La Putain du roi
by greynono
Summary: Remake du film du même nom version Saiyuki! Au temps des rois, une passion amoureuse et tumultueuse...Yaoi, attention lemons!
1. Le désir d'un roi

Genre : yaoi, historique

Disclamer : ces personnages ne sont pas à moi, malheureusement, et pourtant Dieu sait que j'en prendrais soin si je les avais…….

Alors je vous dois une petite explication : j'ai vu un film qui m'a beaucoup touché (ce qui est trés rare d'habitude, ça doit être l'âge…) intitulé La Putain du roi. C'était la première fois que je voyais une passion aussi forte et aussi égoïste. Je n'ai cessé d'y penser le lendemain et comme je n'arrivais pas à m'en débarrasser, j'ai décidé d'en faire une fic avec mes persos favoris, à savoir ceux de Saiyuki !

C'est donc un remake version Saiyuki, mais j'ai changer beaucoup de choses quand même ! D'ailleurs, j'ai ajouté trois personnages qui n'étaient pas dans le film, j'en ai enlevé et j'ai mis une suite, bref je me suis construit une petite saga qui me plaît beaucoup, ce qui signifie qu'elle a encore de beaux jours devant elle !

J'espère aussi qu'elle vous plaira, et si jamais vous vous posez des questions sur le film, je serais heureuse d'y répondre, quitte à vous dévoiler toutes les ficelles de ma fic !

Bonne lecture !

**_La Putain du roi_**

Ils étaient trois à se battre à l'épée, en plein milieu du champs. Deux autres observaient, impassibles. Il ne faisait pas trop chaud, une légère brise soufflait sur la plaine et le sol était sec : le temps idéal pour un entraînement à l'épée.

Aussi le combat aurait dû être agréable si l'un des escrimeurs n'avait été le roi en personne. Ses adversaires, craintifs de lui faire le moindre mal ou d'encourir sa colère en se montrant meilleurs que lui, retenaient leurs coups et combattaient mollement, se laissant écraser comme des mouches. Ce qui avait le don d'agacer le roi qui dans sa colère se défoulait littéralement sur eux en leur criant dessus.

- Bande de lâches, allez, combattez plus vigoureusement ! Vous battez-vous vraiment comme cela sur un vrai champs de bataille ? Ou est donc votre énergie ? Dire que je vous avais choisi pour m'entraîner à l'épée, la prochaine fois je prendrais de meilleurs combattants !

- Sire, lui répondit l'un de ses adversaires, nous faisons pourtant de notre mieux !

- Balivernes, vous êtes pire que des chiffes molles ! Et vous vous faites appeler duc ou comte ? Allez, du nerf, battez-moi donc !

- Majesté, c'est impossible, vous êtes trop fort.

Dans un geste d'agacement, le roi jeta son épée à terre, mettant fin au combat. Ses deux adversaires firent une courbette avant de s'éloigner vers leur valet qui les attendaient avec des rafraîchissements et des serviettes. Quand au roi, il se dirigea vers un homme blond qui lui lança un regard de mépris. Le remarquant, le roi fit une grimace.

- Arrête Sanzo, je sais que tu désapprouves mes emportements, mais tu as vu comme moi combien ils étaient lâches !

- Et alors, c'est bien normal, ils redoutent ta colère si jamais ils te battaient ! C'est la vie de courtisan et tu devrais le savoir depuis le temps Gojyo !

Le roi sourit lorsque son ami l'appela par son prénom. Cela faisait bien longtemps que l'on ne l'appelait plus ainsi.

- Que veux-tu, continua-t-il d'un ton adouci, je ne supporte plus tous ces mensonges et ces mesquineries. Ces hommes n'ont-ils aucun honneur ?

- Pas devant le roi…

Sanzo, premier conseiller du roi, était un homme d'un charisme impressionnant. Blond, grand, très mince, il possédait une beauté incroyable qui renforçait l'image qu'il renvoyait à son entourage. Il était malheureusement d'un caractère impossible, se montrait particulièrement hautain avec tout le monde, même avec le roi dont il était l'ami d'enfance, enfin si l'on pouvait décrire le lien qui les unissait comme de l'amitié. Il était la figure numéro deux de l'état, après le roi, et son pouvoir décourageait la plupart de ses ennemis. Il s'était taillé une place à la cour par la force et par ses remarques acerbes, et beaucoup savait qu'il fallait s'adresser à lui pour les plus importantes affaires de l'état.

Car le roi n'était pas homme à s'ennuyer de politique et de réunions diplomatiques. C'était un homme lui aussi d'une réelle beauté, avec ses cheveux rouges qu'il dissimulait souvent sous une perruque brune, usage de la mode, son visage fin et ses yeux rouges lui procuraient un charme qu'il utilisait avec ruse et adresse. Il était capable de déstabiliser un indicidu rien qu'avec son regard. Mais c'était également un homme au fort caractère, qui supportait mal la vie à la cour, remplie d'intrigues et d'hypocrisie. Il appréciait la vérité et la sincérité, grands manquant à la cour, et cela le rendait fou. S'il n'avait pas eu Sanzo et son franc-parler avec lui, il aurait déjà abdiqué. Mais le roi est le roi, et cela ne se change pas. Ainsi passait-il quelquefois sa colère sur les rares nobles qui osaient encore combattre avec lui à l'épée, même s'ils ne cherchaient que leur propre défaite.

Les deux hommes montèrent sur leurs chevaux qui les attendaient et rejoignirent la capitale. L'humeur du roi semblait lourde aussi l'après-midi ne s'annonçait pas sous les meilleurs auspices.

Gojyo se préparait dans sa chambre quand un drôle d'animal fit irruption et sauta sur le lit royal, riant comme un gamin. Son intervention fit également rire le roi qui en avait peu l'occasion.

Sanzo entra à sa suite précipitamment :

- Arrête tes singeries Goku et descend de ce lit !

Au lieu de lui obéir, l'étrange animal sauta du lit et se précipita sur le plateau-repas qui traînait sur une table dans la pièce.

Sanzo soupira de lassitude.

- C'est pas possible….

- Ton protégé est en pleine forme dis-moi, s'amusa Gojyo. Cela doit être passionnant de l'avoir chez soi, au moins tu es sûr d'avoir de l'ambiance !

- Oh c'est bon ! Tu n'apprécies ce bouffon que parce qu'il n'est pas aussi rigide et poudré que tes courtisans mais vis avec lui toute une journée entière et tu riras moins !

- Alors pourquoi le garder ? s'étonna le roi.

Sanzo baissa la tête, vaincu.

- Parce que je suis trop con, voilà pourquoi ! Non, Goku, pas le vase !

Le malheureux objet s'écrasa par terre dans un bruit retentissant.

- Désolé, fit le jeune homme.

Sanzo fulminait sur place.

- Sors d'ici avant de faire pire sinon tu seras privé de dîner ce soir !

Goku n'en écouta pas plus : à peine le mot « dîner » fut-il émis qu'il était dehors.

- La gueule l'emporte toujours avec lui… Bon, tu es prêt ?

Gojyo sourit : décidément son ami ne changerait jamais.

- Oui, pratiquement. Pourquoi, il y a une réunion extraordinaire du conseil ?

- Non, rassure-toi, les blaireaux se reposent aujourd'hui. Je parlais de l'invitation de la comtesse Sagamor pour aller écouter son jeune protégé virtuose de violon, tu t'en rappelles, je t'en avais parlé.

- Attends, je crois m'en souvenir…., fit-il semblant de chercher.

- Evidemment, tu as tout oublié… Comment un crétin comme toi peut-il rester roi dis-moi ?

- Hé, rit Gojyo, tu parles à ton roi !

- Non, je parle à un âne incapable de se rappeler de son rendez-vous avec le chef de sa police secrète !

- Ah oui, la police secrète, bien sûr ! Je me rappelle, je dois le voir durant la séance de violon comme cela personne ne nous entendra, c'est cela ?

Sanzo soupira… Il avait bien envie de lui dire tout le bien qu'il pensait de lui mais c'était tout de même son roi, il ne pouvait pas y aller trop fort…

- Oui, c'est cela.

- Cela s'annonce encore très ennuyeux… Attends-moi dehors, j'arrive.

Lorsque le roi sortit de ses appartements, il n'était plus le même. Autant était-il très souple et cool dans l'intimité, autant il savait se montrer de glace et imperturbable quand il était en public. Seules les farces de Goku auraient pu le dérider, et encore…. C'était peut-être à cela qu'on reconnaissait qu'il était un bon roi….

Ils étaient là depuis environ une heure, attendant tranquillement que la comtesse daigne faire joueur son protégé. Gojyo enrageait intérieurement, son combat de ce matin l'avait pas réussi à le calmer et tout ce débordement d'hypocrisie lui faisait mal au ventre.

Il touchait à peine au vin et l'on considérait que le vin mauvais, on allait immédiatement le changer. Il lui suffisait de parler d'une œuvre d'art pour que tout le monde la trouve superbe et admire l'artiste. Quoiqu'il dise tout le monde était de son avis, quoi qu'il fasse, on prévoyait son moindre désir…. Il en était écoeuré.

Les nobles entraient au fur et à mesure dans la salle, le roi n'en connaissait pas la moitié, beaucoup venaient de province afin de se faire une place à la cour mais beaucoup échouaient et repartaient d'où ils venaient.

Partout où le roi posait les yeux, ce n'était que messes basses et regards lancés du coin de l'œil sur telle duchesse qui attirait trop l'attention ou tel baron sur lequel circulait des rumeurs. Gojyo ignorait tout de ces rumeurs en question car on ne disait rien au roi, ce qui ne lui facilitait pas la tâche pour savoir qui parmi les nobles était digne de faire partie de son gouvernement. Heureusement que Sanzo était là, sans quoi le roi se serait senti quelquefois comme un pantin faisant acte de présence…

La comtesse haussa soudainement la voix pour indiquer que le jeune homme allait jouer de son violon et elle invita tout le monde à s'asseoir sur les fauteuils prévus cet effet. Evidemment, tout le monde laissa sa place au roi qui choisit finalement un siège dans le fond. Les courtisans ne s'assirent qu'une fois qu'il fut assis et beaucoup choisirent les premières places, ce qui laissa un peu de liberté au roi. Sanoz vint se mettre à côté de lui et lui murmura à l'oreille que l'homme qui viendrait s'asseoir dans quelques instant à côté de lui serait le chef de sa police secrète, dont l'identité était secrète pour bien des avantages.

Le concert commença. Le jeune prodige jouait superbement bien mais Gojyo en l'écoutait que d'un œil, il était bien trop impatient de pouvoir parler à l'homme qu'il attendait.

Enfin, celui-ci arriva, se présentant sous le nom de Rochas. A voix basse, ils commencèrent à échanger des informations. Ils étaient confiants car le bruit du violon couvrait leurs voix et de toute façon, ils utilisaient des noms de code impossibles à reconnaître. Ils ne s'attendaient pas non plus à être dérangé car personne n'oserait faire de remarque au roi.

« Dommage », soupira intérieurement le roi.

Son souhait dû être entendu car un jeune homme qui se tenait devant les trois hommes se retourna soudain :

- Pourriez-vous faire un peu moins de bruit ? Cette musique est trop belle pour être gâchée…

Gojyo n'en revint pas et histoire de remettre ce jeune impudent à sa place, il lui rétorqua :

- Vous savez au moins à qui vous parlez ?

Se disant, il haussa la voix et tout le monde se retourna afin de voir qui osait ennuyer le roi.

Le jeune homme ne se démonta pas et reprit, remonté :

- Non, je ne sais pas à qui je parle mais si vous êtes venus pour discuter, vous n'avez qu'à le faire ailleurs !

Gojyo ne pu s'empêcher de sourire devant cette fougueuse jeunesse. Sanzo intervint pour lui.

- Vous parlez au roi je vous signale !

Le jeune homme eut un regard très surpris puis se reprit.

- Très bien. Votre majesté s'il-vous-plaît, pourriez-vous faire moins de bruit ?

Là dessus, le roi éclata de rire.

- Bien , je respecterai votre désir. Messieurs, allons dehors.

Et les trois hommes sortirent. Tout le monde était étonné que le roi accepte cette demande insultante et les messes basses reprirent de plus belle, gâchant de nouveau la musique.

Dépité de ne pouvoir l'entendre correctement, le jeune home sortit, passant devant le roi et ses conseillers qui discutaient dehors, sans même le regarder.

Gojyo le suivit des yeux et demanda à Sanzo :

- Qui est ce jeune homme ?

- Un imbécile de plus.

Gojyo lui lança un regard insistant.

- Son nom ?

- Je crois savoir qu'il s'agit du jeune Hakkai de Lhuine, si je ne me trompe, répondit le chef de la police secrète. Il est arrivé il y a peu à la cour et séjourne avec son jeune frère chez un oncle à eux, le comte de Volta.

Gojyo lui sourit.

- Maintenant je sais pourquoi j'ai fait de vous mon chef de ma police secrète ! Merci beaucoup !

Hakkai rentra chez lui, agacé par le concert gâché. Il fut accueilli par son oncle qui lui demanda comment cela s'était passé.

- Très mal, je n'ai pratiquement pas entendu de musique. Pour un concert de musique, c'est quand même fort !

- Et qui as-tu rencontré ?

- La comtesse Sagamor, le duc de Figolu, la baronne de Thane qui m'a d'ailleurs fait des avances, rit Hakkai, elle n'a aucune retenue…

- Oui, c'est une mangeuse d'hommes…

- Ah oui, et le roi !

- Quoi ?

- J'ai vu le roi.

Hakkai paraissait songeur.

- Que t'a-il dit ?

- Rien.

- C'est bien. Il vaut mieux que le roi ne te remarque pas, c'est un être spécial.

- Malheureusement, il a quand même dû me remarquer…. murmura Hakkai, peu désireux d'attirer l'attention de son oncle sur ses exploits.

A ce moment, un bruit de froissement de tissu se fit entendre. Hakkai tourna la tête pour voir son jeune frère courir jusqu'à lui. C'était un petit garçon d'environ six ans, à l'adorable frimousse. Il se jeta dans les bras de son frère et l'assaillit de questions sur la cour. Heureux, Hakkai entraîna le petit garçon dans ses bras jusqu'au salon où il lui conta les milles et une merveilles de la mystérieuse cour du roi…

Quelques semaines s'étaient écoulés depuis et le roi et Hakkai s'étaient croisés plusieurs fois, par hasard, mais Sanzo se doutait que le hasard avait pour nom Gojyo. Ils avaient échangé quelques mots et à chaque fois, Hakkai avait réagi différemment des autres nobles, n'hésitant pas à faire connaître au roi ce qu'il pensait réellement ou à contredire ouvertement sa majesté. Ce qui ne semblait pas déplaire à Gojyo qui recherchait la compagnie du jeune homme. Il semblait mystérieusement attiré par le jeune noble mais n'en soufflait pas un mot, aussi le premier conseiller prit cela pour une passade de curiosité.

De son côté, Hakkai s'était fait quelques amis, de jeunes nobles qui partageaient son énergie, et il s'était particulièrement attaché à Kyo, un jeune homme plein de joie et d'entrain. Ils passaient pratiquement leurs journées ensemble et partageaient tout.

Aussi Hakkai confia à son ami qu'il trouvait bizarre la façon dont le roi le regardait.

- Je ne sais pas, on dirait un fauve à l'affût… Tu crois qu'il m'en veut pour le concert ? Il a peut-être pris ça pour ça pour une humiliation ?

Kyo le rassura.

- Si c'était le cas, il ne te laisserait pas venir à la cour ! Peut-être que tu l'intrigues, qu'est-ce que j'en sais moi… ?

La discussion s'arrêta là, mais Hakkai resta perplexe. Il sentait vraiment qu'il se passait quelque chose avec le roi, mais il ignorait ce dont il s'agissait. Le roi le regardait bizarrement, comme s'il était une proie et Hakkai avait horreur de ça. Il avait souvent surpris son regard posé sur lui, alors qu'il chassait avec la cour, quand il lisait dans la bibliothèque, quand il se déplaçait même…. Cela lui faisait presque peur à force…

Le roi était accoudé à la fenêtre et admirait le paysage, perdu dans ses pensées. Le prêtre entra, interrompant ses réflexions.

- Votre Majesté.

- Vous voilà enfin ! J'ai quelque chose à vous confier de très important….

Les chants grégoriens emplissaient toute l'église, faisant vibrer les vieilles pierres et les cœurs des fidèles. Toute la cour assistait ce matin à la messe, puisque le roi y assistait lui-même. Hakkai aussi était présent avec son ami Kyo. Ce dernier ne tenait pas en place, il ne supportait pas l'inactivité. Quand un prêtre vint chercher Hakkai pour lui parler en privé, Kyo en profita pour s'éclipser de l'église.

Hakkai suivit le prêtre, intrigué par ce qu'il avait de si important à lui dire. Il commençait même à avoir peur : peut-être qu'on allait lui annoncer une mauvaise nouvelle et ses pensées se tournaient vers son frère et son oncle. On le conduisit dans une petite salle et on le fit s'asseoir. Le prêtre, assis en face de lui, n'osait pas le regarder.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? C'est au sujet de mon frère ?

- Non, mon fils, rassurez-vous, votre frère va très bien. Vous êtes là pour autre chose. C'est au sujet du roi…

Hakkai fut très surpris, que lui voulait le roi ? Le prêtre continua :

- Il ne va pas très bien en ce moment, il a du mal à se détendre…

- Quel est le rapport avec moi ?

- Disons que le roi vous a remarqué… Et il voudrait de vous dans sa couche. Ne vous inquiétez pas, nous prierons pour que Dieu ferme les yeux sur vos fautes, même si l'amour entre hommes est proscrit, vous serez entièrement absout de vos péchés !

Hakkai se releva, faisant tomber son siège, furieux. Sa colère était telle qu'il hurlait sans retenue.

- Le roi me veut pour amant ! Pour se détendre ! Quelle est cette mascarade ? Il se moque de moi ou quoi ?

Le prêtre essaya de rattraper la situation mais s'enfonça encore plus.

- Mon fils, tout vous sera pardonné…. Pour le bien du pays….

Hakkai lançait un regard fou et il retint à grande peine son envie d'étrangler le prêtre.

- Jamais je ne me vendrai, encore moins au roi ! Dites-lui que je refuse !

Le jeune homme sortit en courant, ne remarquant pas que ses cris avaient attiré l'attention des nobles présents dans l'église et celle du roi.

Il était furieux et se réfugia chez lui. C'est avec des larmes de rage qu'il s'effondra sur son lit. Comment les prêtres pouvaient aider le roi dans ses basses manoeuvres ? Et comment ce dernier pouvait-il lui proposer cela ? Il avait l'impression morbide qu'on venait de le traiter comme un objet et cela l'horrifia.

La tête enfouie sous les oreillers, il sursauta lorsqu'une petite main se posa doucement sur ses épaules.

- Hakkai…. murmura-t-on faiblement, la voix chargée de sanglots contenus.

Hakkai se redressa et son petit frère lui sauta dans les bras. Il n'aimait pas voir son aîné dans cet état et cela le faisait pleurer. Le jeune homme le consola en le berçant, doucement, et il lui chuchota des paroles réconfortantes à l'oreille.

- Tout va bien, tout va bien…..

Non, le roi ne l'aurait jamais….

Sanzo rentra furieux dans la chambre du roi, négligeant de frapper ou de signaler sa présence. Gojyo était négligemment affalé sur un fauteuil et fumait dans une pipe.

- Peut-on savoir ce qui t'as pris ? Quelle est cette histoire de scandale à l'église ? Toute la cour chuchote que tout est arrivé à cause de toi !

- Laisse la cour parler, je m'en fous !

Sanzo tomba lourdement dans un siège en face du roi, las. Goku en profita pour entrer.

- J'ai faim, vous n'auriez pas quelque chose ?

Le roi tourna la tête vers lui et sourit.

- Si, tiens, il y a plein de sucreries sur ce buffet ! Sers-toi !

- Merciiiii !

Gojyo rit en le voyant se ruer sur les friandises sans hésitation.

- Cela faisait longtemps que je ne t'avais pas vu rire… Qu'est-ce qui se passe Gojyo ?

Le roi soupira longuement….

- Je peux essayer ?

C'était Goku qui avait vu la pipe de Gojyo et était trop intrigué pour ne pas tenter l'expérience. Le roi sourit et lui tendit la pipe. Le jeune garçon tira une bouffée et toussa immédiatement.

- Pouah ! Comment tu peux fumer un truc aussi dégueulasse !

- C'est pour les grands, laisse tomber !

Sanzo s'impatientait mais ils sentait que son ami allait parler, aussi ne le força-t-il pas. Il attendit et sa récompense vint une fois que Goku retourna aux friandises, bien meilleures que le tabac.

- Je ne comprends pas ce que j'ai…. Chaque fois que je le vois, je peux pas m'empêcher de le désirer… Il n'y a que lui qui me fasse ça…

- Mais qui ?

- Cet Hakkai de Lhuine….

La réponse désarçonna le premier conseiller. S'il avait été question d'un simple manant, il n'y aurait eu aucun problème, il suffisait de payer et ils se laissaient faire, mais un noble… Ils étaient trop hautains pour accepter cela, et il devinait que le jeune homme ne voulait sûrement pas en entendre parler…

- Tu n'as pas choisi facile ce coup-ci…

- On ne commande pas ses désirs…, répondit Gojyo d'un ton las.

- Quand on est roi, si.

Gojyo réagit mal à cette constatation : depuis qu'il était petit il était privé de certaines choses dans la simple raison qu'on le destinait au trône et il avait imaginé dans sa naïve enfance qu'une fois roi il aurait le droit de faire tout ce qu'il voudrait. Mais même la couronne sur sa tête, on lui refusait encore certaines choses ! Ce qu'il aurait aimé n'être qu'un vulgaire paysan juste pour pouvoir aller marcher libre dans la nature, sans que personne ne le surveille constamment, qu'il puisse exprimer ses désirs sans qu'on le réfrène….

Il se releva de son fauteuil et se mit à faire les cent pas dans la chambre.

- Pourquoi je n'aurai pas le droit de le désirer, hein ? Il est beau, il est jeune, je suis homme ! C'est dans la nature des choses, la politique n'a pas à s'en mêler !

- Quand on est roi, tout est politique, s'énerva Sanzo. Tu ne comprends donc pas l'importance de ton rôle ?

Gojyi lui aussi commençait à s'énerver et le ton monta rapidement entre les deux hommes.

- Non, je ne suis une bête politique que dans ma vie publique, je deviens homme dans ma vie privée.

- Gojyo arrête tes conneries, tu le sais mieux que moi, même ta vie privée est politique !

- Très bien, tu veux tant le prouver ? Et bien puisque c'est comme ça, je ne ferais plus rien de politique tant que ma vie privée ne sera pas résolue !

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

- Tu m'as bien compris, je prends ton concept à la lettre, tant que je n'aurai pas cet homme dans mon lit, je ne toucherai pas à la politique ! Adieu conseil des ministres, adieu ambassadeurs, adieu pays qui m'emprisonne !

Sanzo était devenu tout pâle. Il ne pouvait y croire.

- Tu n'y penses pas sérieusement quand même ?

- Si, je pars immédiatement pour mon château du domaine de Blacksad, et tant qu'il ne sera pas à moi, je ne reviendrai pas !

Gojyo s'empara de son manteau, prit quelques affaires dans un sac et se prépara à partir. Sanzo le retint au dernier moment.

- Je t'en supplie…

Gojyo ricana

- Toi, tu me supplies ? Tu ne t'es jamais abaissé à ça, pourquoi ?

- Le pays a besoin de toi !

- Désolé, mais si le pays a besoin de moi, moi j'ai besoin d'un homme ! Ce n'est pas compliqué ! A bientôt !

Et il partit. Sanzo resta seul dans la chambre du roi, dépité de l'attitude de son ami et drôlement embarrassé quand à la suite des choses….

Quand Hakkai se réveilla, il sentit qu'on l'observait. Il se redressa et croisa le regard de son oncle.

- Bien dormi mon neveu ?

- Oui, répondit-il encore pris dans les bras de Morphée. Qu'est-ce qui vous amène si tôt chez moi ?

L'oncle baissa la tête et fixa intensément ses pieds.

- C'est à propos du roi…

Hakkai se redressa ce coup-ci complètement :

- Vous n'allez pas vous non plus ….!

Son oncle releva brusquement la tête, révélant toue la vérité.

- Le roi s'est enfermé dans son domaine de Blacksad et refuse d'en sortir à moins que tu n'y ailles ! Tu comprends mon neveu ? Le pays est mort sans le roi, nous lui devons tout ! De temps en temps, il faut bien lui faire de petits sacrifices !

Hakkai en resta bouche bée… Il en s'attendait pas à cela de la part de son oncle, de son propre sang.

- Vous me demandez de me vendre ? J'ai bien compris ?

- Le roi refuse d'assister au conseil des ministres, il ne gouverne plus…. Il suffit que tu le rejoignes dans son lit… Que ne peux-tu faire pour ton pays ?

Le jeune homme quitta son lit précipitamment, fuyant son oncle et ses paroles.

- En tout cas, je ne me vendrai pas pour céder au caprice d'un roi !

Hakkai traversa la cour extérieure quand il remarqua ses amis qui discutaient dans un coin sombre. Il les rejoignit, heureux de les trouver si rapidement. Il avait besoin de réconfort humain après la scène épouvantable avec son oncle. Kyo le remarqua le premier et accourut à lui.

- Hakkai, tu as entendu ?

- Oui, je suis au courant…

- C'est terrible ! Pourquoi refuses-tu ?

Hakkai crut avoir mal entendu. Même ses amis…

D'ailleurs, les autres firent cercle autour de lui et l'assaillirent de questions sur son refus d'obéissance au roi.

- Tu te rends compte que tu as l'avenir d'un pays entre les mains ?

- A moins que cela ne te plaise, évidemment !

- Il te suffit d'aller le rejoindre, tout repose sur toi maintenant !

- Tu te rends compte de l'enjeu au moins ?

Hakkai en avait la tête qui tournait et il s'enfuit en courant, quittant ceux qu'il avait pris pour ses amis et qui le trahissaient si lâchement !

Quelque jours plus tard, Hakkai n'avait toujours pas rejoint le roi et était bien décidé à ne pas y aller ! Les critiques ne cessaient de fuser sur son passage à la cour aussi n'y mettait-il plus les pieds. Il avait même eu le déshonneur de voir la reine mère s'agenouiller devant lui pour lui demander de rejoindre son fils, pour le bien du royaume….

Ils n'avaient que ce mot à la bouche, tous, et tout le monde l'oubliait…

Le soir tombait quand il entendit un carrosse arriver dans la cour. Un éminent personnage en descendit et fut accueillit par son oncle.

Ils montèrent bien vite et Hakkai entendit frapper à la porte de sa chambre. Etonné, il alla ouvrir et se retrouva nez à nez avec le premier conseiller du roi !

Ce dernier entra dans la chambre sans même y être invité et s'installa confortablement dans un fauteuil. Le jeune homme ne pu que se résoudre à le suivre et s'installa face à lui.

- Que me vaut l'honneur de votre visite ?

- Je suis sûr que tu le connais…

Hakkai baissa les yeux, quand cette maudite histoire allait-elle finir ?

- Je comprends pourquoi tu refuses, mais je crois qu'il y a des intérêts qui t'échappent.

- Ah oui lesquels, railla Hakkai, furieux.

- Par exemple le fait qu'une guerre nous guette, que nos finances pourraient être meilleures et que si l'on n'y remédie pas vite, la famine nous attendra cet hiver par exemple.

- Mais à quoi servent les ministres alors ?

- A rien sans le roi !

Le regard de Sanzo était direct et sévère.

- Mais je en me suis pas présenté : je suis Sanzo d'Amart, premier conseiller du roi.

Il soupira.

- Je m'attendais à ce que ce caprice ne soit qu'une passade mais il s'entête et refuse de revenir. Il n'y a que toi qui puisse y remédier… Réfléchis-y, tu es notre seul espoir. Sache que j'aurais pu te faire enlever et te livrer au roi, mais c'est lui qui a refusé !

Sur ces mots, il disparut par la porte et repartit comme il était venu.

Hakkai était atterré…. « Pourquoi lui » était les seuls mots qui lui venaient.

Plusieurs jours passèrent sans qu'Hakkai ne sortit de sa chambre. Il restait en compagnie de son petit frère qui était le seul à lui apporter un peu de réconfort. Il avait l'impression d'être dans un étau qui se resserrait et qui l'étouffait. Il ne pouvait sortir car dés qu'il mettait le nez dehors, on le pressait d'aller voir le roi, ce qu'il rejetait encore de toute son âme.

Il était à bout lorsqu'il décida finalement de sortir aller faire un tour à cheval, cela lui ferait le plus grand bien, loin du monde et de cette abominable société.

En sortant, il croisa néanmoins son oncle qui lui rappela que le roi l'attendait, que son propre sort en lui appartenait déjà plus.

Hakkai fuit jusqu'au écuries pour ne plus l'entendre.

Lorsqu'il revint, apaisé, il eut la désagréable surprise de voir un carrosse dans la cour.

Qui venait encore leur rendre visite ?

Il vit soudain son frère et sa nourrice descendre des escaliers, des bagages à la main. La jeune femme baissa les yeux devant lui mais son frère pleurait. En votant son aîné, il se précipita dans ses bras.

- Voyons, que se passe-t-il ?

- Je veux pas te quitter !

- Mais tu ne vas pas me quitter, pourquoi tu dis ça ?

Il jeta un coup d'œil et la nourrice et lui demanda la raison des ces pleurs.

- Le seigneur veut que nous partions dans son domaine à la campagne, passer quelques jours.

- Mais pourquoi ?

Devant son silence, Hakkai se précipita chez son oncle. Il entra furieux dans son bureau.

- Pourquoi mon jeune frère part-il ?

Son oncle se leva doucement.

- Parce qu'il t'empêche de te décider. C'est un obstacle que j'élimine. Je te l'ai dit Hakkai, tu ne t'appartiens plus et tu ne dois te consacrer qu'au roi…

- NON !

Des cris se firent entendre dans la cour, Hakkai courut à la fenêtre pour voir le carrosse s'éloigner, emportant son frère qui criait son nom. Cela lui déchira le cœur. Les larmes coulèrent toutes seules, il ne les sentit même pas. Il resta là sans bouger à regarder le carrosse s'éloigner. Il était mort.

Sans même regarder son oncle, il descendit jusqu'à son cheval qu'il n'avait pas dessellé et sauta en selle.

Il lança sa monture au triple galop et disparut au loin.

Il se dirigeait vers le domaine de Blacksad et y arriva de nuit. Une pluie fine tombait et cela refroidit encore plus son cœur. Les portes du domaine étaient grandes ouvertes et ne semblaient attendre que lui. Les gardes, sans aucun doute prévenus, n'affichèrent aucune résistance et il entra dans ce qui lui semblait sur le moment l'antre du démon.

Il marchait comme un mort, dont il avait l'air d'ailleurs : son teint pâle, sa triste mine, son corps trempé, tout donnait à croire qu'il sortait de la tombe.

Il croisa Sanzo qui parut soulagé de le voir là.

- Content que vous soyez venu.

Hakkai ne répondit même pas. Le premier conseiller lui montra le chemin à suivre pour aller dans la chambre du roi et le jeune homme s'y dirigea comme un somnambule. Tout semblait si irréel….

Il monta lentement les escaliers et se retrouva devant la porte de la chambre. Ses yeux n'exprimaient plus rien. Sans aucune forme de procès, il ouvrit la porte.

La chambre était luxueusement meublée dans les tons or et pourpre, ce qui lui donnait des airs de velours. La seule lumière venait d'une immense cheminée et offrait à la pièce une lumière tamisée délicieuse. Par terre, les tapis invitaient à ce qu'on marche sur eux et les tableaux renvoyaient des scènes de nature sauvage qui épiçait l'ensemble. Lorsqu'il y entrait pour la première fois, le visiteur n'avait qu'une envie : se jeter au milieu de cette atmosphère lourde chargée de douceur et de mystère.

Mais Hakkai ne vit rien de cela, ne ressentit rien des attraits de la chambre. Son regard restait fixé sur le point central de la pièce.

Gojyo était assis à même le sol devant un grand feu et le regardait fixement. Il ne portait plus de perruque et ses cheveux rouges renvoyaient la lumière du feu. On aurait pu croire en cet instant qu'ils brûlaient. Au bruit de la porte qui s'ouvrait, il fit un geste nonchalant de la main.

- Laisse-moi Sanzo !

- Ce n'est pas Sanzo…

Le roi se retourna d'un seul coup, surpris. Son visage s'élargit sur un vaste sourire.

- Enfin !

Il se leva et s'approcha à grands pas du jeune homme. Mais celui-ci tendit la main devant lui, l'arrêtant momentanément.

- Je vous en supplie….

Il baissait la tête et pleurait sans aucun doute. Cela émut plus que de raison Gojyo qui ne le brusqua pas.

- Viens !

- Je vous en supplie…. répondit-il d'une voix faible.

Le roi l'entraîna dans la lumière afin de mieux le voir et quand il lui releva la tête, il se rendit compte qu'il pleurait. Il préféra en faire abstraction et s'exclama :

- Mais tu es trempé ! Attends !

Et il courut prendre une serviette qu'il posa sur les épaules d'Hakkai. Il l'entraîna ensuite vers le feu et le força à s'asseoir. Puis il le frotta vigoureusement, heureux de voir qu'Hakkai se laissait faire. Le jeune homme tremblait de froid maintenant et le feu lui fit un bien fou. Il se détendait au fur et à mesure.

Le roi l'observait en train de reprendre des couleurs et se perdait dans sa contemplation.

- Je t'ai attendu longtemps tu sais…

- Je vous en supplie…

Hakkai semblait réellement perdu et restait fixé sur la même phrase, s'y raccrochant comme un naufragé à sa bouée. Les yeux fermés, il attendait. Il n'y avait plus que ça à faire…

Gojyo se saisit de son visage et lui déposa un baiser sur chaque paupière, tendrement. Puis il se leva et prit Hakkai dans ses bras, l'emportant dans son lit. Le jeune homme était si léger que Gojyo avait peur de le briser.

Une dernière fois, le jeune homme le supplia mais le roi resta insensible à ses appels.

Il le posa délicatement sur le lit et commença à lui retirer sa chemise trempée. Ses doigts étaient agiles aussi partit-elle rapidement au sol. Incapable de réagir, Hakkai se laissa faire.

Gojyo le fit s'allonger sur le lit et le renversa sous lui. Doucement il se mit à l'embrasser, d'abord sur la bouche, puis dans son cou et son torse. Aucune réaction ne vint d'Hakkai mais Gojyo s'y attendait aussi continua-t-il l'exploration de son corps. Ses mains le caressaient pendant que ses baisers se faisaient de plus en plus de feu. Il devenait fou de ce torse, il l'avait attendu pendant trop longtemps. Hakkai ne réagit que lorsque le roi se mit à mordiller ses tétons, et encore semblait-il ne pousser qu'un cri de douleur. Mais Gojyo s'en moquait totalement, il le savourait un peu plus. Sa peau avait le doux goût de la pluie, de la nature et une odeur plus profonde qui n'appartenait qu'à Hakkai. Son torse et son cou étaient si doux au toucher, si veloutés que Gojyo crut défaillir.

Ses mains se reportèrent ensuite sur le pantalon du jeune homme qui opposa alors une petite résistance.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je sais que c'est ta première fois, je serais aussi doux qu'un agneau…

- Je vous en supplie, fut la seule réponse qu'il obtint.

Le pantalon rejoignit rapidement la chemise et Gojyo continua son exploration. Avec ses mains et par de lent va-et-vient, il fit se dresser le sexe d'Hakkai qui en éprouva une certaine honte mais ne bougea pas. Puis, doucement, il prit en bouche le sexe du jeune homme qui à ce moment-là commença à ressentir d'étranges sensations dans le bas-ventre, dans le creux des reins. Cela le lançait, puis le brûlait et instinctivement il se cambra.

- Aaaah….

Le roi sourit.

- Ça va te faire du bien, n'aies pas peur….

Puis il reprit le sexe d'Hakkai en bouche et commença un lent mouvement qui fit perdre la tête à Hakkai. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il réagissait ainsi mais son corps ne lui appartenait plus. Il était en fièvre et les lèvres du roi l'amenaient vers une pente dangereuse. Il avait l'impression de ne plus rien contrôler et en même temps, même s'il avait du mal à l'admettre, il aimait cela. Il sentit qu'il attendait quelque chose sans savoir ce que cela pouvait être et il se cambra encore plus.

Avant qu'il ne jouisse, Gojyo le lâcha et recommença à l'embrasser. Sa peau l'enivrait totalement…

Il s'empara de ses lèvres et introduisit sa langue. Le jeu qu'il entama émoustilla Hakkai qui bien malgré lui répondit avec sa propre langue. Le roi s'en amusa et le jugea prêt.

Doucement, il amena ses doigts vers la bouche d'Hakkai et les mêla subtilement à leur jeu de langues. Sans s'en rendre compte Hakkai les lécha avidement. Puis Gojyo sortit ses doigts de sa bouche et les descendit lentement jusqu'à l'intimité d'Hakkai.

Quand il introduisit un doigt en Hakkai, ce dernier ne pu retenir un cri de douleur. Il ouvrit grand les yeux et les posa sur le roi dans une muette interrogation.

Ce dernier lui sourit tendrement.

- Je te prépare, n'aies pas peur….

Et il l'embrassa, lui faisant oublier la douleur dans la fusion de leurs bouches.

Quand il introduisit un deuxième doigt, Hakkai fit une grimace mais ne cria pas. C'est au moment où le roi les bougea en lui qu'il se cambra encore plus, poussant un gémissement étrange. Gojyo se collait à lui et embrassait, ou plutôt dévorait avidement son corps de baisers, laissant des suçons dans le cou du jeune homme.

Hakkai quant à lui brûlait : ce que lui faisait son partenaire était à la fois un supplice et un bonheur. Chaque fois que les doigts s'enfonçaient plus profondément, il en gémissait de plaisir et chaque fois qu'ils se retiraient, il poussait un grognement faible de dépit. C'est quand il commença à pousser instinctivement son bassin à la rencontre des doigts que Gojyo les retira.

Hakkai crut que son supplice était enfin fini et il se détendit sur le lit. Pourtant son corps continuait de le brûler et pire que tout, il lui lançait des décharges électriques comme s'il attendait quelque chose au niveau de son bas-ventre. Inconsciemment, il passa les bras autour du cou du roi et attira son corps contre lui.

Gojyo comprit le message et, se relevant, il écarta les jambes du jeune homme qui, surpris, releva la tête. Il croisa le regard de Gojyo au moment même où celui-ci le pénétra.

Les yeux agrandis de surprise, Hakkai en hurla de douleur. Il avait subitement l'impression que ses muscles venaient de se déchirer et lui envoyaient des S.O.S électriques qui parvenaient jusqu'à son cerveau engourdi. Mais le regard du roi resta impassible, il semblait au contraire prendre du plaisir. Hakkai, perdu, s'y raccrocha désespérément et c'est les yeux dans les yeux que Gojyo entama un mouvement de va-et-vient qui enflamma son compagnon. La douleur fit progressivement place à un étrange plaisir qui lui parvenait par vagues, déferlant en lui et ravageant son être intérieur. Tout ne devint que sensations. Il avait l'impression qu'il allait éclater, qu'il ne pourrait jamais contenir ce flot submergeant et il hurla de toutes ses forces afin de le faire sortir de lui, de l'extérioriser.

Son cri fut bientôt rejoint par celui de Gojyo et c'est dans leurs voix mêlées qu'ils connurent ensemble l'extase….

Hakkai dormait, épuisé. Appuyé sur un coude, Gojyo le regardait. Il était si beau…

Il avait attendu longtemps, souffrant la colère de Sanzo, qui n'y était pas allé de main morte, et la pression de la cour, mais maintenant qu'il le tenait entre ses mains, il ne le lâcherait plus.

Sa main caressa délicatement la joue du jeune homme. Elle était très douce et il s'y attarda. C'était la première fois qu'il ressentait quelque chose d'aussi fort pour quelqu'un et il ne se l'expliquait pas. Il faut dire qu'il avait été, hormis Sanzo, la première personne à lui résister et à le considérer non comme un roi mais comme un homme, et Gojyo avait énormément aimé cela. Il se sentait vivre.

Il se reposa sur l'oreiller, perdu dans ses pensées heureuses, et il s'endormit serein, sa main posée sur le torse d'Hakkai comme un signe de possession.

- Pourquoi moi ?

Ce fut le réveil du roi qui sentit qu'Hakkai s'était relevé. Il ouvrit un œil et l'aperçut en chemise en train de regarder par la fenêtre. Il sourit et lui répondit :

- Parce que c'est le désir du roi !

Hakkai fut blessé par cette réponse, il avait de nouveau l'impression sordide de n'être qu'un objet jetable et malléable.

- Tu n'as pas aimé notre nuit ?

Hakkai se retourna et fixa le roi couché, d'un regard sévère et froid.

- Puis-je partir maintenant ?

- Oh non, sûrement pas !

Gojyo se releva vivement et se saisit d'une robe de chambre qui traînait sur un fauteuil. Il s'approcha du jeune homme qui ne pu s'empêcher de reculer. Gojyo lui posa la main sur l'épaule et le regarda dans les yeux.

- Tu m'es trop précieux pour que je te laisse partir ! Tu ne comprends donc pas ? Je t'aime ! Alors je vais retourner à la capitale et tu viendras avec moi et désormais tu partageras ma chambre. Je ne peux plus me séparer de toi…

Les larmes coulèrent toutes seules sur le visage d'Hakkai et Gojyo eut pitié. Il voulut le serrer contre lui pour le réconforter mais Hakkai se dégagea viement.

- Non ! Laissez-moi ! Ne me touchez pas !

Surpris et blessé d'être ainsi rejeté, Gojyo prit le parti de laisser le jeune homme seul à sa réflexion et se dirigea vers la porte sans oublier de lui rétorquer :

- Tu es à moi, ne l'oublie pas !

La porte claqua violemment et Hakkai tomba à genoux, la tête dans ses mains.

Il pleurait de rage, de tristesse et de peur.

Quelques heures plus tard, la, porte s'ouvrit doucement et Sanzo entra dans la chambre. Il chercha Hakkai des yeux et le trouva recroquevillé sur lui-même, amorphe, au pied de la fenêtre. Il s'approcha, évitant au passage les vêtements qui gisaient par terre, témoins de la nuit passée, et s'agenouilla devant le jeune homme. Il avait entendu les cris de la nuit et en apercevant sa figure, il se rendit compte que les mots étaient inutiles. Un mélange de froideur et de rage s'inscrivait sur son visage.

Sanzo se releva alors et ouvrit la fenêtre en grand, laissant l'air vivifiant du dehors envahir la pièce.

- Il ne faut pas rester comme cela.

Hakkai sembla enfin remarquer sa présence et se leva péniblement. Ses yeux se perdirent dans la contemplation de la nature extérieure.

- Le roi se décide enfin à quitter Blacksad, il faut faire les valises.

Hakkai se retourna sans même le regarder et s'éloigna vers ce qui semblait être une salle de bain.

- Avant je vais me nettoyer, je me sens sale…


	2. Et les sentiments?

Genre : yaoi, historique

Disclamer : les personnages ne sont toujours pas à moi…. Mais j'ai encore l'option Père Noël !

Voilà la suite, qui se décale beaucoup par rapport au film, à part quelques répliques. De toute façon, à partir de là, je me suis beaucoup détachée du film, mais je la préfère comme cela !

Bonne lecture !

**_La Putain du roi, 2° partie_**

Tout était redevenu normal à la cour : le roi était revenu à la tête du gouvernement, la politique était relancée, les affaires reprenaient. Le premier conseiller avait retrouvé son flegme habituel et ses remarques acerbes, les nobles de la cour avait retrouvé leur arrogance et leur orgueil… Bref rien ne semblait avoir bougé, changé, si ce n'est le fait qu'une personne de plus hantait les appartements royaux, en plus des habituels serviteurs et valets. Lui-même se considérait comme une chose, un objet, un valet de bas étage, mais il semblait important aux yeux des autres. Car il était important aux yeux du roi…

Les jours qui avaient suivi son retour, le jeune Hakkai avait vu ses affaires transportées depuis chez son oncle jusqu'au palais royal. Ses journées avaient été rythmées par les séances d'essayage, car le roi tenait à ce qu'il soit vêtu des plus beaux atours, par la vie de cour, les parties de chasse avec le roi, les réceptions, et les nuits agitées qu'il passait avec Gojyo.

Il n'avait pas essayé de fuir déjà parce qu'il savait la chose impossible et ensuite parce que la fuite consisterait à abandonner son jeune frère et il ne pouvait s'y résoudre. Il ne l'avait pas encore revu mais il comptait le demander au roi et espérait qu'il accepterait. Il fallait dire aussi que le roi avait cédé à beaucoup de ses caprices. Ainsi Hakkai pouvait assister aux réunions des ministres auxquelles il participait activement en offrant son point de vue, ce qui faisait sourire le roi, car la politique passionnait Hakkai depuis peu, après tout n'était-ce pas elle qui l'avait poussé là ? Il avait également obtenu à ce que les chiens préférés de Gojyo n'aient plus accès aux appartements royaux, soi-disant parce qu'il détestait ces animaux, et qu'un des kiosque en bois situé dans le jardin royal soit détruit parce qu'il était mal placé. Avec ces futilités, il espérait exaspérer le roi, le pousser à bout mais cela n'en fut jamais le cas. Gojyo lui obéissait dans la mesure où cela n'entravait pas ses propres plaisirs, sur lesquels il était intraitable.

Hakkai comprit très vite que sa principale mission ne serait que cela : amuser le roi. Aussi son avenir lui apparaissait-il de plus en plus sombre et sa seule lueur d'espoir résida dans son frère.

Son moral prit vraiment un coup lorsqu'il revit Kyo et leur ancienne bande d'amis. Ceux-ci l'accueillirent en ricanant et en lançant des remarques ironiques quand à ses occupations nocturnes. Hakkai comprit alors l'esprit qui pouvait régner à la cour : ceux qui l'avaient poussé dans les bras du roi le lui reprochaient aujourd'hui. Il voulut s'enfuir mais Kyo vint le rejoindre.

- Ne pars pas comme cela Hakkai ! On ne te voie plus ces derniers temps, qu'est-ce qui te prends ?

- Comment ça qu'est-ce qui me prends ? s'exclama-t-il furieux. Tu dois connaître ma situation non, toi qui m'y as poussé !

- Alors parce qu'on est le mignon du roi, monsieur ne vient plus voir ses amis ? Fais attention à toi Hakkai !

Le jeune homme vit rouge.

- Qu'est-ce que tu oses dire ?

Il voulut lui mettre une gicle mais l'autre arrêta son bras, sûr de lui. Il se rendit compte soudain que son poignet portait des marques étranges.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?….

Hakkia était furieux et dégageant son bras, il lui cria :

- Le roi aime m'attacher au lit ! Vois ce que son « mignon » endure pour vous, pauvre crétin !

Et il partit sans demander son reste, dégoûté.

Ce soir-là, avant d'entrer dans le lit où le roi l'attendait, Hakkai lui demanda s'il pourrait revoir prochainement son jeune frère qui lui manquait. Pour son plus grand bonheur, Gojyo lui répondit qu'il n'y voyait aucun inconvénient, tant que ce dernier ne vienne pas dormir entre eux.

Ils firent l'amour et le roi se montra très tendre. D'ailleurs Hakkai se prêta un peu plus au jeu, tellement la réponse affirmative du roi lui avait plu.

Ils ne s'endormirent pas tout de suite et le roi était d'humeur à parler.

- Que pense-tu du ministre Fedom ? Il était bizarre à la réunion hier….

- Tu devrais le renvoyer, il ne t'ai pas fidèle.

- Comment le sais-tu ? sourit Gojyo.

- J'ai entendu des rumeurs à la cour…

- Bizarre que Sanzo ne m'en ai pas parlé…. Il doit bien cacher son jeu pour que même lui ne s'en soit pas rendu compte !

- Tu le connais depuis longtemps Sanzo ?

- Depuis l'enfance, c'est un ami précieux….

Reposé et un peu excité par la présence d'Hakkai à côté de lui, Gojyo se rapprocha de lui. En riant doucement, il fit jouer ses mains sur son corps et l'embrassa dans le cou. Mais Hakkai le rejeta violemment :

- J'ai déjà fait mon travail pour aujourd'hui !

Vexé, Gojyo retourna à sa place.

- Tu es dur…

Devant le manque de réaction de son compagnon, le roi commença à s'énerver. Il n'aimait pas qu'on le remette à sa place et encore moins d'entendre ces mots dans la bouche de son amant. Ainsi il n'était qu'un « travail » !

Furieux, il se mit à genoux dans le lit au-dessus d'Hakkai, le surprenant par sa colère. Il empoigna Hakkai par les épaules et le soulevant presque, il lui cria :

- Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Je t'ai tout donné, tout offert, même mon amour ! Pourquoi tu réagis comme cela ! Tu n'es qu'un… qu'un….

Hakkai s'énerva à son tour.

- Et bien vas-y, dis-le ! Le mot que tu cherches, c'est putain ! Je ne suis que la putain du roi !

Il lui lançait un regard fou et Gojyo ne pu se retenir.

Sa main partit et il gifla de toutes ses forces Hakkai qui en tomba du lit.

Il se releva mais Gojyo qui était déjà sorti du lit le gifla de nouveau, l'envoyant au sol.

- Espèce de petit con !

Sa colère n'avait soudain aucune limite : il releva violemment Hakkai, qui était nu, ouvrit la porte de la chambre et le jeta dans le couloir.

- Oublie ton frère, tu n'es pas prêt de le voir si tu ne changes pas d'attitude !

La porte se referma, laissant Hakkai seul dans le couloir, la lèvre ouverte d'où s'échappait un peu de sang, sans vêtements.

Pour son bonheur, une lumière apparut au bout du couloir. Elle se rapprocha et Hakkai se retrouva face à un tout jeune garçon qui tenait une lampe à la main.

Le jeune garçon fut surpris de le trouver ainsi en plein milieu de la nuit.

- Vous avez besoin d'aide ?

- Oui, s'il-te-plaît…

- Je vais vous emmener avec moi dans un endroit calme, venez !

Hakkai n'eut d'autre choix que de le suivre mais il rougit car il était toujours nu. Heureusement le jeune garçon le devançait et ne le regardait pas. Il l'amena jusqu'au appartements du premier conseiller dans lesquels il entra sans hésiter.

- Mais tu connais…. ?

Une voix surgie de l'intérieur.

- Où étais-tu Goku ? Je t'ai cherché partout !

La porte s'ouvrit en grand, dévoilant un Hakkai honteux derrière Goku. Quand Sanzo l'aperçut, il prit une robe de chambre et vint la poser sur les épaules du jeune homme.

- Venez vous asseoir !

Il l'amena jusqu'à un grand fauteuil où Hakkai fut content de se réfugier.

- Je suis désolé de vous ennuyer…

- Non, ce n'est rien, le coupa sèchement Sanzo.

Il lui apporta un linge imbibé d'eau pour sa lèvre et le lui donna. Hakkai eut une grimace de douleur quand la fraîcheur du liquide rencontra sa peau abîmée.

- Goku, va te coucher, il est plus que l'heure.

- Oh mais Sanzo, j'ai trouvé un ami, je veux jouer avec lui !

- Tu joueras plus tard avec lui, il est l'heure d'aller au lit !

Hakkai lui sourit :

- Oui, promis, je jouerai avec toi.

Le jeune garçon lui sourit et partit en courant dans une pièce attenante.

Sans perdre de temps, Sanzo se tourna vers Hakkai et lui demanda

- Que s'est-il passé ?

Il avait l'air réellement inquiet et cela toucha Hakkai car le premier conseiller n'avait pas la réputation de s'inquiéter pour qui que ce soit.

- Rien qui puisse nuire à la politique de ce royaume, rassurez-vous, ne pu-t-il s'empêcher de répondre ironiquement.

- Voyons, je ne parle pas de ça, vous savez bien !

- Nous avons eu une petite dispute, c'est tout…

Sanzo rit franchement, soulagé.

- Alors tout va bien ! Le roi est très impulsif mais peu rancunier, tout reviendra bientôt dans l'ordre ! Ne vous inquiétez pas !

Mais Hakkai ne pu empêcher ses larmes de couler. Il était à bout de nerfs.

- Voyons, ce n'est pas ça qui va vous abattre tout de même !

- Non, c'est juste que le roi m'avait permis de revoir mon jeune frère mais à cause de cette dispute stupide, il refuse de…

Il ne pu continuer tant la boule dans sa gorge lui faisait mal. Il ne voulait pas pleurer, pas devant Sanzo, aussi se retint-il du mieux qu'il pu.

Le premier conseiller, remarquant sa tristesse, se leva pour aller chercher de l'eau-de-vie, seul réconfort dans ces moments-là. A peine était-il debout que la porte s'entrouvrit doucement.

- Sanzo ?….

C'était la voix du roi et Hakkai se recroquevilla sur son siège, espérant naïvement ne pas se faire voir.

Gojyo entra, cherchant manifestement Sanzo. Il l'aperçut et s'exclama :

- Ah, tu tombes bien, j'ai justement à te parl…

Il ne finit pas car, en suivant le regard de Sanzo, il venait d'apercevoir Hakkai, des larmes coulant sur son beau visage, enfoui dans son fauteuil. Surpris puis apparemment soulagé, il s'approcha doucement d'Hakkai qui gémit de peur de recevoir une nouvelle gifle, se pencha sur lui et passa son pouce sur sa lèvre abîmée.

- Je suis désolé….

Puis il prit le jeune homme dans ses bras et l'emporta dans sa chambre. Au passage, il lança à Sanzo un regard de remerciements. Le premier conseiller soupira, amusé. Le roi n'était toujours qu'un gamin !

Lorsque la porte des appartements de Sanzo se referma, l'obscurité les enveloppa. Le roi marchait dans le silence, regardant droit devant lui. Il était impressionnant dans sa dignité aussi Hakkai détourna les yeux. Puis, repensant à son frère, il pleura à chaudes larmes dans les bras du roi, qui resta impassible.

C'est seulement une fois dans leur chambre, quand il déposa Hakkai dans le lit qu'il sembla être touché par la tristesse du jeune homme. Il s'agenouilla à côté de lui :

- Je suis sincèrement désolé, mais tu n'avais pas à dire ces choses non plus. Tu m'as fait beaucoup de mal tu sais… Allez, calme-toi…

Et doucement, il se coucha à côté du jeune homme et l'attira dans ses bras. Ils s'endormirent comme cela, étroitement enlacés.

Le lendemain, le roi avait fait comme si de rien n'était mais Hakkai avait gardé un poids sur le cœur. Il n'avait pas osé reparler de son frère au roi de peur qu'il ne refuse net.

Alors qu'il sortait de la chambre, il buta contre quelqu'un. Voulant s'excuser, ils e rendit compte qu'il s'agissait du jeune garçon de la veille qui l'attendait sur le palier.

- Bonjour ! Tu as bien dormi ?

Le jeune homme lui renvoya un grand sourire et lui prit la main.

- Dis, on va jouer, on va jouer ?

Amusé, Hakkai accepta et suivit docilement son jeune compagnon. Goku se révéla être un joyeux compagnon plein d'entrain et de joie, et de toute la matinée qu'ils passèrent ensemble, Hakkai ne trouva pas une seule fois le temps long. Il ne pensa même plus à sa situation et rit de bon cœur aux pitreries de Goku qui s'amusait comme un fou.

Enfin apaisé et un peu fatigué de tant bouger, les deux amis firent une pause dans les jardins, profitant du beau temps et de l'ombre des arbres. Ils s'assirent prés d'une petite cascade aménagée dont l'eau eut un effet relaxant.

- Dis, t'as pas l'air heureux au château ! Qu'est-ce que tu as ? demanda innocemment Goku.

Un voile de tristesse tomba sur le visage d'Hakkai mais ce dernier se contenta de lui sourire.

- Tu trouves ?

- T'as quelqu'un que tu aimes bien ?

- Oui, pourquoi ?

- Alors il faut y penser ! Moi quand je ne suis pas bien, je pense à Sanzo et tout va mieux !

Hakkai rit, séduit par la gentillesse de l'enfant.

- Depuis quand tu le connais Sanzo ?

- Oh, depuis très longtemps ! Un jour, il est arrivé dans la ferme où l'on m'avait recueilli, et il a vu le maître qui me battait. Il s'est énervé si fort qu'il a dit qu'il était hors de question que je reste là-bas et il m'a emmené ici. Il est super gentil, même s'il fait parfois la gueule, mais ça c'est normal ! En fait, tant qu'il utilise pas son baffeur, tout va bien ! Une fois, je l'ai même vu l'utiliser sur le roi !

Goku rit de bon cœur à ce souvenir. Hakkai fut touché par le lien qu'il pouvait exister entre les deux hommes, c'était rare de voir cela. Sanzo devait vraiment être quelqu'un de bien à voir combien Goku l'affectionnait.

- Et toi alors ? Tu m'as pas répondu : tu as quelqu'un que tu aimes bien ?

- Ou, mon petit frère, répondit-il d'un ton mélancolique.

- Il est comment ?

- Oh, un peu comme toi, il bouge tout le temps et il est toujours d'une humeur très joyeuse. En fait, tu me fais penser à lui !

- Alors c'est bien ! Parce que c'est comme si tu étais un peu avec lui !

- Oui tu as raison….

Ils ne se quittèrent plus de la journée et se revirent souvent les jours d'après. Goku était le seul à redonner un peu de joie sur le visage d'Hakkai et le garçon avait trouvé en lui un compagnon de jeu. L'entente parfaite….

Et heureusement qu'Hakkai avait Goku pour ami sinon il aurait passé ses journées bien seul… Plus aucun de ses anciens amis ne lui parlait, et lui-même se refusait à les voir, on se moquait ouvertement de lui à la cour et hormis le roi et Sanzo, il rencontrait peu de monde. Il avait refusé de voir son oncle, encore en colère contre l'attitude qu'il avait eu.

Il passait ainsi ses journées à jouer avec Goku, à lire, se promener dans les jardins….

Il avait de plus en plus l'impression d'être inutile, de ne rien faire de sa vie… Il n'était que l'amant du roi…

C'est d'ailleurs pendant l'une de ces promenades seul dans le parc qu'il fit une mauvaise rencontre.

Cette journée-là, le roi était venu le voir dans ses appartements et lui avait fait l'amour, très tendrement. Quelquefois, la pression était si forte pour Gojyo qu'il désirait à tout prix trouver une épaule amie et courait retrouver Hakkai. Mais il ne savait pas lui parler, comment lui dire ce qu'il ressentait ou plutôt il ne le pouvait pas. Il lui répétait pourtant souvent qu'il l'aimait mais le jeune homme y restait insensible. Aussi parlaient-ils le langage du corps, faute de mieux.

Hakkai se releva du lit qui avait vu leurs ébats et prit une serviette pour essuyer sa sueur. Son regard était resté froid aussi Gojyo ne pu-t-il s'empêcher de dire dans un demi-sourire :

- Tu n'aimes pas que je vienne te voir le jour, n'est-ce pas ?

Ce à quoi Hakkai répondit :

- Parce que tu crois que j'aime la nuit ?

En vérité il n'en savait rien lui-même, et il n'aurait pu affirmer s'il détestait réellement leurs ébats ou s'il les aimait. Tout était trop flou mais il y avait toujours en lui une certaine part d'amertume quand à ce que lui avait fait subir le roi et il l'exprimait dés qu'il le pouvait.

Et cela avait le don d'énerver Gojyo qui se releva furieux :

- Sors d'ici, tu m'entends ? Tout de suite !

Hakkai saisit ses vêtements et en partant fit une petite courbette ironique.

- A vos ordres, majesté…

Il eut à peine le temps de refermer la porte qu'un oreiller venait s'écraser dessus de l'autre côté. Il s'habilla rapidement, habitué maintenant aux sautes d'humeur entre eux deux et se dirigea vers les jardins. De l'air frais lui ferait du bien.

Alors qu'il marchait entre les haies savamment taillées et les plans de fleurs, il entendit chuchoter non loin. Intrigué et pensant pouvoir se distraire en écoutant quelque rumeur non fondée, il tendit l'oreille et se dissimula derrière un buisson. Mais il fut vitre surpris, ce qu'il entendait ne ressemblait à aucun rumeur qu'il ait pu entendre jusqu'à maintenant et pour cause : les personnes derrière le buisson ne parlaient pas affaires de cour mais affaire de politique et cela se rapprochait plus d'un complot que d'une simple discussion !

Pris de panique quand à leurs propos qui allaient jusqu'au meurtre du roi, Hakkai voulut s'enfuir mais fut arrêté par une personne qui arriva juste derrière lui.

- Alors, on espionne ?

Il ne reconnu pas celui qui le tenait mais ce dernier le traîna sans ménagement devant ses comparses qui sursautèrent d'être ainsi découverts.

- J'avais dit que venir parler de cela dans les jardins royaux n'était pas une bonne idée !

L'un des noble qui était là regarda Hakkai de plus prés.

- Mais c'est le mignon du roi !

Les autres se turent devant cette révélation : il était donc quelqu'un d'assez important pour faire échouer leur complot !

- Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire, il nous a sûrement reconnu !

Hakkai voulut parler mais on lui mit une main sur sa bouche et il ne pu sortir un mot. Il prit soudain peur : il se retrouvait dans une mauvaise situation !

L'un des conspirateur se pencha sur lui :

- Nous te laissons la vie sauve si tu acceptes de te rallier à nous. Quelle est ta réponse ?

La main s'éloigna pour le laisser parler.

Hakkai réfléchit en quelques secondes : quoiqu'il puisse reprocher au roi, il ne pouvait décemment pas imaginer organiser avec d'autre son meurtre ! Bien malgré lui, il n'avait pas envie de le voir mourir, soudain….

- Espèces de fous, jamais je ne me rallierai à vous ! Vous serez vite démasqué si vous continuez vos manigances, vous feriez mieux de…

Il fut de nouveau coupé par la main qui s'abattit sur lui.

Privé de parole, il vit avec horreur les autres prononcer son arrêt de mort.

- Jean, emmène-le dans un coin du parc cet débarrasse-t'en ! Il ne faut pas qu'il vive !

Hakkai se débattit mais on le baîllona, on lui attacha les mains et il se sentit transporté sur les épaules de l'homme qui il y a peu l'avait surpris derrière les buissons. Il semblait ne pas peser lourd sur les épaules de l'homme et il regretta de ne pas être plus fort.

Ballotté sur les épaules de son futur meurtrier, le jeune homme n'en menait pas large lorsqu'il aperçut au loin Goku qui jouait dans l'eau d'une des fontaine du parc. Il essaya de l'appeler mais les maigres sons qu'ils produisit furent vite étouffés par la baîllon. Il désespérait quand enfin Goku regarda dans sa direction. Il ne lança qu'un furtif coup d'œil et disparut de son champ visuel. Hakkai ignorait s'il l'avait vu et s'il avait remarqué le pétrin dans lequel il était mais il espérait sincèrement que oui.

Il fut promené comme cela pendant dix bonnes minutes avant d'être jeté brutalement sur le sol. L'homme le regarda en souriant et lui désigna un trou qui venait d'être fait pour planter un arbre.

- Regarde ta tombe, petit fouineur !

Puis il se pencha sur Hakkai couché sur le sol et de ses grosses mains, il entreprit de l'étrangler. Il appuyait avec force ses pouces sur la trachée du jeune homme qui sentit tout l'air que ses poumons renfermaient disparaître. Non seulement l'homme lui faisait très mal mais en plus il était efficace car il ne pouvait absolument plus respirer ! Doucement, la vie sembla s'enfuir de lui, son ventre lui faisait mal au fur et à mesure qu'il manquait d'oxygène et il se serait évanoui si l'homme n'était subitement tombé, touché à la tempe par la balle de Sanzo.

Hakkai n'avait même pas entendu le coup partir mais il fut très heureux de le voir là. Les mains de l'homme l'ayant enfin relâché, il chercha difficilement son souffle mais cela se montra plus dur qu'il ne l'imaginait. Sanzo vint à sa rescousse et lui ôta le baîllon qui l'empêchait d'aspirer l'air.

Hakkai toussa rudement, tout son corps tremblait au fur et à mesure que l'air revenait dans ses poumons. Le mal refusait de partir et il porta sa main à sa gorge qui lui semblait de plomb.

- De calme, ça va aller, le rassura doucement Sanzo en lui tapotant sur l'épaule.

Le jeune homme retrouva enfin toute sa capacité d'air et se releva avec l'aide de Sanzo.

- On peut dire que vous l'avez échappé belle ! Si Goku ne vous avait pas vu, vous seriez dans ce trou à l'heure qu'il est !

- Avec quoi…. Hakkai racla sa gorge, il lui était difficile de parler. Avec quoi l'avez-vous tué ?

Sanzo sortit de sa poche une de ces nouvelles armes ingénieuses qu'ils avaient inventé dernièrement.

- On appelle ça une arme à feu ! Je n'utilise plus que ça maintenant !

- Et les autres ?

- Vous voulez parler des autres conspirateurs je suppose ?

Hakkai me regarda étonné, ce qui fit rire Sanzo.

- Oui, j'étais au courant, je les surveillais depuis longtemps ! Mais si j'avais su qu'ils s'en prendraient à vous… !

Alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers le bâtiment, ils virent arriver le roi qui avait été alerté par Goku.

- J'espère que ces misérables seront punis !

- Non, je compte les féliciter ! Bien sûr qu'ils seront punis ! répondit ironiquement Sanzo.

Puis Gojyo s'approcha d'Hakkai et lui souleva son menton. Il regarda attentivement les marques sur sa gorge avant de constater :

- J'espère que cela partira, ce n'est pas très beau !

Hakkai en fut très choqué mais ne dit rien, encore un peu étourdi par ce qu'il avait subi. Le roi cherchait peut-être juste à se venger de ce qu'il lui avait dit mais Hakkai préféra reporter la bataille, il en avait assez pour aujourd'hui.

Il demanda au roi de se retirer et partit se reposer dans ses appartements mais à peine eut-il franchi le seuil du couloir qu'il fut assailli par Goku.

- Tu vas bien Hakkai ! Si tu savais comme j'ai eu peur pour toi ! Surtout que cet homme avait l'air costaud !

Hakkai n'eut guère le loisir de se reposer car Goku le retint encore une bonne partie de l'après-midi. Son babillage lui apporta du baume au cœur après les paroles du roi et comme il lui avait sauvé la vie, il n'osa pas lui demander de le laisser seul.

Lorsqu'il fut enfin rappelé par Sanzo, Hakkai vit encore arriver vers lui deux hommes qui lui posèrent des questions sur les conspirateurs qu'il avait surpris : ils voulaient avoir assez d'éléments pour leur procès.

C'est ainsi que la nuit tomba sans que le jeune homme ait pu prendre le temps de souffler. Il s'écroula sur le lit quand les deux hommes partirent. Il se pelotonna sous les couvertures et sombra dans le sommeil.

Il rêva qu'il était cloué au sol, maintenu par une force extraordinaire, une main passait au dessus de lui et à chacun de ses mouvements, il se retrouvait dans l'incapacité de respirer.

Il se réveilla en sursaut, cherchant sa respiration. Soudain, deux bras surgirent et l'entourèrent affectueusement.

- Chut, tout va bien…

Gojyo le veillait depuis quelque temps et quand il l'avait vu s'agiter, en proie au cauchemar, il s'était empressé de le réconforter. Hakkai apprécia sa chaleur et s'y réfugia. Une peur le traversa : et si Gojyo voulait faire l'amour cette nuit-là, comme toutes les autres ? Car il s'en sentait incapable et n'aurait pu le supporter.

Mais le roi resserra son étreinte et se coucha à ses côtés.

- Rendors-toi maintenant, je suis là, tout va bien…

Il lui murmurait cela si gentiment qu'Hakkai se calma et lui fit confiance. Dans ses bras, il retrouva une paix sereine où il pu enfin trouver le repos dont il avait besoin.

Juste avant de s'endormir, il souffla au roi :

- Merci…

Gojyo en ressentit plus d'émotion qu'il aurait cru.

Les marques disparurent vite du cou d'Hakkai et cela m'aida à oublier cet incident. Le procès eut lieu et les accusés eurent droit à la peine de mort pour leur révolte contre le roi. Il ne fut pas mentionner qu'il avaient tenté de tuer Hakkai mais il s'en moquait bien : l'important était qu'il ne les revoit plus jamais.

La vie reprit son cours tranquillement jusqu'au jour où l'on prépara l'anniversaire du roi. IL fut décidé que pour cette occasion, un grand bal serait donné au palais, réunissant toute la cour pour l'occasion.

De nombreux préparatifs furent mis en place et Hakkai et Goku, inséparables, y donnèrent leur contribution. En vérité, ils s'amusaient comme des fous à préparer cette fête et cela les changeait de leur monotonie. Ile rentraient épuisés de leurs journées mais heureux.

Sanzo aussi mit la main à la pâte mais discrètement, si bien qu'on en vint même à se demander ce qu'il avait bien pu faire.

Quant à Gojyo, il faisait semblant d'être mécontent de cette fête et d'ignorer ce qui se passait mais on le vit à plusieurs reprise rôder autour des préparatifs afin d'en surveiller le bon déroulement et tout le monde devina que cela le réjouissait autant qu'eux.

Bref, l'ambiance était bon enfant et apporta beaucoup de joie au palais. Même les nobles se prêtèrent au jeu, mettant leur orgueil de côté.

Le soir du bal, tout resplendissait.

Gojyo avait insisté pour qu'Hakkai porte une tenue bleu-or qui lui allait à ravir, tandis que lui-même portait ses couleurs fétiches, le pourpre et l'or.

Sanzo s'était habillé plus discrètement en blanc et or, mais on ne pouvait s'empêcher de le suivre des yeux sur son passage. Quand à Goku, il avait fait de réels efforts et arborait avec fierté une tenue verte et argent.

Le bal commença et Gojyo invita Hakkai pour la première danse, se moquant bien qu'on les regarde.

Les parquets avaient été cirés, si bien qu'ils brillaient autant que les lustres de cristal. La pièce, immense et aérée, était ainsi éclairé par une lumière éclatante qui donnait l'impression d'être en plein jour. De chaque côté de la salle, des buffets attendaient les invités, chargés de mets appétissants que même une reine n'aurait pas dédaigné. Au centre s'étalait la piste de danse et les couples qui y évoluaient avaient tout du merveilleux. De chaque côté que regarde l'œil, on n'apercevait que velours, soie, dentelles, flanelle, et les couleurs n'étaient pas en reste non plus : l'or, l'argent, le bleu, le rouge, le jaune éclataient dans tous les coins. Les visages étaient souriants, agréables et la musique emplissait l'atmosphère, lui donnant une teinte chaleureuse. Le bal était réellement réussi.

Hakkai fut impressionné par la magnificence qui se dégageait de la fête lorsqu'il entra, bien qu'il ait assisté aux préparatifs, et il se laissa entraîner par Gojyo de bonne grâce.

Ils évoluèrent au milieu des danseurs sur un rythme très à la mode. Ils ne se tenaient que par la main, le bras tendu, le corps de côté et tournaient en se regardant, puis enchaînaient sur d'autres figures reprises en cœur par l'assemblée entière.

Peut-être était-ce dû à la musique ou à la lumière, mais Hakkai ne pu s'empêcher de remarquer une lueur qui brillait dans les yeux du roi. C'était indescriptible mais bien présent : on aurait dit une flamme, une lueur malicieuse et enhardie, un soupçon de bonheur… Gojyo ne fixa que lui de toute la danse et Hakkai en rougit. Son regard était si envoûtant…

Tout d'un coup, ils se retrouvèrent seuls au milieu de la salle, enveloppés par la musique, créant une bulle impénétrable et magique. Yeux dans les yeux, ils continuèrent de tourner et Hakkai se plongea avec délice dans ce regard pourtant si dominateur.

Lorsque la musique s'arrêta, tous les danseurs se saluèrent d'une courbette mais seul le roi et Hakkai restèrent plantés, saisis par un inexplicable sentiment.

- Merci pour cette danse, dit le roi dans un sourire avant de s'écarter.

Ils se quittèrent et Hakkai rejoignit Goku qui avait pris le buffet d'assaut. A côté de lui, Sanzo avait un verre à la main et admirait les danseurs qui avaient repris, le roi entraîné par une duchesse.

- Belle réception, n'est-ce pas ?

Hakkai acquiesça.

- Oui, c'est très réussi.

- Dire que le roi n'y assiste que parce que vous êtes là…

- Comment ?

Sanzo sourit, le roi n'était pas un grand mystère pour lui.

- Oui, l'année dernière il a refusé d'y participer, il a horreur de tous ces artifices pour son anniversaire, mais cette année, il a accepté pour toi. Il m'a dit qu'il trouvait enfin un intérêt à cette fête.

Ils rirent ensemble devant l'attitude puérile de Gojyo, puérile mais attendrissante.

Le premier conseiller fut abordé par un politicien qui souhaitait lui parler d'une affaire délicate et s'excusa auprès d'Hakkai.

- Vous pouvez veiller sur Goku s'il-vous-plaît ?

- Bien sûr !

S'assurant que le jeune garçon était occupé, il tourna son regard vers la piste de danse et posa les yeux sur le roi. Il avait une tenue exemplaire et une allure digne du roi qu'il était. Au milieu de tous, c'était lui qui dégageait le plus de dignité. Il était magnifique. Son regard suivit les courbes de son corps qu'il commençait à connaître et s'attarda sur la souplesse et la grâce qu'il imprimait à ses muscle lors de la danse. Il semblait presque flotter et c'était merveilleux. Pour la première fois, Hakkai ressentit quelque chose au plus profond de son être, sans pouvoir le définir. Cela transperçait sa poitrine et lui tordait les boyaux, comme si une bête sournoise s'y était infiltrée et transmettait à ses muscles un mouvement furieux. Plus il regardait le roi, plus il sentait ses joues devenir rouges et son ventre lui faire mal. Il se rendit compte qu'il le désirait à l'instant plus que tout au monde. Qu'il voulait qu'il vienne et l'embrasse. Qu'il le regarde jusqu'à ce qu'il défaille. Qu'ils s'aiment… Et cela lui fit peur…. Car il n'était pas question de quoi que ce soit entre eux deux ! Pour le jeune homme, ce n'était qu'une question de sexe et rien d'autre. Le roi avait beau lui répéter qu'il l'aimait, il n'en avait jamais cru un seul mot. Aussi lui-même ne devait pas s'attacher. Et comment aurait-il pu s'attacher après ce qu'il lui avait fait subir ? Toute sa raison le poussait à détester ce roi cruel, mais son corps ne semblait plus vouloir obéir à la logique. Il passa la main sur le front : qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait ? Ne ressentait-il que du désir ou bine quelque chose de plus fort ? Comment cela avait-il pu se produire ? Comment ne s'en était-il pas rendu compte ?

Goku le ramena de ses pensées confuses en le tirant par la manche.

- Le roi vient vers nous !

Reprenant contact avec la réalité, Hakkai se rendit compte qu'effectivement le roi venait vers eux, le regard posé sur lui.

Il lui prit la main et l'entraîna à sa suite.

- J'ai un cadeau pour toi !

Les danseurs s'écartaient sur son chemin et reprenaient aussitôt leur place, et c'est entouré de tous qu'ils traversèrent la salle pour se diriger vers un point précis. Hakkai se demanda ce que le roi entendait par cadeau mais il le suivit sans rechigner.

C'est lorsque les derniers danseurs disparurent du champ visuel qu'il comprit. Prés de la table du buffet, regardant inquiet les nobles de la cour, se tenait son jeune frère qui afficha un grand sourire dés qu'il le vit. Lâchant sa nourrice, il courut jusqu'à Hakkai qui n'eut que le temps de mettre un genoux à terre et d'ouvrir les bras pour l'accueillir. Enfin il avait retrouvé son frère ! Il le serra fort contre lui, le couvrant de baisers et de caresses de la main. Sans se contrôler, il pleura sur l'épaule du petit garçon qui sautillait de joie.

- Hakkai, Hakkai ! Je suis si content…. !

- Moi aussi, tu ne peux pas savoir….

Gojyo regarda la scène, un sourire sur les lèvres, attendri. Les deux frères étaient vraiment unis et il éprouva un petit pincement au cœur de voir son amant pleurer ainsi. Il se maudit intérieurement de ne pas y avoir pensé plus tôt.

Hakkai mit plusieurs minutes avant de relâcher son frère et de se relever. Il se tourna vers le roi :

- Merci infiniment votre majesté !

La soirée avait fini en beauté avec un feu d'artifice donné au-dessus du palais. Tout le monde sortit pour l'admirer sauf le roi qui resta en retrait.

On lui avait offert ses cadeaux, tous aussi sublimes les uns que les autres, mais le seul cadeau qu'il désirait plus que tout se tenait à l'instant précis sur la terrasse de la salle de réception, son frère à la main, admirant le spectacle des lumières dans le ciel.

Il se répétait souvent qu'il n'était pas possible d'aimer aussi fort quelqu'un, mais chaque fois qu'il voyait Hakkai et que son cœur faisait un bond dans sa poitrine, il doutait de ses propres paroles. Si seulement ses sentiments avaient été réciproques…. Mais il savait que le jeune homme bloquait sur ses sentiments et quelquefois il se sentait découragé. Il avait pourtant tout fait pour lui… Il savait qu'il ne s'était pas montré très délicat pour l'attirer dans son lit et il avait appris les terribles pressions que le jeune homme avait subi, d'où le fait qu'il lui ait ramené son jeune frère pour l'en consoler. Mais tout cela était du passé, ne pouvait-il pas apprécier l'instant présent ? A moins que son cœur ne contienne que de la haine à son égard….

Peu importait décida-t-il. Lui l'aimait, et c'était ce qui comptait.

Hakkai remarqua soudain l'absence du roi et se tourna pour l'apercevoir en retrait. Il donna son frère à sa nourrice, embrassa le jeune enfant qui s'endormait déjà et se dirigea vers le roi.

- Je n'ai pu t'offrir ton cadeau tout à l'heure pour ton anniversaire. Puis-je te le donner maintenant ?

Le roi lui sourit et le suivit jusque dans ses appartements où Hakkai l'emmena.

Là, Hakkai devant ses yeux étonnés entreprit de se déshabiller de lui-même et se retrouva nu sous ses yeux. Puis il se pendit à son cou et commença à l'embrasser.

Gojyo n'en revenait pas. D'habitude, Hakkai était toujours un peu récalcitrant et il fallait qu'il le force au début pour qu'il se laisse faire ensuite, se pliant à la volonté du roi. Mais là, pour la première fois, c'est lui qui commençait le jeu, un jeu fort excitant d'ailleurs.

Gojyo restait pétrifié sur place mais lorsque le jeune homme lui fit un suçon dans le cou, il céda et s'empara de son corps qu'il coucha sur le lit.

- Non laisse-moi faire, dit Hakkai quand Gojyo se coucha sur lui.

Et il inversa les positions. Il se mit à embrasser le torse du roi qu'il déshabillait et lorsque la chemise et la veste tombèrent, il fit jouer ses mains sur son torse musclé. Il enleva également le pantalon de Gojyo et aperçut son sexe déjà dur. Dans un sourire, il se saisit d'un flacon posé sur la table de chevet, en retira une substance dont il enduisit le sexe de Gojyo. Ce dernier poussa des gémissements quand les mains d'Hakkai passèrent sur son intimité sensible.

- Qu'est-ce que tu…. ?

Hakkai le fit taire par un baiser et remonta son corps en le collant à celui de Gojyo. Puis, d'un puissant coup de reins, il s'empala de lui-même sur le sexe gonflé de Gojyo. Il en poussa un cri de surprise, et posa les deux mains de chaque côté de la tête du roi.

Gojyo sourit, ravi par l'esprit d'imagination de son amant.

- Excellent…. Tu peux bouger ?

Hakkai à ces mots releva son bassin et se rassit, entamant ainsi un mouvement qui combla de bonheur son amant. Il en ressentait des frissons jusque dans ses cheveux et ses mains en tremblaient tellement qu'il les visa aux hanches de son partenaire. Son cœur se gonfla de sensations tandis qu'Hakkai continuait son manège infernal et les yeux éblouis, il jouit.

Ils tombèrent les deux l'un à côté de l'autre, épuisés.

- C'était merveilleux…. Merci, c'était le plus beau cadeau de la soirée.

Hakkai sourit et s'endormit. Il rêva toute la nuit de la soirée magique qu'ils avaient passé.

Quelques jours plus tard, on apprit à la cour qu'un ambassadeur qui rentrait dans son pays avait été assassiné, et que la responsabilité retombait sur le roi. Beaucoup de diplomates firent alors leur apparition et c'est sans grand étonnement que la guerre fut déclarée avec le pays voisin. Tout le monde s'y attendait plus ou moins et le meurtre de l'ambassadeur n'avait été qu'un prétexte. A partir de ce moment-là, Gojyo ne quitta plus son bureau, envahi de paperasserie et de plans. Sanzo l'aidait de son mieux mais une guerre n'est jamais facile, aussi se retrouvaient-ils épuisés le soir.

Il fut convenu avec l'ennemi, comme c'était le cas dans ces moments-là, que la bataille aurait lieu sur une grande plaine, plus aisée pour les troupes. Gojyo s'y rendit et installa son campement là-bas, emmenant avec lui Sanzo. Mais il refusa net qu'Hakkai le suive, alors qu'il était pourtant dans ses habitudes de l'emmener partout avec lui.

« Pas de distraction quand on est sérieux » se dit intérieurement Hakkai, comprenant une nouvelle fois qu'on le prenait pour un simple objet.

Il se retrouva donc pratiquement seul au palais car la plupart des nobles de la cour avaient soit rejoints leur domaines de campagne pour les protéger, soit avaient accompagné le roi à la guerre.

Il passa donc de plus en plus ses journées avec Goku et son jeune frère, ce qui lui convenait parfaitement.

Il prit également l'habitude de se promener dans la forêt avoisinante, profitant du calme de la nature.

Sur le champ de bataille, on déplorait chaque jour d'importantes pertes mais aucune bataille n'amenait la victoire aussi une guerre d'usure commença-t-elle. Ce serait à celui qui tomberait à genoux e premier. Gojyo tenait tant que mal mais tant qu'il était à la tête de son armée, ses soldats ne perdaient pas espoir et combattaient avec vaillance et courage.

Un jour, en revenant d'une de se ballades, Hakkai croisa Sanzo qui revenait de temps en temps au palais chercher des dossiers importants ou quoi que ce soit d'utile comme information pour déstabiliser l'ennemi, car il y donnait rendez-vous à ses espions.

Ils se saluèrent et Hakkai demanda des nouvelles du front, n'osant demander des nouvelles du roi. Sanzo lui dit tout ce qu'il voulait savoir, les troupes se défendaient bien mais l'ennemi avait des armes puissantes qui faisait tomber beaucoup de soldats, l'état major se portait bien et rien de bien important n'était à redouter. Somme tout, c'était une guerre comme les autres, et du moment que le roi assistait ses troupes, il ne pouvait rien leur arriver. Puis il le regarda inquiet.

- Quelque chose ne va pas Hakkai ?

- Pourquoi ?

- Vous semblez fiévreux….

Hakkai toussa d'une toux sèche et sourit.

- Oh, juste un coup de froid ! Cela va passer !

- Soignez-vous, répondit Sanzo avant de s'éloigner.

Le soir même, alors qu'Hakkai était à table avec son frère et Goku, et que Sanzo était reparti, il fut pris d'une quinte de toux. Goku s'inquiéta lui aussi.

- Hakkai, t'as pas l'air bien… Tu es sûr que ça va ?

- Mais oui… Teuf teuf… Ce n'est rien. Je suis allé me promener et j'ai dû attraper froid. Je n'aurai plus rien demain… Teuf teuf….

Goku le regarda d'un drôle d'air mais ne rajouta rien. A cette époque, il était rare qu'un simple coup de froid se termine comme ça, et l'on avait déjà vu nombre de personnes pourtant vigoureuses mourir d'une simple grippe. Le moindre virus pouvait faire des ravages aussi Goku se promit mentalement de veiller discrètement sur son ami.

Le lendemain, Goku fut réveillé par des mains qui le secouaient fortement.

- Hé, debout, debout !

Il ouvrit péniblement un œil et aperçut le jeune frère d'Hakkai perché sur son lit, se démenant comme un diable pour le réveiller.

- Hummm…. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Viens vite, c'est Hakkai !

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que le jeune garçon se réveille totalement et saute de son lit, entraînant avec lui son réveil.


	3. Maladie mortelle

Genre : yaoi, historique

Disclamer : ces perso ne sont pas à moi, mais je compte bientôt faire un prêt à la banque pour les racheter !

Toutes vos reviews m'ont fait plaisir, toutes autant qu'elles sont ! Ca fait plaisir de savoir qu'on s'intéresse à ce qu'on écrit et que quelqu'un ressent la même passion de la lire que moi-même je ressens quand je l'écris ! Bisous à tous en tout cas !

Néant : (dont j'attend impatiemment la suite de ta fic Bloody Redy, génial !) c'est dommage que tu crois qu'Hakkai sert d'objet sexuel à Gojyo ici…. En fait, Gojyo l'aime vraiment, du moins c'est ce que j'essaie de retranscrire, et comme il est du genre passionnel, à ne pas réaliser ses vœux à moitié, c'est sûr que le pauvre Hakkai en bave un peu, mais tu vas voir, par la suite, tout va mieux aller !

Kestrel21 : Merci pour tout, je suis contente que tu aimes Gojyo dans cette fic ! Tu n'es pas la seule qui m'a dit que ça faisait bizarre de voir Gojyo en roi, c'est vrai qu'il a pas trop l'allure , mais j'aimais trop le couple Hakkai/Gojyo pour mettre quelqu'un d'autre ! (mon vice me perdra !) Et finalement, à force d'écrire, je le vois très bien en roi Gojyo ! Le pouvoir des mots…

Kyochan95 : (je suis amoureuse de ta fic, mais où est la suite ?) Ah Hakkai n'a pas fini son calvaire, , mais j'aime bien le faire souffrir…. On se corrige pas, lol. C'est peut-être parce qu'il est trop mignon et parce que c'est mon perso préféré, va savoir… En tout cas, ça va continuer !

Donc voilà la suite, en espérant qu'elle vous plaise ! Mais ce n'est pas la fin, je vous rassure !

Bonne lecture !

**_La Putain du roi_**

Cela faisait trois jours que les canons ennemis donnaient et personne n'avait eu une minute de répit. A croire qu'on voulait les tuer d'épuisement. Chaque soldat cependant gardait son poste avec courage, même s'il sursautait au moindre bruit d'explosion, et cette vaillance se retrouvait jusque dans l'état-major qui n'avait pas fermé l'œil depuis trois jours et formait plan sur plan pour détruire les armes lourdes ennemies. Malheureusement, aucun de ces plans n'avait encore fonctionné, aussi Gojyo se leva-t-il vivement, exaspéré de voir que la dernière tentative avait encore échoué. Il se mit à tourner en rond sur place devant l'œil médusé de ses généraux qui le suivaient du regard sans oser dire quoi que ce soit.

- Mais bon sang, vous êtes des généraux, entraînés depuis votre prime enfance pour combattre toute sorte d'ennemi, et vous n'arrivez pas à détruire ces maudits canons ! Je pourrais savoir pourquoi ?

Tous baissèrent les yeux, réellement désemparés. Il n'y avait aucune réponse à cette question, aussi attendirent-ils que le roi continue.

Mais ce fut Sanzo qui se leva au grand étonnement de tous, quoiqu'ils le connaissaient bien, et répondit :

- Ce n'est pas la peine de hurler, ça ne fera pas plus avancer les choses ! Reprenons ces plans plutôt que de tourner en rond.

Il dit cela en regardant le roi et ce dernier se sentit un peu ridicule. Il se rassit en grognant quand un messager arriva du palais. Le postier voulut donner la lettre à Sanzo, puisqu'elle lui était destinée, mais Gojyo lui demanda de lui apporter immédiatement. Il espérait secrètement que c'était Hakkai qui s'inquiétait pour lui aussi prit-il la lettre et la dévora-t-il devant tous sans attendre. Mais ce qu'il lu ne le réjouit pas du tout, il devint au contraire très pâle.

- Mon roi, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda l'un des généraux.

Gojyo sursauta à cette voix, jeta le billet et courut dehors.

Tous l'attendirent hurler qu'on selle son cheval avant qu'il ne disparaisse.

Personne ne bougea pendant quelques instants, très étonnés de l'attitude du roi, puis Sanzo se pencha et ramassa le billet.

- Oh non…. furent ses seuls mots après la lecture du billet.

Lorsque Gojyo entra dans la chambre, Hakkai était couché, son frère, Goku et un médecin à ses côtés. Le scientifique s'inclina devant le roi mais celui-ci l'ignora et vint immédiatement auprès du jeune homme couché. Le médecin voulut s'interposer :

- Non mon roi, c'est très contagieux ! Vous ne devez pas approcher !

Mais Gojyo repoussa l'homme qui faisait barrière et s'assit à côté d'Hakkai.

Ce dernier était très pâle et semblait épuisé. Sur son front perlait une fine sueur, symbole de la fièvre qui l'accablait. De temps en temps, une toux sèche le prenait et agitait son corps de tremblements.

Quand il vit Gojyo penché sur lui, une surprise fugitive éclaira son visage.

- Mais que fais-tu ici ? Et la guerre ?

On aurait dit un enfant et le roi lui sourit.

- La guerre peut bien attendre….

Hakkai fut de nouveau prit d'une quinte de toux et Gojyo se tourna alors vers le médecin.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a ?

- C'est une pneumonie virale, c'est très contagieux votre majesté, vous ne devriez pas rester ici !

- Arrête avec ça, tu m'énerves ! Une pneumonie tu dis ?

- Oui mon roi. Je suis désolé….

Devant l'expression de soumission qui s'afficha sur le visage du médecin, Gojyo ressentit une grande colère.

- Et pourquoi serais-tu désolé, il ne va pas mourir, il n'en est pas question tu m'entends ! Va-t'en d'ici, je ne veux plus te voir ! Dehors !

Effrayé devant la fureur du roi, le médecin s'enfuit sans demander son reste.

Puis le roi se tourna vers Goku qui avait assisté à la scène :

- Merci de m'avoir prévenu, je te revaudrai cela !

Le jeune garçon acquiesça mais cela lui importait peu, seule la guérison de son ami comptait à ses yeux, et prévenir le roi lui avait paru si naturel sur le moment que les remerciements de celui-ci lui parurent incongrus.

- Tu peux nous laisser, s'il-te-plaît ? Si cet imbécile dit vrai, je ne voudrais pas que vous soyez infectés tous deux, dit Gojyo en regardant les deux jeunes garçons.

Goku comprit et se retira avec le petit frère d'Hakkai, lui promettant que tout allait bien se passer. Gojyo les regarda partir avec attendrissement : quelquefois l'assurance des enfants a quelque chose de réconfortant.

Gojyo se pencha de nouveau sur Hakkai, lui passa une main sur son front trempé et chercha à le rassurer.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais faire venir mon propre médecin, il est resté sur le front, celui-là n'est qu'un incapable. Tu vas guérir, ce n'est rien.

Hakkai eut un faible sourire.

- Tu devrais retourner au combat non ? Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi… De toute façon, mort ou vivant, quelle est la différence ?

Très blessé et fâché de voir que son amant le prenait comme cela, Gojyo n'osa pas le frapper, même s'il en mourrait d'envie, mais il se leva et hurla à un domestique qu'on aille chercher son médecin. Puis il revint vers Hakkai et le fixa droit dans les yeux.

- Ne redis jamais cela tu m'entends ? Tu vas vivre, et pas parce que c'est ainsi mais parce que c'est toute la différence ! Parce que je t'aime !

Il le saisit par les épaules et le secoua, emporté par ses propres paroles.

- Hakkai, tu m'entends, je t'aime ! Pourquoi tu refuses de le comprendre, pourquoi tu ne veux pas le voir ? Je devrais te le dire dans quelle langue pour que tu m'écoutes enfin ? Je t'aime !

Ce qui se passa entre leurs deux regards fut bref mais intense. Hakkai en détourna les yeux, incapable de le supporter. Une violente quinte de toux vint mettre fin à leur court échange mais ce qui avait été dit ne pouvait plus s'effacer.

Sanzo arriva le lendemain au château en compagnie du médecin. Gojyo les accueillit avec un sourire inquiet et les conduisit à la chambre.

- Gojyo, il faut que je te parle !

- Plus tard, il faut d'abord que le médecin le voit !

Lorsqu'ils entrèrent, Sanzo constata l'état de santé d'Hakkai. Il semblait fièvreux et respirait avec une certaine difficulté. A chaque inspiration, il était obligé d'aller chercher l'air et celui-ci s'engouffrait dans ses poumons avec un bruit bizarre. De plus, des quintes de toux l'affaiblissaient et lui faisaient mal à voir les grimaces qu'il faisait chaque fois qu'il toussait. Sanzo en eut mal pour lui de le voir ainsi mais il avait d'autres idées en tête.

Quant au médecin, il fut tout de suite saisi de l'état du jeune homme et devina immédiatement quelle en était la cause.

- C'est une pneumonie avancée ma parole.

Gojyo prêtait oreille à tout ce qu'il disait.

- Oh non, cela fait à peine deux jours qu'il l'a.

- Cette maladie est très rapide au début vous savez. Il suffit de 12 à 36 heures pour que le patient soit dans cet état-là.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire ? L'autre abruti de médecin m'a dit qu'il était condamné, mais ce n'est pas possible ….!

Le médecin haussa les épaules.

- J'ai déjà vu des patients pourtant en moins bonne forme au départ que votre ami survivre à cette maladie. Mais c'est assez rare… Il faut l'entourer d'énormément de soins.

- J'y veillerais, ne vous inquiétez pas !

- Sûrement pas ! s'écria soudain Sanzo qui était resté silencieux jusque là.

- Et pourquoi donc ?

- Parce que tu es le roi et parce que le pays est en guerre ! Nous avons besoin de toi là-bas, tu ne peux pas rester ici !

- Mais il est malade et a besoin de soins, je ne peux pas le laisser seul !

- Ce n'est plus le moment de faire des caprices Gojyo ! Raisonne-toi bon sang ! C'est la guerre et tu n'es plus un gamin, il y a des choses plus importantes !

- Mais c'est tout raisonné ! Ce n'est pas un caprice Sanzo ! Tu ne comprends pas que je ne pourrais plus vivre sans lui ! Non, c'est décidé, rejoins l'état-major et dis-lui de se débrouiller tout seul, ils n'ont qu'à continuer leurs plans jusqu'à ce que cela fonctionne ! L'ennemi n'avancera pas plus vite !

- Gojyo, tu ne peux pas faire cela !

Sanzo l'empoigna par le bras afin de le raisonner mais le roi le repoussa rudement.

- C'est non Sanzo, ne cherches pas….

Et il le mit à la porte sans ménagement, usant pour la première fois de sa force avec son premier conseiller et ami. Sanzo se retrouva dehors sans comprendre, mais saisit que Gojyo ne reviendrait pas sur le champ de bataille. Son propre combat se trouvait ailleurs maintenant….

L'état d'Hakkai empira rapidement. Gojyo le veillait nuit et jour, se reposant à peine sur le lit-même du malade bien qu'on l'ait prévenu à maintes reprises que la maladie était contagieuse. Il se nourrissait à peine si bien qu'au bout de deux jours, on l'aurait aisément pris pour un malade lui-même.

Il passait ses journées à côté de son amant, l'aidant dans sa maladie, changeant régulièrement le linge humide sur son front, préparant avec le médecin les médicaments et différents onguents qu'ils pensaient salvateurs, soutenant le corps d'Hakkai quand il était pris de violentes quintes de toux en le tenant fermement dans ses bras et en lui murmurant que cela allait passer, le protégeant du regard même alors que le jeune homme combattait le mal enfoui dans ses poumons.

La chambre du malade était devenu son quartier général et il autorisait très peu de personnes à y entrer, d'ailleurs c'était à peine si Sanzo lui-même pouvait passer la porte sans difficultés. Il venait souvent faire ses compte-rendus au roi, même s'il se rendait compte que celui-ci ne l'écoutait que d'une oreille distraite. A chaque fois il tentait de le raisonner en lui décrivant l'état de désespoir dans lequel ses soldats étaient, privés de leur chef durant la bataille, les problèmes qui envahissaient les officiers et l'enthousiasme qui avait gagné l'ennemi quand il avait appris que le roi fuyait lui-même le combat. Mais Gojyo y restait insensible et répétait qu'il payait assez ses généraux pour qu'ils puissent se débrouiller tous seuls. Personne n'avait réussi à lui faire quitter la chambre d'Hakkai et Sanzo lui-même n'obtint pas plus de résultats. Quand il ressortait de ces entrevues, il éprouvait quelquefois une rancune sauvage contre le jeune homme, mais se reprenait bien vite, sachant que le pauvre n'y était pour rien et que la situation ne tenait qu'à la seule responsabilité du roi.

Mais Gojyo était tout occupé par l'état d'Hakkai et se moquait bien des remontrances de son premier conseiller. Il le comprenait mais ne pouvait se résoudre à quitter celui qui comptait beaucoup pour lui. Ce qui lui était le plus précieux était à deux doigts de la mort, aussi le pays passerait-il après.

Trois jours après, Gojyo en se réveillant prés d'Hakkai où il s'était assoupi de fatigue se rendit compte que les lèvres du jeune homme étaient étrangement devenues bleues. De plus, Hakkai ne se réveillait pas et respirait avec une difficulté plus accentuée que les autres jours. Affolé, il fit appeler le médecin qui couchait juste à côté. Celui-ci prit le pouls du jeune homme, observa la façon dont il respirait et conclut :

- Il manque d'oxygène, ses bronches sont trop encombrées et n'envoient plus assez d'oxygène dans son corps. J'ai peur pour son cerveau… Il faudrait faire réagir son sang pour qu'il véhicule plus d'oxygène, mais…

- N'en dites pas plus, j'ai la solution ! Allez me chercher de l'alcool, je m'en occupe !

Le médecin s'exécuta, il avait appris à ne plus discuter ce que disait le roi depuis longtemps, dépense inutile d'énergie face à un mur en béton armé, et dés que Gojyo eut l'alcool dans ses mains, il le fit sortir et ferma la porte à clef en demandant expressément qu'on ne le dérange pas.

Une fois la porte fermée, Gojyo rajouta un nombre impressionnant de bûches dans le feu de la cheminée principale, créant un souffle d'air chaud qui envahit la pièce. Puis il se mit à genoux dans le grand lit, à côté d'Hakkai et entreprit de le déshabiller. Le jeune homme réagit très peu, toujours inconscient, et il se retrouva très vite nu sous les couvertures, grâce à l'habitude de Gojyo.

Le roi se saisit alors d'un morceau de tissu, versa une bonne dose d'alcool dessus et se mit à frotter vigoureusement le corps de son amant avec. Il frottait si fort et si énergiquement que la peau devint rouge et garda cette couleur pendant longtemps.

Le feu réchauffant singulièrement l'atmosphère et lui-même se dépensant sans compter, la chaleur l'envahit et il ne trouva de réconfort qu'en se débarrassant à son tour de ses vêtements.

La scène qui eut lieu alors en aurait étonné plus d'un. Dans le lit étaient deux corps nus, l'un essayant désespérément de redonner à l'autre l'énergie vitale qui lui manquait par des mouvements étonnants, mélange de rudesse et d'amour. De loin, par le mouvement des draps, n'importe qui aurait pensé à une simple scène d'amour entre deux créatures. Et c'était bien le cas, l'amour était bien la cause de tout ceci, l'amour profond qui unit deux êtres par des liens invisibles mais incassables. Car chaque geste de Gojyo était dicté par son amour pour Hakkai, même si pour cela il arrachait parfois des gémissements de douleur à ce dernier. Il absorbait alors cette douleur d'un baiser qui se voulait sincère.

Deux êtres, une danse de la vie…. Gojyo continua jusqu'à ce que ses forces l'abandonnent et il eut le plaisir de s'endormir à côté d'un Hakkai dont les lèvres avaient retrouvé toute leur belle couleur rose et dont la respiration semblait moins difficile. Ce n'était qu'un répit mais au moins eut-il la satisfaction d'y avoir participé un petit peu….

Le lendemain, Hakkai allait un peu mieux et lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, il trouva Gojyo endormit à côté de lui, son corps collé au sien. Il passa son bras autour de lui et l'embrassa doucement sur le front.

Il se sentait en meilleure forme et se doutait que le rêve étrange qu'il avait fait la veille y était pour quelque chose, s'il s'agissait bien d'un rêve…. A vrai dire, il l'ignorait lui-même, mais il avait eu l'impression de sentir des mains sur lui qui lui transmettaient chaleur et force…. En voyant Gojyo à côté de lui, il le soupçonnait maintenant d'en être l'auteur. D'où ce baiser en remerciement…

Gojyo souleva un œil en sentant qu'on bougeait à côté de lui et sourit à celui qui l'entourait d'un bras si tendre.

- Tu es déjà réveillé…. Huummmm…. Comment vas-tu ?

- Un peu mieux, j'ai l'impression que mes muscles ont travaillé toute la nuit, comme si j'avais passé mon temps à courir… Je suis un peu fatigué mais ça va passer… Merci.

- De quoi ? répondit le roi, faisant semblant d'ignorer de quoi il s'agissait.

- Pour ton amour...

Gojyo se retourna alors, montrant son dos à Hakkai.

- Un amour stupide tu veux dire ! Je m'efforce d'aimer quelqu'un qui me refuse de tout son être ! A quoi tout cela rime, tu peux me le dire ? Autant aimer une pierre, ça coûtera moins d'efforts !

Un ange passa, mais il fut coupé en plein vol par un soupir qui se voulait pourtant discret.

- Et si ton amour était réciproque ?

Gojyo accusa le coup et se retourna immédiatement, se retrouvant par dessus Hakkai.

- Tu veux dire que cela serait possible ? J'aurais cette chance ?

Cette fois-ci, le regard d'Hakkai ne se détourna pas.

- Je l'ai longtemps refusé, mais je dois avouer que c'est quelque chose qu'on a du mal à réfréner… Je n'arrive plus à te détester, je n'arrive même plus à rester indifférent quand tu es là… Je sens mon cœur gonfler quand je te vois et je ne sais pas si ce sentiment a un nom, mais moi j'ai envie d'appeler cela de l'amour….

Très sérieusement, il le regarda en face, conscient de l'importance de ses propos.

- Gojyo, je t'aime.

A ces mots, le roi posa sa tête sur son torse, passa ses bras sous sa taille et le serra à lui en faire mal.

- Mon cœur va exploser…

- Alors je ramasserai les morceaux et je les enfouirai au plus profond de moi pour toujours. Je t'aime Gojyo.

Ils restèrent collés l'un à l'autre sans bouger, sans parler, laissant simplement la sérénité les envelopper. Plus rien au monde ne comptait désormais….

Lorsque le médecin pu entrer, il constata que la relation entre les deux hommes avaient changé. Les regards qu'ils échangeaient, plus nombreux, reflétaient un sentiment différent. Mais ils se garda bien d'en parler au roi. Il n'aimait pas que l'on intervienne dans sa vie privée.

Gojyo, remarquant enfin qu'il sentait l'alcool à des kilomètres à la ronde, sortit de la chambre pour aller faire un brin de toilette.

Le médecin en profita pour s'approcher d'Hakkai et l'interroger.

- Comment allez-vous aujourd'hui ? C'est rassurant de vous voir enfin éveillé, cela faisait plusieurs jours que vous n'aviez pas ouvert les yeux ! Et c'est quoi ces regards avec le roi ? Vous vous êtes enfin avoués votre amour ?

Hakkai rougit devant la perspicacité du médecin, mais l'homme se voulait complice, et non accusateur, aussi lui répondit-il avec le sourire.

- Oui, tout va bien, autant avec le roi qu'avec moi-même ! Je me sens un peu mieux et oui, vieux fouineur, s'amusa-t-il, nous nous sommes avoué notre amour.

- Tant mieux, le roi vous aime vraiment vous savez, je ne l'avais jamais vu aussi attaché à quelqu'un, et pourtant cela fait longtemps que je le connais !

Hakkai sourit à ces paroles : oui, il était chanceux.

Malheureusement, sa maladie ne lui avait laissé un répit que pour lui donner le temps d'avouer son amour au roi. Le lendemain, alors que Gojyo était heureux que sa démarche ait porté ses fruits, il trouva Hakkai au réveil plus fiévreux que d'habitude. Inquiet, il le vit tousser avec force et lorsqu'il retira sa main, un peu de sang la colorait en son centre.

Le médecin diagnostiqua la suite normale de la maladie, à savoir des expectorations de sang. Mais cela mit Gojyo au comble de la fureur : il l'avait veillé, lui avait administré tous les soins possibles mais cette saloperie de pneumonie n'avait toujours pas dit son dernier mot. A croire que tous ses efforts étaient inutiles…. Seulement, quand il vit le visage contracté d'Hakkai, il se dit qu'il ne fallait pas baisser les bras, aussi redoubla-t-il d'efforts : il le veilla comme une mère, encore plus attentif au moindre de ses gestes. Il fit rechercher des médicaments dans toutes les abbayes, spécialistes de la médecine à l'époque, il fit venir différents médecins qui avaient fait le tour du monde avant de revenir à la cour, porteurs de techniques nouvelles…. Mais lorsque l'un d'eux lui dit qu'il fallait vider de son sang le jeune homme à l'aide de saignées successives, Gojyo vit rouge et les jeta tous hors du palais, gardant auprès de lui son médecin fidèle.

De jours en jours, la fièvre clouait Hakkai au lit, il crachait de plus en plus de sang lorsque cela lui arrivait, et sa respiration se fit de plus en plus dure. Bientôt, il ne reprit même plus conscience et sombra dans un coma léger.

Gojyo quant à lui ne mangeait plus, ne dormait plus et attendait, impassible. Il n'avait plus la force de faire quoi que ce soit, à tel point qu'il refusa de recevoir Sanzo, qui venait pourtant lui annoncer qu'il avait enfin signer l'armistice avec le pays voisin, mettant fin à cette guerre absurde. Mais Gojyo se foutait bien de cela : il n'avait plus goût à rien.

Enfin, un soir, alors qu'il était sorti pour satisfaire des besoins naturels et impérieux, il croisa le médecin qui sortait de la chambre du malade. Ce dernier lui annonça d'une mine sévère que la fin était proche, tout au plus passerait-il la nuit, mais cela encore était improbable.

Fou de douleur, Gojyo se précipita auprès d'Hakkai : le pauvre en était au stade final, il suffoquait dans son lit et faisait de prodigieux efforts pour respirer. Il avait repris conscience pour l'occasion mais semblait tellement souffrir que cela était plus un malheur pour lui. Il se débattait tout seul contre la douleur et voir son amant dans un tel état brisa Gojyo intérieurement.

Il s'approcha doucement de lui et le prit dans ses bras pour essayer vainement d'absorber sa douleur. Dans ses bras, Hakkai arrêta de se débattre mais avait toujours autant de mal pour respirer.

A bout de force et d'idées, Gojyo se mit lui parler à voix basse, voulant lui faire savoir qu'il était avec lui.

- Chut, calme-toi, ça va aller, tout va bien aller maintenant…. Je suis là….

Hakkia voulut lui répondre mais il en fut tout à fait incapable. Il suffoquait tellement que même les mots ne voulaient pas sortir.

Alors doucement, sans s'y attendre, Gojyo fit ce qu'il n'avait plus fait depuis des années….. Il pleura.

Hakkai serré dans ses bras, blottis tous deux au fond du lit, il pleura tout contre son amant.

Il avait enfin trouvé celui qu'il avait cherché depuis toujours, celui qui apaisait son cœur, celui qu'il aimait et qui l'aimait en retour, et il fallait que la maladie le lui arrache.

- Non, murmura-t-il dans ses cheveux entre deux sanglots, ne pars pas, je t'en supplie. Qu'est-ce que je vais faire sans toi ? Je t'aime, tu n'as pas le droit de partir… Reste, je t'en prie…

La main d'Hakkai se saisit alors de sa tête et l'amena jusqu'à ses lèvres.

Son baiser avait un goût d'adieux qui n'ôta pas les larmes à Gojyo mais les accentua.

Un bruit retentit à la porte : on frappait.

Gojyo l'ignora, tout concentré sur son amant, mais la porte s'ouvrit sur un Sanzo pressé.

Il s'approcha du lit où gisaient les deux amants et remarqua que le roi était en pleurs.

- On m'a dit qu'il en était au stade final…..

Le roi ne releva même pas la tête.

- Prends ça idiot et donne-lui !

La voix était impérieuse et n'admettait pas de contestation. Intrigué et furieux, Gojyo releva enfin la tête et regarda ce que lui tendait son premier conseiller.

- On a tout tenté….

- Mais pas ça ! Donne-lui je te dis ! Je l'avais gardé pour toi ou pour Goku au cas où, mais vu les circonstances…. Mais donne-lui bon sang !

Devant le regard confiant de Sanzo, le roi s'empara du petit pot et l'ouvrit.

- C'est quoi ?

- Tu crois que c'est vraiment le moment de s'en occuper ? T'es vraiment crétin quand tu t'y mets !

Impressionné par l'attitude de son ami, Gojyo n'hésita plus et versa le liquide que renfermait le pot dans la bouche d'Hakkai. Ce dernier l'avala tant bien que mal entre deux inspirations.

Gojyo le garda serré contre lui et regarda Sanzo.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que s'il n'est plus là, tu es capable de faire une connerie, je me trompe ?

- Merci.

- Arrête de chialer, ce truc est efficace !

Et Sanzo partit comme il était venu.

Au fond de lui-même, Gojyo remercia le ciel de lui avoir donner un ami aussi précieux.

Petit à petit, Hakkai suffoqua moins et sa respiration redevint à peu prés normale, puis il sombra dans un sommeil réparateur.

Deux jours après, le médecin n'en revenait pas, mais la pneumonie avait fui hors des poumons du jeune homme. Ce dernier avait retrouvé une respiration ainsi qu'une température normales. D'ici quelques jours, il pourrait se lever et remanger normalement.

Quant au roi, il était aux anges. Il avait veillé toute la nuit son amant et quand il avait vu qu'il allait mieux, il s'était endormit et ne s'était réveillé que bien plus tard. Lorsque le médecin lui avait annoncé qu'Hakkai était sauvé, il lui avait sauté dans les bras, puis avait couru jusque chez Sanzo qu'il avait chaleureusement remercié. Depuis la joie ne le quittait plus et il avait même organisé une grande fête lorsque Hakkai avait enfin quitté le lit.

Tout le monde à la cour s'accorda pour dire que le roi avait changé en bien : il était plus ouvert, plus joyeux et surtout semblait détenteur d'un bonheur immense que peu s'expliquaient. Après tout l'important était que le royaume aille bien, et cela était le cas depuis que le roi était revenu à sa tête. La guerre semblait oubliée et le cours normal des choses avaient repris….

**A suivre…..**

Pour les curieux et curieuses, tous les symptômes de la maladie que j'ai décrite sont authentiques, j'ai pas voulu jouer dans le mélodrame (ou un tout petit peu ) mais j'ai fait des recherches et je n'ai décrit que la vérité ! Oui je sais ça fait peur !

Normalement, le film s'arrête là, et encore c'est pas la même maladie dans le film, elle était beaucoup plus dure et horrible, j'ai voulu changer par égard pour vous et pour mes intestins ! Donc ce qui va suivre est une pure invention ! J'ai pas réussi à quitter mes personnages comme ça, c'est qu'on s'attache à ces petits !


	4. Le complot

Genre : yaoi, historique

Disclamer : ces personnages ne sont pas à moi, je sais, c'est trop horrible mais bon, pour me venger, j'écris sur eux !

Voilà enfin la suite, j'en ai mis du temps ! Gomen à tous ceux qui l'attendaient !

Merci pour toutes vos reviews, elles font chaud au cœur ! Alors gros bisous à tout le monde !

Eda : petit clin d'œil ! Je pense fort à toi ! Bisous !

**_La Putain du roi_**

Gojyo embrassait avec passion le corps sous lui et ce dernier lui répondait en se collant encore un peu plus à lui.

Il le pénétra avec douceur, arrachant un gémissement à son partenaire, et commença un lent mouvement de va-et-vient qui plongea son amant dans un plaisir sans équivalent.

Au plus fort de leur passion, ils hurlèrent et jouirent ensemble…

Epuisé, Gojyo retomba aux côtés d'Hakkai qui l'entoura de ses bras. Le roi posa sa tête contre son épaule. Ils reprirent leur souffle, toujours collés l'un à l'autre.

- Je suis heureux, murmura Hakkai à l'oreille de son roi.

- Tant mieux car moi aussi !

Un silence s'installa avant qu'Hakkai ne le rompt en ricanant.

- Que je suis bête !

- Pourquoi dis-tu cela ?

- J'ai attendu trop de temps pour découvrir ce bonheur ! Si je n'avais pas eu cette maladie, je ne sais même pas si je t'aurai avoué mon amour….

- Chut, ne reparle plus de ça, rien que de me souvenir de tout cela me fait mal ! Le plus important est que nous soyons les deux, non ?

- Oui, tu as raison….

Hakkai resta songeur tandis que son amant profita du silence pour s'endormir.

Pourtant le sommeil ne lui fut pas favorable et il se mit à s'agiter dans les bras d'Hakkai, sujet à un mauvais rêve. Inquiet, le jeune homme le secoua doucement et Gojyo s'éveilla brutalement en se redressa sur le lit.

- Tu as fait un mauvais rêve, ce n'est rien…., tenta de le rassurer Hakkai.

Gojyo se recoucha lentement mais ses yeux restaient fixés sur un point fixe dans le néant, absorbés par une vision horrible.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Hakkai. Ce n'est pas la première fois que tu fais un cauchemar, quelque chose te tracasse ?

De sa main, il caressait les cheveux de couleur feu de Gojyo et cela l'apaisa.

- Il se passe de drôles de choses en ce moment à la cour…. J'ai passé beaucoup de temps prés de toi lors de ta maladie, et je ne le regrette pas du tout, mais cela n'a apparemment pas plu à certains qui se sont mis en tête de me trouver un remplaçant… Je n'étais pas du tout au courant de tout cela mais Sanzo m'a certifié que c'était vrai, aussi je me suis méfié. Sanzo est en ce moment en train de faire des rapports sur certains nobles douteux qui pourraient être dans le complot et j'attends son compte-rendu final pour attaquer, mais je ne me sens pas bien…. J'ai peur pour Sanzo, il se met trop en avant et il risque de se faire des ennemis, d'autant plus que certains nobles sont à redouter. Ils sont très puissants tu sais quand ils le veulent. Cet imbécile se croit plus fort que tout et ricane quand je lui dit de faire attention….

- Je te comprends mais j'imagine que c'est son seul moyen de défense. Mieux vaut rire du danger que de trembler et de regarder sans cesse derrière soi. Sinon, on avance jamais.

Gojyo se tourna vers lui.

- Sanzo doit penser exactement la même chose, mais à trop jouer avec le feu, on se brûle…. Je n'aimerai pas qu'il lui arrive quelque chose !

- Moi non plus, je n'oublie pas que je lui dois la vie.

- D'ailleurs, je ne sais toujours pas ce qu'il t'a donné ce soir-là ! rit le roi, un peu plus détendu. Il refuse de me le dire !

- Il doit avoir ses raisons. Et même s'il m'avait donné de la bouillie d'yeux de chats, je m'en fiche. Ça a eut le mérite de me soigner !

Ils rirent ensemble, dissipant la tension qui s'était installé à l'évocation du complot. Pour en avoir subi les désagréables attaques, Hakkai savait que les instigateurs de complots étaient prêts à tout. Et encore ceux qui avaient voulu le tuer n'étaient-ils que de faibles intrigants…. Si Sanzo devait s'attaquer aux gros poissons de la cour, il se jetait dans la gueule du monstre, même s'il avait acquis depuis le temps les armes nécessaires pour s'en défendre. Hakkai eut un frisson involontaire en se souvenant des grosses mains qui avaient enserré son cou ce jour-là…. Pourvu que Sanzo fasse attention…., fut sa dernière pensée avant de suivre Gojyo au pays des rêves.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Quelques jours plus tard, alors qu'Hakkai marchait dans les jardins avec son frère et Goku, il remarqua un attroupement de nobles dans un coin éloigné, hors de toute personne susceptible d'intercepter leur conversation. Des souvenirs lui revinrent douloureusement et il se rappela ce que lui avait dit le roi. Un complot était bien sur pied, car qu'est-ce qui aurait pu attirer autant d'hommes en cet endroit ? Sûrement pas la beauté des roses. Surtout qu'en regardant discrètement qui formait le groupe, Hakkai reconnut plusieurs grosses pointures connues pour les reproches qu'ils avaient pu faire au roi en toute circonstance.

Lorsque l'un d'eux tourna la tête vers eux, Hakkai se dépêcha de s'éloigner avec les enfants. Il ne tenait pas à être repéré.

Il resta soucieux tout le reste de la journée. Tout cela ne lui disait rien de bon.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Le dîner du roi se déroulait toujours selon le même procédé : la grande table prévue à cet effet s'ornait de six couverts, pour Gojyo, Hakkai, Sanzo, Goku, ainsi que deux autres ministres fidèles au roi qui étaient ses amis depuis l'enfance. Si le déjeuner se faisait avec le reste de la cour dans la grande salle à manger du palais, Gojyo affectionnait de passer le dîner en compagnie de ses seuls amis. L'ambiance était plus détendue, moins rigide et ils leur arrivaient souvent de finir le repas très tard, emportés par de longues discussions où sévissait une franche camaraderie.

Ce soir-là comme tous les autres donc, le roi était entouré de ses amis mais il semblait réellement moins enthousiaste que d'habitude. Son regard se dirigeait souvent vers Sanzo même si ce dernier l'ignorait ouvertement, et Hakkai se douta qu'ils s'étaient de nouveau disputé sur cette sombre histoire de complot. Cela leur arrivait de plus en plus : Gojyo voulait engager un détective ou quelqu'un d'autre pour démasquer les coupables mais Sanzo s'y refusait car il se sentait le seul capable de réaliser ce travail. Il se moquait bien des dangers qu'il encourait mais ceux-ci effrayait le roi. Pas qu'il soit peureux de nature, bien au contraire, mais il était des choses qu'il redoutait particulièrement, surtout lorsque ses amis leur faisaient face sans hésitation.

Le dîner fut donc plus sombre que d'habitude. Même Goku se tut pour une fois, lui qui était d'ordinaire si enthousiaste rien qu'à l'idée de nourriture. Le roi fut le premier à quitter la table, très tôt, et tous le regardèrent étonnés partir. Une fois la porte franchie, ils se concertèrent du regard et se demandèrent ce qui lui prenait. Seul Sanzo en prit pas part à la conversation et l'on devina facilement qu'il détenait la clé de ce comportement. Hakkai se promit d'aller lui parler.

Il rejoignit le roi dans sa chambre et le trouva déjà couché. Il se coucha bien vite à côté de lui sans un mot, bien qu'il savait qu'il ne dormait pas. S'il avait envie de parler, il n'avait qu'à le faire, Hakkai ne lui forcerait pas la main….

Il était déjà somnolent lorsqu'il sentit une main se poser sur sa hanche.

- Tu dors ?

- Hummm, pas encore…. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- N'approche plus de Sanzo, c'est compris ? En tout cas pas dans les jours qui viennent.

- Pourquoi ?

- C'est un crétin !

Hakkai sourit devant l'attitude butée qu'ils pouvaient adopter parfois entre eux deux. Mais cela n'était cependant pas une explication suffisante pour lui.

- T'as pas une autre réponse un peu plus crédible ?

- Disons qu'il a un peu perdu les pédales en ce moment…. Il a trouvé quelque chose de très important pour lui sous les dessous de ce complot et il fonce tête baissée dans le panneau ! Il va droit à sa perte et je ne veux pas qu'il t'y entraîne, c'est tout !

- C'est quoi cette chose importante ?

Gojyo soupira avant de reprendre :

- Il avait autrefois un ami très cher, mais il s'est fait assassiner. A l'époque il était comme fou, j'ai même cru qu'il allait tuer tous les suspects de sa propre main… Mais il n'a jamais trouvé le coupable. Et voilà qu'en cherchant dans ce foutu fumier de complot, il a déterré selon lui un élément qui change tout ! Il aurait trouvé le pendentif de son ami chez un des nobles soupçonné quand il est allé lui rendre visite et il pense qu'il serait à l'origine du meurtre, ou un des complices…

- Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

- Je ne sais pas. C'est possible que le duc soit mêlé au meurtre, mais il se peut aussi que non. Tout est si compliqué avec ces nobles !

- Qui était cet ami ? Il ne le mentionne jamais.

- Cela doit lui être trop douloureux…. C'était quasiment un maître pour lui, ils étaient inséparables. Cet homme l'a élevé et a fait de lui ce qu'il est aujourd'hui, mais sa mort a tout brisé. Je crois que Sanzo ne s'en remettra jamais. Comme moi je ne m'en remettrai pas s'il t'arrivait quelque chose alors fais attention s'il-te-plaît.

- Promis, répondit Hakkai. Je peux dormir maintenant ?

Gojyo rit doucement derrière lui et lui passa une main caressante dans le dos, provoquant des frissons chez le jeune homme. Bien malgré lui, il se cambra subtilement.

- Je ne sais pas… Il faudrait que je réfléchisse à la question….

Hakkai se retourna et passant ses bras autour du roi, il déposa un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres.

- Je crois que c'est tout réfléchi ! s'écria Gojyo qui répondit fougueusement au baiser de son amant par un autre baiser beaucoup moins chaste.

Leur nuit ne s'acheva que bien plus tard, une fois leur passion apaisée, mais Gojyo ne réussit pas à trouver le sommeil. Au fond de lui gisait un sentiment qui l'effrayait, une sorte de pressentiment qu'il voulait étouffer. Regardant Hakkai dormir en face de lui, il comprit un peu ce que devait ressentir Sanzo, mais il ne pu s'empêcher de penser qu'il faisait quand même une grosse connerie. Fouiller dans les dessous cachés des nobles était une entreprise risquée, mais quand elle était dicté par une aveuglante envie de vengeance, c'était du suicide. Si seulement il était moins buté… Mais cela, il fallait autant s'y attendre que de voir le yéti ! On se l'imaginait sans problème mais on était sûr de ne jamais le voir !

Gojyo soupira en se rapprochant d'Hakkai. Il passa un bras autour de sa taille et attendit le sommeil. Peut-être que le lendemain serait de meilleur augure.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Hakkai ne pu s'empêcher de penser à la conversation qu'il avait eu avec le roi lorsque ses yeux tombaient sur Sanzo. La mort de son ami expliquait sûrement cet air triste qu'il portait en permanence et le fait qu'il se jette à corps perdu dans le travail. Sa façon d'oublier…. Hakkai en avait mal pour lui, mais il ne lui dit jamais. On laisse les gens parler de ce qu'ils ont sur le cœur, on ne les force pas.

En attendant, chaque fois qu'il passait entre les nobles de la cour, Hakkai ne pouvait s'empêcher de les imaginer dans ce complot infâme. Quiconque pouvait être suspect aussi se prenait-il quelquefois à les regarder de travers comme s'il était sûr qu'ils en fasse parti. Réflexe stupide mais qu'il ne réussit pas à corriger. Après tout ce complot ne touchait qu'une infime partie de la cour, mais les plus grands, et c'était cela qui était à redouter.

Enfin, Sanzo rendit un premier compte-rendu au roi, secret, mais certains étaient sans aucun doute au courant de ce qui se tramait. Ce jour-là, Gojyo ne bougea pas de son bureau et s'enferma pour ne voir personne. Hakkai n'osa pas le dérager non plus, de toute façon cela ne le regardait pas.

La nuit tomba que le roi n'était toujours pas sorti. L'attendant patiemment dans sa chambre, Hakkai commençait à trouver le temps long. Il aurait pu se coucher mais il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas fermer l'œil de la nuit, il voulait absolument avoir les premières impressions du roi. Il voulait savoir.

Prenant son mal en patience, il fouilla dans la bibliothèque qu'il avait fait installer dans la chambre du roi et qui s'emplissait de livres plus les jours passaient, Hakkai dévorant tout ce qui se lisait. C'était devenu une vraie passion et il ne manquait pas de temps pour l'assouvir.

Il fit soudain tomber un pendentif qui gisait sur l'un des rebords de la bibliothèque, qui produisit un son métallique en touchant le sol. Intrigué, il le regarda et se rendit compte qu'il s'agissait d'une clef. En la prenant, il su qu'elle appartenait à Goku qui l'avait sans doute oublié dans la journée lorsqu'il était passé voir Hakkai pour une partie d'échecs, le jeune homme s'efforçant de lui apprendre les rudiments du jeu. Comment elle avait pu atterrir là, personne ne le saurait jamais, et Goku était souvent très distrait.

Hakkai rit doucement devant la clef : elle servait à ouvrir les appartements de Sanzo où logeait Goku, et sans elle, le jeune garçon allait passer la nuit devant la porte sans pouvoir l'ouvrir, surtout si Sanzo était sorti. Il se devait de la lui rapporter, et maintenant car Goku devait déjà être devant la porte.

Il sortit de sa chambre et se dirigea vers les appartements de Sanzo. Le palais était faiblement éclairé ce soir-là, ce qui le rendait assez effrayant pour quiconque ne le connaissant pas. Mais Hakkai avait l'habitude aussi se glissa-t-il sans difficulté dans les couloirs. S'il avait été plus attentif, sans doute se serait-il rendu compte que quelque chose n'allait pas, mais il faisait aveuglément confiance dans son habitude.

Lorsqu'il déboucha sur le couloir où se situaient les appartements de Sanzo, il remarqua immédiatement la porte grande ouverte, alors qu'aucune lumière ne parvenait de l'intérieur. Inquiet, et conscient qu'il aurait mieux fait de s'enfuir et d'appeler quelqu'un, il s'approcha et regarda par la porte.

Sanzo gisait à terre, inconscient, et Goku se débattait avec un homme dans l'ombre. Deux autres hommes étaient penchés sur Sanzo et s'apprêtaient à le soulever. Ils levèrent la tête quand la porte où s'appuyait Hakkai émit un craquement. Effrayé, le jeune homme voulut s'enfuir mais il reçut un coup à la tempe par un agresseur qui venait de derrière et s'effondra inconscient.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoooOoO

Il avait froid, mal à la tête et avait la désagréable impression qu'on lui avait versé de l'eau froide dans le dos. Il souleva un œil et fut surpris de l'obscurité qui régnait dans la pièce. Il lui fallut un peu de temps avant de se souvenir des évènements qui l'avaient conduit là, mais à leur évocation, il se redressa immédiatement et regarda autour de lui.

Rassuré, Hakkai aperçut Sanzo dans un coin de la pièce, la tête de Goku sur ses genoux. L'endroit avait des murs de pierre d'où gouttait de l'eau qui était venue s'écraser dans le dos d'Hakkai, de là son impression mouillée, un sol en pierre et aucun meuble. La parfaite petite prison. En l'entendant se réveiller, le premier conseiller tourna la tête vers lui.

- Tu vas bien ?

Depuis le temps qu'ils se connaissaient, ils avaient pris l'habitude de se tutoyer en privé, comme deux vieux amis.

- Où sommes-nous ?

- Oh, dans les caves d'un châteaux ou des ruines abandonnées. Que sais-je, ces gens-là ont de la suite dans les idées.

Hakkai eut soudain peur de comprendre.

- Ce ne serait pas à cause de ton rapport ?

- Sans aucun doute possible, oui ! On veut me faire parler ou bien exercer un chantage au roi… J'espère que ce crétin ne cédera pas !

- Comment va Goku ?

- Il n'a rien, rassure-toi. Ce sont vraiment des brutes !

Rassuré, Hakkai se passa une main sur sa tête douloureuse et sentit du sang au niveau de sa tempe. Les salauds avaient vraiment tapé fort.

Soudain, une lumière s'engouffra dans la pièce en même temps que la seule porte s'ouvrait dans un grincement horrible. Elle leur fit mal aux yeux qui s'étaient habitués à l'obscurité. Une silhouette se détacha sur la lumière et entra dans la pièce.

- J'espère que vous excuserez le confort rudimentaire de vos nouveaux appartements !

Ils ne répondirent rien à la provocation, attendant la suite.

- Alors voyons, nous avons pris dans nos filets : un premier conseiller, un gamin et le mignon du roi! Intéressant !

Fur et à mesure qu'ils s'habituaient à la lumière, les traits de l'homme se firent plus précis et ils reconnurent bientôt le comte de Lohr, que Sanzo savait à la tête du complot qui se jouait.

- Comte de Lohr, heureux de vous revoir ! dit-il. Toujours aussi fourbe ?

- Et vous toujours aussi acerbe et inconscient ! Vous ne vous rendez pas compte dans quelle situation vous êtes !

Ils s'affrontèrent du regard quelque minutes.

- Non, justement, j'ignore où je suis, répondit finalement Sanzo.

- Très bien, je vais tout vous expliquer ! Nous voulons savoir ce que vous, vous savez ! Tout ! En échange de quoi nous vous laisserons peut-être en vie pendant quelques temps…. Du moins jusqu'à ce que le roi nous obéisse, vous serez un excellent moyen de pression sur lui !

- Ordure !

- Et vous n'avez pas tout vu ! ricana le comte.

- Pourquoi vous dirais-je ce que je sais ?

- Oh, et bien parce qu'il me semble que ce gamin et cet homme sont vos amis, je me trompe ? Il pourrait arriver malheur au gamin et je n'ose même pas imaginer dans quel état nous reviendrait notre ami si je le laissais à mes soldats !

- Vous êtes vraiment ignoble !

- C'est l'une de mes qualité ! Mais ces procédés ne seront utilisés qu'une dernier recours, en attendant nous aurons affaire à la bonne vieille torture, celle qui délie les langues…. Vous me saisissez ? Bon, assez discuté, mes amis sont pressés.

Sur ce, il fit un geste à deux gardes qui étaient restés prés de la porte et ceux-ci s'emparèrent de Sanzo.

Avant que la porte ne se referme, Sanzo lança un regard à Hakkai.

- Prends soin de Goku !

Hakkai opina du chef avant qu'il ne disparaisse.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Goku ne s'était réveillé que bien plus tard, avec une affreuse migraine.

Hakkai avait vu le temps qui passait avec une angoisse qui s'accentuait de plus en plus. Cela devait faire trois heures qu'ils avaient emmené Sanzo et le silence dans lequel ils étaient plongé rendait le temps plus long et oppressant.

Lorsque Goku s'était réveillé, il avait immédiatement voulu savoir où était Sanzo, ce à quoi Hakkai avait vaguement répondu, préférant lui faire ignorer le danger que courrait son ami. Puis il lui avait demandé comment cela se faisait qu'il était avec eux, où ils étaient exactement, qu'est-ce qui s'était passé…. Bref, il avait envahi le jeune homme de questions auxquelles Hakkai répondit pour faire patienter son angoisse.

Goku lui appris que les hommes les attendaient dans les appartement de Sanzo et même s'ils étaient arrivés ensemble, ils n'avaient rien pu faire.

Puis ils attendirent ensemble, scrutant le moindre bruit, sursautant quand les rats qui hantaient les lieux frôlaient leurs pieds.

Enfin la porte s'ouvrit et l'on jeta Sanzo dans la pièce sans ménagement, avant de lui dire :

- De toute façon tu parleras !

Les deux amis s'empressèrent d'aller aider Sanzo. Il était dans un piteux état : il avait la figure ensanglantée, l'arcade sourcilière ouverte ainsi que sa lèvre, d'où coulait beaucoup de sang. Il avait également de nombreux bleus sur le corps et sa jambe formait un angle bizarre au niveau du genoux.

Ils le nettoyèrent tant bien que mal avec ce qu'ils avaient, et Goku alla jusqu'à déchirer sa propre chemise pour lui donner un morceau de tissu propre. Quand à sa jambe, ils la remirent alignée avec beaucoup de cris de Sanzo. Puis le premier conseiller s'appuya dos au mur et ne bougea plus. Il reprenait son souffle et son énergie, et personne n'osa parler. Ils savaient que Sanzo avait beaucoup subi, rien qu'à le voir, mais ils ne voyaient aucune solution. Ils ne pouvaient pas l'obliger à parler pour soulager ses souffrances et ils savaient qu'il n'en ferait rien, obéissant à la loi aveugle de la fidélité.

Très vite, à bout de forces, Sanzo s'endormit mais son sommeil fut agité. Goku veilla alors sur lui comme une mère : il prit sa tête sur ses genoux, l'obligea à s'allonger et lui caressait les cheveux au moindre soubresaut du jeune homme. Lentement il s'apaisa dans les bras de Goku.

Hakkai les regarda pour la première fois sous un autre jour. Il les avait toujours vu comme deux frères mais l'amour qui régnait entre ces deux êtres allait plus loin. Chaque fois que Goku passait sa main dans les cheveux de Sanzo, il imprimait à son geste une telle douceur qui se voulait rassurante qu'Hakkai comprit que les liens qui les unissaient étaient très forts.

Et Sanzo avait une telle confiance en Goku qu'il se laissait complètement aller contre lui, toute la pression qu'il avait semblait disparaître comme neige au soleil.

Ainsi ils passèrent un moment un peu plus détendu, même si parfois les gémissements de Sanzo venaient troubler le silence….


	5. Le complot 2

Genre : historique, aventure, yaoi

Disclamer : ces personnages ne sont pas à moi et je crois que ça doit les rendre heureux, vu ce que j'écris sur eux….lol

Suite et fin du complot contre Sanzo. Gomen pour tous ceux qui attendaient un SanzoxGoku mais je n'arrive pas encore à écrire sur ce couple… Alors je suggère simplement dans ma fic, mais si vous voulez que ce couple se concrétise, dites-le moi et peut-être que ça me décidera !

**Kokoroyume **: ça m'a fait plaisir de voir toutes les questions que tu te posais, signe que ma fic t'intéresse !. Pour le SanzoxGoku, comme dit avant, je vais voir, mais j'ai vraiment un blocage pour écrire sur ce couple !Gomen !. Et oui, c'est ancien ami est bien Komyo ! En tout cas, merci pour ta review et bonne lecture ! J'espère que ce chapitre répondra à toutes tes questions !

**Kestrel21 **: merci, merci et encore merci pour toutes les reviews que tu m'as envoyé, et pas que pour cette fic ! Je suis vraiment heureuse que mes fics t'aient plu et j'espère que cela continuera !. Et je suis désolée si tu as trouvé les scène de sauvetage in extremis comme tu dis un peu mélo-dramatique ! C'est vrai que je m'y suis un peu emportée ! Mais on se : refait pas !lol Bonne lecture !

**Lunny **: Promis, je ne vais pas trop martyriser Sanzo ! Et puis on l'aime trop pour le faire souffrir ce mignon petit moine-conseiller !. Merci pour ta review, j'espère que cette suite sera à la hauteur de tes espérances !

**Kyochan95** : un petit clin d'œil !. Nos conversations me font toujours autant plaisir ! Gros bisous !

**Eda **: parce que je ne pourrai pas passer par là sans te faire de gros bisous !. Je ne sais pas si tu as déjà lu cette suite, mais j'espère qu'elle te plaît !

Et enfin, merci pour toutes vos review ! Vous ne pouvez pas savoir combien ça fait chaud au cœur d'allumer son ordi et de voir inscrit : « Vous avez un message de Fanfiction » ! Vos encouragements me font très plaisir et j'espère que mes fics seront à la hauteur de ce que vous attendez ! Gros bisous à tous et à toutes !

**_La Putain du roi_**

Au palais, tout semblait sens-dessus-dessous. Depuis la veille, le roi cherchait partout son premier conseiller ainsi que son amant qui avaient disparu en même temps. Il était réellement affolé, la peur qu'il ressentait depuis quelques jours se matérialisant sous ses yeux. Il aurait tout donné pour savoir où ils étaient, mais personne ne pu lui fournir une réponse satisfaisante. Il y avait bien un des valets qui avait aperçu Hakkai se dirigeant chez Sanzo mais depuis plus personne ne les avait vu.

Enfermé dans son bureau, Gojyo se résigna à attendre. Car il savait que ces disparitions n'étaient pas mystérieuses, mais voulues, et il s'attendait à chaque minute à recevoir une lettre qui leur annoncerait dans quelles conditions ils seraient relâchés.

Ce ne fut pas une lettre qui lui parvient mais un messager en bonne et dûe forme. Il demanda à voir le roi qui refusa au début, mais lorsqu'il dit qu'il avait un message de la part du premier conseiller, Gojyo le reçut immédiatement.

Lorsqu'il entra dans le bureau, le roi reconnut le comte de Lohr.

- Comte, alors, quel est ce message ?

- Je pense que vous le connaissez déjà !

- Où sont-ils ? gronda furieusement Gojyo, peu intéressé de jouer aux devinettes.

- Dans un endroit sûr. Votre petit conseiller a poussé ses recherches un peu trop loin… Nous attendons qu'il nous donne tout ce qu'il sait. Ce qui ne semble pas lui plaire !

- Salauds, comment osez-vous ? s'insurgea Gojyo.

- Du calme votre majesté, sans quoi je ne garantie pas que vous les revoyez vivants !

Gojyo retrouva un semblant de calme mais il était prêt à exploser.

- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?

- Nous savons que suite au rapport que Sanzo a établi, vous avez déjà destituer certains nobles et commencer une attaque d'envergure contre notre groupe. Nous voulons simplement que vous arrêtiez tout et rendiez leurs postes à ces personnes.

- Et qui vous dit qu'une fois relâchés, je ne recommence pas ?

- Et bien vous signerez devant moi un acte qui promet que vous ne tenterez plus rien contre nous ! Vous ne pourrez rompre ce serment !

- Vous pouvez toujours courir, je ne marche pas avec des ordures dans votre genre ! Je pourrais vous faire arrêter sur l'heure !

Le comte eut un petit ricanement qui le fit ressembler à une fouine sur le moment.

- Nous avons pris un gros gibier en plus du petit conseiller….. J'ai suggéré à Sanzo que je pouvais en faire profiter mes soldats, mais je préfère vous demander directement : dans quel état vous reviendra-t-il ?

Cette fois-ci, Gojyo perdit son sang-froid et se jeta sur le comte.

- Espèce de pourriture, je vais te tuer !

Le comte l'évita de peu et s'enfuit sans demander son reste, après avoir lancer une dernière fois.

- Je veux le document demain, sans quoi je ne répond plus de rien !

Gojyo s'écroula par terre, désemparé.

Il avait réfléchi toute la journée et aucune solution de secours ne lui vint en idée. Il avait beau retourner le problème sous toutes les coutures, il se retrouvait toujours avec la même solution : signer ce maudit document !

Il n'avait pas encore obéi aux conditions imposées, mais il savait déjà qu'il devrait le faire.

Comment lui le roi cédait-il devant des nobles ? Son orgueil en prenait un coup, mais ce n'était pas cela qui le désemparait le plus. Il désespérait de revoir un jour ses compagnons vivants. Car Sanzo représentait un danger trop grand pour le complot, et il ne pensait pas qu'ils laisseraient la vie sauve aux autres. Tout n'était que supposition et Gojyo ne tenait plus de ne rien savoir.

Et cet abruti d'Hakkai qui s'était fait prendre avec les deux autres…. Il l'avait pourtant prévenu de ne plus l'approcher, mais il n'en avait fait qu'à sa tête ! Si jamais il le revoyait vivant, il se promettait de lui flanquer une raclée dont il se souviendrait ! Si jamais il le revoyait vivant….

Son regard dériva sur la feuille posée sur le bureau…

Une simple signature….

Oui, mais….

OoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoO

La porte s'ouvrit de nouveau pour laisser entrer le comte de Lohr.

- Comment vous sentez-vous aujourd'hui ?

Sanzo s'était réveillé mais sa douleur ne s'était pas estompée. Quand aux deux autres, ils avaient veillé toute la nuit et ne se sentaient pas très frais.

- Je suis déçu que vous n'ayez rien dit hier, Sanzo ! Comment allons-nous faire aujourd'hui ?

D'un geste, les deux gardes s'emparèrent de Goku qui se débattit faiblement.

- Mais lâchez-moi !

- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez faire ?

- Voyons, on peut faire toutes sortes de choses ! On peut lui faire ce qu'on vous a fait hier, ou passer à quelque chose de plus douloureux. A vous de voir !

- Salaud !

Sanzo essaya de se lever mais retomba, sa jambe ne le portant plus.

- Laissez-le en dehors de tout cela !

Si Hakkai n'avait rien dit depuis qu'il était entré, il n'en avait pas moins agi. Il s'était rendu compte que le comte portait à sa ceinture un poignard, et si jamais il réussissait à s'en emparer alors qu'ils étaient tous occupés, il aurait peut-être une chance….

Alors que le comte narguait Sanzo, tout se passa très vite. Hakkai surgit dans son dos, s'empara du poignard et le posa sur sa gorge.

- Maintenant, laissez-nous partir sans quoi je vous égorge comme un animal ! C'est compris !

Stupéfait et effrayé, car il n'était pas un grand courageux, le comte ordonna aux gardes de lâcher le gamin.

- Bien maintenant reculez dans le fond de la cellule !

Ils obéirent alors que Goku se précipitait vers Sanzo et l'aidait à se lever.

Ce dernier regarda encore une fois le comte et lui demanda :

- Etes-vous pour quelque chose dans le meurtre de Komyo Sanzo ?

- De quoi parlez-vous donc ? s'exclama le comte. Si c'est de votre ami dont vous parlez, non je n'ai pas eu cet honneur d'avoir participé à son assassinat ! Et je le regrette !

Sanzo s'approcha alors de lui, aidé par Goku, et lui assena un coup de poing puissant, furieux de ce qu'il avait dit.

- Alors voilà de sa part !

- Recule Sanzo, lui demanda Hakkai qui commençait à avoir du mal à tenir le comte tranquille.

Ils sortirent tous deux et Hakkai jeta le comte dans la cellule avant de fermer la porte sur eux.

- A votre tour maintenant !

Une fois libéré, le comte se mit à hurler contre eux, prophétisant une fin atroce pour eux trois, les maudissant de toute sa force, mais il n'en avait cure. Ils se dépêchèrent : Hakkai aida Goku et à eux deux, ils supportèrent Sanzo qui avait beaucoup de mal à marcher en raison de sa jambe cassée.

De temps en temps, il lâchait un cri et Goku l'encourageait par de menus mots qui faisaient chaud au cœur.

Ils traversèrent de sombres couloirs sans rencontrer personne mais lorsqu'ils aperçurent enfin la lumière, la sortie était barrée par plusieurs gardes.

- Comment on va faire ? demanda Goku, paniqué.

- Ils ne sont peut-être pas censés savoir que nous sommes là, nous allons les berner !

Puis Hakkai se mit à crier au secours, implorant de l'aide pour le comte qui était resté coincé sous un éboulis dans les sous-sols.

Le remarquant, les gardes le crurent et coururent derrière eux pour aller secourir le comte.

Profitant de leur naïveté, les trois compagnons arrivèrent libres dans la cour. Là, ils avisèrent des chevaux attaché à un poteau, sûrement ceux du comte et de ses gardes. Sans prendre le temps de s'attarder sur quoi que ce soit, ils montèrent sur les chevaux, Goku derrière Sanzo pour le soutenir, et s'enfuir par la porte grande ouverte.

Leur ruse leur fut profitable car le temps que les gardes se rendent compte de la supercherie, ils étaient loin.

Ce ne fut qu'au bout d'une heure, n'entendant personne les suivre qu'Hakkai pu souffler et décompresser. Il leur ordonna une pause car il n'avait aucune idée sur le chemin à prendre et Sanzo était plutôt mal en point, sa jambe lui faisant souffrir mille tortures.

Il se laissa glisser à terre, soutenu par Goku, et s'assit dans l'herbe. Là, il demanda à Goku d'aller lui chercher deux morceaux de bois droits et solides, histoire de pouvoir fabriquer une attelle.

Tandis que Goku s'affairait, Hakkai étudiait les environs.

- Sanzo, à ton avis, où sommes-nous ?

- A voir la cour que nous avons traversé tout à l'heure, je dirais que nous étions dans le château du domaine de Confinois, mais rien n'est sûr. Si c'est bien cela, il faudrait que l'on continue au nord pour bientôt tomber sur la capitale.

- Alors nous prendrons par le nord ! décida Hakkai.

- Il faut nous dépêcher, car si ma mémoire est bonne, le roi doit donner le document aujourd'hui et comme il ignore que nous sommes libres, il est bien capable de leur donner ce foutu contrat !

- De quoi s'agit-il ?

- D'un document qui leur permettra de continuer leur complot en toute sécurité. Il ne faut pas que Gojyo leur donne, sans quoi tout est foutu !

- Bien, nous allons faire vite !

Hakkai n'avait pas tout compris, à part le fait qu'il fallait se dépêcher car les intérêts de Gojyo étaient en jeu, et cela était suffisant pour lui.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Au palais, la situation était critique. Gojyo n'avait toujours pas signé le document, et ne pouvait s'y résoudre. Autant jeter à terre sa couronne tout de suite !

Mais le délai allait bien tôt expirer et la vie de ses plus fidèles compagnons était en jeu, et cela le torturait.

Un valet vint annoncer la venue du comte de Lohr, ce qui accentua le désespoir du roi. Il regarda d'un œil noir le comte s'avancer dans son bureau et chercha à gagner du temps, même si cela était dérisoire, somme toute.

- Quand mes compagnons seront-ils libérés ?

- Bientôt, bientôt….

Le roi nota un changement d'attitude chez le comte, ce qui l'étonna. Où était donc passé son arrogance de naguère ?

De plus, il semblait dérouté, un peu inquiet, ce qui mit la puce à l'oreille de Gojyo. Apparemment ses plans ne se passaient pas comme prévu !

- Y aurait-il un problème comte de Lohr ?

- Aucun, aucun…. Le document et vite !

A contrecoeur, Gojyo s'approcha de son bureau. Il fallait qu'il gagne du temps à tout prix !

- J'ai changé d'avis, je refuse de signer ce document !

- Comment ? Vous n'y pensez pas, et vos compagnons ?

- Quelque chose me dit qu'ils sont en sécurité à l'heure qu'il est….

Le comte lui lança un regard soupçonneux mais les dires de Gojyo furent confirmés quand un valet entra annoncer l'excellente nouvelles que le premier conseiller venait d'arriver en ville, vivant.

Cela fit pâlir le comte, qui recula dans le fond de la pièce.

- Majesté, j'ai été manipulé, obligé ! Je vous en prie !

- Je ne suis plus enclin au pardon, lui répondit calmement Gojyo, un sourire narquois sur les lèvres.

Il appela ses gardes et demanda à ce que le comte soit enfermé dans l'une des prisons de la ville en attendant son exécution. A ces mots, le comte resta bouche bée et se laissa emmener sans résistance, comprenant trop tard son erreur.

Fou de joie, Gojyo fit seller son cheval et se précipita en ville, à la rencontre de Sanzo. Escorté par quelques gardes, il les trouva rapidement en plein centre-ville, chevauchant en direction du palais. Sanzo avait l'air mal en point, ce qui serra le cœur de Gojyo, mais au moins ils étaient en vie. En le voyant, Hakkai sourit et lui fit de grands signes.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Arrivés au palais, Sanzo fut immédiatement transporté dans sa chambre où un médecin vint le soigner. Heureusement l'attelle qu'ils avaient faite avait tenu le coup et avait empêché que sa jambe ne soit tordue à jamais, ce qui lui éviterait de boîter. Il avait en plus de cela deux côtes brisées, mais rien de grave qui mettait ses jours en danger. Le roi en aurait soupiré de bonheur.

Une fois que le médecin lui eut délivré son diagnostic, Gojyo entra dans la chambre de Sanzo : Goku était déjà là, à veiller attentivement sur son ami. Au moindre de ses désirs, il lui apportait de l'eau, un oreiller supplémentaire ou une couverture, et lui obéissait avec bonheur. Lorsqu'il aperçut Gojyo qui attendait silencieux à la porte de la chambre, il en fit la remarque à Sanzo qui, intrigué, se souleva sur un coude pour mieux le voir.

- Non, mon ami, repose-toi, s'exclama le roi en se rapprochant. Tu en as déjà assez fait !

Sanzo se recoucha avec une grimace pour ses côtes douloureuses.

- Est-ce un reproche ?

- Oui et non…. répondit évasivement Gojyo.

Il prit une chaise et s'assit tout prés du lit, lançant un regard amical à Goku qui choisit de les laisser seuls à seuls, conscient que tout cela ne le regardait plus. Il détestait quand ils se mettaient à parler politique ou affaire du royaume, comme il sentait que cela allait arriver.

Sanzo le regarda partir et soupira.

- Il est gentil mais un peu collant quand il s'y met !

- C'est ton ami.

Sanzo ricana mais ne répondit rien. Qu'aurait-il pu dire ?

- Le comte de Lohr est en prison ainsi que ses complices. Heureusement que vous êtes arrivés à temps, sans quoi je crois que j'aurais cédé à leur chantage !

- Tu n'es qu'un imbécile !

- Et toi un crétin !

Ils se regardèrent en coin, jaugeant leurs paroles, puis éclatèrent de rire tous deux, Sanzo se tenant ses côtes pour essayer vainement d'atténuer la douleur qu'elles lui faisait endurer.

Gojyo reprit enfin son souffle.

- N'empêche, si tu m'avais écouté, rien ne serait arrivé !

- Ce n'est pas en attendant devant le feu que l'on débusque son ennemi !

- Oh, libre à toi de te faire tuer, mais tu as entraîné avec toi Hakkai et Goku ! Il y a des limites à l'égoïsme !

- Ils sont sains et saufs, non ? Alors arrête ta leçon de morale, de toute façon je m'en fous ! Je n'avais pas prévu qu'Hakkai serait de la partie, quant à Goku, il me suivrait au bout du monde !

- On se demande bien pourquoi ! ricana le roi.

- Mêle-toi de tes affaires !

- Oh oh, aurais-je touché un point sensible ? Tu comptes lui dire un jour combien tu tiens à lui ou serais-je obligé de le faire à ta place ?

Le premier conseiller lança au roi un regard aussi noir que la suie qui en aurait désarmé plus d'un, mais Gojyo haussa les épaules.

- Alors j'ai raison de dire que tu n'es qu'un crétin ! Cela ne sert à rien d'avoir des sentiments si c'est pour les garder pour soi !

- Et toi bien sûr, tu en es le parfait exemple ! se moqua ouvertement Sanzo. Pauvre Hakkai !

En réponse, Gojyo lui envoya un coussin à la figure qu'il ne pu éviter, pris par surprise.

Le coussin se retrouva vite à terre, et Gojyo suivit sa chute des yeux.

- En tout cas, merci pour tout.

Cela surprit Sanzo, qui garda le silence. Il n'aimait pas qu'on le remercie, et encore moins que ce soit son roi qui le fasse.

- Parce que je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait sans toi. Merci d'être mon ami.

Le silence tomba, aussi lourd que du plomb.

Puis retrouvant une joie feinte, Gojyo se leva et s'écria :

- Allez, rétablis-toi vite ! Tu as encore du pain sur la planche !

Sur ces mots, il s'élança vers la porte et appela Goku, qui attendait tout prés.

- Veille bien sur Sanzo mais pas de trop prés, il est encore en convalescence !

- GOJYO ! hurla Sanzo dans son lit.

Geste puéril et étonnant chez un roi, Gojyo se retourna et lui tira la langue en bonne et dûe forme ! Puis il se sauva.

Goku s'approcha de Sanzo qui s'était enfoui sous ses oreillers.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a voulu dire ? demanda-t-il innocemment.

- Rien, laisse tomber…., répondit-il d'une voix un peu confuse.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

En rentrant dans ses appartements, Gojyo trouva Hakkai, assit sur un fauteuil qui se remettait de ses émotions. Il semblait épuisé et à bout de force, ils avaient quand même galopé sans s'arrêter pendant quatre heures, mais sa vue déclencha en Gojyo l'effet d'une ceinture qu'on relâche. Cette ceinture, il la portait depuis deux jours entiers, suffoquant sous sa pression, subissant un mal au ventre qui lui avait tordu les boyaux sans s'arrêter. Lorsqu'elle s'ouvrit en lui, toute sa tension tomba mais déclencha en lui une colère dont il ne se serait pas cru capable. Le soulagement avait des effets différents suivants les personnes, mais chez Gojyo, il avait tendance à déclencher en lui une colère sans précédents !

Il la laissa exploser devant son ami sans se retenir.

- Mais bon sang, qu'est-ce qui t'a prit ! Je ne t'avais peut-être pas dit de ne pas approcher de Sanzo ? Mais monsieur n'en fait qu'à sa tête ! Si tu savais à quel point je me suis inquiété pour vous ! Tu mériterais une bonne raclée ! Pourquoi tu as fait ça, hein ? Pour me tester ? Pour me fuir alors !

Trop furieux, le roi ne se rendit même pas compte qu'il commençait à dire des bêtises aussi grosses que lui.

Hakkai lui sourit, trop fatigué pour répondre. Il attendit que la tempête passe… Brusquement, devant son manque de réaction, Gojyo baissa lentement les armes. Après avoir encore gueulé un peu, il sentit que la colère en lui s'effaçait pour laisser place à un soulagement sans fin. Doucement, comprenant que tout cela importait peu maintenant qu'ils étaient revenu, il s'approcha de lui, s'assit à terre devant lui et posa sa tête sur ses genoux.

- Pardonne-moi, mais j'ai eu si peur….

Hakkai lui passa une main dans les cheveux, le caressant pour le rassurer.

- Tout va bien maintenant…. Tout le monde va bien ! Je suis désolé moi aussi mais c'était un accident, une coïncidence, tout simplement. Mais Sanzo n'a pas eu la réponse à sa question…

- Quelle question ?

- Pour son ami dont tu m'avais parlé. Le comte de Lohr n'y était pour rien…

Gojyo soupira, enfin calmé entièrement. Les mains d'Hakkai lui faisaient un bien fou aussi ne bougea-t-il pas d'un pouce, trop heureux qu'il continue.

- C'est peut-être mieux… Sanzo est un ami sincère, mais il devient fou quand on lui parle de cette affaire ! Et dans ces moments-là, il me fait peur ! Je ne crois pas que trouver une réponse lui fasse le moindre bien, au contraire ! Il est de ces êtres qui sont toujours rongés par la même chose, même lorsqu'elle leur apparaît dans son entière vérité. Savoir qui l'a tué ne diminuera pas son chagrin, crois-moi !

- Tu as peut-être raison….

Hakkai arrêta pendant un instant le manège de ses mains, et tel un enfant, Gojyo le rappela à l'ordre.

- S-il-te-plaît, n'arrête pas ! C'est trop bon !

Hakkai rit et reprit ses caresses.

- Tu m'as tellement manqué…. Même si ce n'était que deux jours, être loin de toi est un enfer pour moi !

A suivre…..

Voilà, mais rassurez-vous, il y a une suite !. Très chargée d'ailleurs !

En espérant que je ne vous lasse pas….

Gros bisous !


	6. La Reine mère

Genre : historique, yaoi, aventure

Disclamer : ces personnages ne sont bien évidemment pas à moi, heureusement pour eux….

Voilà al suite, et désolée pour tout mon retard, mais j'ai fait un petit blocage sur cette fic. Mais tout va bien et je repars sur de bonnes bases, donc pas de souci !

Je tiens vraiment à m'excuser d'avance pour toutes les fans de Dokugakuji, il va vous paraître bien salaud dans cette fic ! Vraiment : gomen ! De tout mon cœur, d'autant que c'est un personnage que j'adore, mais j'avais besoin de le transformer pour cette fic ! Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je l'arrangerai peut-être un peu plus tard…. Peut-être…

Au fait, pour tout ceux qui ne connaissent pas le film, ce que j'écris là n'a plus aucun rapport avec le film ! Alors c'est un remake sans en être un !lol. Mais j'aimais trop cette fic pour la laisser tomber comme ça !

Gros bisous à tout ceux et celles qui me laissent des reviews, ça me fait chaud au cœur et ça m'incite à continuer !

**_La Putain du roi_**

La vengeance du roi fut terrible : tous les membres du complot reconnurent qu'ils s'étaient attaqués à trop gros morceau. Ils ne purent lui échapper et Gojyo les traqua jusque dans les pays voisins auquel il demanda leur extradition. Les dirigeants des pays voisins acceptèrent volontiers, peu enclins à recevoir en leur seins de tels sujets !

Le roi les fit tous exécuter, et provoqua la ruine de leur familles. On pouvait juger le jugement lourd, mais il en allait du bien du royaume. On ne garde pas les brebis galeuses dans son troupeau.

Sanzo participa activement à cette chasse, trop heureux de se venger de ce qu'on lui avait fait subir. Pendant quinze jours, il se changea en un bourreau implacable, qui faisait peur à tout le monde. Ce n'est que quand Goku lui-même en eut peur qu'il se calma. Voir la peur dans les yeux de son petit compagnon fut pour le premier conseiller une véritable douche froide. Il laissa alors le travail aux enquêteurs et partit quelques jours dans un domaine en campagne, histoire de calmer ses nerfs. Goku tint à l'accompagner et le palais parut soudain vide aux yeux d'Hakkai. Au fil du temps, ils étaient pratiquement devenus ses seuls amis aussi se résolut-il à passer quelques jours seul.

Il s'occupait comme il pouvait mais la vie à la cour avait cela de désavantageux : pour quiconque que les mondanités et autres artifices n'intéressaient pas, il y avait peu à faire. D'une manière générale, il avait peu d'amis à la cour et comme le roi était très souvent occupé, le trône obligeant, on surprit le jeune homme en train d'aider les serviteurs et autres valets dans leurs tâches quotidienne. Simple et amical, ne prenant jamais quelqu'un de haut et s'abaissant toujours aux plus humbles, il était devenu leur ami et les serviteurs se faisaient une joie de lui offrir un peu de distraction, quitte à prendre du temps sur leur travail. Au fil des jours, Hakkai découvrit tous les secrets que renfermaient le palais et tout le petit monde qui gravitait autour de lui, discret mais bien présent.

Il se proposa pour aider l'actuel chambellan qui accepta son aide avec joie, étant donné qu'il rencontrait beaucoup de difficultés avec les domestiques. Ces derniers l'avaient pris en grippe et obéissaient plus ou moins bien à ses ordres, ce qui lui valait des remontrances lorsque le travail n'était pas fait. Hakkai, qui avait réussi à développer des liens avec les employés du château, lui fut d'une grande aide. Si bien qu'il ne vit pas le temps passer….

Gojyo quant à lui avait énormément de travail, surtout depuis que Sanzo était parti, aussi passait-il la majeure partie de son temps enfermé dans son bureau avec ses ministres, et il ignora pendant longtemps les activités de son amant. Il ne les apprit que bien plus tard, d'une façon pour le moins désagréable.

Un jour, le chambellan se présenta avec une requête particulière devant Hakkai. Il était débordé ce jour-là et avait à faire dans tous les coins du palais. Mais il avait un travail plus urgent que les autres, qui requérait du tact, et il savait Hakkai talentueux pour cela. Touché, le jeune homme accepta avec enthousiasme, et le chambellan le remercia beaucoup. Lorsqu'il lui demanda ce qu'il devait faire, il eut la surprise d'entendre qu'il devait se rendre chez la reine afin de récupérer une lettre qu'il devrait remettre à la personne désignée par la reine mère. Le chambellan lui faisait toute confiance, et comme il avait véritablement besoin de son aide, Hakkai n'eut pas le cœur de refuser, mais il avait un drôle de pressentiment.

A vrai dire, il n'avait rencontré la reine mère qu'une seule fois, et encore celle-ci s'était mise à genoux devant lui pour qu'il aille rejoindre son fils, chose qu'il avait mal prise à l'époque. Depuis, il ne l'avait jamais revu, elle restait cloîtrée dans ses appartements et ne se montrait jamais à la cour. D'ailleurs, Gojyo n'en parlait jamais, et Hakkai ne chercha jamais à le forcer de lui en parler, mais il trouvait que les relations dans cette familles étaient étranges.

Aussi, ce fut avec un certain mal-être qu'Hakkai se présenta chez la reine : il ignorait tout d'elle et de la réaction qu'elle pourrait avoir à le voir lui et non le chambellan en qui apparemment elle avait placé toute sa confiance.

Il frappa doucement à la porte et ce fut une vieille servante qui vint lui ouvrir. Malgré son air revêche, elle accepta qu'il entre, mais son regard le suivit partout, comme son ombre. Il se dit pour lui-même qu'il n'avait pas intérêt à faire le moindre faux pas, sans quoi elle risquait de lui sauter dessus toutes griffes dehors !

La vieille femme le mena dans un salon et le prévint d'attendre là. Il avisa un fauteuil mais n'osa pas s'asseoir : la reine pouvait arriver d'un moment à l'autre et il aurait été impoli de s'asseoir avant qu'elle ne soit là. Aussi prit-il son mal en patience.

Elle se présenta au bout d'un quart d'heure, et elle amena avec elle dans la pièce une odeur pesante de jasmin qui vint envelopper Hakkai.

Elle était très belle, malgré les rides qui parcouraient son visage, mais sa beauté était froide, presque glaciale, très différente de celle de son fils. Autant Gojyo était le feu, source vive de chaleur, autant elle était la bise glacée du nord, qui refroidissait dés son approche. Son regard était fixe, presque rageur, et tous ses traits semblaient renfermer une colère sourde qui provoquait une drôle d'impression chez son interlocuteur.

- Que faites-vous ici ?

La voix était tranchante comme la glace.

- Je suis envoyé par la chambellan. Il est désolé de ne pouvoir venir et vous prie de me considérer comme votre serviteur.

Il fit une petite courbette et la reine se permit de se détendre, rassurée qu'il ne vienne pas en ennemi.

- Asseyez-vous je vous prie.

Hakkai choisit le premier fauteuil qui avait attiré son attention tandis que la reine s'assit dans une vieille bergère.

- Je ne vois jamais personne de la cour, aussi étais-je surprise de vous voir. Veuillez me pardonner si j'ai été aussi impolie.

Hakkai préféra ne pas répondre et attendit la suite, inévitable.

- Ainsi vous travaillez pour le chambellan ?

- Une façon comme une autre de passer le temps, répondit-il, faisant semblant d'y trouver peu d'intérêt.

Mieux valait jouer sur les apparences, se dit-il.

La reine le scruta pendant quelques minutes, essayant de percer le masque impassible qu'il s'était forcé d'afficher, puis reprit, très directe.

- Comment cela se passe-t-il avec le roi ?

Pris au dépourvu, le jeune homme accusa le coup.

- J'espère qu'il ne vous maltraite pas, il peut être si brutal !

- Oh non, tout va très bien, je vous rassure.

- J'ai été désolée de vous voir poussé vers lui, mais lorsqu'il est en rut, rien ne l'arrête !

Les mots choquèrent Hakkai, qui comprit que peu d'amour devait exister entre ces deux êtres.

Elle s'exprimait avec une sorte de grimace de mépris quand elle parlait de son fils qui ne lui échappa pas.

- Ah, si seulement son frère n'avait pas abdiqué ! soupira-t-elle fortement.

Hakkai ne savait rien de cette histoire mais le nota dans un coin de son cerveau pour le ressortir plus tard avec Gojyo. Il n'avait jamais entendu parler d'un frère du roi… Il pourrait peut-être l'éclairer…

- C'était un garçon merveilleux, et il a refusé d'être roi ! Son destin devait l'appeler ailleurs, mais de là à laisser un tel incompétent sur le trône !

Les mots étaient cruels et sans réflexion profonde, juste dictés par le besoin de faire et dire du mal.

- Majesté, je suis venu pour une lettre….

Il voulait vite partir, mais le regard que lui laissa la reine le refroidit dans son impatience.

- Mes paroles vous dérangent ? Il est vrai que vous n'êtes que son jouet, comment pourriez-vous me comprendre !

Retenant à grand-peine son envie d'envoyer balader la reine et sa lettre, Hakkai se força à sourire.

Voyant que rien ne servait de l'insulter, la reine lança un vague soupir, comme si elle le prenait pour un simple d'esprit et appela sa servante qui attendait dans un coin.

- La lettre !

La vieille femme lui apporta et revint à sa place, toujours silencieuse. La reine posa la lettre sur la table devant elle. Elle ne voulait pas avoir le moindre contact avec le jeune homme.

- Elle doit être dans les mains de la comtesse d'Adelba avant ce soir, est-ce compris ?

Hakkai se leva, prit la lettre, fit une courbette et sortit sans demander son reste.

Une fois dehors, il respira très fort pour évacuer sa colère mais cela ne marcha pas comme il l'avait espéré. Tel un automate, il partit délivrer la lettre à la comtesse puis se réfugia dans la petite école du palais, où son frère avait cours. Il aimait y aller, il était prés de son frère et cela avait le don de le réconforter. Il assista à la classe devant la porte, ruminant ses pensées.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Le soir-même, Gojyo revint plus tôt de son bureau. Pendant tout le dîner, il ne dit pas un mot et ne regarda personne, le nez perdu dans son assiette, et Hakkai sentit que la tempête n'était pas loin.

Elle explosa dés qu'ils mirent un pied dans la chambre.

La porte se referma sans bruit et Hakkai se retrouva pris au piège.

- Pourquoi es-tu allé chez la reine aujourd'hui ?

La voix était contenue et renfermait une colère noire qu'Hakkai connaissait peu.

- J'avais une mission pour le chambellan.

- Depuis quand travailles-tu pour lui ? Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ?

Hakkai se concentra avant de répondre, conscient qu'il aurait besoin d'une bonne argumentation.

- Comme je n'ai rien à faire au palais, j'ai choisi d'être utile ! Je préfère aider ces gens plutôt que de m'ennuyer ferme à la cour. Je suis désolé si j'ai dû pour cela rencontrer ta mère, mais ce n'était qu'un accident, crois-moi !

- Ce n'est pas ma mère ! hurla soudain Gojyo.

Hakkai sursauta, il n'avait jamais vu Gojyo dans une colère aussi noire !

- Cette chose me hait depuis trop longtemps pour qu'on puisse encore dire que c'est ma mère ! Elle est venue me trouver après ta visite figure-toi, elle qui ne sort jamais pour me voir, mais là elle avait matière à m'insulter, aussi ne s'est-elle pas privée !

Hakkai n'imaginait pas que leurs relations en étaient à ce stade, et il ressentit un peu de pitié pour Gojyo, dont il devina soudain l'enfance mal aimée.

- Je ne savais pas qu'elle ferait cela….

- Cela ne l'a pourtant pas gêné, crois-moi ! Elle a été encore plus odieuse que d'habitude ! Je ne te répéterai même pas ce qu'elle m'a dit, ce n'en est pas digne d'intérêt, mais je ne veux plus entendre cela, plus jamais ! Aussi vas-tu arrêter d'aider le chambellan, ce n'est pas ta place ! Tu as compris !

Comprenant qu'il devait réagir s'il ne voulait pas perdre le peu qu'il avait gagné, Hakkai s'énerva, vexé que son amant le prenne comme cela.

- Il n'en est pas question ! Cela fait longtemps que j'aide le chambellan, et c'est bien la première fois qu'il arrive une telle chose ! De toute façon, que j'aide ou non au palais, ta mère aurait quand même trouvé à redire, vu ce que tu en dis ! Alors arrête de te défouler sur moi, je n'y peux rien si vous ne vous entendez pas ! Je n'ai pas d'ordre à recevoir de toi, à part celui de satisfaire tes besoins sexuels ! Pour le reste, je suis libre !

Hakkai mit une main sur sa bouche, conscient qu'il avait été beaucoup trop loin. Il ne pensait même pas un mot de ce qu'il venait de dire, mais la colère l'avait rendu aveugle et sourd. Stupéfait, Gojyo le regardait, pétrifié.

- C'est comme cela que tu le vois….. ?

Sa voix était faible et désemparée, et Hakkai regretta aussitôt ce qu'il venait de dire.

- Excuse-moi, mes paroles ont largement dépassé ma pensée, j'ai été stupide ! J'ai cédé à la colère comme un idiot ! Mais la rencontre avec ta mère m'a autant bouleversé que toi, je te prie de le croire ! Elle aussi m'a dit des choses horribles !

Le silence tomba comme une chape de plomb.

Hakkai tenta une dernière excuse en se rapprochant de Gojyo, qui accepta son étreinte sans bouger.

- Je t'aime….

Le roi enfonça son visage dans l'épaule d'Hakkai et ne bougea plus, submergé par les sentiments.

- Je ne pensais vraiment pas ce que j'ai dit, s-il-te-plaît, dis-moi quelque chose….

- Cette femme a le don pour rendre les gens agressifs…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

La nuit qui suivit fut remplie de découvertes pour Hakkai.

Gojyo blotti dans ses bras comme un enfant, tous deux couchés sous les couvertures, le roi lui parla de son enfance, période inconnu de la plupart des gens. Il se livra sans retenue, et le jeune homme fut touché de cette marque de confiance, surtout après les horreurs qu'il lui avait dite, et qui restaient gravées dans sa mémoire.

- Ma mère, après seulement deux ans de mariage, a accouché d'un fils. Elle en est tout de suite tombée amoureuse, il était et de loin son préféré parmi tous. Il était promis au trône et eut droit à tous les honneurs en conséquence. On raconte, du moins c'est ce que j'ai pu entendre dans certaines conversations de boudoir, qu'elle a tout essayé ensuite comme moyen de contraception, elle est même allée rendre visite à des sorcières, mais ça n'a pas empêché que j'arrive. Dés ma naissance, elle m'a détesté : normal, j'étais un rival potentiel pour son fils adoré ! Je ne me rappelle pas avoir reçu la moindre marque d'affection, la moindre parole gentille de sa part, c'est tout juste si elle m'ignorait. Quant à mon père, il était tout le temps parti et ses obligations n'ont pas fait de lui le père idéal. De plus, il était souvent pris par l'éducation de mon aîné, puisqu'il était destiné à la couronne, aussi je ne fut jamais qu'un poids pour eux tous. J'ai vécu en solitaire, avec pour seuls amis ceux de ma classe d'école, que j'ai toujours gardé d'ailleurs. Sanzo en faisait parti, on ne peut pas dire qu'au début il a été un ami formidable, il était trop hautain pour cela, mais au fur et à mesure, je crois que j'ai réussi à gagner son estime et depuis je pense avoir quelque valeur à ses yeux.

Gojyo eut un petit rire.

- Tout s'est chamboulé à la mort de mon père. J'avais 16 ans et mon frère 20 ans. Il aurait dû prendre place sur le trône, mais au dernier moment il a refusé et a abdiqué en ma faveur. Ma mère a toujours cru que je l'avais influencé mais de tous, je peux te jurer que c'était moi le plus surpris. Je n'ai jamais compris son geste…. Peut-être avait-il besoin de vivre sa vie et la couronne n'était pas le meilleur moyen d'y parvenir….

Hakkai déposa un léger baiser sur son front :

- Pourtant, moi je trouve que tu te débrouilles à merveille !

- Merci…. Mais dés lors, ma mère a été encore plus odieuse ! Mon frère est parti et on en l'a plus jamais revu. Je pense qu'il a trouvé son bonheur aux bras d'une fille de ferme et travaille maintenant dans les champs, ou n'importe quoi d'autre…. Comme je n'avais que 16 ans, ma mère a pensé qu'elle pourrait gouverner à ma place, faire de moi son pantin mais je ne me suis pas laissé faire. Quand elle a vu que je ne réagissais pas comme elle le souhaitait, elle s'est enfermée dans ses appartements et n'en ai plus jamais sorti que pour venir m'insulter ! Comme aujourd'hui…

Hakkai fut touché de toutes ces révélations et serra fort le roi entre ses bras pour lui transmettre sa force. Maintenant, il avait droit à un peu d'amour et Hakkai se chargeait de cela….

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Après cette nuit-là, Gojyo ne reparla plus jamais de sa mère et ne contesta plus le fait qu'Hakkai s'occupe un peu au château.

Cependant, la reine fut rappelée à leur mémoire par son médecin personnel qui vint annoncer un soir au roi, alors qu'il dînait, qu'elle était mourante.

Surpris puisqu'il ignorait tout de sa maladie, Gojyo demande au roi ce qui se passait. Ce dernier lui répondit que la reine mère était malade depuis six mois, mais qu'elle avait toujours refusé qu'on en parle à son fils et qu'elle s'était laissé mourir, loin de tous. Mais ce soir-là, il était clair que son agonie ne durerait plus éternellement. Lorsque Gojyo présenta le souhait d'aller la voir, il fut rabroué devant la porte de ses appartements par la vieille servante qui maintint que sa maîtresse refusait de le voir avant sa mort. Exaspéré, Gojyo s'en alla sans rien dire mais passa la nuit dehors, tourmenté par ses propres démons. En rentrant en pleine nuit, il réveilla Hakkai qui dormait depuis longtemps et lui fit l'amour très violemment, comme si dans ce geste il essayait de s'arracher lui-même à la mort. Puis, une fois calmé, il s'excusa auprès de son amant et s'endormit d'une souche, épuisé.

Hakkai, quoiqu'un peu surpris de son attitude, le comprenait un peu. Sa mère l'avait toujours détesté mais lui, en tant que fils, n'avait jamais trouvé la force de la haïr autant qu'elle le détestait. Il avait toujours eut l'infime espoir qu'un jour elle l'aimerait un peu, mais cet espoir s'évanouissait avec sa mort prochaine. Jusque là, elle le rejetait de toutes ses forces.

On lui rapporta le lendemain qu'elle était morte dans la nuit, hurlant le nom de son aîné jusqu'à son dernier cri. Gojyo resta silencieux à l'annonce de sa mort mais tint à organiser ses funérailles lui-même. Hakkai l'assista de son mieux mais il se sentit un peu inutile. Sanzo et Goku revinrent exprès pour l'enterrement, qui eut lieu un dimanche, comme la reine mère l'aurait souhaité.

Si Hakkai fut heureux de les revoir, il n'en laissa rien paraître. Pendant toute la cérémonie, assommante, qui eut lieu à l'église, le jeune homme resta derrière le roi, qui était alors de marbre. Il voulut rester sérieux, mais son regard fut attiré par un homme qui tenait une place d'honneur aux côtés du roi, alors qu'il ne le connaissait pas du tout. Pourtant, à force de les côtoyer, les hommes de la cour n'avaient aucun secret pour lui, il les connaissait tous. Mais cet homme ne lui disait rien du tout. Il avait un regard très étrange, un mélange d'assurance et d'envie qui lui faisait froid dans le dos. Cependant, le chagrin était bien visible sur son visage. Sans doute un proche de la reine qui n'avait pas mis les pieds à la cour depuis des années. Pourtant, il était assez jeune…. Et ressemblait assez à Gojyo à y voir de plus prés…

Il tourna les yeux vers Hakkai et le regard noir qu'il lui lança dissuada le jeune homme d'insister. Il tourna les yeux mais sentit le regard de l'inconnu peser sur lui.

Longtemps après la fin de la cérémonie, il sentait encore son regard accroché dans son dos.

La messe finit et l'on transporta le cercueil jusqu'au cimetière réservé aux rois. Lorsque le cercueil glissa dans le trou prévu à cet effet, Gojyo eut un sursaut involontaire qu'il réprima bien vite.

Tout était fini.

La cour retourna au palais alors que Gojyo restait quelques instants afin de dire au revoir correctement à sa mère. Hakkai choisit de rester un peu à l'écart avec Sanzo et Goku. L'inconnu s'approcha du roi et Hakkai eut une drôle d'impression en le voyant s'approcher.

- Sanzo, qui est-ce ?

- C'est Dokugakuji, le frère du roi.

- Le quoi ?

L'homme s'approcha de Gojyo et lui passa un bras sur l'épaule, amical.

- Alors, petit frère, comment va ?

- Tout va bien , je te rassure. Désolé pour Mère, mais elle m'avait tout caché de sa maladie…

- Ce n'est pas étonnant ! Elle adorait les secrets….

Le silence tomba entre eux, les liens étaient difficiles à ressouder.

- J'ai été tenu au courant de tes derniers caprices…

- Et alors, ce n'est pas moi qui ait abdiqué !

- Oui, oui, tout cela est du passé….

L'homme prit une profonde inspiration et enleva son bras des épaules du roi.

- Tu restes longtemps ? lui demanda Gojyo.

- Peut-être….

- Où étais-tu pendant tout ce temps ? Mère n'a cessé de te faire chercher, tu sais…

- J'ai passé mon temps à fuir, et je repartirai, sois-en sûr ! Mais j'ai envie de me replonger quelque temps dans la vie de la cour, juste histoire de m'amuser, répondit-il avec un sourire malicieux.

Sur ces mots, il partit du cimetière, lançant un dernier regard vers Sanzo et Hakkai.

Gojyo resta seul prés de la tombe, silencieux. Le retour de son frère ne l'enthousiasmait guère, ils ne s'étaient jamais réellement entendu… Il avait joué à l'égoïste et lui avait laissé un lourd fardeau royal sur les épaules, l'abandonnant à son sort sans s'en préoccuper le moins du monde…. Peut-être avait-il changé, et Gojyo l'espérait, mais au fond de lui, il aurait préféré qu'il ne réapparaisse jamais dans sa vie, même s'il était son frère.

A suivre…..

Pardon d'avance à toutes les fans de Dokugakuji…..°


	7. Entrée en scène de Dokugakuji

Genre : historique, yaoi, aventure

Discalmer : ces persos appartiennent à Minekura, mais elle m'a promit de me mettre sur son testament !

Bon, je n'aime pas trop Hakkai dans ce chapitre, mais je vous rassure, il se rattrapera !

Comme promis, voici Dokugakuji dans l'habit du salaud ! Avec toutes mes excuses ! Et ça va être pire après !

Merci pour toutes vos reviews, elles me touchent beaucoup ! 

**_La Putain du roi_**

Les jours qui suivirent l'enterrement, Gojyo eut l'immense soulagement d'avoir Sanzo de nouveau à ses côtés pour l'aider dans son travail. Ce dernier s'était remis de ses blessures, et le médecin avait dit que l'on pourrait bientôt enlever son attelle, ce qu'il attendait avec impatience. De plus, les quelques jours qu'il avait passé dans son domaine à la campagne lui avait le plus grand bien… Le roi le surprenait parfois à regarder Goku d'un air étrange, et il souriait, content qu'ils se soient enfin parlé….

Quant à Goku et Hakkai, ils s'étaient retrouvé avec plaisir et avaient repris leurs anciennes habitudes comme si rien n'avait jamais vraiment changé. En fait, le seul changement qu'on pouvait noter était la présence d'un nouveau personnage qui déambulait parmi la cour avec aisance. Dokugakuji avait en effet trouvé sans problème ses marques parmi la haute société, comme s'il ne l'avait jamais quitté. Il se montrait d'une arrogance et d'une ruse sans égale, et l'on comprenait qu'il prenait beaucoup trop de plaisir à évoluer parmi la cour pour avoir eu un jour l'envie de la diriger. Il était fait pour être un esprit libre, pas pour être roi.

Comme il était le frère du roi, rien ne lui était refusé aussi se permettait-il de jouer parfois au véritable petit tyran, mais cela ne durait jamais bien longtemps et il retournait vaquer à ses occupations, inconnues de tous. Il sortait souvent du palais, on pensait alors qu'il ne reviendrait pas, puis il réapparaissait un jour ou deux après, et on s'étonnait d'avoir pu penser qu'il quitterait ainsi la cour. En résumé, Dokugakuji était un être étrange, qui vivait selon son bon plaisir et suivait sans se décourager ses propres objectifs.

Il dînait rarement avec le roi, préférait passer ses soirées à jouer aux cartes ou à parcourir les auberges de la capitale en compagnie de quelques jeunes nobles, attirés par son énergie.

Il était devenu tellement présent à la cour qu'Hakkai s'étonna que Gojyo lui parle si peu de lui. Le roi semblait se désintéresser de tout ce que pouvait faire son frère et préférait la plupart du temps l'éviter. Sans doute l'ombre qui avait pesé sur son enfance revenait-elle le hanter après tant d'absence, et il se repliait sur lui-même pour lui échapper. Hakkai tenta d'en parler avec Sanzo, mais ce dernier affirma que cela passerait, comme toute chose. Il fallait que Gojyo accepte son frère, un point c'est tout.

Cependant, le frère était-il à même à accepter Gojyo ?

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Hakkai était seul dans la bibliothèque, en train de lire un de ses romans préférés du moment, Le Cid de Corneille, et il en était au passage où Rodrigue racontait la bataille qu'il avait mené quand un bruit de livres qui tombent le fit sursauter. Il tourna la tête et aperçut Dokugakuji qui regardait avec amusement la pile de livre qu'il avait renversé s'étaler sur le sol.

- Désolé, dit-il dans un demi-sourire, peu convaincu lui-même d'être réellement désolé.

Hakkai lui répondit par un sourire et se repencha sur son livre.

Une main surgit alors et baissa son livre : le visage souriant de Dokugakuji lui apparut.

- Excusez-moi, mais ce livre est-il aussi passionnant que cela ? Je n'ai pas mémoire que Corneille était un auteur si merveilleux qui puisse m'empêcher de discuter aimablement avec quelqu'un !

Comprenant qu'il avait pu se montrer impoli, Hakkai s'excusa.

- Il est vrai que lorsque je lis, j'oublie un peu le monde extérieur…. Vous vouliez me parler ?

- Oui et non… Disons que j'aimerais vous connaître. Mon frère n'est pas attaché à vous sans raison, je me trompe ?

- Bien, je brûle également de faire votre connaissance…

- Ah, mais qui a dit que l'on parlerait de moi ? Je ne désire entendre parler que de vous !

Un peu surpris, Hakkai ne su que répondre.

- Dites-moi, que pensez-vous de mon frère ?

- C'est un homme merveilleux et un excellent roi. J'ai de la chance de l'avoir rencontré.

- Pourtant, on m'a dit que votre rencontre avait été un peu… disons forcée, non ?

Dokugakuji souriait d'une étrange manière qui déplut à Hakkai. Il avait une idée précise derrière la tête qui ne lui disait rien qui vaille.

- Tout cela est du passé, j'ai su tourner la page. Pourquoi cette question ?

- Oh, rien, je me demande seulement ce que l'on peut trouver à un homme comme mon frère…. Dites-moi, une autre question : vous couchez également avec Sanzo ?

Cette fois-ci, Hakkai ne pu retenir sa colère qui commençait à monter.

- Qu'est-ce qui vous permet de dire de telle sottises ? Je suis fidèle au roi !

Encore plus souriant devant l'emportement du jeune homme, Dokugakuji le calma d'un geste de la main.

- Bon bon, n'en parlons plus. Mais ne dites pas que vous êtes fidèle, ce mot n'existe pas dans la langage humain !

Hakkai leva les épaules devant le principe stupide qu'exposait Dokugakuji. Il le regarda ensuite d'un air soupçonneux, essayant de lire en lui.

- Mais pourquoi ces questions ? Pourquoi vous intéresser à moi ?

- Disons juste que je m'intéresse à tout ce que mon frère possède, à part la couronne, ça il peut la garder !

Hakkai se leva, furieux de retrouver dans les paroles de cet homme son impression de n'être qu'un objet qu'il avait réussi à oublier depuis peu.

Il s'apprêtait à partir quand la voix de Dokugakuji l'arrêta sur place :

- Sachez que je me suis mis en tête d'avoir tout ce dont mon frère profite, histoire de savoir ce qu'est la vie de roi…. Ma chambre restera ouverte cette nuit, je vous y attendrai.

Sans se retourner, le jeune homme lui répondit d'une voix glaciale :

- Vous pourrez toujours attendre, mais je suis persuadé que je n'aurai pas à en pousser la porte !

Alors qu'il partait sans s'arrêter à grands pas, Dokugakuji murmura pour lui-même.

- Ça, c'est ce qu'on verra…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Hakkai ne parla pas de cette rencontre au roi mais il comprit pourquoi Gojyo avait des doutes sur son frère : en fin de compte, Dokugakuji était jaloux du roi et cherchait à s'emparer de tout ce qu'il possédait, juste par envie. S'il avait autrefois rejeté la couronne par simple caprice, et même s'il criait à tout le monde qu'il n'en voudrait pas pour tout l'or du monde, au fond de lui il commençait peut-être à regretter d'avoir abdiqué aussi vite….

Quoique son attitude était étrange…. En fait, Hakkai ignorait la véritable pensée de Dokugakuji, mais il était sûr qu'il ressentait de la jalousie vis-à-vis de son frère. Peut-être était-il tout simplement envieux de son bonheur actuel…..

En tout cas, chaque fois qu'il l'apercevait, Hakkai changeait de pièce ou bien essayait d'être discret. Il cherchait à l'éviter à tout prix, ce que Gojyo remarqua inévitablement.

Il lui demanda la raison de son comportement mais le jeune homme éluda la question en répondait vaguement. Le roi ne fut pas dupe aussi observa-t-il attentivement ce qu'il pouvait y avoir entre les deux hommes, mais comme rien ne se remarquait, il du prendre son mal en patience.

Dokugakuji remarqua lui aussi qu'Hakkai l'évitait mais cela l'amusait plus qu'autre chose : il aimait bien jouer avec sa proie…

Ainsi, il commença un jeu aussi déplaisant pour Hakkai qu'il était divertissant pour lui : il s'arrangea pour se trouver quelquefois seul avec le jeune homme. Pendant ces rares instants où Hakkai ne pouvait pas fuir, il lui faisait alors des avances accompagnées de gestes déplacés, des remarques acerbes ou obscènes qui énervaient beaucoup le jeune homme mais contre lesquels il ne pouvait rien. Il repoussait à chaque fois Dokugakuji mais cela semblait plus l'amuser qu'autre chose et Hakkai en vint à le redouter sérieusement. Il jouait un jeu qui ne lui plaisait pas du tout et devenait de plus en plus pressant. Il lui avait pourtant expliqué qu'il ne voulait pas tromper le roi, qu'il n'éprouvait aucune attirance pour lui et que tout cela ne servait à rien mais il ne l'écoutait même pas, convaincu qu'il céderait.

Hakkai ne parla jamais de cela à Gojyo, Dieu seul savait quelle pourrait être sa réaction et le jeune homme redoutait ses accès de colère. Il pouvait faire n'importe quoi, en sachant pertinemment qu'il pourrait le regretter, et Hakkai ne voulait pas en être l'origine. D'autant qu'il espérait que le frère du roi cesserait bientôt son horrible jeu en voyant qu'il ne lui céderait pas….

Un jour, tout se compliqua. Alors qu'une nouvelle fois, Dokugakuji s'amusait à torturer psychologiquement le pauvre Hakkai, dans un des salons de musique, où il l'avait acculé contre un piano et tentait de lui voler un baiser contre lequel Hakkai se défendait de toutes ses forces, Sanzo entra.

La stupéfaction qui orna son visage fut aussi grande que celle d'Hakkai, alors que Dokugakuji afficha un petit sourire tandis qu'il quittait la salle, dérangé dans son activité.

- Bon, je vous laisse. A bientôt Hakkai !….

- Ecoute Sanzo, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois !

- Et qu'est-ce que je dois croire ? répondit le premier conseiller d'un ton calme.

Apparemment il devinait ce qui se passait mais préférait en avoir le cœur net en écoutant Hakkai. Ce dernier lui raconta tout, heureux de pouvoir se livrer enfin à quelqu'un, puis attendit son jugement. Qui ne se fit pas attendre :

- Et qu'est-ce que tu attends pour lui donner un bon coup de genoux dans les couilles ?

Hakkai pouffa mais redevint vite sérieux.

- Si seulement je pouvais ! Mais c'est quand même le frère du roi !

- Et alors, ça change le respect qu'il te doit ?

Devant le silence d'Hakkai, Sanzo comprit un peu de qu'il avait voulu dire. Même s'il avait abdiqué, Dokugakuji gardait quelque pouvoir au palais, rien que par le sang royal qui coulait dans ses veines, et il ne faisait jamais bon s'opposer à lui, même si Gojyo aurait soutenu Hakkai dans tous les cas. Il était des forces qu'il ne valait pas mieux mettre en branle….

- Ok, j'ai compris ! Mais la prochaine fois, flanque-lui quand même un bon coup, ça lui fera du bien, et ça m'étonnerait qu'il t'ennuie pour cela…. Il aura trop honte !

Ils rirent ensemble, et l'atmosphère se détendit. Sanzo promit de ne pas en parler au roi mais il demanda au jeune homme de réagir si jamais Dokugakuji allait trop loin. Lui aussi n'estimait guère le frère du roi et le voir remettre à sa place par Gojyo était l'un de ses fantasmes non avoué.

Hakkai fut plus détendu après cette conversation, même s'il se sentit un peu idiot. Il aurait pu mieux se défendre quand même….

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Quelques jours plus tard, Dokugakuji coinça de nouveau Hakkai contre une des portes de la salle d'armes, lui réclamant une fois de plus ses faveurs. Il s'attendait à le voir rougir ou réagir violemment contre les avances qu'il lui faisait, mais le jeune homme lui sourit. Croyant la partie enfin gagnée, Dokugakuji avança la tête, espérant capturer les lèvres du jeune homme. Le coup qu'il reçut dans le bas-ventre brisa tout espoir en lui. Il se tordit misérablement en deux, le souffle coupé. Hakkai en profita pour fuir.

- Désolé, mais je ne supporte plus vos manières !

Dokugakuji reprit lentement son souffle, appuyé contre le mur. Il sourit : il ne s'était pas attendu à cela… La chasse n'en devenait que plus intéressante quand la proie se débattait !

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Un soir, le dîner fut plus long que d'habitude : des problèmes à la frontière retenaient l'attention du roi et de son premier conseiller, et ils en discutèrent pendant tout le repas. Apparemment, un comte ne remplissait pas tout ce qui lui était demandé pour garder la frontière intacte, et cela s'en ressentait dans les rapports avec les pays voisins. Bien ennuyé, Gojyo décida de s'y rendre sur place en fin de compte, car rien n'est jamais mieux réglé que par soi-même.

Lorsqu'il l'annonça à Hakkai le soir même, le jeune homme demanda à l'accompagner, mais Gojyo s'y refusa. Cela n'était l'affaire que de deux jours et il ne voulait pas forcer le jeune homme à effectuer un aussi long voyage pour rien. Et puis il aurait tellement de travail qu'il ne pourrait même pas être un peu de temps avec lui.

Ils partirent trois jours après, pressés de régler cette affaire au plus vite. Cela devenait si compliqué quand les frontières étaient en jeu qu'il valait mieux se dépêcher.

Hakkai et Goku les regardèrent partir depuis la cour du palais, les voyant devenir de plus en plus petits. Ils furent sortis de leur observation par le jeune frère d'Hakkai qui leur tirait leur manche. C'était son jour de repos, il n'avait pas classe et comptait passer son temps avec son aîné et son ami. Ils le suivirent avec joie…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

La nuit était tombée depuis longtemps : Goku et le jeune frère d'Hakkai s'étaient endormis côte à côte sur l'un des canapés du grand salon et Hakkai n'osa pas les réveiller. Il les recouvrit d'une grande couverture et se dirigea vers sa propre chambre, impatient lui aussi de s'allonger pour dormir.

Les couloirs étaient déserts, beaucoup de domestiques avaient suivi le roi dans son voyage, comme cela se faisait souvent. Il était impensable que le roi se déplace sans un minimum de personnes, une façon comme une autre de montrer son pouvoir aux nobles...

Il buta dans le noir contre un étrange objet et se baissa pour le ramasser. Un verre…

Qu'est-ce qu'un verre faisait là ?

- Ah, vous l'avez retrouvé ! Ça doit faire dix bonnes minutes que je le cherche !

Hakkai leva les yeux et aperçut un homme, visiblement très éméché vue la façon étrange qu'il avait de tituber sur place , qui venait à sa rencontre, les bras tendus pour s'emparer du verre en question. Le jeune homme le lui donna, ou plutôt le lui plaça directement dans ses mains qu'il avait du mal à coordonner pour prendre correctement le verre.

- Merci mon bon garçon !…. Bon, je vais retourner à la fête…. Zut, c'est par où déjà ?… Hips.

Hakkai rit devant l'expression enfantine que le vin procurait au personnage, et le voyant prêt à tomber, il lui retint le bras afin de l'empêcher de s'étaler de tout son long.

- Où se passe votre fête, je peux peut-être vous y emmener ?

L'autre le regarda, heureux de trouver de l'aide au milieu de ce monde qui tanguait autant, et s'agrippa à son bras comme un chien à son os.

- Ah ça c'est gentil…. Hips…. J'étais avec le prince et tout d'un coup, ce maudit verre qui part…. Vous comprenez bien que je pouvais pas le laisser s'en aller comme ça, alors j'ai suivi et… Pffff !

L'homme fit un geste de sa main qui indiquait subtilement la longue traversée du palais qu'il avait dû faire pour retrouver son verre, tout en résumant à l'aide d'un long soupir combien cela lui avait été dur, ses veines remplies à moitié de sang et à moitié d'alcool.

Le prince… Hakkai se dit qu'il voulait sans aucun doute parler de Dokugakuji, que beaucoup à la cour surnommaient comme cela en raison de son sang royal. L'homme avait dû faire beaucoup de chemin pour arriver jusqu'ici… Ah le pouvoir du vin !

Ils se mirent donc en route, le jeune homme soutenant l'homme ivre qui avait beaucoup de mal à marcher droit.

Ils étaient à peine à l'entrée du couloir qui menait aux appartements du prince qu'une musique enjouée et des éclats de rire leur parvenaient, fidèles accompagnateurs des divertissantes soirées organisées au palais. Déjouant l'ennui qui pouvait s'installer à la cour et favorables à tous les débordements, ces soirées étaient très fréquentes, et très peu recommandables. Tous les jeunes nobles s'y retrouvaient, des hommes pour la plupart, les femmes ayant d'autres fantaisies, et certains vieux libertins s'y donnaient aussi rendez-vous, histoire de combler leurs passions. Noyés dans l'alcool et l'amusement général, les soirées se terminaient souvent par une orgie collective, reflet de la noblesse décadente.

Gojyo en avait parlé à Hakkai et l'avait mis en garde : l'alcool révélait parfois de sombres côtés chez les hommes et il valait mieux éviter de côtoyer ces soirées si l'on voulait avoir la paix.

Se doutant de ce qui pourrait lui arriver, Hakkai ne comptait pas rester et aussitôt déchargé de son poids, il s'en irait.

Il ouvrit la porte qui était restée entrebâillée et fut projeté immédiatement dans l'ambiance. La lumière assez faible qui se concentrait au milieu de la pièce, favorisant l'ombre dans les coins pour plus de discrétion, les mets et les verres dispersés un peu partout et surtout, les hommes qui s'étalaient n'importe où, là où le vin les avait fait tomber… Certains chantaient ensembles une vieille chanson paillarde, sur un ton faux qui aurait effrayé n'importe quel professeur de musique, d'autres étaient assemblés autour de deux joueurs qui organisaient un concours de vin, d'autres hommes discutaient dans un coin, moins saouls que leurs camarades… Ambiance sinistre au goût d'Hakkai. Il déposa rapidement l'homme dans un fauteuil.

- Merci… Hips….

A peine assis, l'homme se pencha sur le côté et vomit tout ce que contenait son estomac. Ecoeurant.

Au bruit qu'il fit, certains tournèrent la tête, peu préoccupés de ce qui se passait mais soucieux de ne pas manquer la moindre petite chose qui pourrait les faire rire.

- Mais c'est notre ami Hakkai ! s'exclama une voix dans le fond.

Dokugakuji surgit d'un groupe d'homme qui le dissimulait jusque là et approcha du jeune homme les bras grands ouverts.

- Vous vous joignez à notre petite soirée ?

Hakkai fit un geste de la main :

- Non, je vais partir.

Ce n'était pas de chance de tomber sur le prince alors qu'il ne désirait qu'une chose : quitter la fête. Pourvu qu'il le laisse partir !

Mais Dokugakuji ne l'entendait pas ainsi et il se saisit d'un pichet de vin qui traînait sur une table sur son passage.

- Vous en me ferez pas l'insulte de nous quitter sans boire une coupe avec nous quand même ! J'y tiens beaucoup !

Le groupe d'hommes qu'il venait de quitter rit en observant Hakkai et le prince qui l'avait rejoint. Ce qui le mit mal à l'aise.

- Je suis désolé mais…

- Il n'y a pas de mais ! Vous allez boire avec nous, et je vous laisserai partir !

Il s'empara de son bras et l'entraîna à sa suite vers le groupe d'hommes qui rigolait toujours, peu soucieux de la gêne d'Hakkai.

On lui déposa une coupe dans les mains : maintenant pas question qu'il parte sans boire !

Dokugakuji fit un signe à un de ses compagnons, qui en hochant la tête, lui apporta un pichet de vin.

- Un bon vin aromatisé !

Sans retenue, Dokugakuji remplit entièrement le verre du jeune homme tout en le regardant d'un œil satisfait de lui. Hakkai avait l'impression qu'il lui cachait quelque chose, mais le verre rempli dans ses mains, il fut bien obligé de le boire et s'enquit de cela par petites gorgées. Il ne voulait pas se retrouver saoul face au prince dont il connaissait les défauts.

Heureux qu'il boive, Dokugakuji leva à son tour son verre et cria :

- A Hakkai !

Le groupe d'hommes le reprit en riant, certains jouant des coudes dans les côtes des autres. Très mal à l'aise, car il ignorait totalement pourquoi ils riaient, Hakkai continua à boire, seule occupation qui se présentait à lui. Il se sentait ridicule et n'avait plus qu'une envie : partir !

- Et à ma nuit ! cria le prince, avec un clin d'œil pour ses compagnons.

Les coupes se levèrent et tous crièrent, heureux comme des gosses mais l'œil rempli de malice malsaine.

Puis un autre lança une nouvelle suggestion et tous reprirent à sa suite, emportés par l'alcool.

Enervé par les cris et l'agitation qui régnait et à laquelle il ne prenait pas part, Hakkai finit sa coupe, la posa sur une table et s'apprêta à partir, mais deux bras se saisirent de lui avec une force surprenante avant qu'il ne puisse sortir.

- Qu'est-ce que… ?

- La sortie est par là, répartit un homme qui le poussa dans une pièce adjacente, habilement dissimulée par des tentures.

Il jeta le jeune homme à l'intérieur et ferma bien vite la porte à clé, enfermant Hakkai. Ce dernier frappa à la porte, fit un raffut du diable, espérant que quelqu'un l'entende, mais derrière la porte, les rires continuaient, comme si de rien n'était. Personne ne faisait attention à ses cris et au bout de plusieurs minutes, épuisé, Hakkai arrêta de crier et de frapper la porte, cela ne servait à rien. Prenant son mal en patience, car il était persuadé qu'une fois dessaoulés, ils viendraient lui ouvrir, il examina la pièce où il était.

Eclairée seulement par la lumière de la pleine lune, il aperçut un lit, deux fauteuils et une petite table…. Une chambre ordinaire, quoiqu'à voir le luxe des meubles et l'insigne qui brodait les rideaux du lit à baldaquin, il s'agissait de la chambre du prince….

Hakkai eut un mauvais pressentiment : pourquoi l'avait-on enfermé là ? Il commençait à se dire que ce n'était pas l'œuvre d'un simple saoulard.

Il s'assit sur un des fauteuils, fatigué de rester debout. Son épaule droite lui faisait un peu mal, ses muscles tendus et fatigués se rappelant à lui. C'était avec cette épaule qu'il avait aidé l'homme rencontré dans le couloir, et il avait tellement appuyé sur elle qu'il avait l'impression d'avoir porté un sac lourd toute la journée. Il se la massa mais sans succès.

Puis il s'enfonça un peu plus dans le fauteuil et resta attentif aux bruits qui venaient de l'autre côté de la porte. Des cris, des rires, des sons dont il préférait ignorer la cause…. Mais aucune inquiétude pour son absence… Pourvu que la fête finisse vite….

A suivre….

Voilà, c'est juste un petit chapitre de transition, mais il est obligatoire !

Bon, je sais, je trouve moi aussi qu'Hakkai ne fait pas très viril dans ce chapitre, il fait un peu sa vierge effarouchée, mais c'est pour ça qu'on l'aime non ? Promis, après il va se rattraper !

Et comme ça serait dommage de vous laisser poireauter là, je vous offre en même temps le chapitre suivant !

Bonne lecture !


	8. Le piège

Genre : yaoi, historique

Disclamer : ces perso ne sont pas à moi, mais je compte bientôt faire un prêt à la banque pour les racheter !

Voilà la suite comme promis, où Dokugakuji nous montre tous ses talents ! Encore gomen !

J'espère que vous aimerez, en vous souhaitant une bonne lecture, et une bonne année, pendant que nous y sommes !

**_La Putain du roi_**

Au château de Pelennar, la situation était beaucoup plus tendue. Le roi avait hurlé pendant environ deux heures sur le comte, furieux de sa gestion et du non-maintien correct de la frontière. Il était ressorti très en colère de la réunion, maudissant les nobles et leur « foutu caractère ». Puis il était parti directement sur place constater l'étendue des dégâts par lui-même.

Le comte de la région était un petit homme gras qui songeait beaucoup plus à ses profits qu'à la tenue du royaume : alors qu'il surtaxait ses paysans et veillait à la construction de son futur lieu d'habitation, à savoir un château encore plus grand que l'actuel, il avait baissé sa garde au niveau des frontières. Lorsque plusieurs fouineurs l'avaient traversé et étaient venu piller ses terres, cet imbécile les avait poursuivi jusque chez les terres voisines où il les avait massacrer sans retenue. Ce qui avait évidemment déclenché la colère du roi voisin, furieux qu'on s'attribue son droit de justice ! Gojyo s'était empressé d'agir vers lui, obligé de lui présenter des excuses, et il était venu de suite corriger le comte, blessé dans son amour-propre et exacerbé que ses nobles prennent leur rôle aussi peu au sérieux.

Il rentra très tard de son inspection à l'extérieur, et encore plus en colère qu'à son départ ! Il ne rendit pas visite au comte, certain qu'il ne pourrai se retenir de l'étrangler, et partit directement dans sa chambre. Là, fatigué, il s'affala dans un fauteuil et se massa doucement les tempes.

- Je crois que ce n'est pas le bon moment pour te parler… Je reviendrai demain !

Sanzo était resté dans l'ombre de la chambre, mais Gojyo était tellement énervé qu'il ne l'avait même pas vu. Le conseiller fit un geste pour partir mais son roi le retint.

- Non, reste, une conversation entre amis me fera du bien !

Sanzo le regarda un instant puis se ravisa et partit s'asseoir en face de Gojyo, dans un superbe fauteuil ancien. Le comte n'avait pas ménagé ses efforts pour accueillir le roi !

- De quoi tu veux me parler ?

- C'est assez délicat et vu ton état, je comprendrais que tu veuilles en parler plus tard mais…

- Non, vas-y, ça me changera les idées !

Sanzo le regarda d'un air de dire « ça, j'en suis moins sûr » mais acquiesça. Après tout, il était venu pour cela !

- C'est à propos d'Hakkai et de ton frère….

A ces mots, Gojyo se releva dans son fauteuil et posa un regard plus appuyés sur son ami.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

- Autant être direct, prendre des pincettes ne sert à rien avec toi ! Voilà, Dokugakuji a des vues sur ton amant !

Gojyo déglutit, puis soupira, visiblement soulagé.

- Ah, j'ai eu peur ! J'ai cru qu'ils étaient… Enfin tu vois ! Si c'est seulement ça, je suis tranquille, Hakkai m'est fidèle, je lui fait confiance !

- Je suis d'accord avec toi, j'ai du mal à imaginer Hakkai te trompant, mais ce n'est pas de lui que je parle, c'est de Dokugakuji !

- Et alors, qu'est-ce qu'il peut bien faire ?

Sanzo baissa les yeux, plongé dans un vieux souvenir.

- Tu te souviens du jeune Yuki ?

Le silence tomba brutalement, sans filet de protection.

- Je n'y ai pensé qu'aujourd'hui, car figure-toi qu'il est ici maintenant, avec sa famille. Ils travaillent pour le comte mais bref… Quand je l'ai croisé, je me suis rappelé ce dont Dokugakuji est capable, et je me dis que finalement…. Je crois qu'Hakkai n'est pas vraiment en sécurité…. Alors il faudrait peut-être que tu règles ce problème en rentrant, essaye de parler avec Dokugakuji.

Gojyo gardait les yeux fixes et répéta sur un ton sourd :

- Tu penses qu'il n'est pas en sécurité….

- Oui, enfin tu connais Dokugaiji ! Mais si tu lui en parles, il ne tentera rien, il n'osera pas. Ce n'est pas que je ressens une affection quelconque pour Hakkai, mais il nous a aidé quand j'étais mal et je crois que je lui dois bien ça ! fit-il d'un ton badin qui sonnait faux, car en réalité, et même s'il voulait le cacher, le premier conseiller commençait à apprécier réellement le jeune homme.

D'un seul coup, Gojyo se leva :

- Depuis combien de temps cela dure ?

- Je ne sais pas, environ un, deux mois peut-être. Hakkai est resté vague là-dessus….

- Et à ton avis, le fait que je ne sois plus là ne pourrait-il pas décider mon abruti de frère à passer à l'acte ? Depuis tout ce temps, c'est l'occasion rêvée !

Sanzo prit conscience des paroles du roi qu'une fois que celui-ci fut sorti en trombe de sa chambre. Il courut appeler son écuyer et ses valets pour que tout soit rangé au plus vite et prêt pour partir.

Sanzo le rejoint, étonné de ce que sa révélation provoquait.

- Tu crois vraiment que… ?

- J'en suis même sûr ! Je pars dés que tout est prêt, pas question de laisser faire cela !

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Hakkai porta la main à son front : il était de température normale, rien d'alarmant.

Pourtant, son corps entier le brûlait, pris d'une fièvre étrange. Le sang bouillonnait en lui, provoquant des effets désagréables. Il avait l'impression que chacun de ses muscles était en feu, prêt à se consumer et tomber en cendre…

Il avait les idées embrouillées et un incommensurable énervement commençait à l'envahir. Il sentait ses nerfs jusqu'au bout de ses doigts et ceux-ci parcouraient son corps telles des lames de rasoir. Il se sentait électrique… De plus, alors qu'il s'agitait sur son fauteuil, le frottement provoqué entre son corps et le tissu du fauteuil l'irritait. Il se leva et se mit à s'agiter dans la pièce, en proie à une agitation intérieure intense.

On avait dû le droguer, il aurait dû se méfier de ce verre proposé par le prince. Tous les clins d'œil qu'il adressait à chacun de ses compagnons lui revenaient en mémoire, préliminaires à cette mauvaise blague. Dokugakuji n'avait certainement pas apprécié qu'Hakkai le frappe la dernière dois qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés et il se vengeait de cette horrible manière…

Et il se retrouvait là, le corps agité de tremblements violents, sa chaleur intérieure poussée au maximum et ses nerfs exaspérés…. Il avait envie de frapper dans un objet, et tout d'un coup, pris d'une étrange faiblesse, il s'arrêtait et se prenait la tête entre ses mains.

Il allait mourir, pensa-t-il, à bout de nerf.

Sa torture évolua peu à peu et bientôt, le feu que renvoyait ses muscles se dirigea lentement vers son bas-ventre, laissant des traces brûlante sur ses épaules, son torse et ses flancs.

Il n'arrivait plus à coordonner ses pensées et sa vision même se troubla, posant un voile sur ses yeux. Epuisé et pourtant tendu à l'extrême, il voulut se rasseoir, mais la caresse du fauteuil sur ses reins lui fut insupportable et il se força à se relever.

Poussé par une envie irrépressible, il se mit en quête de fraîcheur afin d'apaiser la langue de feu qui courait dans ses veines. Il ouvrit un petit meuble et y trouva des affaires de toilettes, ainsi qu'une carafe d'eau. Bonheur !

Il sortit la carafe et sans réfléchir, poussé par l'envie d'en finir avec cette torture, il se la versa sur son corps, apaisant avec soulagement la chaleur qui couvrait son corps. Il en aurait béni le ciel…

Tout mouillé, il pu enfin s'asseoir sur un fauteuil. Tant pis si le prince retrouvait ses meubles mouillés et gâtés par l'eau, se dit le jeune homme. La souffrance qu'il avait endurer valait bien cette petite vengeance.

Reprenant à peu prés ses esprits, il respira profondément… Il écoutait les battements de son cœur emballés, savourant ce répit….

Qui fut de courte durée…. Malheureusement pour lui, ses veines se remirent à bouillonner, prises d'une frénésie renouvelée. Son corps entier y répondit et la chaleur monta de nouveau en lui, se propulsant comme une vague jusqu'à son cerveau pour ensuite retomber en gerbes d'écumes et glisser sur son bas-ventre. Les effets reprirent et comme il n'avait plus d'eau à portée de main, il se sentit submergé par l'intensité de ce qu'il ressentait.

De nouveau, le fauteuil se montra insupportable au toucher et alors qu'Hakkai se levait, il enleva également sa chemise, trempée, qui se collait à son torse et l'irritait outrageusement. Sa peau semblait tantôt de verre, sensible à moindre mouvement, tantôt collante et poisseuse, et lui renvoyait l'impression d'étouffer….

Quand à son pantalon, il commença sérieusement à le maudire…. Le tissu frôlait ses jambes, lui donnant des frissons, et l'effet était encore pire au niveau de son entre-jambe…. Il mourrait d'envie de l'enlever mais se réfrénait en pensant que Dokugakuji pouvait surgir d'un moment à l'autre…

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il avait bien pu lui donner ?….

La porte s'ouvrit soudain. Les bruits de la fête s'étaient tus depuis longtemps mais Hakkai ne l'avait pas remarqué, en proie à ses tourments intérieurs.

Le jeune homme ne remarqua d'ailleurs l'homme qui s'avançait jusqu'à lui qu'au dernier moment, quand la lumière éclaira son visage… Dokugakuji.

Hakkai recula instinctivement quand il le vit.

- Qu'est-ce que vous m'avez donné ?… Je me sens si mal…., gémit-il faiblement, le corps et l'esprit torturés.

Dokugakuji sourit et tendit devant lui une coupe qu'il tenait à la main depuis qu'il était entré.

- Un aphrodisiaque… Je t'avais dit que j'obtenais toujours ce que je voulais.

- Parce que vous êtes si sûr de votre victoire ? s'insurgea le jeune homme.

Révolté, il tenta de sortir et se dirigea vers la porte. Il appuya de toutes ses forces mais la poignée refusa de s'ouvrir.

- J'ai fermé à clé, histoire de ne pas être dérangé….

Hakkai se retourna, furieux :

- Où est la clé ?

Dans un mouvement rapide, le prince s'avança jusqu'à lui et s'approcha si prés qu'Hakkai pouvait sentir son souffle sur son visage. Sa main se tendit vers lui, effleura sa joue, souligna le pourtour de son menton et descendit en une douce caresse sur son torse. D'abord furieux, Hakkai ne pu cependant contenir un gémissement quand la main du prince s'attarda sur un téton, déjà dur. Cette main laissait sur lui une drôle d'impression, elle brûlait et rafraîchissait, elle était douce puis dure, mais son corps y répondait, impatient qu'elle poursuive son exploration. Hakkai maudit la drogue qui enflammait ses sens, et tenta de se dégager, mais Dokugakuji le retint pressé contre la porte et continua ses caresses.

L'aphrodisiaque était puissant et la volonté d'Hakkai partit bientôt comme fétu de paille au vent, et son monde se concentra sur cette main qui embrasait son corps, qui titillait ses tétons, caressait son torse et descendait parfois jusqu'aux bords du pantalon… Dans ces moments-là, mû par l'instinct et le désir qui l'occupait depuis tout ce temps, Hakkai donnait un coup inconscient du bassin contre Dokugakuji, impatient sans le vouloir.

- La clé se trouve là…

A ces mots, la main baladeuse se posa directement sur son entre-jambe, seul le tissu du pantalon l'empêchant d'aller plus loin. Cette pression exacerba Hakkai qui poussa un petit cri et se cambra légèrement.

- Hum, je vois que l'aphrodisiaque est efficace… A moins que je ne t'ai fait trop attendre…

- Ça me brûle… souffla Hakkai, à bout de nerf.

Les caresses du prince l'avait enflammé, et bien que son esprit se refusa entièrement, son corps n'était plus qu'invite. La chaleur montait en lui, fulgurante, abominable, et il voulait à tout prix que cela s'arrête. Il n'en pouvait plus…

- Viens…

Dokugakuji le prit par la main et l'entraîna vers le lit, et le jeune homme le suivit sans difficulté, déjà esclave de son corps.

Il se laissa allonger sur le lit, la voix coupée par la fièvre qui le faisait fondre, et poussa de nouveau un cri léger lorsque le prince enleva son pantalon. Il se retrouva bientôt nu devant lui, allongé sur le lit et incapable de faire autre chose que de se plier à ces mains si caressantes, qui emplissaient sa pensée et son cerveau, qui jouaient avec son corps. Mais elles n'enlevaient pas la douleur et la chaleur, et bientôt, perdu dans son rêve, il se mit à se cambrer pour les pousser à aller plus loin, pour qu'elles arrêtent la torture qui sévissaient au niveau de son entre-jambe…

Dokugakuji arrêta un instant ses caresses pour observer le corps de celui que la drogue lui offrait…

Il était magnifique, la peau d'un blanc si pur et ses traits si fins, cette impression de fragilité derrière cette beauté inébranlable… Il comprenait pourquoi son frère en était fou.

Son frère… Le seul qui avait réussi à obtenir cette liberté dont il avait si souvent rêvé… Au prix de la solitude et de l'abandon, certes, mais la liberté quand même… Il l'enviait tellement… Inconsciemment, il avait envie de lui faire du mal, sans pouvoir se l'expliquer.. Peut-être son sang maudit qui lui venait de sa mère… Aussi avait-il jeté son dévolu sur ce jeune homme…

Ce qu'il ne regrettait pas en le voyant à présent se tordre sur les draps blancs du lit, le torse mouillé couvert de petites gouttelettes, d'où venait cette eau d'ailleurs ? Il lui avait donné un aphrodisiaque très puissant et il savait que la seule chose qui apaiserait ses souffrances serait de le prendre, autant de fois que nécessaire… Ce dont il mourrait d'envie en voyant ce magnifique corps se cambrer sensuellement devant lui dans l'attente de ce qui l'apaiserait…

- Attends, je vais t'aider…

Et doucement, il prit le membre déjà dressé d'Hakkai dans sa bouche. Le mouvement qu'il entama alors fit perdre toute raison à Hakkai. Il n'était plus lui-même mais se soumettait au pouvoir étrange de la drogue.

Incapable de se retenir, et trop fatigué pour résister, il jouit dans la bouche du prince.

Enfin, la souffrance s'apaisa, ses sens se calmèrent… Hakkai reprit son souffle sous le regard du prince. Mais lui se butait à fixer les rideaux du lit à baldaquin, furieux de ce qui venait de se passer. Il avait cédé à Dokugakuji, même sous l'emprise de la drogue, et cela lui parut insupportable.

- Vous êtes odieux…

- Oui, mais toi tu es délicieux. Je comprends mieux pourquoi mon frère t'aime tant !

L'évocation de Gojyo fit souffrir Hakkai. Comment avait-il pu le trahir ?

Il se redressa et fixa alors le prince, le regard dur.

- Espèce de…

Mais le prince le fit taire d'un doigt sur la bouche.

- Chut, pas de ça entre nous. Tu n'as là qu'un répit, l'aphrodisiaque va reprendre ses droits et alors, ce serait dommage de gâcher notre intimité par des mots affreux, non ?

Comme répondant à la voix de son maître, une nouvelle vague de chaleur envahit de nouveau Hakkai dont tous les muscles se crispèrent devant cette nouvelle attaque. La tête lui tourna et il s'agrippa tant bien que mal aux draps du lit.

- Oh non…

Mû par la force de la drogue, son sexe se redressa devant l'œil amusé du prince qui lui lança un grand sourire. La respiration d'Hakkai se fit haletante et Dokugakuji l'emprisonna d'un baiser. De nouveau incapable de résister, le jeune homme le laissa faire. Ses nerfs le firent de nouveau souffrir et ce fut bientôt tellement intolérable qu'Hakkai s'accrocha aux épaules du prince et lui murmura :

- Aidez-moi, je vous en supplie…

Il ne réfléchit même pas à ce qu'il disait et ne fut bientôt plu qu'une poupée entre les bras du prince. Ce dernier rit en entendant Hakkai capituler et recommença ses caresses, un peu plus provocantes.

Lorsqu'Hakkai commença à pousser son bassin contre celui du prince, ce dernier, dont les habits étaient tombés au cours de l'échange, s'empara d'un flacon posé sur la table de chevet et s'en enduisit les doigts. Puis il les introduisit un par un en Hakkai, qui réagit immédiatement à l'intrusion en se cambrant de plus belle. Il poussait des gémissements langoureux qui décidèrent Dokugakuji.

Ce dernier le pénétra alors avec fougue, prit lui-même dans le jeu du désir que le jeune homme éveillait en lui. Sur le coup, Hakkai cria, surpris et un peu malmené. Mais ses cris se muèrent rapidement en cris de plaisir au fur et à mesure que Dokugakuji le pénétrait, de plus en plus vite… La chaleur se transforma en lui, devenant un brasier ardent qui détruisit toute sa volonté, déjà mince, et toute sa raison. Le plaisir le faisait crier de bonheur et d'excitation, il ne savait plus trop, tout allait trop vite…

Lui aussi emporté par ses mouvements, le prince se mit à crier, étouffant tant bien que mal ses cris contre l'épaule d'Hakkai. C'était si bon qu'il en vint même à le mordre, mais le jeune homme ne le sentit nullement, surfant sur ses émotions…

Ils jouirent ensemble, dans un cri uni qui sembla durer une éternité…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Dokugakuji reprit lentement son souffle et sourit. Il lui avait semblé toucher pendant un instant le ciel, si lointain d'habitude. Hakkai avait été parfait, même si chacun de ses gestes était dicté par la drogue.

Lentement, il passa sa main sur le corps du jeune homme, caressant déjà amoureusement son torse. Puis il se redressa et l'observa.

De fines larmes coulaient des yeux émeraudes du jeune homme, qui fixait obstinément le plafond. Sa lèvre tremblait légèrement et son visage était fermé.

- Tu n'as pas aimé mon amour ?

- Je vous déteste !

Le prince rit doucement, nullement peiné. Il en avait vu d'autre….

Ses lèvres se rapprochèrent du torse et l'embrassèrent passionnément. Hakkai ne le repoussa même pas, geste futile après ce qui venait de se passer… Mais il continuait de regarder ailleurs, les yeux posés sur une vision que lui seul pouvait voir…

Soudain, il se cambra de nouveau, transpercé de nouveau par une lame de chaleur. Son estomac se tordit convulsivement et ses mains s'accrochèrent fortement aux draps. La crise le reprenait, aussi puissante que la dernière fois.

Surpris, mais s'y attendant quand même, Dokugakuji le regarda avec plaisir se tordre de nouveau sur les draps blancs, corps livré au plaisir brut, au désir bestial.

Il se sentait un peu épuisé après leur dernier ébat, mais il avait d'autres ressources… Finalement il avait bien fait de lui donner une plus forte dose d'aphrodisiaque, il sentait que cela lui ferait passer un bon moment….

A suivre…..

La suite se fera peut-être un peu attendre, gomen !


	9. Réaction

Genre : yaoi, historique

Disclamer : ces perso ne sont pas à moi, mais je compte bientôt faire un prêt à la banque pour les racheter !

Je vous doit un grand gomen pour tout ce retard, vous m'en voyez sincèrement désolée ! Mais je m'y suis remise, aussi la suite ne devrait plus tarder cette fois-ci ! promis ! et encore gomen !

Bon, après la terrible épreuve d'Hakkai, place aux mots… c'est un chapitre un peu chiant, mais il est nécessaire… Plus d'action dans le suivant, promis !

Bonne lecture !

**_La Putain du roi_**

Gojyo était furieux et inquiet. Si seulement Sanzo lui en avait parlé avant, il n'aurait jamais commis l'erreur de laisser Hakkai seul au palais.

L'histoire sombre de Yuki lui revint en mémoire… Il avait à peine 14 ans quand cela était arrivé, mais il s'en souviendrait toujours…

Le pauvre avait attiré l'attention du jeune Dokugakuji, qui préférait déjà à l'époque les hommes. Comme il refusait de coucher avec lui, le prince avait alors usé de moyens… disons peu réguliers. Seulement, furieux de cette résistance, il avait abusé sur le produit et avait manqué de tuer le jeune homme. Ce dernier y avait cependant survécu mais Gojyo gardait en tête son visage décomposé quand ils l'avaient transporté, une figure de souffrance blême qui avait hanté ses rêves…. Sa mère avait étouffé l'affaire et l'avait envoyé loin de la cour, mais ce souvenir était resté présent à Gojyo jusqu'à maintenant. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé que son frère puisse commettre cela, mais il était vrai qu'il avait hérité du sang de sa mère, et avec cela il fallait s'attendre à tout !

L'aube éclairait l'horizon faiblement, comme si le soleil hésitait encore à faire son entrée en scène… Tout au plus un ou deux de ses rayons s'échappaient et donnaient une couleur obscure et froide aux choses. Le cheval de Gojyo était redescendu au trot, incapable de soutenir une trop longue distance au galop. L'envie ne manquait pas au roi de le pousser jusqu'à la mort, mais il aurait alors dû continuer à pied, et cette solution restait et de loin la pire car la plus longue !

Il arriva enfin à la capitale, où les soldats de la douane, étonnés de le voir rentrer sans escorte, se proposèrent de l'accompagner jusqu'au palais. Il refusa d'un bref signe de la main, impatient de rentrer.

Arrivé dans la cour, il jeta négligemment les rênes à un écuyer et courut jusqu'à sa chambre, qu'il partageait avec Hakkai.

Il ouvrit rapidement les portes, emporté par son élan, et chercha son amant du regard.

Quel ne fut pas son soulagement de le voir debout en plein milieu de la pièce, en train de s'habiller comme chaque matin….

Il poussa un long soupir, mélange confus de joie et de fatigue, qui attira l'attention du jeune homme.

Le regard qu'il lui renvoya voulait en dire long : Hakkai était véritablement effrayé !

Et cela sauta aux yeux jusque là aveugles de Gojyo : Hakkai debout à l'aube, le lit encore intact, les tremblements qui agitaient ses mains, ses yeux rougis qui le fixaient sans trop y croire….

Le roi s'approcha à grandes enjambés du jeune homme qui recula instinctivement.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Hakkai ?

Sans le vouloir, sa voix était étrangement sourde, pleine d'une menace dont il n'avait même pas conscience… Il avait soudain l'envie d'être méchant, et le pire de tout, c'est qu'il n'y voyait aucune raison ! Ou alors peut-être, cette peur insidieuse qui l'envahissait doucement, rampant comme un serpent dans ses veines et sa peur…

Hakkai se recroquevilla un peu sur lui-même devant cette voix si menaçante, puis se reprit tant bien que mal et lui renvoya un grand sourire.

- Mais rien voyons ! Je suis juste surpris que tu sois déjà là ! Tout s'est bien passé ?

- Arrête !

Les yeux d'Hakkai s'ouvrirent de stupéfaction.

- Quoi ?

- Arrête cette comédie, ça ne te ressemble pas ! gronda le roi, cette fois-ci réellement furieux. Tu es juste surpris tu dis ? C'est ce qui explique tes lèvres qui tremblent et tes yeux rougis ? Je ne suis pas un idiot, dis-moi ce qu'il y a !

Il se rapprocha de nouveau d'Hakkai et l'agrippa par les épaules pour le faire parler. Sa chemise tomba un peu, révélant de nombreux suçons sur son torse et des marques rouges significatives… Le regard de Gojyo devint fou : ce qu'il avait pu imaginer de pire s'était produit… Cependant, il ne pouvait pas encore y croire entièrement, il y avait forcément quelque chose qui…. Il restait tétanisé devant ce doute et souffla dans un murmure :

- Qui ?…

- Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, non Gojyo, tu te trompes…

Le roi le secoua avec beaucoup d'insistance, reprenant d'un coup le contrôle de ses membres mais pas de ses émotions.

- QUI ?

Ce fut trop pour le pauvre Hakkai qui ne pu retenir les sanglots qui montaient en lui. Tout doucement, les larmes se mirent à couler le long de ses joues alors qu'il baissait les yeux pour éviter le regard fou de Gojyo, qui attendait une réponse. Son corps fut parcouru de tremblements et ses épaules étaient secouées des sanglots qu'il essayait vainement de réprimer.

Ce ne fut pas pour autant que Gojyo se calma, au contraire, et s'il lâcha Hakkai, ce ne fut que pour lancer ce qui le brûlait depuis qu'il était entré :

- Tu as couché avec Dokugakuji ?

Au nom du prince, Hakkai releva les yeux remplis de larmes et murmura faiblement :

- Je ne voulais pas….

Grondant comme un fauve blessé, ce qu'il était à l'instant même probablement, le roi sortit précipitamment de la chambre, non sans avoir une dernière fois rétorqué :

- Je le sais !

Hakkai le regarda partir en trombe, surpris, et encore plus étonné par ces derniers mots…. Comment pouvait-il savoir ?

Puis son propre comportement lui sauta aux yeux : comment pouvait-il rester aussi faible, aussi « bête » finalement pensait-il ! Gojyo était visiblement furieux, et Dieu seul savait ce qu'il pouvait faire à son frère dans un tel état, et tout cela à cause de lui ! Non, il ne pouvait pas laisser cela se faire.

Retrouvant une nouvelle énergie qu'il croyait avoir perdu, il bondit à la suite de Gojyo et ne le rattrapa que plusieurs couloirs plus loin. Il se plaça devant lui pour lui barrer le chemin.

- Laisse-moi passer ! hurla Gojyo sans même le regarder.

- Non ! Laisse-moi d'abord te parler !

- Et me parler de quoi ? De vos ébats ? Tu crois vraiment que je veux entendre cela ?

Hakkai voulut lui poser la main sur son épaule mais Gojyo le repoussa brutalement.

- Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois ! Je n'ai pas voulu que…

Gojyo l'interrompit immédiatement :

- Je sais quel moyen il a utilisé pour t'avoir, je connais les travers de mon frère ! Je ne t'en veux pas, si c'est ce que tu veux savoir ! Mais lui…. !

La colère était si puissante dans la voix de Gojyo qu'Hakkai en fut un instant déstabilisé, craignant la suite.

- Ne fais pas de bêtise Gojyo ! C'est ton frère ! Reprends-toi s'il-te-plaît, calme-toi et on verra tout cela plus tard !

- Comment peux-tu me dire de me calmer, cria Gojyo, ivre de fureur. Il a osé me faire cela ! A moi !

- POUR L'INSTANT, IL L'A SURTOUT FAIT A MOI ! hurla Hakkai, encore plus fort que le roi.

Le comportement emporté de Gojyo avait été ma goutte d'eau qui faisait déborder le vase et le jeune homme craquait, ne retenant lui-même plus du tout ses propres sentiments. Il avait souffert cette nuit-là, au plus profond de son cœur, il en voulait énormément à Dokugakuji, il n'avait pratiquement pas dormi et la fatigue qui marquait chacun de ses membres se rajoutait à toute cette rancœur qu'il avait emmagasiné en lui, et qu'il ne pouvait plus retenir. Et il en voulait à Gojyo de réagir comme cela… Ce dernier ne le regardait même plus en face…. Tout, mais pas cette pitié ou ce mépris… Tout, mais pas cette nuance dans les yeux de celui qu'il aimait …

Quand Hakkai avait crié, Gojyo avait soudain brutalement réalisé ce que tout cela impliquait pour son amant. Il comprit en un instant sa souffrance et se maudit d'être aussi égoïste. Sa fureur retomba d'un seul coup et il leva des yeux de compassion sur Hakkai, auxquels s'ajoutait une once terrible de peur.

Ce qu'il ne supporta pas.

- Non, ne me lance pas ce regard, tout mais pas ça ! hurla-t-il en se jetant sur lui, martelant son torse de coups de poings.

Tout d'un coup, il avait l'impression sordide d'avoir été violé. C'était cela qu'il voyait dans les yeux de Gojyo : le dur retour à cette réalité qu'il essayait de fuir.

Gojyo se saisit de ses poignets pour l'empêcher de continuer à frapper, et pour le calmer. Dans ses mains, il sentait les tremblements qui agitaient les propres mains d'Hakkai. Il s'en voulait tellement…

- Je suis désolé…

- Non !

Gojyo tiqua mais sentit que cela ne s'adressait pas directement à lui.

- Pourquoi ?

- Non, je ne veux pas de ta pitié ! Tu crois vraiment que ça me soulagera ?

Hakkai leva les yeux sur lui et le fixa intensément, faisant passer à travers ses prunelles tout ce qu'il pouvait ressentir, toute cette dernière fierté qu'il lui restait comme ultime bagage…

- Alors, qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

- ….

- Réponds-moi ! Tu veux que je reste les bras croisés, en sachant ce qu'il T'a fait ?

- Oui…

- Mais pourquoi Hakkai, je ne te comprends pas !

- Parce que c'est tout ce qu'il attends, que tu viennes et que vous vous battiez… Il ne rêve que de ça…

Gojyo soupira violemment, sentant tout ce qu'il y avait de sous-entendus ici. Il relâcha les poignets d'Hakkai et l'entraîna à sa suite vers leur chambre.

- En attendant, toi, tu vas aller te reposer ! Tu as des cernes aussi grandes que mes mains !

Hakkai se laissa entraîner sans protester. Il était vraiment épuisé, mais se sentait beaucoup mieux depuis que Gojyo était là. Il n'avait plus confiance qu'en lui….

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Le retour du roi avait marqué le palais car personne ne l'attendait avant deux jours au minimum. Le fait qu'il soit revenu seul, suivi bien longtemps après par Sanzo et sa suite laissait entendre qu'il y avait anguille sous roche. Le problème devait être sérieux pour le roi se déplace tout seul, et les rumeurs allaient bon train au palais. D'autant plus que la petite orgie organisée par le frère du roi avait laissé dans les esprits un souvenir marquant. Certains racontaient que l'amant du roi y aurait participé, mais rien n'était sûr…

L'arrivée annoncée du cortège des ambassadeurs du pays voisins firent taire ces rumeurs, ayant trouvé un sujet plus intéressant. En effet, on racontait que ce cortège réservait une surprise des plus intéressante….

En attendant, Gojyo n'avait plus adressé la parole à son frère, et l'avait même soigneusement ignoré depuis son retour. Tout le monde sentait que quelque chose couvait entre eux-deux mais personne n'osait le dire à voix haute. Pas question de toucher à la famille royale sans en subir les conséquences !

En privé, Hakkai avait raconté comment tout était arrivé à Gojyo, soucieux de lui montrer son innocence, dont le roi n'avait pourtant aucun doute. Il avait déguisé le passage au lit, mais Gojyo avait bien compris. Pas besoin de mots pour comprendre ces choses-là !

Le roi en voulait énormément à son frère, mais il avait compris qu'il revenait à Hakkai de choisir sa vengeance, et non à lui de la réaliser. Après tout, c'était lui qui avait « subi » cette horreur… Mais cela ne l'empêchait pas d'enrager intérieurement : comment son propre frère avait-il pu faire cela ?

Quand à Hakkai, après s'être confié, il s'était étrangement replié sur lui-même, encore honteux de ce qu'il lui était arrivé. Il aurait tant voulu être plus fort pour résister, pour ne pas avoir à se rappeler cette scène où il s'était réveillé dans ce lit inconnu, collé contre un corps chaud qu'il détestait de tout son être…

Il n'était pas encore question de vengeance pour lui, il fallait d'abord qu'il assimile le choc…

Quand à Dokugakuji, le premier concerné, il menait sa vie comme si rien ne s'était passé : il semblait même avoir tout oublié, il avait gagné son pari contre lui-même et seul cela comptait. Il était de ces personnes qui se moquent de leurs actes passés et continuent d'avancer comme si tout allait bien. Ce qui ne cessait d'énerver Gojyo… Si au moins son frère était venu se vanter devant lui, se moquer de lui ouvertement, il aurait pu se défouler à volonté, mais rien de tout cela… Comme si justement il ne s'était rien passé…

Il aurait voulu pouvoir lui mettre son poing dans la figure, lui faire mal, oui, lui faire très mal pour exorciser cette rage, mais il ne pouvait pas… Même s'il était le roi, il n'avait pas tout pouvoir contrairement à ce que laissait croire la légende. Il aurait suffit qu'il lève la main sur son frère et les partisans de ce dernier, encore nombreux malgré son abdication, se seraient révoltés… Et les distortions au sein de la famille royale auraient montré une faille dans le système, une sorte de faiblesse qui pouvait servir n'importe quel courtisan mal intentionné… Et enfin, toucher d'une manière ou d'une autre Dokugakuji, n'était-ce pas prêter foi aux rumeurs qui couraient sur Hakkai ? Pourrait-il rester à la cour après une telle humiliation ? Et comment régiraient les nobles ? Non, cela était impossible ! Ainsi, Dokugakuji restait intouchable de par le sang royal qui coulait dans ses veines… Quelquefois, Gojyo se surprenait à rêver d'être un simple fils de paysan juste pour pouvoir aller lui « casser la gueule »….

Enfin, Sanzo se retrouvait pris au milieu : il avait compris ce qui s'était passé, n'avait rien dit, mais devait supporter toute la journée la sombre humeur du roi, et cela était vraiment pesant. L'atmosphère dans la cellule intime du palais était devenue étouffante, les non-dits alourdissant l'air ambiant. Le premier conseiller ne trouvait de repos que le soir, quand il retrouvait enfin son cher Goku, qui lui l'accueillait toujours avec le sourire, contrairement à ses amis depuis quelques jours…. Leur relation avait beaucoup évolué, et malgré leur différence d'âge, ils formaient un beau couple. Bien sûr, cela était tenu au secret, mais ils le vivaient bien…

Bref, la situation au palais aurait pu être plus joyeuse…. Tous le ressentaient…

OoOoOoOoO oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

L'humeur d'Hakkai avait effectivement beaucoup changé ces derniers jours, passant d'une gentillesse innée et d'un sourire omniprésent à un renfermement sombre et une tête à faire peur aux morts. Et Gojyo n'en pouvait plus : il sentait que la situation prenait une très mauvaise tournure, qu'elle s'enfonçait un peu trop à son goût, mais comme il avait en quelque sorte promis de ne pas agir, il se retrouvait pieds et poings liés devant un Hakkai au bord de la déprime. Fatigué d'un tel comportement, quoique le pauvre n'y soit pour rien, il éclata un soir, dans leur chambre. La tension accumulée explosa.

Gojyo se campa devant Hakkai, avec un regard sévère et autoritaire :

- Maintenant, il y en a marre ! Je n'en peux plus, tu entends ?

Comme Hakkai allait répondre, le roi le coupa dans son élan afin de lui dire tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur.

- Non, ne dis rien ! Je sais que tu as souffert, j'en ai pleinement conscience, et sache que tout ce que tu as subi, je le porte aussi sur mon cœur ! Mais je ne peux plus supporter la tête que tu fais à longueur de journée ! Je sais que tu as mal, mais est-ce que c'est de me faire la gueule qui arrangera cela ?

- Mais je ne te fais pas la gueule Gojyo ! se défendit mollement son amant.

- Ah bon ? Alors tu nous fais quoi là ? Tu exprimes ta joie d'une manière particulière dis-moi ! Et ce n'est pas qu'avec moi, tu es comme ça avec tout le monde ! Sommes-nous tous responsables de ce qui t'arrive ? Devons-nous subir tes reproches silencieux pour l'éternité ? Si c'est le cas, je peux te dire que je ne le supporterai pas longtemps ! D'ailleurs je craque !

- Ah oui ? s'emporta Hakkai. Et tu voudrais quoi ? Que je ris bêtement sur ce qui m'arrive ?

Gojyo le regarda s'empourprer de colère et reprit sur un ton plus calme :

- Non, mais laisse-moi au moins partager ta peine…. Tu ne comprends pas que je souffre moi aussi de te voir dans cet état ?

Hakkai en resta sans voix. Puis sans prévenir, il tourna les talons et sortit de la chambre.

- Non, attends, le retint le roi.

- Laisse-moi, j'ai besoin de réfléchir….

Gojyo le regarda partir, le cœur lourd. Si seulement il avait été fils unique….

OoOoOoOoO oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Le lendemain matin, Gojyo fut réveillé d'une façon brutale par Hakkai. Il avait très mal dormi suite à leur petite dispute, rongé par le remord d'infliger cela à son amant, mais aussi par la colère devant le manque de réaction de ce dernier. Dérangé alors qu'il parvenait enfin à trouver un sommeil réparateur, il le fit savoir d'un grognement.

- Debout Gojyo ! J'ai à te parler !

Il était rare d'entendre Hakkai parler de façon si autoritaire, ce qui réveilla enfin Gojyo. Après le coup de déprime qu'il avait eu, réagirait-il par la colère ?

Il se releva, et toujours assis dans on lit, il fixa Hakkai qui le surplombait, debout prés de lui.

- Et bien je t'écoute.

- Tout d'abord, je m'excuse. Je me suis conduit comme un imbécile ces derniers temps, j'ai baissé les bras quand il fallait au contraire réagir…

- Mais c'est normal, avec ce que tu as…

- Non, le coupa brutalement Hakkai, sans violence envers Gojyo, mais plutôt envers lui-même, ce n'est justement pas normal ! J'ai bien réfléchi cette nuit, et je trouve que j'ai réagi comme un lâche ! Au lieu de remonter la pente, j'ai baissé les bras et je me suis satisfait dans un état d'esprit épouvantable ! Je me suis construit bêtement mon malheur en me forgeant cette carapace de mauvaise humeur, et je reconnais que j'ai dû être insupportable… Je m'en excuse….

Il s'assit à côté de Gojyo pour continuer. Ce dernier ne disait rien, impatient d'entendre les bonnes résolutions qu'avait pu prendre son amant pendant la nuit.

- J'ai compris que je devais réagir et même si tu n'es pas d'accord, je ferai ce qu'il faudra pour me venger… Je sais que me venger ne réparera pas le mal, mais j'ai l'impression que ça me fera du bien… En tout cas, je ne me morfondrais plus, et c'est ça que je cherche. Je veux réagir, tu comprends Gojyo ?

- Oui mon amour, je comprends. Et quoi que tu décides, je te suis !

Hakkai lui sourit, premier sourire depuis des jours. Le cœur de Gojyo s'ne gonfla de joie et sans pouvoir se retenir, il l'embrassa.

Ses lèvres se posèrent doucement sur celles d'Hakkai, comme s'il avait peur de briser ses résolutions pourtant solides. Puis son baiser se fit plus pressant et Hakkai le lui rendit passionnément. Il lui était enfin revenu, pensa à cet instant le roi, heureux comme un gamin.

Quand ils se séparèrent, Gojyo rouvrit les yeux, serein, et lui demanda :

- Et comment comptes-tu te venger ?

Hakkai lui sourit de nouveau, mais cette fois avec un air de malice qui se reflétait dans ses yeux.

- Voilà ce que j'ai envie de faire….

A suivre….


	10. Les ambassadeurs

Genre : yaoi, historique

Disclamer : ces personnages ne sont pas à moi… Mais ils se permettent quand même de me hanter !

Voilà un nouveau chapitre… Enfin la vengeance diront certains… Oui, mais je ne la trouve pas à la hauteur. Vous me voyez désolée de ne pas avoir assurer sur ce coup-là… Bien que comme ils s'agit du frère du roi, c'est déjà pas mal, mais bon… Pardonnez-moi, j'espère faire mieux avec la suite… Qui ne devrait plus avoir autant de retard, j'espère…°

Alors encore gomen, et bonne lecture !

Bisous à Choupette, c'était très gentil !

Kestrel, j'ai étudié ta proposition, mais malheureusement j'ai encore besoin de Doku pour la suite, donc j'ai laissé de côté la décapitation… Mais promis, s'il m'ennuie de trop, je m'en souviendrai !

Lunny, tu avais deviné !lol. Bonne lecture pour ce chapitre-ci !

Kaoro, que je ne saurai jamais assez remercier, (merci pour toutes tes reviews, elles me font toujours aussi plaisir !), je garde de côté ton idée du duel à l'épée, ça me plaît beaucoup, et pourquoi pas, je le mettrai dans la suite. Pas directement, mais je garde ça. Moi aussi ça me branche de voir Hakkai se battre à l'épée ! Merci pour tout ! Gros bisous

Kokoroyume : merci pour toutes tes review et encore gomen de ne pas avoir répondu, je suis impardonnable ! en tout cas, j'espère que ce chapitre me pardonnera !

Je sais qu'on ne doit plus répondre aux reviews directement, mais les régles sont là pour être enfreintes, non ? et puis j'avais envie de toutes vous remercier pour votre soutien…

**_La Putain du roi_**

Ce fut avec une fierté non dissimulée que Dokugakuji annonça à ses amis qu'il était invité à prendre part au repas intime du roi le soir-même. Depuis qu'il était rentré, cette faveur lui avait toujours été refusée, sous prétexte que le roi voulait rester avec ses amis. Il n'en avait éprouvé qu'un peu de colère, mais relative, sachant qu'il était évident qu'au vue de l'ambiance qui régnait entre eux, il paraissait impensable que Gojyo l'invite à sa table. Il s'était plaint à quelques nobles influents de ce comportement envers lui, mais ceux-ci n'en avait touché mot au roi, connaissant la situation qu'il existait entre les deux frères. Cependant, Dokugakuji ne le savait pas, et il était persuadé que s'il était aujourd'hui invité, c'était grâce à ces nobles qui avaient dû faire des remarques au roi, et celui-ci, de peur de perdre la face, avait cédé.

C'est ainsi qu'il se rendit le soir-même au dîner du roi, qui avait lieu dans ses appartements privés. Il fut accueilli avec beaucoup de cérémonie par les valets et majordomes, ce qui lui rappela pourquoi il avait renoncé au trône. Toutes ces manières lui déplaisaient beaucoup. Les autres ne semblaient pas en souffrir, peut-être à cause de l'habitude, mais lui ne le supportait pas.

Cependant, c'est avec un immense sourire qu'il s'assit à la table du roi, imbu de lui-même. Gojyo siégeait au bout de la table, Sanzo à côté de lui, Goku prés d'eux et enfin Hakkai juste en face de lui. Il n'y avait qu'eux, il s'agissait véritablement d'un dîner privé. A aucun moment il ne sentit le piège, mais au contraire, fier comme un coq, il se montra de bonne compagnie. Il envoyait de temps en temps des œillades à Hakkai, comme souvenir de leur nuit, mais ce dernier ne les souligna pas. Dokugakuji savait que cela faisait enrager son frère, aussi continua-t-il tout le long du repas.

Ses sentiments vis-à-vis du roi n'avaient pas changé : c'était un mélange confus d'envie, de jalousie et en même temps de rancune non dissimulée. Il avait renoncé au trône et en était fier, heureux d'avoir pu choisir sa propre vie telle qu'il la souhaitait, et en même temps, comme un gamin capricieux, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de détester ce frère, de l'envier d'occuper le poste le plus haut de l'état. Il se maudissait parfois d'avoir laissé s'échapper le trône, que sa mère lui avait offert sur un plateau doré, et d'autres fois, il se bénissait, calculant l'horreur de la situation de roi. Mais Gojyo semblait s'en sortir, il semblait si heureux aux côtés d'Hakkai et de Sanzo, que Dokugakuji trouvait cela injuste. Il aurait voulu trouver ce même bonheur. Au fond de lui, malgré ses airs hautains, il se sentait très seul et cela lui pesait.

Le repas se déroula dans une atmosphère étrange, silencieuse parfois, mais en tout cas assez froide dans l'ensemble. Dokugakuji se doutait que cela ne se passerait pas dans la joie, aussi s'était-il pour l'occasion fabriqué une barrière, une sorte de carapace psychologique que la mauvaise humeur n'atteignait pas.

Lorsque le dessert se présenta, ils n'avaient parlé que de chasse et de rumeurs que la cour faisait circuler, en somme rien de très important, et Dokugakuji que ce dîner n'était là que pour la forme. Le dessert était composé d'une magnifique crème accompagnée d'une sauce sucrée qui se mariaient agréablement. Dokugakuji se servit avec bonheur, il adorait cela, surtout la sauce qui assemblait subtilement le goût du sucre et celui de la cannelle. Ce fut Hakkai qui la lui tendit, un sourire sur les lèvres, en lui disant :

- Il paraît qu'elle est formidablement aromatisée….

Dokugakuji mangea en savourant chaque bouchée, puis s'arrêta surpris en remarquant que tous le regardaient, le regard lourd. Il se tourna alors vers Gojyo et lui sourit d'une façon ironique :

- Voyons mon cher frère, cela fait si longtemps que tu ne m'as pas vu que tu en ressentes le besoin de laisser ton regard s'attarder sur moi avec autant d'insistance ?

- Non, je regarde juste quelqu'un qui se fait passer pour mon frère, mais qui n'est dans le fond qu'un salaud !

Dokugakuji tiqua : les attaques commençaient… Il se demandaient quand ils allaient enfin se décider.

Il prit sa serviette, s'essaya délicatement la bouche et la déposa doucement à côté de lui.

- Voyons cher frère, que me reproches-tu ? D'être ce que je suis, ou bien d'avoir profité de ta faiblesse pour t'humilier un peu plus ?

Gojyo serra les poings sur la table, ses jointures blanchissant de rage.

- Mais je te conseille de me reprocher ma propre nature : hé oui, comment pouvais-je résister face à une telle beauté ?

En disant cela, il adressa un regard à Hakkai qui ne broncha pas. Leur calme relatif et l'ambiance étrange qui régnait commençait à inquiéter Dokugakuji. Il s'était douté que tout ne se passerait pas sans accroc, mais il comptait sur son insolence et son ironie pour l'aider. Or là, même Hakkai ne réagissait pas. En fait, seul le roi semblait éprouver de la colère… Faille dont il comptait profiter…

- Hakkai t'a probablement raconté de toute façon, je n'ai plus rien à cacher, dit-il sur un ton mordant.

Mais ce fut Hakkai lui-même qui lui répondit :

- Oui, Gojyo est au courant… Aussi ce ne sont pas vos pitoyables tentatives pour l'énerver qui vont fonctionner.

Dokugakuji tourna la tête vers lui, du mépris dans le regard. De quel droit… ?

- Ne vous prenez pas pour plus important que vous n'êtes Hakkai… Dois-je vous rappeler que vous n'êtes qu'un jouet, autant pour moi que pour mon cher frère que vous protégez ?

- DOKU ! cria Gojyo, furieux.

Il s'était presque levé de table mais le regard que lui envoya son amant le dissuada d'extérioriser sa fureur. Il se rassit lentement, fixant sur son frère un regard noir.

- Je ne me sens pas concerné par ce que vous dites Dokugakuji, car contrairement à vous, j'ai trouvé un sens à ma vie, répondit Hakkai, un léger sourire sur les lèvres.

- Comment osez-vous… ! s'énerva Dokugakuji qui se faisant se leva de sa chaise, prêt à répondre à l'insulte.

Mais un vertige le prit et il dû s'appuyer sur la table pour ne pas tomber. Sa vison était légèrement trouble et il dû se frotter les yeux avant de voir clairement.

- Mais qu'est-ce que… ?

- Vous avez un problème ? demanda innocemment Hakkai.

- Espèce de salaud… Vous m'avez mis quelque chose dans mon verre… comprit immédiatement Dokugakuji en fixant Hakkai et son sourire impertinent.

- Non, pas dans votre verre, dans la sauce du dessert… Il paraît que cela passe mieux…

Le sourire d'Hakkai disparut aussitôt et c'est avec un rictus de haine qu'il se leva à son tour et lui indiqua la porte :

- J'espère que vous souffrirez autant que j'ai souffert… Personne ne vous retient ici.

La sentence tomba et chacun approuva. Goku ne comprenait pas tout, mais à voir la visage pâle de Doku et la fine transpiration qui commençait à l'envahir, il se dit qu'il avait eu sa punition. Sanzo ne s'attarda même pas à le regarder, et il fit signe aux gardes de la porte d'escorter le frère du roi à l'extérieur.

Gojyo fulminait sur place, à cause de ce qu'il avait dit juste avant… Il serrait ses poings à les faire éclater, et il ne savait pas encore ce qui l'empêchait d'aller se défouler sur l'objet de sa haine. Il le fixa d'un regard de glace alors que les gardes l'emportaient. Quant à Hakkai, il suivit Dokugakuji du regard et se rassit, les mains tremblantes même si son cœur était soudain déchargé d'un poids…

Dokugakuji était trop mal en point pour dire quoi que ce soit, l'aphrodisiaque qu'on lui avait donné en douce agissant rapidement, et il partit la queue entre les jambes sans ajouter un mot. Il venait de vivre l'une des pires humiliations qu'on lui avait jamais donné. Il se sentait si misérable tout d'un coup…

Dés qu'il fut sorti, Gojyo se leva de table et sortit sans dire un mot. Sanzo et Goku se levèrent à leur tour, souhaitèrent bonne nuit et partirent dans leurs appartements.

Hakkai n'en fut pas contrarié : il avait exposé son plan à ces derniers, et il avait obtenu leur total soutien. Punir Dokugakuji de cette façon semblait à tous être une bonne solution : même si personne n'était au courant, il n'oserait plus jamais s'en prendre de nouveau à eux… L'humiliation était le moyen le plus sûr pour abattre un homme tel que Dokugakuji.

Aussi Hakkai savait qu'ils ne quittaient pas la table en guise de protestation : de toute façon le repas était fini… La seule chose qui le tracassait réellement, c'était Gojyo… Dokugakuji s'était montré si désagréable avec lui, il avait dit de telles méchancetés qu'il savait que le roi devait être blessé…

Il le rejoignit dans leurs appartements mais il n'était pas dans la chambre. Hakkai l'aperçut sur la terrasse, accoudé à la balustrade. Il s'approcha et s'accouda à ses côtés.

Le silence s'installa, aucun des deux n'ayant réellement envie de le briser. Hakkai se sentait quand même un peu responsable de la situation, c'était lui qui avait exigé cette vengeance, et il se sentait mal à l'aise vis-à-vis de Gojyo. Quant au roi, il semblait perdu dans de douloureuses réflexions à voir le pli soucieux qui barrait son front.

Le vent soufflait violemment ce soir-là, alors que pourtant le ciel était entièrement dégagé, en paix. Les étoiles, petites lucioles de la voûte céleste, avaient mises leurs plus belles parures, accompagnant la lune, fidèles dames de compagnie.

Gojyo soupira, dissimulant son souffle dans celui du vent.

- Pourquoi… ?

Hakkai le regarda d'un air triste et lui demanda doucement :

- Pourquoi quoi ?

- Pourquoi… tout ? Sa haine, le fait qu'il soit mon frère, ma mère, ma vie, ma couronne… Jusqu'à ce vent qui semble se rire de moi ce soir… Je ne comprends plus rien…

Gojyo tourna son visage vers son amant et pour une fois, Hakkai y vit de petites larmes, très fines, mais bien présentes. Il semblait si triste, si perdu tout d'un coup qu'Hakkai ne résista pas et dans un élan spontané, il le prit dans ses bras. D'abord surpris, Gojyo s'accrocha bientôt à lui aussi fort qu'il le pouvait, les doigts agrippés à sa veste, le nez plongé dans son épaule. Il ne pleurait pas, il ne pouvait pas, même s'il en rêvait, il se contenta de rester comme ça, désespérément accroché à la seule personne qui comptait vraiment pour lui.

Hakkai passa une main dans ses cheveux, le réconfortant du mieux qu'il pouvait. Il déposa un baiser dans sa chevelure.

- Je ne sais pas… lui murmura calmement Hakkai. Je ne sais pas du tout…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Effectivement, après cette soirée, Dokugakuji se fit beaucoup plus discret : il cessa ses attaques ouvertes sur le roi et son amant, et la cour connut une nouvelle sérénité. Il n'avait peut-être pas compris la leçon, mais en tout cas il l'avait retenu. On murmurait au palais qu'il avait passé un nuit horrible, loin de tous les regards pour ne pas avoir à exposer sa honte, et tout le monde se demandait ce qui avait pu se passer, sans réponse. En tout cas, il avait attendu trois jours avant de refaire surface, la mine défaite et l'humeur massacrante. L'humiliation qu'il avait subie lui avait laissé un goût très amer dans la bouche.

Si certains parurent étonnés de son attitude bien calme, ils l'oublièrent bien vite à l'annonce du cortège des ambassadeurs qui se rapprochaient. Tout le monde se demandait quelle pouvait bien être la raison de leur venue et l'on murmurait que même le roi n'en savait trop rien. Mais on ne leur envoyait pas une telle délégation sans un motif sérieux, aussi les rumeurs allaient bon train.

Quand Hakkai passait au milieux des courtisans, il découvrait que leur imagination était capable d'aller très loin. Il en riait la plupart du temps, même s'il devait admettre qu'il éprouvait lui aussi une curiosité ardente vis-à-vis de ce cortège. Gojyo lui avait avoué qu'il ignorait la raison de leur venue mais comme il ne semblait pas s'en inquiéter outre mesure, Hakkai n'avait pas insisté.

De son côté, Gojyo avait accusé le contrecoup de l'histoire de son frère. Même s'il savait qu'il avait été bien puni, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir de la haine à son égard. Il avait voulu l'exiler de la cour, mais Sanzo l'en avait empêché : si Dokugakuji partait, certains pourraient profiter de cette mésentente entre eux-deux pour exacerber son ressentiment et ainsi organiser un coup d'état dans son dos… Il valait mieux le garder prés d'eux, à portée de main et sous surveillance de ses agissements. Vivre à la cour n'était jamais facile, surtout lorsqu'on était roi, et il fallait parfois supporter quelques contraintes. Si Gojyo se plia à la décision de Sanzo, il le prévint tout de même qu'il ne voulait plus que son frère reparaisse devant lui.

Par contre, il s'était retrouvé avec Hakkai, cette nuit-même où il s'était vengé. Après avoir couché avec son frère, le jeune homme avait refusé qu'on le touche, et Gojyo l'avait laissé tranquille, comprenant son malaise. Heureusement, la situation n'avait pas duré et dés qu'Hakkai s'était repris en main, Gojyo l'avait retrouvé, et leur courte séparation n'avait rendu leur amour que plus fort. Cette nuit-même où il l'avait pris dans ses bras, ils avaient ensuite renoué leurs liens, faisant l'amour comme si c'était la première fois, et Gojyo avait retrouvé une certaine sérénité depuis. Sa mauvaise humeur était partie en fumée, ce qui soulagea également Sanzo, qui profita de cette nouvelle paix à l'intérieur du château pour se reposer.

Il avait voulu aller passer quelques jours dans son domaine en province, seul avec Goku, mais l'arrivée du cortège des ambassadeurs le retint dans la capitale.

On annonça leur arrivée un matin : ils étaient aux portes de la ville. Toute la population s'y était massée pour les voir. Il fallait dire qu'ils étaient venus en grande pompe, et toutes ces dorures et ces parures avait ébloui le peuple.

Il y avait huit carrosses en tout, quatre pour les ambassadeurs en eux-même, et quatre autres pour la princesse et sa suite.

Gojyo avait été très étonné de tant de magnificence pour de simple émissaires, mais la présence de la princesse expliquait un peu mieux pourquoi ils était venu en si grand apparat. Par contre, Gojyo ne savait pas pourquoi elle était venue : il était si rare qu'une fille de roi se déplace ainsi avec des ambassadeurs de son père que Gojyo en fut étonné. Quelles étaient ses intentions ?

En tout cas, il l'accueillit à bras ouverts : même s'il n'avait pas de liens particuliers avec son pays, il n'était pas question de se montrer impoli. Il l'attendait devant les marches de son palais, entouré de ses conseillers, Sanzo devant tous, ainsi que de quelques courtisans qui n'auraient manqué cela pour rien au monde. Hakkai était resté en retrait, étant donné qu'il n'avait pas d'importance politique, et il observait la scène de loin.

Lorsqu'elle descendit de son carrosse, Gojyo resta quelques instants sans voix : elle était superbe. Il s'était toujours imaginé les princesses vêtues de dentelles roses ou bleu pâles, et comme il n'avait pas eu de sœur pour le lui confirmer, il avait gardé cette image en tête. Cependant, la jeune femme qui s'avançait vers lui n'avait rien de ces stéréotypes dépassés… Elle avait troqué le rose pour un vert profond, couleur jade. Sa robe assez proche du corps pour laisser entrevoir quelqu'unes de ses formes sans toutefois trop dévoiler. Elle ondulait avec son déhanchement, qui n'avait rien de provocant, juste extrêmement féminin. Son petit visage allongé avait des traits si fins et si beaux qu'elle aurait servi de modèle à n'importe quel peintre pour représenter Venus en personne. Enfin, ses longs cheveux noirs formaient un petit chignon au-dessus de sa tête, avant de redescendre en cascade dans son dos, jusqu'à ses reins. Elle était vraiment très belle…

Elle s'approcha et s'inclina devant Gojyo, toujours sans voix.

- Votre Majesté…

Sa voix possédait l'assurance et la dignité du sang royal. Rien à voir avec les cruches que Gojyo s'était imaginé.

Il se ressaisit rapidement et lui tendit la main pour qu'elle se relève.

- Je suis enchanté de faire votre connaissance. On m'avait beaucoup vanté votre beauté, mais je vois qu'ils étaient loin en dessous de la vérité…

- Merci votre Majesté…

Ses lèvres délicates s'ornèrent d'un fin sourire et le roi y répondit. On aurait pu se noyer dans ces yeux-là… Ils étaient d'un vert saisissant, comme sa robe… Très différent du vert d'Hakkai. Moins enivrant mais plus mystérieux.

- Pourrai-je savoir votre nom ?

- Je m'appelle Yaone, votre Majesté.

- Et bien, Yaone, bienvenue dans notre pays.

Et il l'invita à entrer. Les ambassadeurs suivirent, puis les conseillers du roi et enfin les courtisans.

Voilà qui s'annonçait réjouissant….


	11. Tu es à moi

Genre : historique, yaoi, aventure

Disclamer : ces persos appartiennent à Minekura, mais elle m'a promit de me mettre sur son testament !

Voilà la suite tant attendue ! Alors, qui est Yaone et que vient-elle faire là ? Vous allez enfin avoir la réponse !lol Pour ma part, je m'escrime pour écrire la suite, ce qui est un peu dur en ce moment, mais je pense à vous ! Ce chapitre va vous laisser sur votre faim je pense, je sais, je suis très sadique ! Niarck niarck !lol

Bonne lecture !

Parce que je n'ai pas eu le temps et que ça me désole, mais j'espère pouvoir bientôt le faire, merci pour vos reviews à Kaoro, Kokoroyume et surtout Alias Kimichan (tes reviews m'ont fait très plaisir, je suis très contente que ma fic te plaise ! je te répond dés que je peux, promis)!

**_La Putain du roi_**

La journée était passée très rapidement, et Gojyo fut heureux de s'extirper de ce tourbillon incessant pour les quelques heures que la nuit leur réservait, à lui et à Hakkai.

Leur simple contact leur suffisait, aussi c'est enlacés qu'ils attendaient le sommeil.

- A ton avis, trancha Hakkai au milieu de tout ce silence, pourquoi sont-ils venus ? Ils t'ont parlé ?

- Non, pas encore, répondit Gojyo. Je les ai laissé se reposer de leur voyage, mais ils ont réclamé une audience pour demain. S'ils sont si pressés, c'est que cela doit être important… Mais j'ignore tout de leur véritable motif. Même Sanzo n'en sait rien, c'est pour te dire !

Hakkai rit doucement : effectivement, si Sanzo ne savait rien, c'est que le secret était mieux que bien gardé.

- Cette princesse est vraiment quelqu'un… murmura Gojyo d'un ton admiratif. Je n'aurai jamais cru…

- Oh oui, j'ai remarqué le regard que tu lui lançais… répliqua Hakkai.

- Quel regard ? s'étonna son amant.

- On aurait dit que tu venais de voir un ange ! Pire que de l'admiration !

- Hein ? Mais c'est normal… J'ai rarement vu une femme aussi belle…

- Hum… J'ai connu mieux… dit Hakkai d'un ton qui se voulait blasé.

Rigolant à moitié, Gojyo se sépara de l'étreinte de ses bras et se souleva sur un coude pour mieux voir son amant.

- Dis donc, tu ne serais pas jaloux toi ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? répliqua Hakkai, piqué. Jaloux de quoi ?

Gojyo n'en rajouta pas mais ce commentaire avait confirmé ses propos. Il se coucha sur Hakkai et commença à embrasser son cou, doucement.

- Tu sais bien qu'il n'y a que toi… Il n'y aura jamais que toi.

Ses baisers étaient très doux, un peu possessifs. Hakkai le serra contre lui, l'entourant de ses bras.

Gojyo savoura une fois de plus le goût sucré de sa peau. Il était le premier à y avoir goûté et autrefois, ce simple souvenir suffisait à le rendre heureux… Mais ce n'était plus le cas aujourd'hui. Car un autre y avait goûté… Et le roi enrageait à ce rappel douloureux. Il aurait voulu tout oublier, mais chaque fois qu'il serrait Hakkai contre lui, la réalité lui sautait au visage.

Ce corps si fragile sous ses caresses avait été profané par quelqu'un d'autre. Ces lèvres qui cherchaient maintenant les siennes avaient embrassé un autre que lui. Et cela, Gojyo ne pouvait plus le supporter. Il aurait voulu qu'Hakkai soit entier à lui pour toujours…

Certes, c'était très égoïste, mais l'amour provoquait parfois de drôles de pensées. Quand Gojyo aimait, il ne se contrôlait plus. Et c'était bien plus que de l'amour qu'il ressentait pour Hakkai. C'était pire, c'était meilleur, c'était plus fort.

Alors qu'il descendait sa bouche vers le torse de son amant, une étrange violence l'envahit. Hakkai était à lui, à personne d'autre… Ce sentiment en devenait presque animalier, bestial. Il se serra plus fort contre son compagnon et l'embrassa plus passionnément. Ses mains repartaient à la découverte de ce corps si habituel, et pourtant si nouveau à chaque fois.

Rapidement, Hakkai gémit sous ses caresses prononcées, cherchant à embrasser à son tour Gojyo. Mais ce dernier ne se laissa pas faire : il voulait Hakkai, il voulait en être le maître pour que plus personne ne s'avise de le toucher. Parce qu'il savait que si jamais c'était un jour le cas, il deviendrait fou. Ce corps, cette âme, ce regard, tout, absolument tout était à lui… Pour toujours… Sinon, pourquoi vivre ?

Il mordilla violemment les tétons d'Hakkai et se dernier se tordit sous le corps de son amant en gémissant.

- Tu es à moi, n'est-ce pas… ? murmura Gojyo tout contre lui.

Hakkai ne répondit pas et Gojyo poursuivit l'exploration de son corps avec sa bouche. Il descendit plus bas et approcha de son entre-jambe, mais garda une distance raisonnable et commença à l'embrasser en-dessous du nombril. Hakkai se tortilla un peu plus, en attente de ce qui allait suivre. Il voulait plus mais Gojyo savourait lentement la peau de son ventre, et il dû attendre. Au moment où le roi lui mordilla légèrement la peau, il poussa un gémissement étouffé. Gojyo continua tout en murmurant :

- Tu es à moi n'est-ce pas… ?

Hakkai en répondit toujours pas et Gojyo descendit encore. Lorsqu'il posa ses lèvres sur le sexe déjà dressé d'Hakkai, ce dernier se cambra en poussant un gémissement de satisfaction et de plaisir. Gojyo l'embrassa délicatement, puis le prit totalement en bouche. Hakkai eut un hoquet et son corps entier se tendit. Il commença alors un mouvement de plus en plus rapide de va-et-vient sur son sexe et le jeune homme se cambra de plus belle. Mais juste avant qu'il ne jouisse, Gojyo s'arrêta et se releva à demi.

- Gojyo… soupira frustré Hakkai.

- Dis-moi que tu es à moi…

Puis il l'embrassa sur la bouche, introduisant sa langue, entamant un jeu séduisant et diablement entraînant. Hakkai lui répondit avec fougue et passa sa main derrière la tête de Gojyo pour approfondir leur baiser. Ils s'arrêtèrent, haletants. Leurs regards se croisèrent : celui d'Hakkai était entièrement embué de plaisir, de désir… Gojyo adorait ce regard-là, il aurait tué pour l'avoir en face de soi… Mais il l'avait posé sur quelqu'un d'autre… Et cela, le roi voulait lui en faire oublier jusqu'au souvenir.

D'une main, il retint prisonnières celles d'Hakkai au-dessus de sa tête, laissant son corps découvert.

Il mouilla lui-même ses doigts et tandis que sa bouche repartait à la découverte d'Hakkai, sa main se dirigea vers son entre-jambe. Hakkai se tordit sous lui quand le premier doigt s'introduisit en lui.

- Gojyo…. soupira-t-il.

Un deuxième doigt vint lui répondre, arrachant un petit cri au jeune homme. Et les mouvements qui suivirent l'engagèrent dans une émotion impossible à contrôler. C'était si bon, et en même temps, il attendait tellement plus. Mais malgré ses coups de bassin, qui partaient à la rencontre des doigts et du corps de Gojyo, le roi continua lentement ses mouvements, tout en l'embrassant passionnément.

Enfin, un troisième doigt entra en Hakkai, lui arrachant un petit cri de douleur cette fois-ci. Mais les mouvements reprenant, il ne poussa bientôt plus que des gémissements de plaisir.

- Gojyo…

Il se cambra un peu plus lorsque les doigts entrèrent plus profondément. Il sentit l'érection de Gojyo contre ses cuisses, et dans le flou de ses sensations, il poussa de nouveau son bassin à sa rencontre, dans le fol espoir que sa torture finirait. Il le voulait tellement.

- Gojyo… Prends-moi… Gojyo…

Il gémissait, soupirait, mais le roi continuait son manège, insensible à ses appels. Il le sentait se tordre sous lui, l'appeler pour qu'il le prenne enfin, à chaque fois que son bassin rencontrait son corps, il avait une envie furieuse de le pénétrer, mais il se retint, prolongeant l'instant.

- Tu es à moi n'est-ce pas… ?

- Gojyo… gémit Hakkai.

- Dis-moi que tu es à moi… A moi seul…

- Je n'en peux plus Gojyo…

Comme pour l'inciter à répondre, Gojyo enfonça encore plus profondément ses doigts en Hakkai qui en gémit de douleur et de plaisir. Il se cambra fortement et écarquilla les yeux de surprise.

Gojyo voulait le marquer de son sceau, le faire sien tout entier, mais il voulait avant l'entendre de la bouche d'Hakkai. Il voulait qu'il lui affirme qu'il était sien.

- Hakkai… Tu es à moi… ?

- OUI ! cria son amant alors que Gojyo le pénétrait une fois de plus avec ses doigts. Oui… Je suis tout entier à toi… Gojyo !

Entendant enfin ce qu'il voulait, Gojyo retira ses doigts, ce qui fit soupirer Hakkai de soulagement, et il se positionna pour le pénétrer. Juste avant de le faire, il le regarda dans les yeux et lui ordonna :

- Plus jamais, tu m'entends, plus jamais tu ne connaîtras quelqu'un d'autre. Tu es à moi, pour toujours…

- Oui Gojyo… lui répondit Hakkai, attendri.

Il poussa un cri de douleur quand Gojyo le pénétra. Cri qui se transforma vite en cri de plaisir au fur et à mesure que son amant amorçait son mouvement et l'amenait sûrement vers l'orgasme.

Pendant ce temps, la main de Gojyo était revenue se poser sur le sexe d'Hakkai et il exerçait sur elle le même mouvement.

Ils jouirent ensemble, Hakkai dans la main de Gojyo et le roi en Hakkai.

Gojyo se souleva et vint se coucher à côté de son amant, le prenant dans ses bras afin de calmer son souffle en même temps que le sien.

Il était désormais à lui…

- J'ai cru que j'allais mourir… murmura Hakkai contre son torse.

Gojyo rit doucement et l'embrassa sur la tête.

- Jamais… Jamais tu ne mourras… C'est impossible… Pas tant que tu seras à moi.

- Est-ce une menace ? rigola doucement Hakkai.

- Non… C'est un vœux.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Lorsqu'Hakkai se réveilla ce matin-là, il n'y avait plus personne à côté de lui dans le lit. Il se souleva sur un coude, étonné, et aperçut Gojyo déjà habillé, assit sur une chaise, en train de le regarder.

- Bonjour, dit-il dans un sourire.

- Bonjour beauté. Je ne t'ai pas réveillé, tu avais l'air épuisé…

- Et pour cause…Tu es déjà habillé ? s'étonna Hakkai.

- Je ne réussissais pas à dormir…

- Ta réunion avec les ambassadeurs, c'est ça ?

Gojyo acquiesça de la tête et reporta son regard ailleurs.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'inquiète ? lui demanda son amant.

- Je ne sais pas trop, soupira Gojyo. Tout ce que j'espère, c'est qu'il ne sont pas venus me déclarer la guerre…

- Mais la princesse ne serait pas venue dans ce cas ! s'exclama Hakkai en se redressant sur le lit.

- Oui, ça aussi je ne comprends pas… Bah, nous verrons bien directement sur place…

Gojyo se leva et s'approcha du lit. Il se pencha et déposa un baiser sur les lèvres d'Hakkai avant de repartir vers la porte.

- Cette nuit a été magnifique…

Il s'engouffra dans le couloir après avoir fermé la porte.

Il traversa de nombreux couloirs avant d'entendre des rires résonner. Intrigué, il s'en rapprocha et aperçut au loin la princesse qui riait avec ses dames de compagnie, toutes seules dans un salon.

Il entra et les salua.

- Bonjour mesdames. Vous êtes bien matinales dites-moi.

Elles sursautèrent en entendant sa voix et toutes s'inclinèrent devant le roi. Il leur fit un signe de la main pour leur permettre de se redresser et il s'approcha de Yaone.

- Bonjour Yaone. Avez-vous bien dormi ? J'avais donné des ordres en conséquence…

- J'ai passé une excellente nuit, merci. Votre palais est une merveille.

- Merci, faites comme chez vous.

Yaone rougit à cette remarque, ce qui intrigua Gojyo. D'habitude, les gens réagissaient plutôt bien à cette politesse. Il le mit sur le compte de la timidité de la jeune fille.

- Vous êtes mon invitée pour ce midi, ne l'oubliez pas. Je serai enchanté de mieux vous connaître. Et nous pourrions aller faire une ballade à cheval cet après-midi, si le cœur vous en dit évidemment. Il se trouve que j'ai un peu de temps libre et je serai très impoli de ne pas vous le consacrer.

Yaone rougit encore plus tandis que quelques dames de compagnies pouffèrent de rire. Un regard du roi les dissuada de continuer et elles stoppèrent aussitôt, prises sur le fait.

- Vous… Vous avez parlé avec les ambassadeurs ? demanda timidement la princesse.

- Non, pas encore, mais cela ne saurait tarder. Nous devons nous voir ce matin. Pourquoi ? Y aurait-il un problème ?

- Oh non, pas le moins du monde, se reprit rapidement Yaone. C'était juste pour savoir…

- Bien. Je vous dit donc à midi chère Yaone, j'ai du travail qui m'attends.

Et Gojyo quitta la salle sous les regards et les pouffements de rire des dames de compagnie. Seule Yaone resta sans voix, ne quittant pas des yeux Gojyo. Il avait l'air si gentil, et en même temps possédait une telle force de caractère. Rien qu'au regard qu'il avait lancé à ses dames de compagnie pour les faire taire, il n'y avait pas de doute sur son autorité.

- Alors madame, comment le trouvez-vous ? lui demanda l'une de ses dames de compagnie, appelé Jiyae.

- Et bien…

- Oh, ne soyez pas timide ! Nous avons toutes vu votre regard quand il a quitté le salon., la taquina une autre.

- C'est vrai qu'il a un certain charme mais…

- Oh allez… l'encouragea une autre dame. En tout cas, moi je peux vous dire qu'il m'a fait de l'effet…

- Hou-Mei ! s'exclama Yaone en rougissant.

Jiyae reprit la parole de nouveau, plus conciliante.

- Il n'avait pas l'air si terrible que cela… Vous n'avez rien à craindre à mon avis.

Yaone la remercia du regard et elle soupira.

- Oui, je le pense aussi…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Sanzo rejoignit Gojyo dans son bureau avant que les ambassadeurs n'y entrent à leur tour.

- Bonjour mon ami, bien dormi ? lui demanda le roi.

- Oui… Mais je ne te cache pas que je suis un peu tendu à l'idée de savoir ce qu'ils vont nous demander…

- Moi aussi. Tu ne sais donc vraiment pas ce qui les amène ? s'amusa Gojyo.

- Non, pour une fois, je ne sais rien…soupira Sanzo.

- Et bien, si on m'avait dit un jour que le grand Sanzo serait à court de renseignements ! s'esclaffa-t-il.

- Oh, c'est bon.. grogna son premier conseiller.

On frappa à la porte et les ambassadeurs entrèrent après que Gojyo leur en ait donné la permission. Ils étaient quatre et ils s'assirent en demi-cercle autour du roi et de Sanzo.

- Votre Majesté, commença l'un d'eux, le plus âgé.

- Je vous en prie, commencez, répondit Gojyo.

- Vous connaissez sans doute la situation de notre pays je suppose…

- Oui, vous êtes voisins avec nous et la Lombordie si je ne me trompe pas… Et en paix pour l'instant…

- Oui, mais seulement pour l'instant. Car il y a eu du changement et la Lombordie s'est montré très menaçante ces derniers temps…

Gojyo respira : ils étaient venus pour demander une alliance. Il n'y avait donc pas de souci à se faire !

- Nous aimerons nouer une alliance avec vous afin de nous protéger. Nous savons que nous n'entretenez pas de très bons termes avec la Lombordie et que cette association vous serait également profitable.

- Très bien…

Gojyo adressa un reagrd à Sanzo qui acquiesça discrètement.

- Je n'y vois aucun inconvénient en effet, continua Gojyo. Il est vrai que la Lombordie peut être gênante, mais avec vous comme allié, elle ne fera plus le poids… Je pense que nous conclurons cette alliance sans aucun problème. Vous pourrez voir les conditions de cette association avec mon premier conseiller, c'est un homme sûr qui a toute ma confiance.

- C'est-à-dire Majesté que…

- Oui, il y a un problème ?

- Et bien les conditions… Vous concernent tout autant.

- Ah bon ?

L'ambassadeurs déposa devant Gojyo un manuscrit écrit de la main de son roi et déclara d'un ton solennel :

- Afin de renforcer au mieux cette nouvelle amitié, mon souverain vous offre la main de sa fille, la princesse Yaone.


	12. Dilemme

Genre : historique, aventure, yaoi

Disclamer : ces personnages ne sont pas à moi et je crois que ça doit les rendre heureux, vu ce que j'écris sur eux….lol

Et voilà la suite ! alors déjà, un grand merci à tous ceux et celles qui m'ont envoyé des reviews, sachez que c'est un vrai plaisir de lire cela après le travail que me demande cette fic ! Un grand merci !

Ensuite, je m'excuse mais le chapitre suivant risque de tarder au vu du problème que je rencontre avec le couple DokuxKou… Je les adore, mais quand ils s'y mettent, ils sont insupportables !lol Mais bon, je vais faire mon possible !

Allez, je vous laisse, et bonne lecture !

**_La Putain du roi_**

- Afin de renforcer au mieux cette nouvelle amitié, mon souverain vous offre la main de sa fille, la princesse Yaone.

Gojyo blêmit soudain, réaction qui ne passa pas inaperçue au yeux des ambassadeurs.

- Y aurait-il un problème Majesté ? Nous nous sommes évidemment renseignés avant et comme vous n'avez aucun projet de mariage avec quiconque, je pense que l'offre de notre souverain n'arrive pas mal à propos.

Devant le mutisme évident du roi, Sanzo prit la situation en main et intervint immédiatement.

- Non, il ne devrait pas y avoir de problème. Si vous permettez messieurs, je vous reverrai plus tard pour discuter un peu plus des conditions en privé. J'ai à parler avec le roi.

Les ambassadeurs acquiescèrent et quittèrent la pièce après s'être inclinés devant le roi.

Sanzo referma la porte sur eux et resta quelques instants à la fixer, retardant sa discussion avec son roi qui se promettait houleuse.

Il prit enfin son courage à deux mains pour l'affronter mais la voix de Gojyo l'interrompit avant même qu'il n'ouvre la bouche.

- Comment ça « pas de problème » ?

- Ecoute Gojyo, réfléchis à la situation…tenta Sanzo d'un ton conciliant.

- Non, la situation est très claire pour moi ! Je n'épouserai personne !

- Mais Gojyo, attends que je t'explique…

- M'expliquer quoi ? Que je dois abandonner Hakkai pour une princesse que je connais à peine ? Ah oui, elle est mignonne et jolie à regarder, pas de doute là-dessus, mais les avantages s'arrêtent là !

Le ton montait chez le roi et ses paroles se faisaient de plus en plus ironiques et coléreuses.

- Franchement, ils peuvent en faire ce qu'ils veulent de leur princesse, mais moi je ne l'aurai jamais dans mon lit ! Le fait que je préfère un homme leur pose problème peut-être ? Mais je me moque de leur opinion, du moment que je suis heureux !

- Gojyo, tu t'éloignes du sujet, grommela Sanzo.

- Je m'en fous, tu m'entends, je m'en fous royalement ! Je n'épouserai personne !

- Très bien, s'énerva à son tour Sanzo. Alors va préparer tes armes et tes généraux parce que c'est la guerre que tu nous offres là !

Gojyo fixa soudainement Sanzo.

- La guerre ?

Le conseiller semblait énervé mais il se reprit et continua d'un ton plus retenu :

- Oui, la guerre, car ce que ces ambassadeurs ne t'ont surtout pas dit, c'est que tu n'es pas le premier à qui ils demandent une alliance. Mes espions m'ont informé et ils se sont alliés avec deux de leurs pays voisins…

- Et alors ? demanda Gojyo. Qu'est-ce que ça change ?

- Gojyo, ils se sont alliés avec deux pays assez puissants pour nous renverser s'ils s'unissaient contre nous tous les trois. Ce que je veux dire, c'est que si tu refuses maintenant ce mariage, imagine leur colère et leur humiliation… Ils voudront se venger à coup sûr et nous ne seront pas à position de force pour les en empêcher ! Si tu refuses ce mariage, tu condamnes le pays !

Si Gojyo n'avait pas été assis, il se serait probablement effondré à terre dans l'instant même.

- Mais je ne peux pas l'épouser ! répliqua-t-il, manquant d'arguments.

- Je ne vois pas d'autre solution Gojyo… Je sais combien cela va être dur pour toi mais…

Gojyo se releva soudain, le regard furieux fixé sur son ami et conseiller.

- Comment peux-tu dire cela de cette manière ? Dur ? Tu penses que cela va être dur pour moi ! Mais Sanzo, ça sera pire que dur ! Tu n'imagines même pas… Qu'est-ce que tu ferais si je t'obligeais à épouser cette princesse ? Délaisserai-tu Goku pour le bien du pays ?

- Oui… Enfin je pense… bredouilla soudain Sanzo, touché dans son point faible.

- Arrête de dire n'importe quoi, tu en serais incapable !

- Et alors ! s'écria Sanzo, énervé. Ce n'est pas moi qui suis dans cette situation je te rappelle ! Et je peux te jurer que même si j'y étais, je passerai le bien du pays avant le reste.

- Foutaises ! Tu n'en penses pas un mot ! Et arrête avec ce maudit « bien du pays » !

- Ah oui ? Ce n'est pourtant pas moi qui suis roi !

- Mais tu aimerais bien, n'est-ce pas ?

- Comment peux-tu dire cela ? Espèce de… Espèce de…

Ils s'étaient sensiblement rapprochés durant leur échange et les regards qu'ils avaient à l'instant étaient chargés de haine et de fureur. Sanzo s'en rendit soudain compte et se figea : même dans leurs disputes les plus fortes, ils n'avaient jamais eu autant de désir de faire du mal tous les deux…. Cela le calma radicalement et il baissa tout de suite d'un ton.

- Ecoute Gojyo, je ne crois pas que nous disputer changera la situation…

Les muscles de Gojyo étaient tendus à l'extrême, comme s'il allait d'un moment à l'autre affronter un ennemi. Il devait s'avouer intérieurement que l'idée de frapper Sanzo l'avait effleuré et qu'il n'était pas particulièrement contre.

Il tenta malgré tout de se calmer : il n'avait jamais levé la main sur son ami, et il ne comptait pas commencer. Il s'assit lourdement et regarda son conseiller.

- Oui… Je suis désolé.

- Ce n'est rien, et je te comprends. Mais je ne vois pourtant pas d'autre solution…

Gojyo soupira : le métier de roi lui pesait tellement parfois. Dans ces moments-là, il comprenait presque son frère…

- Il faut pourtant en trouver une.

- Tu pourrais toujours l'épouser et garder Hakkai prés de toi, dit maladroitement Sanzo, sachant à l'avance qu'il disait une bêtise.

Gojyo ferma les yeux devant l'énormité, tentant vainement de garder son calme.

- Tu ne dis pas cela sérieusement ? gronda-t-il.

- Je ne vois pourtant pas d'autre solution…

- ET BIEN OUBLIE CELLE-LA ! hurla Gojyo. Comment peux-tu imaginer une horreur pareille ! Ça me révulse rien que de l'entendre ! J'aime Hakkai et il n'est aucunement question qu'il devienne un simple objet de plaisir que j'entretiendrai à côté de ma femme !

- Mais ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire ! se défendit Sanzo.

- C'est comme ça que je le comprends, alors n'en parle plus jamais !

Sanzo respira un grand coup : tout cela ne lui disait rien qui vaille. D'un côté, des ambassadeurs venus pour arranger un mariage et qui ne comptaient pas repartir sans l'avoir fait, de l'autre un roi amoureux. Il n'avait jamais eu affaire à un problème aussi épineux.

- Bon, d'accord. Mais comment fait-on alors ?

Le roi soupira et réfléchit, plongeant la salle dans un grand silence.

- Est-on obligé de passer par les ambassadeurs ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

- Cette princesse n'a-t-elle pas son mot à dire ?

- Et bien, si elle est venue, je pense qu'elle devait être d'accord… Et ça m'étonnerait que son père lui ait demandé son avis tu sais. Ce genre de mariage…

- Oui, je vois… Et la marier à Dokugakuji, ce n'est pas envisageable ?

- Parce que tu crois sincèrement que ton frère te fera ce plaisir-là ? Après l'autre jour ?

- Evidemment… Bon sang, cette histoire commence vraiment à m'énerver !

Sanzo prit une grande inspiration, posa ses mains sur le bureau comme s'il se mettait en position de négociation et regarda le roi dans les yeux.

- Bien, résumons la situation : soit tu acceptes cette proposition de mariage et tu abandonnes Hakkai, soit tu refuses et tu précipites le pays, excuse-moi l'expression, dans une merde effroyable. La dernière guerre n'était rien en comparaison de celle-ci, tu sais… Ce serait une catastrophe… Et franchement, la proposition est faite à toi, marier la princesse à quelqu'un d'autre n'irait absolument pas. Au contraire, ce serait se moquer d'eux ! Bien, je pense avoir bien résumé, que décide-tu ?

Gojyo lui lança un regard noir.

- Parce que j'ai encore le choix ?

- Oui, après tout c'est toi le roi, souligna méchamment Sanzo.

Il n'aimait pas être méchant avec son ami, mais parfois ce dernier avait tendance à oublier ses objectifs principaux et il lui fallait bien le remettre dans le droit chemin.

- Tu as conscience du sacrifice que tu me demandes de faire ? répondit gravement Gojyo.

Toute colère semblait l'avoir abandonné devant le récapitulatif de son ami. Quelque chose était brisé en lui. Et chaque fois qu'il imaginait l'option de ne plus voir Hakkai, une douleur sans équivalent le submergeait. Ses mains en tremblaient tandis qu'il essayait désespérément de trouver une solution. Il déglutit péniblement.

- Je sais, et c'est pour ça que je veux te proposer un accord, dit soudain Sanzo très calmement.

- Un accord ? s'étonna Gojyo. De quoi tu me parles ?

- Admettons qu'il existe une solution autre que celle d'épouser cette princesse…

- Tu crois ? s'écria Gojyo plein d'espoir.

- Je n'en suis pas sûr mais peut-être qu'il en existe une… Il va falloir que je fasse des recherches. Si elle existe, c'est bon. Mais sinon, je suis désolé pour tu devras l'épouser.

- Et c'est quoi ton accord ? demanda inquiet Gojyo.

- Si je ne trouve pas de solution d'ici une semaine, tu épouses la princesse et tu évites la guerre à ton pays.

Le roi ferma les yeux un court instant et répondit d'un ton froid.

- Je dois choisir entre la mort ou la douleur, c'est ça ?

- Oui. Je suis désolé.

- Je sais bien que tu n'y es pour rien mon ami, je suis désolé pour tout à l'heure, je n'avais pas le droit de dire ça…

- C'est oublié. Alors ?

- J'accepte, évidemment, de toute façon je n'ai pas le choix. Et si je perds le royaume, je perd aussi Hakkai. Mais laisse-moi lui annoncer moi-même, d'accord ?

Le regard de Gojyo à l'instant était si douloureux que Sanzo acquiesça sans répondre.

- Et puis la princesse Yaone n'est pas si détestable que cela, quand même… tenta-t-il.

- Je n'aime que Hakkai, Sanzo, n'insiste pas.

- Bien. Je te laisse alors, je vais voir ces ambassadeurs. N'oublie pas le déjeuner, tu as promis à la princesse d'y être, et si jamais tu dois l'épouser, autant commencer à faire sa connaissance.

- Sors d'ici Sanzo, lâcha Gojyo sans même le regarder.

Le conseiller obéit, conscient de la douleur de son roi, et le laissa seul dans son bureau.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Gojyo resta enfermé dans son bureau jusqu'à l'heure du repas.

Il réfléchit pendant longtemps à la situation : il se doutait depuis longtemps qu'il aurait un jour une proposition de mariage mais il avait préféré se fermer les yeux, savourant son bonheur avec Hakkai. Et voilà qu'on venait le lui rappeler de la manière la plus étrange qui soit.

Il analysa les deux propositions qui s'offraient à lui. Soit il offrait la guerre à son pays, en sachant que cela les mènerait à leur perte, et il devait considérer cela en fonction des quelques millions de personnes qu'il devait protéger, soit il abandonnait Hakkai. L'une comme l'autre le faisaient autant souffrir…

Et pourtant il savait qu'il choisirait d'épouser Yaone. Parce qu'il était le roi, tout simplement. Sa révolte n'était pas réellement fondée, puisque de toute façon il savait qu'il n'avait pas le choix. Cela lui avait permis tout au plus de se défouler, parce que ça faisait trop mal.

Depuis qu'il avait eu la couronne sur la tête, il s'était promis intérieurement de toujours veiller au bien de son peuple. Certes, c'était sa naissance qui le plaçait là, mais avait-il pour autant le droit d'abandonner son peuple ? Il se devait avant tout à ces milliers de gens qui le regardaient depuis le bas, lui qui était si haut. Il était le plus privilégié, et en contrepartie il leur devait tous ses efforts.

Mais chaque fois qu'il pensait à Hakkai, son cœur oubliait toutes ces belles promesses. Si seulement il pouvait s'enfuir avec le jeune homme au loin et oublier sa couronne… Beau rêve, impossible à réaliser.

Dire qu'au début il refusait qu'il s'éloigne de lui ne serait-ce qu'une journée ! Il l'avait traité pire qu'un objet, et pourtant il avait agit par amour. Un amour brutal, violent, passionné. Et quand le jeune homme lui avait enfin renvoyé ses sentiments, quelque chose s'était ouvert en Gojyo. Une sorte de… douceur, de tendresse. Il avait su aimer Hakkai à sa juste valeur, il avait su devenir plus humain. Il avait appris à privilégier le bonheur de son amant. Et maintenant, il n'envisageait même plus de l'obliger de rester à ses côtés alors qu'il serait marié. Il ne voulait pas imposer cette honte à Hakkai, même s'il savait que s'en séparer le briserait à tout jamais… Il lui rendrait sa liberté… Même si Hakkai l'aimait.

Il se devait à sa patrie. Et Yaone ne serait sûrement pas une mauvaise femme, elle semblait très gentille…

Il ferma les yeux et se prit la tête dans ses mains. Les larmes coulèrent toutes seules…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Hakkai se rendait aux appartements réservés au roi pour aller déjeuner avec lui, comme d'habitude. Il était impatient de lui demander ce qu'avait donné sa réunion avec les ambassadeurs. Il espérait de tout son cœur que tout se soit bien passé.

Il croisa Sanzo en chemin et lui sourit. Le conseiller ne lui répondit pas mais l'arrêta pour lui dire deux mots.

- Excuse-moi Hakkai, mais il faut que je te parle.

- Oui ? Il y a un problème ?

- Non… Enfin, pas vraiment. Disons qu'il serait bien que tu ne te rende pas au déjeuner du roi aujourd'hui…

- Mais pourquoi ? s'alarma soudain le jeune homme. J'ai toujours mangé là-bas !

- Oui, mais aujourd'hui, il vaudrait mieux que tu n'y ailles pas. Ta présence ne serait pas vraiment acceptée en fait…

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes Sanzo ? Je ne comprends rien ! Gojyo ne veut pas me voir ?

Le conseiller hésita avant de répondre, mais même si cela faisait mal au jeune homme, c'était le seul moyen de l'en empêcher.

- Oui, c'est ça.

- Mais pourquoi ? demanda Hakkai, très étonné et un peu blessé.

- C'est-à-dire qu'il a invité quelqu'un d'autre et ta présence ne serait pas le bienvenue…

Hakkai bredouilla, très surpris, mais accepta finalement, de toute façon on ne lui laissait pas le choix.

- Tu n'as qu'à aller manger avec ton frère, j'ai dit aux valets de rajouter un couvert.

- Merci, c'est gentil d'y avoir pensé, murmura Hakkai, perdu dans ses pensées.

Sanzo s'apprêtait à partir, heureux de son stratagème, quand le jeune homme l'arrêta d'une parole :

- Ôte-moi d'un doute, mais ce n'est pas avec la princesse qu'il déjeune par hasard ?

- Si, répondit Sanzo avant de s'éloigner.

Sa réponse plongea le jeune homme dans une étrange réflexion mais le conseiller n'en avait cure. Au contraire, si le jeune homme pouvait se mettre à détester le roi, cela l'arrangerait bien. Car il n'était pas dupe : il chercherait, certes, mais il savait qu'il ne trouverait aucune solution. Aussi avait-il décider d'éloigner le plus possible Hakkai du roi. Cette séparation permettrait peut-être à Gojyo de mieux réfléchir, loin des sentiments. Il avait confiance en lui, il savait qu'il choisirait la bonne solution, mais mieux valait deux protections qu'une. Il se détendit en se disant qu'il agissait pour le pays et il rejoignit la salle à manger du roi.

A suivre….

Greynono : D'accord, vous considérez maintenant tous Sanzo comme un salaud de chercher à séparer notre cher couple, mais bon, il faut bien penser au bien du pays !

Reçoit un jet de pierres….

Greynono : Bon, ok, ok, Sanzo est un salaud !

Aperçoit le reflet du soleil sur le revolver de notre cher moine adoré pointé sur elle…

Greynono : Mais non Sanzo, tu sais bien que je dis cela uniquement pour leur faire plaisir ! Non, Sanzo ne tire pas ! Non !

BAM….


	13. Duel

Genre : yaoi, historique, aventure

Disclamer : ces personnages ne sont pas à moi, même si j'ai énormément joué avec leurs caractères d'origine… Vous me pardonnerez ce petit écart…

Tout d'abord, un grand merci pour toutes vos reviews, ce sont elles qui me poussent à avancer ! Je suis heureuse que cette fic vous plaise ! Dire qu'au début, c'était simplement le remake du film… J'ai beaucoup divergé depuis, et je vais encore beaucoup le faire, je me sens inspirée en ce moment !lol (peut-être le printemps, qui sait ?) En tout cas, merci d'être toujours au rendez-vous et de me laisser tous ces compliments, ça me touche beaucoup !

J'avais promis de mettre tous (ou du moins une grande partie) des personnages du manga dans cette fic, alors place à la fameuse rencontre entre Dokugakuji et Kougaiji tant attendue !

Je suis impatiente de savoir ce que vous en pensez… Et je vous rassure, ça ne s'arrêtera pas là !

Allez, je vous laisse, bonne lecture !

**_La Putain du roi_**

Gojyo était finalement sorti de son bureau avec un masque sur la figure. Il se rendit au déjeuner comme cela était prévu, de mauvaise humeur et pour cause.

La princesse était déjà là, accompagnée d'une dame de compagnie, ainsi que de quelques ministres. Gojyo s'assit non sans l'avoir salué, froidement. Ses yeux se promenèrent sur les convives et il remarqua soudain l'absence d'Hakkai. Cela le perturba un peu et fit tomber sa mauvaise humeur d'un seul coup. Il avait tant espéré pouvoir le voir ce midi afin de pouvoir au moins lui parler après en privé… Il s'étonna de cette absence, puisque depuis le début, son amant ne manquait jamais un repas en sa présence, et son cœur en fut plus touché qu'il ne le voulait.

Il jeta un regard à Sanzo, lui demandant muettement la raison de l'absence d'Hakkai, mais son ami lui fit comprendre qu'il n'en savait rien.

- Votre Majesté, permettez-moi de vous demander cela, mais cela tient toujours pour notre promenade à cheval cet après-midi ?

La voix de Yaone avait surgie, claire et pure, dans le silence pesant de la salle. Gojyo sursauta et tourna la tête vers elle. Il était vrai que perdu dans ses pensées, il en avait oublié toute politesse.

Il voulut lui dire que la promenade était annulée mais quand il aperçut le visage de Yaone, où deux petits yeux guettaient avec envie son approbation, il était vrai que la pauvre devait bien s'ennuyer toute seule ici, et sa petite bouche tordue dans une moue adorable qui lui semblait destinée, il n'eut pas le courage de le lui dire.

- Oui, soupira-t-il, je vous accompagnerai.

- Merci beaucoup votre Majesté ! s'exclama Yaone.

Son sourire mit un peu de baume au cœur de Gojyo. Cette jeune femme respirait la gaieté de vivre et une certaine fraîcheur dont il avait vraiment besoin en ce moment. Un instant déstabilisé, il lui sourit en retour.

De là où il était, Sanzo observa la scène et fut rassuré. Ces deux-là s'entendraient bien. Il suffisait d'un peu de temps.

- On m'a également raconté qu'il existe une source tout prés d'ici qui exauce les vœux, est-ce vrai ?

Bizarrement, alors qu'il n'avait pas du tout envie de répondre, Gojyo se surprit à lui sourire et à répondre à sa questions, et à toutes celles qu'elle posa sur son pays. C'était vraiment étrange : il aurait dû la détester, si ce n'était elle, au moins tout ce qu'elle représentait, mais il n'y arrivait pas. Son sourire était trop pur pour qu'il la haïsse. Et elle était trop belle.

Au fur et à mesure du repas et de leur conversation, il découvrit à travers elle une jeune femme intelligente, pétillante de vie et qui possédait ce petit quelque chose qui fait qu'on se sentait bien avec elle. Il se détendit petit à petit, touché par l'authenticité de Yaone.

Il ne la voyait pas du tout comme une potentielle conquête, encore moins comme sa femme, même si elle allait finalement le devenir, mais plus comme une amie… Il en vient bientôt à rire, alors que quelques instants plus tard, il avait envie de hurler.

Il sortit du repas détendu, la princesse à son bras.

De son côté, la jeune femme trouvait le roi charmant, même s'il lui opposait une certaine distance, comme s'il ne voulait pas aller plus loin avec elle. Elle n'avait pas vraiment l'habitude de ce genre de choses, personne n'avait jamais osé lui faire du charme il était vrai, et elle était assez inexpérimentée, mais elle avait une fine intuition et savait vite qui étaient réellement les gens qu'elle côtoyait. Avec le roi, elle se sentait bien, mais comme une sœur se serait senti à l'aise avec son frère, ou une jeune fille avec un ami. Ça n'allait pas plus loin. Elle savait qu'elle devrait l'épouser, et cela ne l'inquiétait plus maintenant qu'elle le connaissait. Peut-être qu'avec le temps, leur amitié pourrait évoluer en amour… Peut-être… Si cette distance qu'il mettait inconsciemment entre eux tombait.

Elle lui rappela la promenade à cheval et le quitta, prétextant qu'elle devait se changer. Gojyo lui sourit puis partit rapidement vers ses appartements, espérant y trouver son amant. Mais la pièce était vide. Il appela un domestique et lui demanda s'il avait vu Hakkai, mais devant la réponse négative, il repartit aussitôt dans le palais à la recherche d'Hakkai. Au bout d'une heure, n'ayant rien trouvé et appelé par un serviteur de Yaone qui était prête pour la ballade à cheval, il abandonna et rejoignit la princesse. Cette situation le mettait mal à l'aise : il aurait vraiment voulut retrouver Hakkai pour lui parler, il en avait réellement besoin, et sa disparition ne lui inspirait rien de bon… Bizarrement, alors qu'il n'y croyait pas, il prit cela comme un présage et ce fut dans une humeur sombre qu'il partit vers les écuries.

Yaone le vit arrivé, le regard sévère et le visage fermé. Son attitude était complètement différente du repas et elle se demanda ce qui avait bien pu se passer entre-temps. Elle lui sourit mais il ne sembla pas la remarquer. Ce ne fut qu'au moment de sortir qu'il prit conscience de la situation et il fit un effort envers elle.

Habituée aux tracasseries d'état avec son père, Yaone réussit rapidement à dérider Gojyo. D'habitude, seuls Sanzo, Hakkai ou Goku réussissaient cet exploit, mais elle mit tellement d'ardeur à cette tâche que ce fut un succès. S'il ne lui répondait qu'à demi-mots au début, elle en vint à lui arracher des phrases plus longues, et enfin une véritable discussion s'installa. Sa curiosité excitée par l'intelligence de la jeune femme, Gojyo se détendit peu à peu et oublia ses soucis actuels pour se consacrer à la promenade. Après tout, la jeune femme n'était responsable de rien, et cela ne servait à rien de se montrer désagréable avec elle, d'autant plus qu'elle était tellement sympathique qu'il n'en avait pas le cœur. De plus, le temps était splendide, et ils passèrent une après-midi agréable. Les courtisans qui les accompagnaient furent ravis de cette entente qui s'installaient entre eux deux et les quelques dames de compagnies qui avaient accompagné Yaone, et qui étaient au courant de leur mariage prochain, furent très contentes de voir que si leur relation commençait ainsi, la suite serait sans aucun doute très satisfaisante.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Si Gojyo était sorti sans voir Hakkai, ce n'était pas le cas de ce dernier qui s'était éternisé du côté des tours du palais, afin d'y rechercher un peu de paix après les révélations de Sanzo.

Ainsi, Gojyo n'avait pas voulu le voir… S'il avait été en pleine réunion politique et secrète, Hakkai aurait compris, mais le repousser pour passer un moment en tête-à-tête avec la princesse, cela le laissait perplexe… Ou plutôt furieux. Il sentait un étrange sentiment l'envahir, remplir son cœur et déborder dans ses nerfs, lui donnant l'envie de frapper sur n'importe quoi. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui le prenait, mais il ne fut pas long à se douter qu'il était habité par la jalousie. Au début, il se méprisa d'avoir aussi peu de confiance en Gojyo et de supposer des choses aussi absurdes. Mais avec un peu de recul, c'était bien la première fois que le roi ne chassait d'un de ses repas… Ils les avaient toujours pris ensemble.

Mais voilà, une belle princesse arrivait et il devait alors manger avec son frère ! Gojyo avait-il honte ou au contraire son amant le gênait dans de pareilles circonstances ?

Toutes ces réflexions finirent par donner mal à la tête à Hakkai : il partait dans un délire, il était temps pour lui de se calmer. Gojyo lui avait toujours juré son amour, pas plus tard que cette nuit-même d'ailleurs, il était stupide de se conduire et de raisonner ainsi. Non, Gojyo ne lui ferait jamais cela…

Alors qu'il se calmait, il jeta un coup d'œil et aperçut plusieurs cavaliers qui s'éloignaient paisiblement. Il n'eut aucun mal à reconnaître l'étalon royal qui portait son précieux fardeau. Il fut intrigué au début, mais sa curiosité se transforma en colère quand il distingua les armoiries de la princesse Yaone sur les autres chevaux. Non content de passer le repas avec elle, il l'emmenait se balader à cheval ! Et sans lui !

En temps normal, Hakkai aurait compris qu'une promenade à cheval était parfois l'occasion d'ardentes discussions politiques dont l'éloignement du bureau n'était pas celui des esprits, et il savait que dans ces temps-là, sa présence n'était pas toujours bien vue. Et cela était normal. Mais en voyant Gojyo partir avec Yaone, sa jalousie occulta son raisonnement et il tapa rageusement du poing contre le rebord de la fenêtre par laquelle il avait aperçu les cavaliers.

La présence de la princesse commençait sérieusement à l'énerver, surtout quand elle se montrait aussi pressante envers Gojyo.

Il regarda les silhouettes disparaître au loin, ruminant ses sombres pensées.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Dokugakuji se dirigeait d'un pas nonchalant vers le grand salon où il espérait trouver un peu de compagnie pour se distraire. Il croisa dans le couloir quelques jeunes courtisans qui le saluèrent bien bas avant de chuchoter dans son dos, peu gênés de ne pas être discrets. Dokugakuji essaya de les ignorer, après tout ce n'était guère qu'un irrespect de plus envers sa personne. Depuis cette fameuse nuit où il avait reçu la punition de sa vanité, les messes basses sur son passage ou les insultes dans son dos se multipliaient. Son frère et Hakkai n'avaient pas agi légèrement : ils savaient qu'en se vengeant de cette sorte, la punition ne s'arrêterait pas à cette seule nuit : elle s'étendrait dans le temps à travers les courtisans et la cour despotique et lui rendrait très vite la vie insupportable. Le roi n'avait plus d'estime pour son frère, les nobles l'entourant n'avaient plus à en avoir non plus.

Heureusement pour lui, s'il avait perdu un peu de sa dignité, cela n'avait en aucun cas touché sa valeur politique et en tant qu'héritier direct du trône, puisque Gojyo n'avait pas d'enfant, il restait entouré de certains nobles ambitieux. Il pouvait compter parmi eux des amis, mais rien de très sérieux, il savait qu'au moindre problème, ils l'ignoreraient ouvertement. Au moins, ils avaient l'avantage de lui faire passer le temps, qu'il trouvait de plus en plus long dans ce palais mortellement ennuyant. C'était eux qu'il allait retrouver afin de passer l'après-midi entouré de joyeux noceurs qui voudraient bien rire avec lui…

Il traversa plusieurs salles, dont celle qui servait aux entraînement à l'épée. Cette salle était magnifique mais peu décorée en raison de son utilisation : c'était l'endroit où les nobles prenaient plaisir à s'affronter à l'épée pour se prouver leur valeur mutuelle ou simplement pour s'entraîner. On y avait interdit les duels pour plus de commodité. De chaque côté de la salle se dressaient de grandes tables où l'on trouvait divers mets et boissons, destinés à rafraîchir ou soutenir les combattants. Le centre était dégagé pour laisser la place aux duellistes. Lorsque certains se battaient, quelques nobles venaient les admirer et restaient sur le côté, prés des buffets, et discutaient ensemble. Alors qu'il passait entre eux, Dokugakuji fut arrêté par un courtisan qui l'aborda pour lui parler politique. Il s'attarda puisque rien de sérieux ne l'appelait, et ce que le noble avait à lui révéler l'intéressa au plus haut point. L'homme avait des relations, et il savait de source sûre, après s'être frotté aux ambassadeurs et nobles qui avaient accompagné la princesse Yaone, qu'on organisait le mariage entre le roi et la princesse afin de créer une union. Dokugakuji le remercia pour une telle information : le bonheur si rayonnant de son frère, qu'on ne cessait de lui jeter à la figure, allait se briser en mille morceaux. Le pauvre Hakkai allait devoir quitter la cour et lui serait enfin vengé de cette humiliation mordante…

Pendant qu'il réfléchissait aux implications de toute cette histoire, il fut légèrement bousculé. Un combat avait lieu au milieu de la salle d'entraînement, apparemment violent, et sur une embardée des deux combattants, les spectateurs s'étaient écartés pour ne pas recevoir de coup, bousculant au passage Dokugakuji et son interlocuteur.

- Mais, qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? se fâcha Dokugakuji, qui ne supportait pas d'être ainsi dérangé.

- C'est un des noble qui accompagne la princesse, Monsieur, répondit son compagnon. C'est une lame redoutable et le comte Muffat l'a défié en combat singulier tout à l'heure. Mais je crains fort que ce pauvre comte ne doive déclarer forfait, ce jeune homme est vraiment excellent.

Comme pour venir confirmer ses paroles, l'un des deux combattants déclara soudain forfait, et posa un genoux à terre pour montrer sa défaite. Il semblait épuisé et reprenait avec difficulté son souffle. Dokugakuji jeta un coup d'œil à la scène avant de quitter son compagnon d'un mot et de se diriger vers la sortie.

Tandis que les deux combattants étaient entourés et féliciter pour leur impressionnant combat, on remarqua soudain la présence du frère du roi. Et un homme ne pu s'empêcher de l'apostropher :

- Monsieur, ne partez pas ainsi, il nous faut quelqu'un pour défendre l'honneur du royaume !

Les têtes se tournèrent tandis que l'on retenait Dokugakuji.

- Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ? demanda-t-il.

- Le comte Muffat vient de prendre une véritable raclée face à ce jeune homme de l'escorte de la princesse. Il vous faut combattre pour montrer la vaillance des hommes de notre pays ! ajouta l'homme, encouragé par ses compagnons.

Le jeune homme en question reprenait son souffle, après avoir remercié le comte Muffat. On lui avait donné une serviette et il essayait la sueur de son visage, si bien que Dokugakuji ne pu l'apercevoir et il haussa les épaules.

- Demandez à quelqu'un d'autre, je suis occupé… dit-il d'un ton las, comme si tout cela l'ennuyait, ce qui n'était pas loin de la vérité.

- Mais vous êtes l'une des meilleures lames de la cour Monsieur, entendit-il.

Dokugakuji esquissa un geste de refus et fit mine de partir en l'éloignant vers la porte. Les courtisans parlaient entre eux dans un véritable brouhaha mais cela n'empêcha pas une voix claire et nette de se détacher au-dessus de la confusion.

- Auriez-vous peur ?

Dokugakuji se figea sur place et sourit, le dos tourné à la salle. Il savait qu'aucun courtisan n'oserait dire cela aussi fort alors qu'il était dans la salle, même s'il ne possédait plus la même aura qu'avant. Personne n'aurait osé émettre une telle chose devant lui… Personne, hormis le jeune combattant afin de le pousser à se battre. En temps normal, une telle bravade l'aurait énervé, mais la façon dont il l'avait dit, sur un ton qui ne reflétait nul mépris mais plutôt du défi, le fit sourire. Il aimait l'audace. Il se retourna et scruta le jeune homme, dans un silence de mort : tous les courtisans s'étaient tus en l'entendant et fixaient la scène, curieux de savoir ce qui allait se passer.

- Et de quoi pourrai-je bien avoir peur ? Eclairez-moi….

Le jeune homme gardait les sourcils froncés, ce qui lui donnait un air plus vieux qu'il ne l'était réellement, et éveilla la curiosité de Dokugakuji. Il adorait donner des leçons aux gens sérieux, et encore plus jouer avec eux… Il se rapprocha doucement, cherchant quelque chose dans le regard de son adversaire, sans trop savoir quoi… Peut-être de la méfiance, ou encore un sentiment de toute-puissance, il cherchait quelque chose qui l'éclairerait sur le jeune homme. Mais ses prunelles ne reflétaient absolument rien, sinon une franchise à toute épreuve et une pureté incompréhensible. Il s'arrêta à quelques pas de lui : toute la salle avait retenu son souffle.

Le jeune homme leva soudain sa lame et la dirigea vers Dokugakuji, sans menace toutefois.

- Et bien, pourquoi refuser de se battre dans ce cas-là ? demanda-t-il simplement.

Le frère du roi rencontra son regard et s'y accrocha comme pour le tester. Puis il tourna la tête en soupirant.

- Très bien, puisque vous y tenez tant. Gaëtan, donne-moi une lame s'il te plaît.

Un jeune valet courut jusqu'aux épées entreposées dans un coin spécial de la salle et lui rapporta la même lame que celle du jeune homme en face de lui. Dokugakuji retira sa veste, fit quelques mouvements d'assouplissements, histoire de se préparer puis se mit en position d'escrime. Son adversaire en fit autant tandis que les spectateurs s'écartaient par mesure de sécurité.

- Otez-moi d'un doute : j'espère au moins que vous n'êtes pas mauvais perdant !

Dokugakuji sourit de ce qu'il venait de dire : ce petit combat lui redonnait son ironie naturelle. L'autre ne broncha pas mais esquissa un très léger sourire qui ne s'attarda pas longtemps sur sa bouche.

Au signal lancé, les deux combattants s'élancèrent l'un sur l'autre. Les épées se rencontrèrent, se cognèrent et lancèrent un gémissement métallique. Les deux mains se crispèrent sur les gardes des lames, évaluant la force de l'adversaire. Bref coup d'œil : aucun ne comptait montrer un quelconque signe de faiblesse. Dokugakuji avait espéré que son combat précédent aurait épuisé le jeune homme mais l'énergie qu'il déploya déçut ses espoirs. Il devrait se fatiguer lui aussi. Ils se reculèrent, et les épées coupèrent l'air violemment avant de se rencontrer de nouveau sauvagement. Nouvelle prise sur la garde, nouveau coup d'œil. Les deux adversaires étaient forts, la partie n'était pas gagnée d'avance. Dokugakuji sentit la puissance de l'inconnu et comprit qu'il devrait déployer toute sa force pour en venir à bout. Les coups se multiplièrent, perdant parfois de la puissance pour plus de rapidité. Le jeune homme était agile, et son visage fermé empêchait de deviner ses mouvements. Dokugakuji était plus musclé, et le sourire constant qu'il affichait déstabilisait son adversaire, comme s'il craignait une blague à tout instant.

Les corps étaient en mouvement au milieu de l'assemblé qui ne disait mot, de peur de les déconcentrer. Et le spectacle était de toute beauté : il était rare d'admirer un tel combat.

Dokugakuji tenta soudain un mouvement sur la gauche, et son adversaire se jeta dans l'ouverture. Seulement, il avait feinté et l'instant d'après, une large entaille barrait le bras de l'inconnu, qui grimaça de douleur. Mais il se reprit vite et son attaque suivante faillit faire tomber Dokugakuji qui ne s'y attendait pas. Les souffles s'accélérèrent, la sueur apparut sur les fronts, et les épées se firent plus lourdes dans les mains. L'inconnu se dégagea soudain et se recula pour reprendre son souffle, tout en profitant de cela pour se décaler sur le côté de Dokugakuji. Quand celui-ci le remarqua, le jeune homme était déjà à portée de lame et il l'évita à temps en jurant. L'inconnu était un véritable démon et Dokugakuji fut obligé de s'avouer qu'il n'avait jamais connu de combattant pareil, hormis son frère et Sanzo peut-être… Les deux hommes étaient les seuls à pouvoir le battre, mais si cela continuait, il pourrait agrandir sa liste. Sa blessure bénigne ne semblait même pas le faire souffrir et il envoyait coup sur coup. Le frère du roi se rattrapa à son tour et donna du fil à retordre au jeune inconnu.

Cela devait faire une demi-heure qu'ils se battaient sans faiblir et les courtisans regardaient le spectacle, émerveillés. Si Dokugakuji n'était pas un homme d'honneur, il était cependant un combattant hors pair. Quand au jeune noble, un démon semblait l'habiter et il se battait comme tel.

Puis, tout d'un coup, sans avertir, les deux combattants s'éloignèrent l'un de l'autre et reprirent leur souffle, la lame appuyée contre le sol en signe de pause. Ils ne se quittèrent pas des yeux et Dokugakuji esquissa un large sourire, reprit timidement par son adversaire.

- Devons-nous continuer ? demanda le frère du roi tout en reprenant sa respiration.

- Je dois vous avouer que je n'en peux plus. Mais si vous voulez continuer, je suis votre homme, répondit fièrement le jeune homme.

Dokugakuji sourit encore plus devant sa détermination, cet homme lui plaisait.

- Non, je crois que la leçon a été suffisante pour aujourd'hui. En tout cas, bravo jeune homme, bravo et merci. Cela faisait longtemps que je ne m'étais pas battu ainsi.

Ils se saluèrent sous les applaudissements du public qui avait apprécié la démonstration de force.

Puis Dokugakuji rendit son épée au jeune valet et s'approcha de son adversaire qui avait repris une serviette pour s'éponger le visage. Il était visiblement à bout de force, mais le frère du roi n'était guère en meilleure position.

- Pourrai-je connaître le nom de celui qui a failli me battre aujourd'hui ? dit-il dans un sourire mi-taquin, mi-curieux.

L'autre releva les yeux et lui répondit calmement :

- Je m'appelle Kougaiji d'Hirment. J'accompagne la princesse Yaone…

- J'avais cru comprendre oui, reprit Dokugakuji.

Le jeune homme conservait un calme olympien, et son visage fermé attira l'attention du frère du roi. C'était comme s'il était trop sérieux pour son âge, trop réservé pour sa jeunesse. Et il ne parlait pas beaucoup, remarqua Dokugakuji : tout dans sa personne l'intriguait.

Le jeune homme supporta son regard un instant avant de faire mine de s'éloigner. Bizarrement Dokugakuji eut envie de le retenir, il avait envie de rester un peu avec lui et de découvrir ce que renfermait cet étrange silence, ce calme trop présent dans sa personne… Ses yeux tombèrent soudain sur la blessure au bras du jeune homme : elle saignait doucement, tâchant sa chemise de rouge.

- Attendez !

Kougaiji s'arrêta et le regarda venir vers lui. Les gens autour d'eux bavardaient gaiement du combat fini, ou d'autre chose, ne se préoccupant plus des combattants en eux-même, et c'est tranquillement que Dokugakuji pu demander au jeune homme :

- Il faut désinfecter cette blessure, on ne sait jamais. Venez avec moi.

Kougaiji lui lança un regard étrange mais acquiesça et le suivit en silence.

A suivre….

Ps : Merci Kaoro pour la suggestion du combat à l'épée, ça m'a beaucoup aidé !

Ps2 : Enormes bisous à Alias Kimichan, ma revieuweuse numéro 1 !


	14. Colère

Genre : yaoi, historique

Disclamer : ces perso ne sont pas à moi, mais je compte bientôt faire un prêt à la banque pour les racheter !

( un grand merci à yami ni hikari pour m'avoir signalé mon erreur !lol effectivement je m'étais trompée !lol ça n'arrive qu'à moi des étourderies de ce genre… Voilà enfin le bon chapitre !)

Alors tout d'abord, pardonnez-moi pour le retard que j'ai pris, mais j'étais partie en vacances 15 jours, puis après j'ai eu une semaine d'examens, mais maintenant, je suis en vacances jusqu'à septembre, alors je vais enfin pouvoir continuer plus sérieusement ! Donc gomen pour votre attente, j'espère que ce chapitre vous satisfera !

Gros bisous à tout le monde et bonne lecture !

**_La Putain du roi_**

Ils sortirent de la salle d'entraînement et Kougaiji suivit docilement Dokugakuji qui l'emmena jusqu'à ses propres appartements. Il essaye d'entamer la discussion mais le jeune homme répondait rarement, ou d'un simple hochement de tête.

- Nous serons mieux dans mes appartements, j'ai de quoi vous soigner… Moi aussi il m'arrive de me blesser dans un combat à l'épée et j'ai l'habitude depuis… Les lames sont bien entretenues normalement, mais on ne sait jamais, de nos jours, une infection est vite arrivée…

Il ouvrit enfin la porte de ses appartements et s'effaça pour laisser le jeune homme entrer.

Kougaiji observa la décoration avant de s'asseoir lourdement dans un fauteuil, trop fatigué pour rester debout. Dokugakuji sourit en le voyant puis alla chercher sa pharmacie. Sans savoir pourquoi, le jeune homme l'attirait, mais pas de la façon dont il aurait pu l'imaginer… D'habitude, quand quelqu'un l'attirait, il finissait dans son lit, de gré ou de force… Mais là, il n'y avait rien de cela dans ce qui l'attirait chez le jeune homme. C'était plus une sorte de curiosité qu'un désir, plus une envie de connaître son esprit plutôt que son corps…

Il revint prés du jeune homme et lui prit son bras pour le soigner. C'est à peine si Kougaiji esquissa une grimace de douleur et il s'abandonna volontiers aux soins de son aîné. Il le regarda faire, étrangement muet et scrutateurs. Dokugakuji sentit son regard sur lui et reporta le sien sur la blessure qui barrait le bras du jeune homme, le laissant dans son observation. Cela lui faisait un effet bizarre : d'habitude il avait horreur qu'on le regarde, mais les yeux du jeune homme n'étaient ni impolis, ni moqueurs, ni même juges. Ils se contentaient de le regarder, simplement, naïvement même.

- Tu ne parles pas beaucoup… remarqua enfin Dokugakuji qui finissait par être mal à l'aise dans ce silence.

- Peut-être parce que je n'en ai pas besoin… répondit Kougaiji.

Dokugakuji eut un léger sourire devant cette réponse énigmatique sans cesser de soigner le bras blessé. Il passa une serviette pour éponger le sang puis désinfecta délicatement la plaie.

- Dis-moi si je te fais mal…

- Non, ça va.

- Alors comme ça, tu es avec la princesse Yaone. Peut-on savoir le titre qui te vaut l'honneur de l'accompagner ?

- Je suis son ami…

Dokugakuji tiqua à cette réponse : il avait demandé un titre et le jeune homme lui donnait celui d'ami ! Alors qu'il s'attendait à ce qu'il se vante d'un poste honorifique quelconque ou d'une marque d'honneur à sa famille, il lui parlait de sentiments et d'amitié… C'était bien la première fois qu'on lui répondait ainsi. Et le frère du roi apprécia… Plus qu'il ne l'admit : l'amitié était si rare à la cour, surtout pour lui qui ne représentait qu'un droit d'accession au trône…

- Ah… se contenta-t-il de répondre.

Il nettoya la plaie puis passa une légère crème pour apaiser la douleur. Il sentit le bras du jeune homme se raidir et il s'y prit plus doucement.

- Je suis désolé…

- Non, tout va bien, ne vous inquiétez pas.

- Et que dira ta princesse si je te ramène à elle ainsi blessé, hein ? plaisanta Dokugakuji.

Kougaiji esquissa un sourire, le premier que vit le frère du roi depuis qu'il l'avait rencontré. Il le trouva très beau lorsqu'il souriait et se promit de sortir plus de bêtises rien que pour avoir le plaisir de renouveler cette expérience.

Il finit de bander le bras et lâcha le jeune homme. Ses doigts gardaient la chaleur de sa peau sur eux et il les resserra, les enfermant au creux de sa paume. Quant à Kougaiji, il posa sa main libre sur son bras bandé, découvrant le pansement que Dokugakuji lui avait mis.

- Merci beaucoup.

- Mais de rien, tout le plaisir fut pour moi, répondit le frère du roi en souriant.

Kougaiji se leva et Dokugakuji en fit de même, mais aucun d'eux ne prit la parole et ils se contentèrent de se regarder dans les yeux, peut-être pour y trouver les mots qu'ils cherchaient, ou pour inciter l'autre à rompre le premier le charme qui était doucement tombé sur la chambre. Mais aucun mot ne sortit.

Dokugakuji finit par se racler la gorge, cassant le silence. Il n'avait pas envie que l'autre parte, il avait un si beau regard, mais ce silence lui pesait. Il se tourna ensuite vers la porte.

- Je ne vais pas te retenir plus longtemps… dit-il timidement.

C'était la première fois qu'il réagissait comme un puceau se dit-il, et cela l'énervait étrangement. Pourquoi ce jeune homme faisait-il tomber le masque hautain qu'il arrivait si bien à porter d'habitude ?

Kougaiji s'avança vers la porte mais au dernier moment, alors qu'il allai s'engouffrer dans le couloir, il se retourna brusquement et captura les lèvres de Dokugakuji. Son baiser était doux et en même temps légèrement impérieux, révélant le fort caractère qu'il dissimulait sous son silence. Puis il s'écarta et le regarda surpris, comme s'il n'avait pas vraiment réalisé ce qu'il venait de faire.

- Je… Je suis désolé… murmura-t-il avant de s'éloigner rapidement comme un gamin pris en faute.

Dokugakuji ne le retint pas, encore sous le choc de ce qu'il venait de ce passer…

Il se rendit compte qu'il avait drôlement apprécié… Oui, drôlement apprécié….

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Dokugakuji pensait au jeune homme qu'il avait rencontré en se dirigeant vers la bibliothèque. Il avait finalement opté pour la bibliothèque au lieu de se rendre au grand salon… Le baiser de Kougaiji l'avait laissé trop rêveur pour qu'il puisse retourner à son ironie habituelle et ses sarcasmes avec les courtisans. Pour l'instant, il avait envie de se retirer du monde pour savourer le peu du baiser de Kougaiji qu'il lui restait sur les lèvres…

Il traversa un couloir et heurta soudain une forme qui sortait rapidement d'une pièce sans regarder ce qu'il avait devant elle. Il manqua de tomber et se raccrocha de justesse au mur en y prenant appui.

- Vous pourriez faire attention quand même ! s'insurgea-t-il.

Il croisa soudain le regard d'Hakkai qui l'avait bousculé : un regard voilé de colère et de haine.

En un instant, le baiser du jeune homme disparu de sa mémoire et l'épisode de sa nuit mouvementée après la vengeance de son frère et de son amant lui revint en tête. Sa propre colère s'alluma en lui : il ne leur avait pas pardonné, et le souvenir était encore trop vif en lui. Il adopta un sourire ironique et toisa Hakkai.

- Ce n'est pas de te jeter dans mes bras qui fera revenir mon frère vers toi tu sais…

Hakkai sursauta et lui lança un regard noir.

- Qu'est-ce que vous racontez ? Encore des mensonges, pour ne pas vous dépayser….

- Oh que non, cette fois-ci c'est la vérité…

Le ton victorieux qu'adoptait Dokugakuji intrigua Hakkai : quelle était cette certitude qu'il avait en lui ? Il lui vint soudain à l'esprit qu'il devait en savoir plus que lui sur la délégation des ambassadeurs et la raison de leur venue au palais, et l'image de la princesse Yaone passa sous ses yeux.

- Vous savez quelque chose, n'est-ce pas… ? demanda-t-il doucement, plus affirmatif qu'interrogatif.

- J'ai mes sources dans cette cour, et ma foi, je peux me vanter de dire que peu de choses m'échappent, oui…

Hakkai le regarda froidement : lui non plus n'avait pas pardonné… Et s'abaisser à réclamer quelque chose à cet individu le répugnait.

Mais Dokugakuji lui vint en aide de lui-même, trop heureux de lui avouer ce qu'il savait.

- Je sais donc de source sûre que Gojyo va épouser la princesse Yaone, pour renforcer son alliance entre nos deux pays… Un moyen comme un autre de signer un contrat… Quel dommage, vous formiez un si beau couple…. Huuum, vous allez devoir vous séparez….

Hakkai avait blêmi au fur et à mesure que Dokugakuji lui énonçait les faits, et ce dernier en aurait souri s'il n'avait pas abordé cet air blasé pour mieux enfoncer le couteau dans la plaie, comme si tout cela était parfaitement normal. Le jeune homme avait les yeux dans le vague et il tenta d'articuler quelque chose, mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche.

Tout d'un coup, toute l'ampleur de la situation lui apparaissait… Il comprenait mieux pourquoi Gojyo l'avait chassé du repas et pourquoi il était parti à cheval avec la princesse Yaone… En effet, avec lui dans les jambes, il aurait été gêné…

Il porta la main à sa poitrine : son cœur battait trop vite, il allait exploser… Dokugakuji esquissa un sourire en le voyant aussi pâle et lui posa une main sur l'épaule, se montrant faussement compatissant.

- Vous ne le saviez pas ? C'est vrai ? Vous me voyez désolé d'être porteur d'aussi mauvaises nouvelles… Si je peux faire quoi que ce soit pour vous…

Hakkai retrouva ses réflexes et il rejeta la main du frère du roi loin de lui, frissonnant sous ce contact haï. Il lui lança un regard aussi noir qu'un puit sans fond et s'éloigna sans dire un seul mot, rapidement. Il courait presque quand Dokugakuji le perdit de vue. L'homme s'estima fier de lui : on n'aurait pas rêver meilleure vengeance.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Hakkai arriva en courant dans sa chambre et i s'empressa de fermer la porte à clé pour pouvoir enfin verser les larmes qui lui brûlaient les yeux. Il resta le dos adossé contre la porte, la tête baissée, fixant sans le voir le parquet au sol. Il revoyait dans son esprit la nuit qu'ils avaient passé lui et Gojyo : tout avait l'air d'aller si bien… Même s'il l'avait forcé à lui avouer, il lui appartenait corps et âme, il le savait au fond de lui. Depuis qu'il était dans ce palais, le roi avait envahi son cœur et ne l'avait plus lâché, jusqu'à en devenir une partie essentielle dont l'amputation lui aurait à coup sûr coûté la vie… Mais s'il l'aimait sans conteste dans son cœur, la réalité s'annonçait d'ors et déjà plus difficile… Jusqu'à présent tout s'était bien passé, mais il aurait dû se douter qu'un jour ou l'autre, une proposition de ce genre allait tomber et qu'ils allaient devoir se séparer. Car Yaone n'accepterait sûrement pas que l'ancien amant de son mari reste à la cour. Tout cela, Hakkai le comprenait aisément, même si tout son être se révoltait contre …

Ce qu'il avait du mal à admettre par contre, c'était le silence de Gojyo. Il lui avait refusé sa table, il partait avec Yaone sans lui… Comme si tout d'un coup il avait effacé sans problème son amant de sa vie. Après leur nuit où Hakkai avait avoué qu'il lui appartenait entièrement, il prenait cela comme une trahison… Il lui en voulait atrocement, sans se douter une seule seconde que le roi pouvait aussi souffrir de cet arrangement.

Soudain en colère contre Gojyo, il chassa ses larmes d'une geste rageur. S'apitoyer sur soi-même ne servait à rien, il l'avait compris avec Dokugakuji. Par contre, il n'allait pas laisser cela se passer comme cela.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Gojyo rentra le cœur apaisé de leur promenade, ignorant ce qui se tramait dans celui de son amant. Par contre, il comptait bien tout lui expliquer dés qu'il pourrait mettre la main dessus, ce qu'il espérait faire sans tarder.

Il salua poliment Yaone et sa suite, et s'échappa dans le palais. Il fut intercepté par Sanzo qui lui remit une liasse de dossiers à consulter au plus vite, tus concernant leur accord avec les ambassadeurs. Gojyo soupira en voyant tout le travail qu'il avait à faire : si le contrat de mariage pouvait attendre, certains autres détails étaient beaucoup plus urgents. Hakkai devrait attendre, même si toutes les pensées de Gojyo se dirigeaient vers lui.

- J'ai pris la liberté d'inviter Yaone au repas de ce soir, ça n te gêne pas ? demanda Sanzo.

Gojyo lui coula un regard inquisiteur : il sentait bien que son conseiller essayait de forcer la main à ce mariage et cela le gênait un peu. Cependant, il acquiesça sans ajouter un mot et partit dans son bureau, affichant un air contrarié…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Tous les dossiers le retinrent très tard et Gojyo ne pu se libérer que pour aller dîner. S'il avait imaginé qu'une simple alliance coûtait autant d'efforts… Heureusement il avait abattu beaucoup de travail et il espérait que cela lui laisserait un peu de repos pour la suite.

Il se dirigea immédiatement vers la salle à manger, se réjouissant intérieurement de retrouver Hakkai, oubliant momentanément la présence de Yaone….

De son côté, Hakkai se dirigeait également vers la salle à manger mais comme le matin, il fut arrêté en chemin par Sanzo qui essaya de lui faire faire demi-tour, prétextant une discussion politique importante où sa présence aurait été malvenue.

Hakkai lui fit un mince sourire, comprenant parfaitement ce qu'il essayait de faire et il le contourna sans dire un mot. Sanzo attrapa son bras pour l'arrêter mais Hakkai se dégagea d'un geste violent, trahissant sa mauvaise humeur, et il partit vers la salle à manger sans même écouter les suppliques de Sanzo.

- Laisse-moi Sanzo, je suis au courant… dit-il simplement sans se retourner.

Le conseiller se figea sur place, surpris de cette révélation… qui voulait en dire long… Il se reprit cependant et suivit Hakkai dans la salle, étrangement inquiet de ce qui allait s'y passer….

Hakkai s'assit juste en face de la princesse Yaone, la dévisageant bizarrement. Elle sentit son regard sur elle et baissa la tête, un peu gênée. Lui se contenta de la fixer, mais son regard dériva quand Gojyo entra dans la pièce.

Le roi fut soulagé de trouver Hakkai à table, mais le regard que lui lança ce dernier le mit mal à l'aise. Il était étrange, comme s'il semblait lui reprocher quelque chose. Cela rendit Gojyo encore plus mal, même s'il croyait que son amant ne savait encore rien de la situation…

Il lui adressa un sourire discret auquel Hakkai ne répondit pas, se contentant de désigner Yaone du menton, comme un vulgaire paquet. Gojyo fut choqué de l'insulte, et écarquilla les yeux pour l'inciter à arrêter, mais Yaone fit semblant de ne rien voir et entama joyeusement la discussion, interpellant le roi, comme si rien ne s'était passé. Gojyo lui adressa un large sourire et lui répondit aimablement, pour essayer de s'excuser du geste d'Hakkai.

Cet échange agréable énerva Hakkai, qui se rendit compte que les deux jeunes gens avaient profité de la journée pour se rapprocher. Et rien qu'à voir le regard que Yaone dirigeait sur Gojyo, on se doutait qu'il y avait anguille sous roche. Il ne toucha pas aux plats qu'on lui présenta, les dédaignant hautainement. Yaone le remarqua et tenta une approche aimable, espérant amadouer le jeune homme dont elle ignorait le rôle exact.

- Vous n'avez pas faim ?

- Non, je suis totalement écoeuré, répondit sèchement Hakkai.

Gojyo dirigea ses yeux sur lui, étonné du ton que prenait le jeune homme.

- Oh… dit simplement Yaone pour combler le vide que laissait cette réponse.

- Oui, ce doit être votre parfum… Il est tellement entêtant qu'il m'ôte l'envie de manger.

Yaone rougit confusément, choquée de telles paroles. Gojyo fronça les sourcils et s'exclama :

- Hakkai, tais-toi et retire ces paroles tout de suite.

Son amant le foudroya des yeux, puis se détourna pour se servir un verre d'alcool, ignorant totalement l'ordre de Gojyo.

- Non… Non, ce n'est rien, laissez… balbutia Yaone. Je suis peut-être allé un peu fort sur mon parfum aujourd'hui, c'est vrai…

La pauvre ne savait plus où se mettre mais essaya de garder une contenance.

- Remarquez, c'est le même parfum que mettent les filles du port, celles qui se vendent pour pas cher… Cela explique peut-être tout ! rétorqua soudain Hakkai, les yeux glacials et la voix dure.

Yaone ne retint pas son hoquet de surprise et elle rougit, cette fois-ci de colère. Comment ce jeune homme pouvait-il oser lui dire ça ?

- Et vous, quel est votre prix ? lui demanda Hakkai droit dans les yeux.

- Je ne vous permet pas ! s'insurgea-t-elle. Comment pouvez-vous… ?

Elle était réellement choquée, elle ainsi que toute la table. Personne n'osait dire un mot devant une pareille scène, et Sanzo se mordit les lèvres d'avoir laissé Hakkai entrer. Il aurait dû le jeter de là avec l'aide des gardes. S'il s'était attendu…

Quant à Gojyo, la conduite de son amant le révoltait. Comment osait-il se montrer aussi impoli et aussi rustre ? Il se leva de table et cria :

- Hakkai, retire ça tout de suite et sors d'ici ! Tu es pitoyable !

Le jeune homme se leva à son tour et cria encore plus fort que le roi :

- J'espère qu'elle n'était pas trop chère pour toi Gojyo, parce qu'elle n'en vaut pas le coup, crois-moi !

La tension entre les deux hommes était palpable : Gojyo fulminait alors qu'Hakkai le défiait ouvertement. Les corps tendus, prêts à en découdre, ils se fixaient comme deux fauves en cage. Hakkai avait laissé sa panoplie de gentil garçon et d'amant serviable au vestiaire : cette fois-ci, c'était un molosse dont on avait enlevé la muselière qui se tenait devant lui, lui reprochant tout silencieusement.

- Sors d'ici, gronda sourdement Gojyo.

- Avec plaisir, de toute façon l'air est irrespirable ici… répondit vertement Hakkai.

Il sortit sans attendre. Toute la salle retint son souffle dans l'attente de savoir ce qu'allait faire Gojyo, mais le roi réussit à se calmer et il s'assit, les jointures de ses doigts blanches à force de serrer les appuis de sa chaise. Yaone soupira brusquement et cela permit aux autres d'en faire de même. Ce ne fut qu'au bout de plusieurs minutes silencieuses que Gojyo se tourna vers elle, les dents serrées, et s'excusa pour l'attitude de son compagnon.

- Merci Majesté, répondit-elle.

La discussion ne reprit que plusieurs minutes plus tard, et encore le roi n'y participa pas, plongé dans une colère sourde à l'encontre d'Hakkai. Il n'attendit pas la fin du dîner pour quitter la table, s'excusant rapidement auprès de Yaone.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Hakkai était retourné dans leur chambre, furieux. Gojyo l'avait chassé sans façon, et même s'il l'avait cherché, il lui en voulait. L'idée que le roi puisse privilégier cette femme plutôt que lui le rendait fou furieux. Il avait rarement connu ce qu'était la jalousie, il commençait maintenant à en entrevoir les sombres contours…

Il ne resta pas longtemps seul : des pas se firent entendre dans la couloir des appartements du roi, martelant avec violence le sol. Gojyo ouvrit soudainement la porte de la chambre et resta là, fixant sur Hakkai un regard indéfinissable et tourmenté.

- On peut savoir ce qui t'a prit ? dit-il soudain en serrant les dents.

Hakkai lui renvoya à son tour un regard aussi noir que l'orage.

- Et toi ? Je crois que de nous deux, c'est toi qui a le plus de comptes à rendre !

- Qu'est-ce que tu me chantes là ? demanda Gojyo, encore plus énervé.

- Finalement, tes serments, tes gestes d'amour, tout cela, jusqu'à cette nuit… ! hurla Hakkai, hors de lui. Tout cela n'était rien pour toi, tu t'es foutu de moi depuis le début !

Tous les muscles de son corps étaient tendus, ses poings étaient serrés à éclater et ses yeux lançaient des éclairs aussi foudroyants que la foudre elle-même.

- Comment oses-tu encore douter de mes sentiments ? cria à son tour le roi.

Ils auraient pu discuter sur le beau temps ou la dernière mode en cours, la tension aurait été la même. Ils s'écoutaient à peine, dépassés par leur propre colère.

Hakkai était au bord des larmes mais il résista : il ne ferait pas ce plaisir au roi, il l'avait assez humilié comme cela.

- Je n'ai été qu'un jouet depuis le début… Et maintenant que tu es lassé, tu me jettes comme un vulgaire paquet !

- Je ne sais pas qui t'a mis cela en tête, mais tu divagues complètement ! Je t'ai toujours aimé et je t'aime toujours. Rien n'a changé !

- Ah oui ! Et comment comptes-tu garder la situation actuelle tout en épousant cette fichue princesse ?

Gojyo se figea, ainsi qu'Hakkai qui attendait une réponse.

- Comment sais-tu cela ? demanda soudain le roi sur un ton plus calme.

- Tu vas donc l'épouser… constata Hakkai, dégoûté.

- Non, non ! s'exclama brusquement Gojyo pour rectifier l'erreur de son amant. Je ne vais pas l'épouser !

Hakkai se tut de stupeur.

- Comment pourrai-je t'abandonner ? murmura d'une petite voix Gojyo en le regardant fixement, un peu plus calmé.

- Mais… Mais on m'a pourtant dit…

- Il faut que je t'explique, je t'ai cherché toute la journée pour te le dire mais tu étais introuvable…

Les forces d'Hakkai l'abandonnèrent soudain et il partit s'asseoir sur le lit, complètement abattu. Pourquoi avait-il cru Dokugakuji… ?

Gojyo n'osa pas encore s'approcher, il fallait avant tout qu'ils se calment tous les deux et il resta debout à l'observer, cherchant le meilleur moyen d'aborder la difficile discussion.

- J'ai effectivement reçu une proposition de mariage avec la princesse Yaone… dit-il finalement.

Hakkai releva la tête, sa colère soudain rallumée…

- Et alors ? demanda-t-il, menaçant.

- Je veux refuser mais les conséquences peuvent être telles… Ce n'est pas facile Hakkai, tu n'imagines même pas dans quelle situation je suis… Je suis totalement coincé.

Il déambulait tout en disant cela et il frappa le mur pour extérioriser son énervement intérieur. Il se sentait si perdu, pris au piège et alors qu'il s'affairait à rechercher des solutions pour s'en sortir, Hakkai lui faisait maintenant une scène… C'était bien la dernière chose dont il avait besoin….

- Je ne veux pas te perdre…Crois-moi…

Son ton avait l'air si sincère alors qu'il disait cela, cherchant des yeux une aide chez son amant, qu'Hakkai sentit la colère l'abandonner.

Il se leva et s'approcha de son amant.

- Moi non plus je ne veux pas être séparé de toi… Je te crois, murmura-t-il d'un ton adouci.

Il le prit dans ses bras et lova sa tête contre son épaule. Gojyo poussa un profond soupir et accepta cette chaleur qui lui avait tant manqué durant la journée….

A suivre….

Voilà !

Dites-moi ce que vous pensez du couple Doku x Kou ! ce n'est qu'un début évidemment, mais je ne sais pas si j'ai réussi à bien rendre le perso de Kougaiji…

Bisous à tout le monde !


	15. Un coin calme propisce aux sentiments

Genre : yaoi, historique

Disclamer : ces personnages ne sont pas à moi, je sais, c'est trop horrible mais bon, pour me venger, j'écris sur eux !

Houla, ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas posté pour cette fic… J'espère que ce chapitre compensera ce retard, avec toutes mes excuses ! Cependant, j'ai peur que le chapitre suivant ne mette autant de temps, je suis à un moment charnière de la fic et j'ai un peu de mal… Je compte un peu sur vos reviews pour m'encourager !lol

Bon, encore de la discussion et une ébauche de sentiments pour le couple HakkaixGojyo, j'en suis désolée, mais je vous promet de l'action très bientôt ! ça risque d'ailleurs de vous surprendre…

Quant au couple DokuxKou, j'ai choisi la voie de la pacification pour un temps… Je suis impatiente de savoir ce que vous en pensez ! Et ne vous inquiétez pas, cette histoire ne va pas rester idyllique longtemps… lol ( Qui a dit que j'étais sadique ? Niarck)

En attendant, merci pour toutes vos reviews, surtout à Kaoro Tsumi : je n'ai pas encore eu le temps de te répondre, mais je vais le faire très bientôt ! Merci pour ta review !

Bonne lecture !

**_La Putain du roi_**

Ils restèrent quelques instants enlacés, digérant doucement les mots qui avaient été lancé. Ils leur feraient mal encore quelque temps, puis ils passeraient, comme tout…

Hakkai s'éloigna doucement de son étreinte et regarda son amant dans les yeux, avant de lui demander de tout lui expliquer. Gojyo soupira puis l'entraîna avec lui sur la terrasse pour y être plus à l'aise. Il avait besoin d'un cadre aéré, propice aux explication sereines. Même si celles-ci ne le seraient probablement pas…

Ils s'assirent sur un banc en pierre et Gojyo lui expliqua la situation : la réunion avec les ambassadeurs, le contrat de mariage proposé, la réaction de Sanzo et sa promesse d'étudier tous les moyens pour y échapper, malgré le peu de solutions qui s'offraient à eux… Et enfin cette journée qu'il avait passé partagé entre son envie de le rejoindre, alors qu'il était introuvable, et sa promesse à Yaone, leur promenade à cheval. Il tut cependant qu'il appréciait la jeune femme, craignant de réveiller les peurs de son amant.

Hakkai quant à lui confia la jalousie ardente qu'il avait ressentie, et s'excusa pour son comportement au dîner… Il n'avait pas réussi à se contrôler.

- Mais…

- Oui ? l'encouragea Gojyo.

- Si jamais tu refuses ce mariage sans autre solution en compensation…? Que se passera-t-il ?

Gojyo médita quelques instants, puis soupira, lassé.

- Cela déclenchera une guerre… J'en ai bien peur. Refuser la main de la princesse serait pire qu'une insulte aux yeux de son père. S'il y a l'intérêt politique, il y a également l'honneur des grands de cette planète, et si les arguments politiques peuvent être contrecarrer, la dignité d'un monarque ne se rachète pas de cette façon… Il réagira sans aucun doute très mal…

- Mais, il ne fait pas le poids face à toi, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Hakkai avec espoir.

- Il a noué d'autres alliances à côté ce renard… Je ne suis pas sa seule protection comme il cherche à me le faire croire… Et dans ce cas-là, je ne fais plus le poids.

- Mais alors… constata Hakkai, une boule dans la gorge l'empêchant d'en dire plus.

- Oui, comprit Gojyo, il nous écrasera.

- Oh mon dieu…

Hakkai avait porté une main à sa bouche, désemparé face à l'ampleur de la situation. Ses propres sentiments semblaient soudain si ridicules…

- Mais je trouverai une solution Hakkai, je vais m'y employer de toutes mes forces, je te le promet ! s'exclama Gojyo en prenant ses mains dans les siennes. Il n'est pas question que j'épouse quiconque, si ce n'est pas toi !

Le jeune homme ri en entendant cette étrange proposition.

- Le mariage entre hommes est impossible Gojyo, tu le sais…

- Je suis roi, je peux changer les lois ! s'écria-t-il en souriant.

Ils rirent ensemble devant cette proposition impossible, éloignant les derniers spectres de leur colère…

- Non, sérieusement… ajouta Gojyo. Je vais trouver un moyen, ne t'en fais pas…

- Je te fais confiance, répondit simplement Hakkai.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Hakkai se réveilla doucement et profita encore quelques instants de la chaleur des bras de Gojyo contre lui. Il adorait sortir du pays des songes et le sentir contre lui, pour lui tout seul avant que le journée ne le lui arrache… Gojyo remua un peu puis ouvrit difficilement les yeux. La journée allait être dure, mais il devrait faire face, malgré son peu d'enthousiasme.

Il s'éloigna d'Hakkai qui réagit en l'attirant contre lui, tirant sur ses bras pour le ramener à la chaleur des draps.

- Reste encore quelques minutes… gémit-il faiblement.

Gojyo sourit, puis dit ce qu'il ne fallait pas…

- Yaone va m'attendre…

Il sentit son amant se raidir contre lui et lâcher ses bras comme s'ils le brûlaient soudainement.

- Bien… murmura-t-il, la voix emplie de colère.

Gojyo comprit qu'il avait dit une bêtise et il se mordit la lèvre tout en se maudissant intérieurement. Pourquoi avait-il dit cela ? Même si c'était vrai, ce n'était pas la peine de l'annoncer ainsi à Hakkai ! Il le prit dans ses bras et chuchota à son oreille :

- Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire… Hakkai…

- Mais j'ai très bien compris, merci ! s'écria son amant en le repoussant une seconde fois.

Il se releva rapidement et sortit du lit, les yeux noirs de colère.

- Hakkai, attends. C'est simplement que j'ai promis à Yaone d'être avec elle ce matin pour lui montrer un coin de la région, tu sais la cascade aux vœux et….

Il s'empêtrait encore plus et cela l'énerva.

- Ne prends pas cela de cette manière ! s'exclama-t-il en voyant Hakkai qui s'habillait prestement en évitant de le regarder.

Sa voix reflétait une certaine lassitude et l'attitude du jeune homme amplifiait son énervement.

- Mais Hakkai, tu vas me regarder quand je te parle ! s'écria-t-il.

Hakkai se figea et se retourna vers lui : Gojyo regretta immédiatement le moment où il l'ignorait. Son visage exprimait une colère noire et ses yeux un profond dégoût.

- Pas la peine de crier Gojyo, j'ai parfaitement compris la place que tient maintenant cette femme pour toi ! Je ne vais pas t'ennuyer plus longtemps, je te rassure.

La voix décidée d'Hakkai fit peur à Gojyo et il se leva en sautant du lit pour s'approcher de son amant et le prendre par les épaules.

- Non, tu n'as rien compris, cette femme ne compte pas pour moi !

- En tout cas, elle compte assez pour qu'à peine réveillé, tu penses déjà à elle ! constata Hakkai d'un ton amer et belliqueux.

Il repoussa Gojyo et se dirigea vers la porte. Le roi voulut l'arrêter, mais le jeune homme réussit à repousser ses tentatives.

- Laisse-moi ! cria-t-il.

- Tu ne comprends pas Hakkai… ! tenta encore une fois Gojyo.

Mais le jeune homme ouvrit la porte et sortit sans attendre plus longtemps, laissant Gojyo seul au milieu de la pièce, poussant des jurons sur sa propre imbécillité…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Dokugakuji sourit en entendant des domestiques raconter le dîner du roi de la veille : apparemment, sa déclaration avait fait du remue-ménage dans le couple de son frère, et les réparties d'Hakkai cités par un serviteur le firent sourire. Décidément, le petit se défendait bien…

Il s'éclipsa discrètement et repartit dans les couloirs, peu désireux de se faire prendre en train d'écouter aux portes des cuisines : cela aurait été d'un ridicule…

Il croisa quelques courtisans qui le prirent à part pour discuter d'une rumeur qui courait sur un certain comte peu regardant sur les amants de sa femme, et Dokugakuji s'empressa de confirmer la situation du cocu. Il fit rire les nobles en contant comment lui-même avait entendu la dame se vanter de ses aventures devant son mari qui faisait semblant de rien…

Il comptait repartir quand il croisa son frère qui venait vers eux d'un pas pressé. Il se mit sur sa route et le salua d'un petit sourire ironique. Gojyo le remarqua et devant tant de courtisans, il lui rendit son salut : ce n'était pas le moment de montrer leur désaccord. Dokugakuji en profita pour entamer la conversation en le suivant à une distance respectueuse.

- Tout se passe bien avec les ambassadeurs ?

- Je ne vois pas ce qui pourrait mal aller, répondit distraitement Gojyo qui ne prêtait pas véritablement attention à son frère.

- Tant mieux alors… On m'a dit qu'ils étaient venus pour une alliance, et j'ai entendu le mot mariage traîner dans les couloirs, alors je me demandais…

Gojyo s'arrêta et se retourna vers son frère.

- Tu es au courant ? demanda-t-il d'une voix froide.

- Oui. Et qu'en pense Hakkai ?

Le roi jeta un regard suspicieux à son frère, mais celui-ci se contenta de lui sourire et Gojyo laissa tomber ses soupçons.

- Rien n'est encore sûr Dokugakuji…

- Oui, c'est toujours ce que l'on dit, répondit ce dernier. Enfin, je ne suis pas là pour ça : j'ai entendu que tu partais à la cascade aux vœux ce matin, c'est vrai ?

- Oui, acquiesça son frère. Pourquoi, tu veux venir ?

- C'est à dire que… Oui, j'aimerai t'accompagner…

- Fais comme tu veux, ça ne me gêne pas plus que ça, répondit lascivement Gojyo.

Il tourna les talons devant la mine réjouie de son frère, préférant ignorer le motif exact de sa venue à la cascade. Les affaires de Dokugakuji ne l'intéressaient plus depuis longtemps…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Dokugakuji n'avait pas demandé innocemment d'aller accompagner son frère à la cascade aux vœux. Il savait que la princesse Yaone l'accompagnerait, et qu'avec elle il trouverait sûrement Kougaiji…

Le jeune homme n'avait pas quitté son esprit depuis la veille. Bizarrement, son baiser le hantait, comme s'il avait aspiré son âme en même temps qu'il avait goûté à ses lèvres. Chaque fois qu'il y repensait, Dokugakuji en avait des frissons : il se trouvait pitoyable, mais il voulait à tout prix revoir le jeune homme. Peut-être y comprendrait-il son erreur, peut-être retournerait-il dans ses bras comme un chiot en quête perpétuelle d'affection. Il ignorait totalement ce qu'il ferait, mais il savait qu'il devait le revoir à tout prix.

Il ne l'aperçut pas dans les écuries, tandis que tous sellaient leurs chevaux et se hissaient sur leurs montures. Il suivit les autres courtisans, laissant son cheval se faire emporter par les autres, cherchant des yeux Kougaiji. Il entraperçu une chevelure rousse flamboyante qui disparu dans la masse : son cœur manqua un battement, puis il se reprit, remerciant le ciel que le jeune homme soit là. Il trouverait bien une occasion de l'approcher un peu plus.

Cette occasion se présenta lorsqu'ils atteignirent enfin la cascade, après quelques kilomètres dans les champs. Tous descendirent de leurs montures et accompagnèrent le roi et la princesse prés de l'eau, qui tombait à une telle vitesse qu'elle éclaboussait quiconque approchait un peu trop prés. Dokugakuji ne suivit pas le mouvement et il s'écarta légèrement pour mieux chercher Kougaiji des yeux.

Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand il le vit, debout à côté des montures, en train de le fixer tranquillement, comme s'il attendait qu'il le remarque enfin. Il esquissa un sourire et s'approcha. Le jeune homme l'attendit et le salua lorsqu'il arriva à son niveau.

- Bonjour, répondit Dokugakuji. Ton bras va mieux ?

- Merci, grâce à vous…

- Ce n'était rien…

Dokugakuji se sentit si bête qu'il en aurait crié d'énervement : il avait attendu cette rencontre depuis la veille et maintenant qu'il était face à lui, il ne lui sortait que des banalités à faire peur, incapable de trouver quelque chose d'intéressant à dire…

Ce fut le jeune homme qui vint à son secours en lui tendant les rênes de son cheval.

- On s'éloigne ? demanda-t-il doucement.

Dokugakuji lui rendit un large sourire et acquiesça, trop heureux de fuir la foule stupide des courtisans.

- Avec plaisir !

Ils montèrent sur leurs chevaux et s'éloignèrent rapidement.

Yaone les aperçut partir au loin et sourit. Gojyo le remarqua et soupira :

- Je suis désolé, c'est encore mon frère qui fait des siennes…

- Non, ce n'est rien, au contraire, s'exclama la princesse. Cela fait si longtemps que Kougaiji est renfermé sur lui-même que je suis heureuse de le voir s'intéresser à quelqu'un !

Le roi haussa un sourcil, vaguement intrigué.

- Depuis que sa mère est morte, il était bizarrement muet et il fuyait les autres… J'étais très triste de le voir ainsi mais hier soir, nous avons un peu parlé et votre frère revenait souvent au milieu de la conversation, dit-elle en riant. C'est bien la première personne qui a réussit à la faire sortir de sa torpeur…

- Et c'est bien la première fois que j'entends que mon frère peut être utile à quelqu'un ! rit à son tour Gojyo.

« Espérons qu'il se conduise bien… » pensa-t-il intérieurement.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Ils s'étaient éloignés de quelques kilomètres à peine quand Kougaiji arrêta sa monture et se tourna vers Dokugakuji.

- Alors, où allons-nous ?

- Mais… Je pensais que tu savais où aller, après tout, c'est toi qui m'as entraîné loin des autres ! s'exclama Dokugakuji, un peu étonné mais amusé de la scène.

- Je voulais simplement être loin des autres, mais après, à vous de choisir où nous allons. Je vous fais confiance, emmenez-moi dans un endroit que vous aimez bien…

- Un endroit que j'aime bien… murmura Dokugakuji.

C'était bien la première fois qu'on lui faisait cela… Mais il aimait. C'était si rare qu'on s'intéresse véritablement à lui, et non à l'homme politique que sa naissance avait fait de lui…

Il donna un coup à son cheval qui s'élança, Kougaiji le suivant de peu. Il savait exactement où il avait envie d'emmener le jeune homme.

Il ne leur fallut qu'un quart d'heure pour arriver là où Dokugakuji voulait aller. L'endroit surplombait la vallée : on avait la vue ouverte sur plusieurs kilomètres, permettant à l'œil de plonger sur les forêts et champs, le palais du roi apparaissait au loin, tel un fantôme gardien. Le soleil donnait à la vue une agréable teinte chaude, réchauffant le doré de blés et le vert des arbres. Dokugakuji descendit de monture et invita son compagnon à le suivre sous l'ombre des arbres pour aller s'asseoir dans l'herbe et apprécier la vue splendide. Sans un mot, ils contemplèrent la vallée. Le frère du roi s'était placé légèrement en retrait et ses yeux dérivèrent bientôt sur les rayons du soleil que les branchages filtraient et qui tombaient doucement sur la chevelure rousse de Kougaiji, jouant avec la couleur. Cette vision était encore plus belle que celle de la vallée : il aurait voulu les toucher pour s'assurer qu'ils ne brûlaient pas mais il se retint. Bizarrement, il ne s'en sentait pas le droit. Pourquoi n'osait-il pas faire ce qu'avec n'importe quel autre homme il n'aurait pas hésité à faire ?

Kougaiji se tourna vers lui et lui sourit :

- C'est magnifique…

Il eut immédiatement la réponse à sa question : parce que le jeune homme semblait trop pur, trop irréel pour que même l'idée de le toucher ne l'effleure. Son sourire était d'une innocence désarmante et ses yeux ceux d'un enfant… Dokugakuji était complètement déstabilisé face à ces yeux-là.

- Vous venez souvent ici ?

- Oui, quand l'ambiance à la cour devient trop pesante…

- Je voulais vous dire… Pour hier…

Dokugakuji déglutit : il allait s'excuser, dire que ce n'était qu'une erreur, et il lui faudrait oublier…

- Je sais ce que tu vas dire… Ce n'est pas la peine, j'ai compris.

Il lui avait coupé l'herbe sous les pieds : il n'avait aucune envie d'entendre ces mots dans sa bouche.

Mais Kougaiji se tourna vers lui avec une telle expression surprise qu'il eut un doute.

- Vous avez compris quoi ?

- Et bien… Tu allais dire que c'était une erreur, n'est-ce pas ? Un moment d'égarement sans doute, et que je ne devais pas en prendre compte.

- …

- Ce n'est pas ce que tu allais dire ? s'exclama soudain Dokugakuji.

- Non.

S'il y avait bien un mot auquel il ne s'attendait pas, c'était celui-là.

- Ah bon… ? déglutit-il difficilement. Qu'est-ce que tu voulais dire alors ?

- Ce n'était pas une erreur… Du moins pas pour moi.

Les yeux du jeune homme scrutaient ceux de Dokugakuji, y cherchant ce qui lui permettrait de continuer. Apparemment, il trouva car il reprit :

- Ce n'était pas non plus un moment d'égarement, et j'aimerais au contraire que vous en preniez compte…

- Je…

- Non, attendez, je sais ce que vous pensez. Je ne suis qu'un jeune homme qui sort à peine de l'adolescence et qui s'est amouraché sans vraiment comprendre ce qu'il fait, mais je peux vous assurer que ce n'est pas le cas. Ça peut paraître rapide, sans fondement… Un peu bête même de ma part, mais c'est la première fois que je suis ainsi attiré par quelqu'un et… Je voulais vraiment vous embrasser hier, et j'ai terriblement envie de recommencer aujourd'hui, à cet instant même…

Il s'approcha doucement, guettant l'approbation de Dokugakuji, et comme elle ne venait pas, il posa de lui-même ses lèvres sur celles du frère du roi. Léger contact qui les fit frissonner tous deux.

Ils se séparèrent, émus de ce qui venait de se passer. Mais le cœur de Dokugakuji se révolta brusquement : pour une fois qu'il battait plus vite que la normale, il n'était pas question de laisser passer cette occasion. Ses mains prirent le visage du jeune homme et le rapprochèrent du sien. Il l'embrassa de nouveau, plus profondément cette fois-ci.

Ce baiser les laissa sans souffle et ils s'éloignèrent l'un de l'autre comme si leur contact pouvait les brûler.

- Je ne sais pas quoi dire… avoua piteusement Dokugakuji.

Kougaiji baissa la tête… Ce n'était pas tout à fait ce à quoi il s'attendait.

- Parce que si je rajoute encore un mot, j'ai peur que tu ne disparaisse en fumée et que tout cela se révèle n'être qu'un beau rêve…

Le jeune homme redressa la tête et sourit : c'était ce qu'il voulait entendre.


	16. Bagarre

Genre : historique, aventure, yaoi

Disclamer : ces personnages ne sont pas à moi. Tout le monde s'en doute !

Note : bon, cette fic avance de plus en plus lentement, déjà parce que je suis concentrée en ce moment sur gundam wing, et ensuite parce que je manque un peu d'inspiration (ou de courage, à vous de choisir !lol)… La suite est prévue, évidemment, mais il faut que je m'y remette sérieusement… (pour note, je n'ai jamais été sérieuse… ce n'est peut-être pas bon signe…)

Donc le chapitre suivant mettra sûrement du temps à arriver… mais je vous promets de faire tout mon possible ! En tout cas, merci pour toutes vos reviews, et gros bisous à tout le mpnde !

Bonne lecture.

**_La Putain du roi_**

Si cette journée ressemblait à un rêve merveilleux pour Dokugakuji et Kougaiji, elle était plutôt synonyme de cauchemar pour Gojyo. Il ne s'attarda pas trop longtemps avec Yaone, et fit appeler Hakkai dés qu'il rentra au palais. Il fallait absolument qu'il le voit pour réparer sa grossière erreur du matin.

Lorsqu'on vint lui annoncer que le jeune homme était introuvable, il entra dans une colère noire et s'enferma dans son bureau, furieux. Il refusa que quiconque entre et ferma son bureau à clé. Une fois à l'intérieur, il se défoula sur quelques dossiers qui traînaient sur son bureau, les jetant en l'air dans la pièce, et sur quelques bibelots qui s'écrasèrent avec violence sur le mur.

Toujours énervé, il s'assit lourdement dans son fauteuil et se prit la tête dans les mains, ruminant sa colère.

Il comprenait la réaction d'Hakkai, il s'était conduit comme un imbécile ce matin-là, mais il lui avait pourtant expliqué la situation la veille, et tout ce qu'elle impliquait. Hakkai savait dans quel embarras il était, ils s'étaient expliqués… Alors pourquoi refusait-il encore ce qui se passait ? Pourquoi avait-il réagi comme ça ? Pensait-il être le seul malheureux dans l'histoire ?

Gojyo comprenait son amant, mais il lui en voulait quand même. Parce que lui aussi avait désespérément besoin d'aide. Il avait enfin trouvé le bonheur dans les bras d'Hakkai, et on voulait le lui arracher. S'il avait dû se battre contre le reste du monde, cela lui importait peu, mais devoir en plus compter son propre amant dans le rang de ses ennemis, c'était trop.

Oui, il en voulait beaucoup à Hakkai de ne pas chercher à l'aider, à le comprendre… De le fuir comme ça… De ne pas être là, en ce moment même, pour le prendre dans ses bras et le rassurer comme un enfant…

- Oh Hakkai… murmura-t-il pour lui-même.

La porte de son bureau s'ouvrit soudain et Sanzo entra, malgré les protestations du garde à l'entrée qui essayait de lui préciser que sa majesté refusait toute visite. Il referma la porte au nez du garde et se tourna vers Gojyo, toujours prostré dans son fauteuil.

- Tu peux toujours t'enfermer, j'ai toutes les clés de ce palais. On a entendu tes accès de colère jusque dans l'aile nord, alors je venais voir si je pouvais faire quelque chose…

Gojyo soupira et lâcha :

- Oui, dis-moi qu'il y a une épidémie de peste dans le royaume.

- Pardon ? s'étonna le premier conseiller.

Gojyo releva la tête et lui lança un regard noir :

- Après un mariage forcé, une menace de guerre et un amant furieux, il ne manque plus que ça à mon palmarès !

- Bon, je vois que tu es d'excellente humeur… répondit sans ciller Sanzo.

- On le serait à moins, non ? cracha le roi.

- Il y a un problème avec Hakkai alors ? demanda Sanzo, bien que Gojyo semblait avoir été clair là-dessus.

- Non, penses-tu ! Je dois le quitter pour épouser une princesse, il doit même commencer à penser que j'en suis tombé amoureux, mais tout va bien ! En fait, je dirai même que tout va très bien !

- Bon, arrête tes sarcasmes Gojyo, et explique-moi ! s'énerva le blond. Ça te fera du bien d'en parler…

Il prit une chaise et s'assit en face de son roi, qui lui lança un regard noir avant de baisser les épaules de lassitude.

- Je n'en peux plus Sanzo… Ce matin, par erreur, j'ai remis le problème « Yaone » sur le tapis, et Hakkai est parti furieux. Depuis, il est introuvable…

- C'est une réaction normale… répondit Sanzo.

- Non ! Non, ce n'est pas normal ! Et moi, je dois réagir comment ? J'ai l'impression d'avoir le rôle du méchant dans cette histoire alors que moi aussi j'en souffre… Il croit quoi ? Que ça me fait plaisir de faire les yeux doux à cette princesse ?

- Ne t'énerve pas Gojyo, ça ne sert à rien…

Le roi soupira et se calma. La tranquillité de Sanzo lui faisait du bien, même si ses problèmes restaient toujours sans solution.

- Et ton accord ? demanda-t-il soudain.

- Je n'ai rien trouvé pour l'instant, mais je continue. Bon, écoute, je vais aller chercher Hakkai, et je vais essayer de lui parler.

- Tu ferais ça ?

- Oui, tu restes mon ami malgré ton sale caractère, et je n'aime pas te voir comme ça…

- Sanzo, tu sais que je suis avec Hakkai, hein ? s'amusa Gojyo.

- Bon, si tu as retrouvé ton sens de l'humour qui n'amuse que toi, je pense que ça va mieux. Je vais essayer de faire mon possible.

Il se leva et le roi oublia un instant ses remarques taquines pour le remercier.

- Merci beaucoup Sanzo… Tu es un véritable ami, peut-être le seul que j'ai.

Le blond s'éloigna vers la porte et dit avant de sortir :

- N'en fais pas trop… Je vais regretter ton humour si tu continues.

Lorsqu'il sortit enfin, Gojyo avait retrouvé un semblant de sourire sur les lèvres.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Seulement, malgré les efforts de Sanzo, Hakkai resta introuvable de toute la journée.

Gojyo accepta de sortir de son bureau pour aller manger avec Yaone et les ambassadeurs, mais lorsqu'il vit une fois de plus la place réservée à Hakkai vide, il se rembrunit et ne prononça pas un mot durant tout le repas. Son visage sombre dissuada Yaone de pousser la conversation trop loin et le repas se déroula dans une atmosphère lourde et triste. La princesse choisit d'ailleurs de s'éclipser avant la fin et elle partit trouver un peu de réconfort auprès de ses dames de compagnie. Sanzo lança un regard accusateur à Gojyo mais ce dernier ne le remarqua même pas et continua de fixer un point invisible de tous à l'horizon, perdu dans ses sombres pensées. Les quelques personnes qui avaient assisté au repas s'éclipsèrent également à la suite de la princesse et le roi se retrouva finalement seul à table. On aurait dit qu'il ne s'en rendait pas compte et il se leva enfin dans un soupir pour sortir de la salle. Il avait le cœur lourd, assourdit par une tristesse lancinante que son esprit essayait de dissimuler derrière une colère latente. Il était plus supportable d'être en colère que désespéré… Et le seul moyen pour lui ne pas craquer était d'en vouloir à Hakkai pour la scène du matin.

Alors qu'il se dirigeait vers son bureau, il aperçut son frère qui discutait avec quelques amis à lui dans la salle de musique, tout en écoutant un violoniste doué qui donnait un petit concert aux dignitaires de la cour. Les courtisans se retournèrent à la vue du roi et s'inclinèrent en signe de déférence. Gojyo avisa le jeune noble qu'il avait remarqué durant leur promenade au dehors, l'ami de la princesse Yaone. Il était aux côtés de son frère et les regards qu'il lançait à Dokugakuji ne trompèrent pas Gojyo : visiblement son frère avait fait mouche.

Il passa son chemin sans se préoccuper de quoi que ce soit : après tout, son frère pouvait bien mener la vie qu'il voulait et faire autant de malheureux qu'il voulait derrière lui, cela lui importait peu. Finalement, tout ce qui concernait Dokugakuji de loin ou de prés n'intéressait plus Gojyo depuis longtemps.

Il n'avait pas adressé un seul mot aux personnes présentes aussi les courtisans furent-ils un peu surpris de cette attitude. D'habitude, le roi s'arrêtait quelques instants pour discuter, émettre quelques compliments ou conseils, ne serait-ce que pour le violoniste qui était un véritable virtuose… Ils se regardèrent entre eux et haussèrent les épaules dans une question muette, puis reprirent leurs activités. Seul Kougaiji suivit le roi des yeux, lui aussi étonné de son attitude. Il ne l'avait pas souvent vu, mais les rares fois om cela avait été possible, le roi s'était montré bien différent de l'image qu'il venait de leur renvoyer. Apparemment, il avait des ennuis à voir la mine sombre qu'il affichait, et Kougaiji se demandait si cela n'avait pas un rapport avec son amie Yaone. Il espérait sincèrement que tout se passait bien entre les deux personnages royaux : Yaone avait toujours été là pour lui, et il n'espérait que son bonheur.

Perdu dans ses réflexions, il ne se rendit pas compte que Dokugakuji avait arrêté de discuter avec les nobles et le regardait avec un sourire. Ce ne fut que quand il se saisit de sa main et l'attira derrière lui que Kougaiji leva les yeux vers lui.

Le prince se pencha vers son oreille et lui murmura :

- Si on partait d'ici ?… Je connais un autre endroit merveilleux pas très loin que je voudrais partager avec toi…

Kougaiji sourit à son tour, nullement gêné que quelqu'un puisse les voir et se douter de quelque chose. Il acquiesça et se retrouva à suivre Dokugakuji à travers les couloirs, sa main dans la sienne comme deux amants enfiévrés… La situation ne lui déplaisait pas du tout : bizarrement, et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il se sentait serein et heureux aux côtés du prince. Pourtant la réputation qu'il traînait derrière lui aurait dû le faire fuir… Il ne se comprenait pas lui-même, mais il était sûr d'une chose : il voulait rester à ses côtés parce qu'il aimait ça. Il n'y avait guère d'explication plus logique.

Dokugakuji l'entraîna au dehors et dans un large geste, il lui montra les jardins qui s'étendaient derrière le palais : la main de l'Homme avait splendidement aménagé la nature pour créer un véritable paradis.

- J'adore venir ici, aussi bizarre que cela puisse paraître… dit Dokugakuji.

Kougaiji sourit et lui répondit :

- En fait, sous le masque de l'homme de cour, vous êtes un véritable amoureux de la nature !

Il rit en disant cela et Dokugakuji l'accompagna. D'une certaine manière, c'était un peu vrai…

Il se saisit de sa main et l'entraîna à sa suite dans le dédale de verdure.

- Viens, je vais te montrer…

Ils passèrent un long moment à se promener dans les jardins du palais, en admirant ses merveilles tout en discutant entre eux. Dokugakuji avait gardé la main du jeune homme dans la sienne et ce simple contact rendait Kougaiji très heureux.

- Tiens, et là c'est la fontaine aux saules pleureurs…

- Aux saules pleureurs ? s'étonna le jeune homme.

- Oui, quand j'étais plus petit il y en avait plein qui entouraient la fontaine, on les a coupé depuis… Mais j'ai gardé ce surnom… Et de toute façon j'aurai du mal à en trouver un autre !

Kougaiji s'avança et s'assit sur le rebord de la fontaine. Sa main se promenait doucement dans l'eau quand il lui demanda :

- Raconte-moi…

- Pardon ?

- Oui, raconte-moi ce que tu as vécu. Par exemple, pourquoi as-tu abdiqué ? Et comment as-tu vécu ici ? Tes parents, ton frère, tes rencontres… Je ne sais pas moi, je veux tout savoir !

Il s'exprimait avec l'énergie et la curiosité naïve de la jeunesse, mais cela n'enthousiasma guère Dokugakuji. Il évitait toujours de parler de lui aux autres, peut-être pour se cacher à soi-même… Effectivement, comment avouer qu'il avait éviter le trône par lâcheté, qu'il s'était toujours senti supérieur aux autres dans les yeux de sa mère mais qu'en réalité il avait été incapable d'assumer son destin, qu'il n'avait jamais réussi à se faire aimer pour ce qu'il était vraiment et qu'il avait usé de stratagèmes peu recommandables souvent pour arriver à ses fins… ? Tant qu'il n'en parlait pas, il arrivait à trouver le présent supportable au moins.

Il s'assit aux côtés de Kougaiji qui attendait qu'il prenne la parole et soupira.

- C'est un sujet délicat en fait…

- Ah… Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas t'ennuyer… s'excusa immédiatement Kougaiji.

Le jeune homme avait l'air réellement désolé mais au lieu d'être soulagé que Kougaiji ne pose pas d'autre question, Dokugakuji se sentit misérable. Il se sentait assez honteux pour ne pas vouloir parler de lui, de ce qu'il avait fait, et Kougaiji, si innocent et pur lui faisait quand même confiance…

Une jeune fille surgit soudain devant eux, coupant court à ses réflexions.

- Kou, tu es là ! s'exclama-t-elle. Je suis heureuse de te trouver !

- Jiyae, je te présente le prince Dokugakuji, dit le jeune homme.

Elle s'inclina devant le prince et le salua poliment.

- Tu me cherchais Jiyae ? demanda le jeune homme.

- Oui, j'aimerai que tu viennes avec moi voir la princesse…

- Il s'est passé quelque chose ? s'inquiéta tout de suite Kougaiji.

- Non, pas vraiment… Disons juste qu'elle n'a pas le moral, et tu es le seul que je connaisse qui puisse lui rendre le sourire…

Elle le suppliait tellement des yeux que le jeune homme accepta. De toute façon, même sans cela, il aurait tout fait pour Yaone, et la savoir démoralisée lui donnait envie de courir jusqu'à elle. Il se tourna vers Dokugakuji et s'excusa en souriant.

- Je suis désolé d'écourter ainsi cette promenade. C'était très agréable…

- Ne t'en fais pas, je comprends tout à fait. On se retrouvera plus tard.

- Merci, souffla le jeune homme en se penchant vers lui et en déposant un baiser léger sur ses lèvres.

Jiyae les regarda de loin, un sourire attendri sur le visage qui disparu aussitôt lorsque Kougaiji se leva pour la suivre. Elle ne voulait en aucun cas paraître malpolie aux yeux du prince. Mais dés qu'ils furent loin de Dokugakuji, elle assailli Kougaiji de questions auxquelles il répondit par un simple sourire. Comprenant qu'il ne dirait rien de plus, elle soupira et finit par dire dans un sourire :

- Bah, le plus important, c'est que tu sois heureux…

Tout en continuant à marcher, Kougaiji tourna la tête vers elle et lui renvoya l'un de ses plus beaux sourires…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Dokugakuji retourna à l'intérieur du palais après avoir erré quelques temps dans les jardins. La question de Kougaiji trottait encore dans son esprit et il avait du mal à analyser les sentiments que cela lui inspirait.

Il se sentait si sale…

Tout d'un coup, comparé à la pureté de Kougaiji qui lui avait demandé cela sans arrière pensée, il se sentait monstrueux.

Ce dernier l'aimait peut-être, mais dans l'idéalisme de la jeunesse…

Lui n'avait jamais aimé personne, pas même son frère. Et devant le refus des autres de l'aimer à leur tour, il avait trouvé les pires moyens pour arriver à ses fins. Il avait utilisé un aphrodisiaque sur le jeune Yuki, et avait brisé sa vie. Il avait forcé Hakkai avec le même procédé honteux juste pour faire enrager son frère. Et cela n'avait pas été ses seules expériences malheureusement.

Il n'en avait jamais ressenti la moindre honte, ou juste la tristesse de n'avoir jamais été aimé pour lui-même. Et pour la première fois qu'il trouvait peut-être cet amour, il fallait qu'il se métamorphose en un jeune homme si pur que lui-même passait pour un monstre à ses côtés. Décidément la vie était mal faite… En tombant amoureux d'un voleur ou d'un escroc, il aurait été dans son élément, mais face à Kougaiji, il ne se sentait pas à sa place.

Il traversait une salle quand il entendit un cri furieux et le bruit d'un objet qui se brise en tombant au sol. Curieux d'en connaître la cause, il se dirigea dans le couloir pour rejoindre l'origine du bruit. Il tomba nez à nez avec son frère Gojyo au moment même où celui-ci projetait un pauvre vase contre le mur dans un accès de colère.

- COMMENT ÇA INTROUVABLE ! hurla-t-il à l'adresse d'un serviteur qui était venu lui annoncer la mauvaise nouvelle.

Le sourire de Dokugakuji qu'il avait eu en voyant son frère aussi énervé disparu immédiatement. Visiblement, la rumeur comme quoi Hakkai avait disparu depuis le matin même était fondée…

Il s'approcha pour tenter de sauver la vie d'un autre vase à proximité de Gojyo quand ce dernier l'aperçut.

- Et qui va là, hein ? Le fleuron de l'aristocratie, la fleur des pourritures, j'ai nommé mon frère ! s'exclama Gojyo en ricanant nerveusement.

- Gojyo je crois que tu devrais te calmer… tenta Dokugakuji.

- Fiche-moi la paix, et tout ira bien dans le meilleur des mondes ! C'est devenu une habitude pour toi de venir te mettre en travers de ma route ?

- Tu n'es pas dans ton état normal…

- J'en ai rien à faire !

- Ecoute, je sais qu'en ce moment, tu traverses une période assez difficile et…

- Qu'est-ce que TU en sais ! s'exclama le roi, hargneux. Comment peux-tu te mettre à ma place, hein ! J'aime quelqu'un et je suis obligé d'épouser une autre personne ! Comment pourrais-tu te mettre à ma place, toi qui ignore tout de l'amour !

Dokugakuji se raidit en entendant cela et il serra ses mains avec force en essayant de canaliser la colère qui commençait à monter en lui.

- Pourquoi dis-tu ça… ? dit-il d'une voix blanche.

Gojyo adopta soudain un sourire sournois et méchant en direction de son frère.

- Mais voyons, nous le savons tous deux ! Ne fais pas l'innocent ! Tu es incapable d'aimer ! Tu as abandonné Mère pour qui tu comptais plus que tout, tu m'as trahi de la pire façon qu'il soit à travers Hakkai, tu joues au dandy à la cour alors que tu ne peux même pas les voir en tableaux ! Et quel sort tu réserves à ce pauvre malheureux avec qui tu traînes depuis hier, hein ? Dis-moi ! Tu n'es qu'un monstre sans cœur Dokugakuji !

Ne se rendant même pas compte que son frère déchargeait toute sa colère sur lui sans vraiment faire attention à ce qu'il disait, Dokugakuji laissa éclater sa propre colère et répondit vertement à Gojyo qui le toisait toujours avec le même air furieux :

- Je t'interdis de dire ça ! Tu ne sais même pas ce que je ressens. Comment peux-tu me juger ? C'est facile, pour vous j'ai toujours été le fils ingrat qui avait abandonné le trône, le « monstre sans cœur » comme tu le dis si bien qui n'a aujourd'hui plus aucune valeur à part le rôle du méchant. Que je remplis parfois à la perfection certes, mais n'était-ce pas ce qui était prévu ? C'est si facile pour toi de me dénigrer Gojyo, en me rabaissant toujours à la plus immonde des crapules… Et bien la crapule va en rajouter à son tableau de chasse : devine qui a eu le plaisir d'apprendre le premier à Hakkai que son cher amant allait se marier ?

Gojyo vit rouge et sans attendre, il se jeta sur son frère dans un cri de rage en lui décochant un formidable coup de poing qui l'envoya au sol. Aveuglé et ragaillardi par sa colère, Dokugakuji se releva immédiatement et renvoya son coup à Gojyo. Une sorte de combat commença entre eux, ressemblant plus à une bataille des rues qu'à quelque chose de sérieux. C'était à celui qui donnerait le plus de coups à l'autre, sans se préoccuper de quoi que ce soit d'autre. L'un se battait pour extérioriser toute cette rage qu'il contenait en lui depuis trop longtemps, l'autre pour faire ravaler les mots qu'ils avaient sorti…

Heureusement pour eux, cette partie du palais était peu fréquentée et à par les domestiques, personne n'assista au spectacle.

Un coup plus fort envoya soudain Gojyo au sol et dans l'élan, sa tête frappa le mur. Il resta complètement sonné quelques instants, et Dokugakuji allait l'achever d'un autre coup de poing quand une détonation retentit à quelques mètres d'eux, ce qui les figea tous deux.

Dokugakuji tourna la tête et aperçut Sanzo, le bras levé, l'arme encore fumante à la main.

- Maintenant ça suffit Dokugakuji… dit-il, menaçant.

Le prince lui jeta un regard noir, qu'il dirigea vers Gojyo encore sonné, puis il se recula pour marquer la fin des hostilités. Aussitôt, sur un signe de Sanzo, quelques serviteurs qui étaient venus avec lui s'empressèrent d'aller aider leur roi. Epuisé, mais enfin calme, Gojyo se laissa faire, appréciant l'eau sur les blessures qu'il avait à la lèvre ou sur ses pommettes… Pendant ce temps, Sanzo en profita pour faire la morale à Dokugakuji. Après tout, les deux princes étaient frères, et tenaient un rang élevé dans le palais… Une bataille pareille ne venait pas redorer leur blason ou leurs réputations…

- Dokugakuji, tu te rends compte, lever la main sur ton propre frère ?

- Fous-moi la paix Sanzo… On ne t'a rien demandé ! lui lança Dokugakuji, énervé.

- Rien que pour avoir toucher le roi, je pourrai te faire condamner…

- C'est bon Sanzo… C'est moi qui ai commencé… répondit soudain Gojyo, encore à terre.

Sa voix lasse n'admettait cependant aucune réplique et le conseiller abandonna. Dokugakuji ne fit aucune remarque mais il fut touché par le geste de Gojyo. D'un mouvement de tête, il salua le roi qui lui lança un regard indéchiffrable et disparu dans le couloir…

…

A suivre….

…

Oui, ça n'avance pas beaucoup, je sais. Mais j'ai au moins eu le plaisir de voir enfin Gojyo et Doku en venir aux mains. Ça faisait un moment que j'y pensais, et je me suis bien amusée à l'écrire !lol

Bon, la suite aussi sera longue, à moins que je ne trouve le courage dans vos reviews d'avancer !lol

( ça s'appelle du chantage… lol mais je serais punie un jour pour ça, je vous rassure !)

Allez, gros bisous à tout le monde.


	17. J'ai choisi

Genre : yaoi, historique

Disclamer : ces perso ne sont pas à moi, et vu le talent de Minekura, je préfère les lui laisser.

Note : ce chapitre est beaucoup plus long que les précédents, mais je n'ai pas réussi à trouver le bon moment pour m'arrêter !lol Pour celles qui attendaient de l'action, en voici en voilà, et ce n'est que le début. J'espère que ça vous plaira.

Il y a un petit passage un peu merveilleux, de conte de fée, ne m'en voulez pas, je n'ai pas su résister !lol

Bonne lecture, et merci pour toutes vos reviews !

Ps : avec ce chapitre, ma fic atteint déjà 100 pages ! Whaouh ! Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'elle tiendrait si longtemps, et c'est en partie grâce à vous. Merci du fond du cœur. (constatation très importante : mon enthousiasme pour cette fic m'est revenue au grand galop ! Youpi !lol)

**_La Putain du roi_**

…

…

La chambre était vide… C'était étrange mais il s'était attendu à y trouver Hakkai, assis dans un fauteuil, le visage fermé mais bien présent.

Mais il n'y avait personne.

Gojyo soupira et partit s'asseoir devant la cheminée où un grand feu pétillait. A défaut de chaleur humaine, les flammes rempliraient leur office. Et il n'avait vraiment besoin que de chaleur à l'instant même.

Sa joue l'élançait un peu là où son frère l'avait frappé. Il préférait ne pas se remémorer leur dispute : quelque part au fond de lui, il avait eu l'impression de vider son cœur tout en racontant des horreurs…

Sanzo s'était fait un devoir de l'engueuler par la suite mais Gojyo ne l'avait pas écouté. Sa colère épuisée, il n'avait plus ressenti que tristesse et lassitude.

Sa chambre était le seul endroit où il pourrait échapper aux autres, le seul endroit où il pourrait respirer librement.

Il ne manquait qu'une chose : Hakkai.

La nuit était pourtant tombée depuis longtemps. Il aurait dû être là. C'était sa place.

Gojyo soupira de nouveau en admirant les flammes danser dans l'âtre. Ce moment lui en rappelait un autre : la première fois où Hakkai lui avait appartenu…

Il était assis devant un feu ce soir-là aussi, et le brun était arrivé derrière lui, venant enfin combler tous ses rêves et ses espoirs.

Il se surprit à penser qu'il en serait de même ce soir… Hakkai entrerait dans la chambre, viendrait l'enlacer et l'embrasser pour le réconforter comme lui seul savait le faire…

S'il le fallait, il attendrait toute la nuit.

…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

….

Non loin de là, une silhouette errait dans le couloir, dirigée vers un but précis. Elle frappa doucement à une porte et attendit qu'on vienne lui ouvrir.

Il fallut cependant qu'elle frappe une seconde fois pour que la porte s'ouvre dans un grincement sinistre.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? gronda une voix sourde et légèrement pâteuse venant de l'intérieur.

- Je suis désolé de t'avoir laissé dans les jardins cet après-midi, et je venais juste te dire bonne nuit…

Kougaiji fronça les sourcils : Dokugakuji semblait agité et bizarrement vaseux.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe Dokugakuji ? Tu ne te sens pas bien ?

- Je n'ai jamais été aussi bien de toute ma vie ! tonna le frère du roi, le ton de sa voix bien trop élevé pour ce qu'il disait.

Il n'était pas dans son état normal et cela inquiéta Kougaiji : il avait dû se passer quelque chose depuis qu'ils s'étaient quittés…

- Laisse-moi entrer, tu veux peut-être me parler…

- Non ! répliqua Dokugakuji.

Il posa son bras en travers de la porte pour l'empêcher de passer, l'air résolu. Mais toute son attitude était si étrange que le jeune homme insista.

- Si, laisse-moi entrer. Tu ne devrais peut-être pas rester seul dans ton état.

- Mais quel état ? Puisque je te dis que je vais bien !

Il leva un bras dans un geste exaspéré et perdit l'équilibre. Il se raccrocha de justesse au chambranle de la porte et jura.

Kougaiji fronça les sourcils : il n'y avait qu'une raison à une telle attitude.

- Dokugakuji, tu es saoûl.

- Et alors ? ricana le frère du roi. J'en ai encore le droit que je sache ! Qui voudrait m'en empêcher ?

- Moi ! rétorqua Kougaiji.

Il réussit à forcer le passage et entra vivement dans les appartements de Dokugakuji. Ce qu'il y vit le cloua sur place : au beau milieu de la pièce, à même le sol, deux hommes faisaient l'amour sans aucune retenue ni gêne, étouffant chacun leurs râles de plaisir. A côté du couple, un autre homme se masturbait en les regardant, une lueur perverse dans le regard et un sourire aux lèvres. Cette vision stupéfia Kougaiji qui porta la main à sa bouche pour retenir un hoquet de stupeur.

- Mon dieu…

Il sentit soudain deux mains agripper son bras : un quatrième homme, complètement nu, se colla à lui et tenta de l'embrasser dans le cou.

- Viens là beau mec…

De rage, Kougaiji lui décocha un coup de poing, envoyant l'homme au sol sans même perturber le couple et son spectateur. Il se retourna vers Dokugakuji qui l'observait d'un œil vitreux et explosa :

- Tu peux m'expliquer ?

- J'ai organisé une petite fête entre amis… Ça te dirait de participer ?

Kougaiji écarquilla les yeux et il sentit la colère monter en lui, le poison se répandant rapidement dans ses veines. Il s'approcha de Dokugakuji et ne pu se retenir : il l'envoya au sol d'une gifle très violente.

- Tu es immonde !

Dokugakuji réagit immédiatement, la rage écartant en lui les effets soporifiques de l'alcool et il s'écria, hargneux :

- Parce que tu croyais quoi ! Sincèrement !

- Tu… Comment as-tu osé… ?

- Mais enfin, demande à n'importe qui dans cette cour : je suis un monstre ! UN MONSTRE ! J'agis donc selon ma nature. Quoi de plus naturel que de s'envoyer en l'air avec les plus beaux garçons de la cour ! A ton avis, pourquoi j'ai joué à ce petit jeu avec toi ?

- J'avais entendu… des rumeurs à ton sujet, mais je ne voulais pas y porter foi… Je vois que je me suis bien trompé…

- Hé oui, pas de chance ! L'amour rédempteur, ça n'existe pas ! répliqua Dokugakuji en se relevant.

- Tu n'es qu'un porc ! hurla soudain Kougaiji.

Il voulait frapper Dokugakuji, mais il sentait que s'il commençait, il ne s'arrêterait pas, aussi prit-il sur lui de partir. Il courut presque dans les couloirs, après avoir claqué violemment la porte.

L'homme qu'il avait frappé s'approcha de Dokugakuji et l'enlaça.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il lui a prit ?

- Il s'est fait des illusions, comme moi… répondit sombrement le prince, avant de répondre aux caresses de son compagnon d'une manière plus enhardie.

…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

…

Gojyo n'avait pas dormi de la nuit et était resté seul à attendre son amant. Autant dire qu'il n'était pas d'une humeur très joyeuse ce matin-là et c'est à peine s'il se retint d'insulter Sanzo quand ce dernier lui demanda par habitude s'il avait bien dormi.

La disparition d'Hakkai le chamboulait complètement et il était à deux doigts d'envoyer ses meilleurs espions à sa recherche, mais il s'était retenu, croyant en l'espoir qu'Hakkai reviendrait de lui-même. Il avait quand même envoyé un coursier chez l'oncle d'Hakkai pour savoir si ce dernier l'avait vu, mais la réponse avait été négative.

Il résolut alors de s'enfermer toute la journée dans son bureau pour se perdre dans le travail et oublier pendant un court instants ses problèmes.

A la cour, les rumeurs allaient bon train, et elles avaient de quoi s'alimenter : le prince Dokugakuji avait encore organisé une orgie dans ses appartements la veille, et l'amant du roi avait disparu. Les affaires de cœur royales étaient au plus bas… A croire que cette famille était maudite. Les mauvaises langues se défoulaient, et certains allaient même jusqu'à parier sur le futur mariage du roi dont tout le monde parlait. La disparition de l'amant du roi en était peut-être l'élément qui le confirmait le plus.

Evidemment, ces rumeurs ne parvinrent jamais aux oreilles de la délégation de la princesse Yaone, qu'on prit soin d'écarter. Ce n'était pas vraiment le moment pour la princesse d'apprendre que son futur mari préférait les homme, ou du moins un homme en particulier…

Cependant, l'atmosphère étrange qui régnait au palais n'échappa pas à Yaone qui interrogea son meilleur ami, en espérant qu'il aurait une réponse. Kougaiji lui répondit simplement que c'était un palais de fou, sur un ton si sombre qu'elle en eut des frissons. Il ne répondit pas quand elle lui demanda si tout allait bien et elle préféra s'abstenir au vu de ça de poser des questions sur son nouvel ami, le prince Dokugakuji. Visiblement, l'ambiance n'était pas au beau fixe : entre Kougaiji qui respirait la tristesse et une certaine colère, et le roi qui semblait la fuir pour ruminer dans son coin, elle se sentait un peu seule. Seule sa fidèle Jiyae savait la réconforter, mais plus le temps passait, moins elle voyait d'un bon œil ce mariage. Vivre dans ce palais déprimant était une bien sombre perspective.

La journée se passa donc dans une ambiance sombre et la soirée venue, alors que le palais semblait s'endormir doucement dans sa tristesse, Yaone chercha un peu de solitude dans un des salons, histoire de faire le point et de trouver un peu de sérénité.

C'était un petit salon joliment décoré, dédié apparemment à des petits concerts privés, à en juger par le magnifique piano à queue qui trônait dans le fond de la salle.

Elle s'installa sur le siège devant l'instrument et laissa tranquillement ses doigts prendre possession du piano pour en tirer une douce mélodie. La musique savait comme personne lui apporter toute la sérénité dont elle avait besoin. Elle joua une petite musique de nuit, quelques valses qu'elle connaissait…

Elle ne remarqua pas tout de suite la silhouette qui était entrée et s'était assise pour mieux écouter la musique.

- C'est magnifique…

Yaone sursauta et se tourna vers le nouvel arrivant.

- Vous… ?

- Je ne viens pas en ennemi cette fois-ci, je vous le promet, dit-il d'un ton calme.

Elle esquissa un petit sourire ironique en pensant à leur dernière rencontre.

- Vous jouez merveilleusement bien… reprit-il.

- Merci. Venant de votre part…

- C'est étrange n'est-ce pas ? continua-t-il pour elle, amusé. Oui, peut-être… J'ai été odieux la dernière fois, je vous prie de m'excuser. Je ne suis jamais comme ça d'habitude. Disons que j'avais quelques problèmes et j'ai cru bon de me défouler sur vous. J'en suis vraiment désolé.

- Si vous le pensez vraiment, alors vous êtes pardonné.

Un ange passa quelques instant, le temps pour les deux protagonistes de comprendre que la trêve était bien déclarée.

- Pourquoi êtes-vous ici ? demanda soudain Yaone. On a beau essayé de me le cacher, j'ai bien vu que tout le monde vous cherchait au palais. Je crois même que votre absence a beaucoup dérangé le roi…

- Nous dirons que j'avais besoin de prendre de la distance pour réfléchir, c'est tout… répondit-il dans un sourire un peu triste. Besoin de comprendre quelques problèmes.

- Si je puis vous êtes d'une quelconque aide… avança la princesse.

- Merci… Quoique si, finalement… Pourrai-je vous poser une question ?

- Bien sûr, dit-elle avec un enthousiasme qui le fit sourire.

- Saurez-vous rendre le roi heureux ?

Yoane écarquilla les yeux et fut un instant décontenancée par la question.

- Hé bien… Je… Mais pourquoi cette question ? rétorqua-t-elle, mal à l'aise.

- Gojyo est un véritable… ami pour moi, et je dois vous avouer que j'étais un peu… opposé à ce mariage…

- Oui, j'avais cru le deviner.

- Mais parfois, dans la vie, il y a des enjeux plus importants que des désirs personnels. Si le roi vous épousait, je sais qu'il ferait le bonheur de son royaume, de son peuple qui compte tant pour lui… Et puis, il pourrait avoir un héritier…

Il déglutit en prononçant ces derniers mots et Yaone comprit où il voulait en venir.

- Je vois… Je ne peux pas parler à l'avance, je ne connais pas encore véritablement le roi, mais je peux vous promettre que je ferai de mon mieux pour le rendre heureux.

- Merci. C'est un peu la réponse que j'attendais. J'ai refusé au début de reconnaître qui vous étiez vraiment, perdu derrière mes appréhensions, mais maintenant, je trouve que vous êtes quelqu'un de très gentil. Une femme douce et calme… C'est peut-être ce qui conviendra le mieux à Gojyo… murmura-t-il pour lui-même.

Yoane lui sourit, se releva et vint déposer un baiser sur son front. Hakkai ne sursauta pas et se laissa porter par la magie du moment. On aurait dit une grande sœur qui réconfortait son frère.

- Et vous, vous êtes quelqu'un de bien, qui se préoccupe des autres. C'est une qualité rare de nos jours. Ma promesse n'est pas vaine, vous pourrez le constater de vos yeux.

- Non, je ne crois pas.

- Pourquoi ?

- Je vais devoir partir quelques temps, un voyage qui s'impose. J'ai besoin de prendre de l'air, fuir cette cour arrogante et malsaine… Pardon, mes propos doivent vous faire peur pour le futur.

- Non, à vrai dire, je suis habituée, j'ai vécu la même chose chez mon père.

- Je vois. Rendez le roi heureux, c'est tout ce que je vous demande…

Il se leva rapidement, jeta un dernier regard étrange sur la jeune femme avant de sortir de la salle.

- Une dernière chose, dit-il juste avant de quitter la pièce.

- Oui ?

- Ne parlez pas de cette discussion s'il vous plaît. Ce sera un secret entre vous et moi.

- Bien entendu.

Lorsqu'il fut définitivement parti, Yaone resta quelques instants perplexe. Ce jeune homme avait quelque chose d'étrange en lui, mais elle n'arrivait pas à savoir quoi exactement. Et puis surtout, sa relation avec le roi semblait si complexe…

…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

…

Cette nuit-là, Hakkai se rendit aux écuries et fit seller son cheval. Lorsque le garçon d'écurie lui jeta un regard intrigué, il lui répondit qu'il avait besoin de faire une ballade. L'autre ne chercha pas plus loin et lui fit même signe lorsqu'il sortit. Cependant, le sac qu'il avait avec lui semblait bien lourd pour une simple ballade…

Durant ces deux jours où Hakkai s'était éloigné pour faire le point, il avait compris une chose essentielle : Gojyo appartenait avant tout à son peuple. Avait-il le droit, pour quelques caprices amoureux, de plonger des milliers de gens dans une guerre impitoyable et sanglante ?

Qui était-il lui même pour prétendre envoyer les pères de famille au massacre général ? Il semblait si petit, si insignifiant. Il n'avait pas le droit de faire cela. Même si son cœur en était déchiré.

A choisir le moindre mal, il préférait encore partir loin de Gojyo, loin de tous ces souvenirs qu'il ne pourrait pas oublier. C'était la meilleure solution pour lui et pour le roi : Gojyo sauverait la paix, aurait une femme qui le rendrait plus heureux que lui n'avait su le faire, et enfin lui donnerait un héritier, chose dont il rêvait depuis longtemps, Hakkai n'était pas dupe. Quant à lui, il irait refaire sa vie ailleurs, et qui sait, peut-être trouverait-il un autre cœur à aimer…

Avant de partir, il avait fait réunir quelqu'unes de ses affaires par un domestique en lui intimant la discrétion : cela se résumait surtout à une bourse d'argent pleine, une chemise de rechange, son épée et quelques souvenirs personnels. Apparemment, le domestique avait réussi à ne pas se faire remarquer, et Hakkai l'avait récompensé en conséquence. Puis il était allé rendre une dernière visite à son frère, qu'il ne reverrait sûrement pas avant longtemps. Celui-ci était déjà endormi et il s'était contenté de l'embrasser sur le front en lui souhaitant bonne nuit. L'enfant avait un peu remué, avait ouvert un œil et sourit et à son frère, avant de replonger dans le sommeil. Hakkai aurait voulu l'emmener avec lui, mais voyager était déjà dur pour un homme seul, il en avait bien conscience, son frère n'aurait pas supporté. Il reviendrait peut-être le chercher beaucoup plus tard, lorsque l'idée de revoir Gojyo ne serait plus aussi douloureuse.

Il galopa longtemps, empruntant à la fois la grande route et les sentiers de bois. C'est d'ailleurs sur l'un d'eux qu'il rencontra le lendemain une auberge très simple qui semblait n'attendre que lui. Il s'arrêta et entra : l'endroit était désert, seule une vieille femme était au bar, nettoyant sa vaisselle comme si quelqu'un allait arriver. Les tables étaient vides, bien rangées, très propres. L'endroit semblait un peu irréel, habité de fantômes.

Quand la vieille femme l'aperçut, elle sourit, montrant ses dents gâtées, et s'écria :

- Vous voilà enfin mon ami !

- Pardon… ? Vous me connaissez ?

- Bien sûr, je vous attendais.

- Vous… m'attendiez ? Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ?

La vieille femme, très petite, sorti de derrière son comptoir et s'approcha d'Hakkai.

- Ils disent tous la même chose vous savez, mais ils s'y font tous, comme d'habitude. Venez, entrez et asseyez-vous !

Elle semblait si enthousiaste à l'idée de le recevoir, et Hakkai était si fourbu de son voyage qu'il accepta sans se poser de questions.

- Vous devez avoir faim, non ?

Il acquiesça et elle courut lui chercher un bol d'un ragoût qui mijotait sur le feu, et qu'Hakkai remarquait seulement. Il le dévora entièrement, ravi de pouvoir remplir son estomac.

- Vous disiez m'attendre grand-mère ? demanda le jeune homme à la fin de son repas.

- Oui, bien sûr, sourit la vieille femme. Vous êtes celui qui repart de zéro, n'est-ce pas ?

- Co… Comment savez-vous cela ?

- Et bien, parce qu'ils passent tous par ici, pardi !

La réponse semblait si naturelle pour elle qu'Hakkai fut tenté d'en rire.

- Maintenant, donnez-moi votre main, jeune homme. Je dois vous prédire votre avenir, dit-elle très sérieusement.

Il lui tendit sa main sans réfléchir, amusé du jeu de la vieille femme. Tout cela était si étrange…

Elle l'examina minutieusement avant de commencer à lire, ses yeux dépassant sa simple main.

- Hum… Je vois… Ce n'est pas facile une raison d'état, n'est-ce pas ?… Oh, beau choix, bravo, il est très mignon !

Elle eut un petit rire amusé, puis continua.

- Non, rassurez-vous, elle ne vous fera aucun mal…

- Qui ça ? demanda Hakkai, intrigué.

- Cette jeune femme si douce. Celle qui lui est promise…

Comprenant soudain qu'elle parlait de Yaone, Hakkai retira brusquement sa main, comme si cette dernière le brûlait. Ses yeux étaient écarquillés, noyés dans une peur nouvelle.

- Voyons, ne faites pas l'enfant, marmonna la vieille femme. Je dois continuer.

- Comment savez-vous ça ? C'est impossible…

- Oui, mon cher, la vie est une série d'impossibles, alors ne soyez pas surpris si j'en rajoute un peu ! Maintenant, donnez-moi votre main, je dois lire !

Comme il refusait toujours, elle soupira.

- Hakkai, c'est mon métier. Je dois lire l'avenir à ceux qui repartent de zéro. Je suis l'espoir de cette vie nouvelle qui s'offre à eux, vous comprenez ? Après ça, vous aurez l'impression d'avoir rêvé, mais je dois le faire. C'est important pour moi aussi, vous croyez que c'est facile pour une vieille comme moi de trouver un boulot rentable de nos jours ?

Un peu abasourdi, Hakkai finit par lui rendre sa main. Elle lui fit un magnifique sourire où quelques dents manquaient.

- C'est bien, merci beaucoup. Bon, reprenons. Je vois deux femmes que tout oppose… Un homme étrange… Très amusant d'ailleurs, ricana-t-elle. Vous savez vous faire des ennemis intéressants Hakkai, bravo, c'est une qualité qui se perd de nos jours.

- Des ennemis ?

- Oui, mais ils sont bénéfiques. Ils vous ramèneront votre bonheur. Oh mon dieu… Ses larmes…

Elle recula soudain sa main et porta la sienne à son cœur. Elle avait une drôle de grimace qui déformait sa bouche, mais se reprit très vite.

- Tout va bien grand-mère ? s'inquiéta Hakkai.

- Mon ami, vous êtes un véritable bourreau des cœurs. Il avait si mal que cela m'a atteint… Je vais reprendre.

Elle respira quelques minutes puis continua sa lecture.

- Je vois de l'eau… Ah oui, évidemment, elle ne sait pas nager.

- Qui ça ?

- Je ne vais pas non plus tout vous dire, cela gâcherait la surprise ! s'indigna-t-elle vivement. Voyons jeune homme, pas de question stupide ! Bon, alors… Vous non plus n'êtes pas un nageur émérite… Bah, je ne vois pas de malheur. Il est toujours là. Il rôde autour de vous comme un loup affamé. Il aura sa proie entre ses bras et ne la lâchera plus. Après j'ai du mal à bien lire… C'est trop loin pour moi.

Elle rendit sa main à Hakkai qui regarda sa paume comme si des lignes y étaient encore inscrites.

- Bon, vous avez mangé, j'ai lu, maintenant il faut fermer boutique. Vous pouvez dormir ici quelques heures, mais après il faudra partir.

- Bien. Merci pour tout.

Cette séance étrange l'avait complètement déstabilisé et il se laissa montrer sa chambre sans rien dire. Quand il voulu se retourner pour remercier la vieille femme, elle avait disparu…

…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

…

Lorsqu'Hakkai se réveilla, il était à même le sol, son cheval attaché et soigné à quelques mètres de lui. Etait-il tombé et quelqu'un avait veillé sur sa monture ? Non, c'était impossible. Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu se passer ? La tête engourdie, il se releva lentement et tenta de faire le point, mais ses idées étaient trop floues. Un peu nauséeux, il remonta en selle et préféra oublier cet épisode étrange. D'autant que quelques bribes d'un rêve qu'il avait fait lui revenaient et cela défiait tellement la logique qu'il se sentait perdu.

Il chevaucha encore une journée entière, s'éloignant à grands pas du palais royal. En une journée, grâce à son excellente monture, il avait déjà traversé un comté entier. L'avantage, c'était qu'il était rarement venu en province, aussi personne ne le connaissait. Pour une fois, il se sentait revivre, loin des médisances et des regard perfides de la cour. Il pouvait enfin respirer et vivre sans que personne ne lui en fasse le reproche.

Alors que la nuit approchait et qu'il désespérait de trouver une auberge pour la nuit, il entendit soudain un cri devant lui. Il était en pleine forêt et les arbres lui cachaient l'origine du hurlement. Lorsqu'un deuxième cri de terreur de fit entendre, il élança son cheval. A tout hasard, il dégaina son épée, et bien lui en prit. Quelques mètres plus loin, il tomba nez-à-nez avec une bande de pillards qui s'en prenaient à un carrosse dont le cocher avait été abattu.

La plupart des voleurs étaient en guenilles et n'avaient aucun style, fonçant dans le tas comme des animaux. Hakkai comprit qu'il n'avait affaire qu'à de vulgaires maraudeurs qui avaient bondi sur une aubaine et il se dirigea vers eux à toute allure, brandissant son arme.

Dés le début, il en tua deux qui étaient trop proches de son cheval d'un coup d'épée dans la poitrine. Les bandits réalisèrent vite qu'ils étaient attaqués et en voyant le cheval, plusieurs prirent la fuite, apeurés. Trois seulement eurent le courage de rester : deux s'en prirent à Hakkai qui du haut de sa monture n'eut pas de mal à les désarmer et les abattre, tandis que le troisième essayait d'emporter le plus de butin possible avec lui. Se faisant, il entra dans le carrosse, d'où un nouveau cri jaillit, répondant à cette intrusion. Un cri féminin reflétant la frayeur.

Hakkai voulut aller aider la jeune femme qui hurlait et se faisant exposa le flanc de son cheval à l'un des bandit qui en profita pour le transpercer de sa vieille arme rouillée. L'animal poussa un hennissement déchirant avant de s'affaler au sol, entraînant avec lui son cavalier. Hakkai, un instant étourdi, évita de peu l'arme d'un coquin, avant de lui planter la sienne dans le ventre. Le deuxième larron, comprenant que même sans son cheval, le jeune homme était dangereux, choisit la fuite, abandonnant son dernier compagnon. Ce dernier était encore dans le carrosse quand Hakkai le tira à l'extérieur pour l'abattre d'un coup.

Constatant enfin qu'il était seul, il pu reprendre son souffle : l'effort physique n'était pas l'une de ses principales qualités, et il avait rarement combattu pour de vrai. Il jeta un coup d'œil sur sa lame rougie et fit une grimace de dégoût : sur le coup, il avait réussi à tuer ces hommes, poussé par l'urgence de la situation, mais il avait maintenant un mal fou à réaliser ce qu'il avait fait.

Une voix féminine l'aida à sortir de sa torpeur et de son dégoût en jaillissant derrière lui.

- Monsieur le cavalier, je vous dois une fière chandelle… Merci beaucoup. Sans vous…

Il se retourna et tomba nez-à-nez avec une jeune femme très jolie, qui descendait doucement de son carrosse, encore inquiète à l'idée que quelques bandits soient restés dans les environs.

Elle était à peine plus petite que lui, ses longs cheveux clairs lui tombaient très bas dans le dos. Elle avait un visage adorable, celui qu'on toutes les petites filles très sages et promises à de grandes choses. Celui des femmes douces et fortes à la fois. Il était encore tendu de ce qu'elle venait de vivre, mais au fur et à mesure qu'elle reprenait ses esprits, un sourire apparu sur ses lèvres, et Hakkai comprit qu'il lui était destiné.

- Oh, votre cheval est mort… dit-elle un peu bêtement, sans doute trop abasourdie pour dire quoi que ce soit d'autre.

Il lui tendit sa main, prit la sienne et lui fit un baise-main.

- Je suis ravi d'être intervenu à temps mademoiselle…

- Mademoiselle de Saint-Prieux. Mais appelez-moi Kanan…

…

…

A suivre…

Et là, vous vous dites tous : mais qu'est-ce qu'elle nous réserve encore ?lol


	18. Retard

Surtout pas de panique, je n'arrête pas la Putain du roi !!! Pas question, cette fic est mon bébé et j'y tiens, et quoi qu'il arrive je la continuerai ! Donc ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne viens pas vous signaler l'arrêt de cette fic, cela n'est pas prés d'arriver croyez-moi.

Cependant, je sais que cela fait un bout de temps que je n'ai pas posté de chapitre… Et pour cause : la fac, les emplois du temps chargés et plusieurs affaires en cours… J'ai été débordée ces derniers temps et j'ai dû mettre en pause La Putain du Roi.

Je ne sais pas si vous avez remarqué, mais je vous donne toujours des chapitres assez longs et malheureusement il faut du temps pour les écrire.

Mais j'ai quand même une bonne nouvelle ! (C'est pas trop tôt je sais lol)

Je finis mes cours dans un mois pile ! Donc le 15 avril, je suis normalement libre comme l'air… Ce qui signifie que j'aurai largement le temps pour continuer cette fic, et je peux vous jurer que la première chose que je ferais, ce sera de m'atteler à un nouveau chapitre pour La Putain du roi !

Un petit mois à attendre… C'est tout ce que je vous demande, et après je vous jure que les publications reprendront comme avant, beaucoup plus régulièrement ! Croix de bois, croix de fer, si je mens je vais en enfer !

Alors toutes mes excuses les plus sincères pour ce nouveau retard, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, La Putain du roi n'est pas prête d'être finie !!


	19. Une nouvelle vie

Genre : yaoi, historique

Disclamer : ces perso ne sont pas à moi, mais je compte bientôt faire un prêt à la banque pour les racheter !

Et voilà le chapitre tant attendu. Je sais que Goku x Sanzo y est encore mis de côté, et qu'on perd pour un temps Kou et Doku, mais ces deux-là devraient revenir dans le chapitre suivant, et quand à Gokuo et son cher Sanzo, j'ai prévu une petite histoire entre eux qui devrait réjouir leurs fans.

Allez, le chapitre suivant ne devrait pas me prendre beaucoup de temps, rassurez-vous !

Bonne lecture !

…

…

_**La Putain du roi**_

…

…

Gojyo ne décolérait pas : une semaine !!!! Une semaine qu'Hakkai était parti dans donner de nouvelles, une semaine qu'il l'attendait avec impatience. Il s'était juré que dés qu'il le verrait, il lui donnerait la fessée de sa vie, adulte ou non ! Parce que pour l'instant, il ne s'était vraiment comporté que comme un gamin… Et lui aussi par la même occasion, même s'il n'accepterait jamais de l'avouer.

Ils avaient tous les deux suivi leur instinct sans même se préoccuper de ce que pouvait penser l'autre, de son état psychologique.

Gojyo avait été malmené par les évènements et Hakkai l'avait regardé se débattre de loin sans pouvoir l'aider. Sans jamais se parler, sans jamais oser s'avouer ce qui les torturait.

Et résultat, Hakkai était parti. Du moins pour le moment. Il reviendrait. Gojyo était sûr qu'il reviendrait. Il fallait qu'il revienne. Il le fallait parce que sinon… Sinon…

Gojyo se lancerait à sa recherche et lui ferait payer cette idée saugrenue de l'avoir abandonné !!

Exaspéré, Gojyo attrapa le livre qu'il consultait sans vraiment le lire, et le jeta de toute ses forces sur la porte de son bureau.

Oh oui, il ferait regretter amèrement à Hakkai de l'avoir laissé seul !

Depuis une semaine, il devait jongler entre son mauvais caractère, un Sanzo furieux qu'il ne tienne plus les rênes du pouvoir, incapable de se concentrer et une Yaone qui lui souriait gentiment chaque fois qu'il le croisait, inquiète de ce qui se passait… Et sa gentillesse était telle que Gojyo n'arrivait pas à lui parler, de peur de lui dire des méchancetés, et il s'éloignait généralement assez rapidement sans même lui avoir adressé la parole.

Comme par enchantement, alors que le livre était retombé avec fracas à terre, la porte s'ouvrit et Gojyo se redressa aussitôt, les yeux remplis d'espoir.

- Alors ??

Sanzo entra et referma doucement la porte avant de baisser la tête, restant muet.

- Mais ce n'est pas possible, pourquoi ne rentre-t-il pas ce bougre d'âne ?? hurla soudain Gojyo, fou de colère.

- Ecoute Gojyo, je crois qu'il faut qu'on parle…

- Et parler de quoi ? Sanzo, quand comprendras-tu que je ne veux entendre qu'une seule chose, c'est qu'Hakkai est revenu et qu'il m'attend sagement dans ma chambre ?? Veux-tu que je le répète encore Sanzo ? Combien de fois ?

- Calme-toi, ce n'est pas en hurlant que tu arrangeras les choses ! Et de toute façon, Hakkai ne reviendra pas, il a enfin compris où était son intérêt et le tien…

Gojyo devint blêmit soudainement et regarda Sanzo comme s'il était devenu son pire ennemi.

- Ah oui ? Mon intérêt tu dis ? Alors écoute-moi bien Sanzo, jamais je n'épouserai cette princesse, que tu le veuilles ou non ! Je trouverai n'importe quel arrangement avec son père mais je ne me marierai jamais ! J'aime Hakkai et je n'aimerai jamais que lui ! Alors oublie tes contrats de mariage et compagnie ! Je veux que tu envoies tous nos meilleurs espions dans les régions du royaume et que tu fasses rechercher publiquement Hakkai !

Sanzo secoua la tête, dépité.

- Et tu crois que c'est en faisant cela qu'il te reviendra ?

- Non, tu as raison. Offre une prime à toute personne capable de me fournir des renseignements sur lui !

- Gojyo tu vas trop loin ! Si Hakkai est partit, c'était de sa propre volonté, alors respecte son choix !

Le roi se releva, lançant sur son conseiller un regard aussi noir que la nuit.

- Je suis le roi ici non ? Mes sujets sont là pour accomplir tous mes désirs non ? Alors Hakkai reviendra, dussé-je lancer à ses trousses toutes mes troupes d'armée, mais il reviendra ! Et je ne veux plus jamais entendre parler de mariage !!!

Là-dessus, il sortit en coup de vent de son bureau, plantant Sanzo sur place et le laissant se débrouiller avec ses caprices…

…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

…

Une semaine… Une semaine qu'Hakkai avait rencontré Kanan et qu'il avait abandonné Gojyo pour ne plus jamais revenir. Une semaine qu'il se demandait s'il avait fait le bon choix…

La jeune fille l'avait accueilli chez elle, très reconnaissante qu'il lui ait sauvé la vie. Elle habitait un superbe manoir prés d'une petite ville dont elle avait hérité après la mort de ses parents. Elle détenait le titre honorable de duchesse de Saint-Prieux, étant la seule fille du couple, et possédait une petite fortune assez confortable pour passer le reste de ses jours dans le luxe et l'aisance.

Mais tout cela ne semblait pas avoir affecté son caractère : elle était très simple et toujours aimable avec les autres, même les gens de petite classe sociale. Au contraire, elle semblait plus les apprécier que les quelques nobles intéressés qui lui rendaient parfois visite. Elle était d'une gentillesse surprenante et Hakkai se surprit plusieurs fois en sa compagnie à rire, lui qui avait perdu le sourire depuis plusieurs jours. Kanan avait un effet bénéfique sur lui, et la jeune fille semblait énormément l'apprécier.

Quand elle lui avait demandé son nom, il avait préféré se présenter sous le nom d'Yvan de Laforêt, un vieil homme qu'il avait parfois croisé à la cour du roi. Hakkai savait que son prénom était connu dans les régions comme celui du favori du roi et il préférait éviter qu'on le reconnaisse.

Kanan avait aussitôt accepté de l'héberger quand il lui avait avoué qu'il n'avait aucun endroit où passer la nuit, et sa gentillesse faisant le reste, Hakkai était resté chez elle, accueilli avec chaleur par la jeune fille qui refusait même qu'il s'en aille.

Il était chez lui, ne cessait-elle de répéter, argumentant que sa vie valait tout l'or du monde ! Et Hakkai, séduit par sa douceur et sa gentillesse, avait fini par accepter de rester.

D'autant plus que la jeune fille semblait très seule : elle n'avait ni frère ni sœur et était orpheline. Il ne lui restait plus qu'une tante d'après elle, mais elles ne s'entendaient pas vraiment très bien, et c'est à peine si elle lui rendait visite.

Touché et gagné par sa sympathie, Hakkai avait décidé de rester chez elle quelques jours, et depuis une semaine, il avait réussi à trouver un certain équilibre. Il se sentait bien ici, comme chez lui, surtout en présence de Kanan. Elle se comportait comme une véritable sœur et le cœur meurtri d'Hakkai pansait doucement ses blessures avec elle.

Mais quand le soir arrivait et qu'il se retrouvait seul dans sa chambre, il fondait souvent en larmes, pleurant cet amour si fort qu'il avait connu et qu'il avait dû abandonner pour raison diplomatique. La vie était si injuste, si cruelle… Et même si ses crises de larmes s'espaçaient, se faisaient de plus en plus rares au fur et à mesure que Kanan le soignait doucement, Hakkai avait toujours cette amertume au fond de lui et cette tristesse que la jeune fille captait parfois dans son regard. Elle n'osait pas poser de questions mais elle se doutait que le jeune homme souffrait et cela lui suffisait pour se montrer la plus douce possible à ses côtés.

Un jour, alors qu'ils prenaient le petit déjeuner ensemble, Kanan reçut une invitation à une réception que sa tante donnait et lorsqu'elle proposa à Hakkai de venir, celui-ci d'abord réticent finit par accepter devant le regard suppliant de la jeune fille.

- S'il vous plaît, je n'aime pas aller seule à ces réceptions… J'y suis toujours désespérément seule…

- D'accord, je viendrais. Mais il faudra me prêter quelques vêtements, je n'ai rien à me mettre…

Elle rit doucement et approuva avant de répondre rapidement et de faire fondre de la cire qu'elle marqua avec sa bague. Hakkai regarda l'étrange manège et demanda, curieux :

- Vous signez avec votre bague ?

- C'est le sceau de la famille, répondit la jeune fille, très fière. Il appartient au ducs de père en fils et quiconque le possède peut prétendre au titre. Je ne le quitte pratiquement jamais. Mon père me l'a légué à sa mort et je devrais le donner à mon aîné plus tard.

Hakkai fut surpris de telles traditions mais sourit amicalement et continua son petit déjeuner, promettant de nouveau à la jeune femme de venir. Cela lui changerait les idées et puis Kanan semblait si seule… Cela lui faisait presque mal au cœur…

…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

…

Et pour lui changer les idées, cela lui changea effectivement les idées ! Ils furent accueillis par les nobles de la région et de la ville, un peu provinciaux et grossiers, mais somme toute charmants. C'était comme un bol d'air pour Hakkai après l'atmosphère insupportable de ces derniers jours à la cour du roi, et il apprécia très bien le début de la soirée…

Jusqu'à ce qu'on le présente lui et Kanan à la tante de cette dernière : Gyokumen Delaroche… Une insupportable femme à la voix aiguë et remplie de mépris, qui lançait des regards hautains et orgueilleux sur les autres, comme si finalement ils n'en valaient pas la peine.

Hakkai s'inclina devant elle et elle le regarda à peine. Ses yeux se posèrent aussitôt sur Kanan et sa voix nasillarde résonna, troublante de méchanceté :

- Ma chère Saint-Prieux. C'était à désespérer de vous voir ces derniers temps. Vous finirez vieille fille à vous enfermer ainsi chez vous ! Mais je vous comprends, avec votre teint cireux et vos cheveux filasses, je doute qu'un homme veuille de vous. En tout cas, je suis charmée de vous revoir ma chère nièce.

Ses propos respiraient la jalousie et une méchanceté gratuite qui dégoûta aussitôt Hakkai, qui eut cependant la prudence de ne rien dire et qui entraîna dés qu'il le pu Kanan loin de cette odieuse femme.

La jeune fille semblait habituée, même si elle avait considérablement pâli et Hakkai essaya de la réconforter du mieux qu'il pu.

- Voyons Kanan, ne vous en faites pas, vous avez une peau de pêche et j'adore vos cheveux… Cette femme est abominable, elle est pourtant votre tante !

- Vous comprenez pourquoi je ne voulais pas venir seule. Et elle n'est ma tante que par alliance : elle avait épousé le frère de mon père, mais elle l'a toujours détesté cordialement. C'était un mariage d'intérêt vous comprenez… Je suis désolé que vous ayez dû assister à cela, mais j'espérais qu'elle se calmerait un peu si je venais avec quelqu'un…

Hakkai lui sourit doucement, un peu attristé de voir la peine de la jeune fille qu'il considérait de plus en plus comme son amie, et il l'entraîna plus loin.

Un peu plus loin, au côtés de Gyokumen, un homme en noir s'approcha à ses côtés, lorgnant sur le couple qui s'éloignait vers les jardins.

- Dame Gyokumen, avez-vous vu l'étrange jeune homme qui accompagne mademoiselle de Saint-Prieux… ?

- Oui, un beau jeune homme, sans plus. Cette petite dinde doit coucher avec lui.

L'homme ricana et ajouta plus sombrement :

- Peut-être bien, mais en attendant, il pourrait peut-être servir nos affaires… Surtout que je sais qui il est…

De leur côté, Kanan et Hakkai s'était mêlé à un groupe de jeunes nobles, et Kanan présenta son nouvel ami avec fierté, ce qui fit même rougir Hakkai tellement elle mettait de passion à raconter leur aventure dans la forêt. Les jeunes nobles parurent étonnés d'une telle prouesse et le félicitèrent : ici tout le monde, à part sa tante, aimait Kanan et ils auraient déploré sa perte.

Puis la conversation changea doucement de sujet, et ils en vinrent bientôt à parler du roi et des dernières nouvelles de la cour. Au nom de Gojyo, Hakkai tendit l'oreille, soudain curieux, ce que remarqua Kanan avec étonnement, sans rien dire évidemment.

- Il paraît que le gouvernement est sens dessus dessous. Le roi ne gère plus rien. Tout ce qui compte pour lui est de retrouver son mignon…

- Tu en es sûr ?

- Vous n'avez pas entendu parler de l'avis royal ? s'étonna l'un d'eux.

- Mais oui, le roi a lancé un avis de recherche sur son favori,et il offre même une prime à qui le retrouvera.

Hakkai blêmit soudain et manqua un battement de cœur. Les jeunes nobles riaient entre eux, amusés par la situation, qui pourtant n'avait rien de comique pour Hakkai.

- Si le roi n'est pas capable de garder son mignon, alors qu'en sera-t-il de sa femme ?

Hakkai baissa les yeux, soudain mal à l'aise. Non seulement Gojyo le faisait rechercher mais en plus il allait se marier. Sa conduite n'avait aucun sens ! En tout cas, le jeune homme était bien décidé à ne plus revenir. Allait-il coucher entre Gojyo et Yaone la nuit ? Il n'arrivait même pas à imaginer ses épousailles avec la princesse, alors revenir au palais était au-dessus de ses forces. Heureusement il s'était présenté sous un faux nom et personne ne le connaissant, il était tranquille. Les nobles de province ne montaient jamais à la cour, et apercevaient encore moins le mignon du roi. Hakkai était tranquille de ce côté-là.

Mais lassé de la conversation et trop ému pour la supporter, il s'éclipsa un peu, abandonnant Kanan avec ses amis. Il se dirigea vers la terrasse, restée libre, et il respira un bon bol d'air, l'esprit ailleurs.

Il rêvait des bras de Gojyo, mais maintenant, ce serait Yaone qui y aurait droit. C'était une jeune fille très bien, elle saurait aider Gojyo dans les situations difficiles et gouverner à la tête du royaume à ses côtés. Elle serait une reine parfaite, celle que le peuple attendait, et elle saurait donner un équilibre à Gojyo. En fait, elle était l'opposé de lui-même.

Il soupira, un peu démoralisé en cette soirée. Une nouvelle vie commençait pour lui mais il savait que le fantôme de Gojyo le hanterait encore longtemps. Ce n'était pas facile de se débarrasser ainsi d'un amour… Il ne savait même pas s'il parviendrait à aimer quelqu'un d'autre. En tout cas, si cela devait se faire, il préférerait tomber sur quelqu'un de pauvre condition mais qui possédait une vie simple, plutôt que de revivre le même enfer qu'il avait eu avec Gojyo. Les intrigues politiques et compagnie n'étaient pas faites pour lui.

Une main se posa soudain sur son épaule et il se retourna brusquement pour faire face à un homme qu'il ne connaissait pas et qui lui souriait tranquillement. Ce genre de sourire qu'on a toujours lorsqu'une idée traverse notre esprit… Un sourire qui en cachait plus qu'il n'en révélait.

- Bonsoir jeune homme, nous n'avons pas encore été présenté. Permettez-moi : je suis Nîî Lorois, un ami de Dame Gyokumen. Et vous êtes ?

- Yvan de Laforêt, je suis un ami de Mademoiselle de Saint-Prieux.

- Une jeune file adorable…

- Ce n'est pas ce que sa tante semble penser visiblement.

Nîî éclata de rire et rétorqua :

- Oh vous savez, cela fait longtemps que j'ai arrêté d'essayer de comprendre les pensées des femmes ! Tout cela est d'un compliqué… !

Hakkai sourit, un peu amusé par l'allure peu conventionnelle du noble. Mais ce dernier arrêta subitement de rire et lui adressa un regard perçant, presque menaçant qui fit froid dans le dos d'Hakkai.

- Yvan de Laforêt… ? Ah oui ? J'aurai pourtant juré que votre mère vous avait appelé Hakkai de Lhuine… Mais je me trompe sans doute…

Le regard de Nîî voulait en dire long : il savait tout. Hakkai frissonna, mal à l'aise et balbutia :

- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?

- Oh, trois fois rien jeune homme… Une simple bague contre mon silence…

Hakkai fronça les sourcils. Une bague ? Il ne parlait quand même pas de…

- Si jeune homme, vous avez compris. Donnez-moi le sceau des Saint-Prieux, et je me tairai quant à votre véritable identité. Vous avez ma parole !


	20. Vérité des sentiments

Disclamer : ces persos ne sont pas à moi mais à Kazuya Minekura.

Genre : yaoi, historique

Merci pour toutes vos reviews, elles me permettent d'avancer ! Je suis vraiment heureuse que cette fic vous passionne autant et je vous promet de me démener pour la continuer !

…

…

_**La Putain du roi**_

…

…

Kougaiji sortit des appartements privés de Yaone en soupirant : le sort de la jeune femme n'était pas enviable et le jeune homme commençait à se demander si cette cour n'était pas devenue folle !

D'une part, le roi évitait soigneusement sa future femme comme si elle était la peste incarnée, et le frère de ce dernier avait laissé dans l'esprit de Kougaiji un souvenir funeste qui le brûlait encore. Et Kou ne savait plus à qui il en voulait le plus : entre les deux frères, pas un n'était acceptable !

Yaone commençait également à comprendre qu'elle n'était pas la bienvenue et ses doutes s'étaient infiltrés dans l'esprit de son ami. Rester ici plus longtemps la ferait déprimer, il était temps de partir… Le roi n'aurait qu'à se débrouiller avec son père, après tout, n'était-ce pas ce qu'il cherchait depuis le début ? Du moins c'était l'avis de Koygaiji mais Yaone venait de lui demander d'attendre encore un peu… Elle voulait être sûre avant d'engager leurs deux pays dans une situation catastrophique : elle ne voulait pas la guerre et si son ami pouvait comprendre cela, il déplorait que Gojyo n'ait pas les mêmes opinions.

Il se dirigea vers ses propres appartements, ignorant la haute silhouette qui s'avançait vers l'endroit d'où il venait…

…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

…

On frappa discrètement et Yaone mit un châle sur ses épaules avant de laisser entrer son visiteur. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand elle reconnut le roi en personne !

Un peu prise au dépourvu, elle rajusta son châle et se releva, ses yeux exprimant une certaine angoisse que le visage grave de Gojyo n'atténua pas.

Ce dernier s'empressa de se rapprocher et il tendit sa main pour prendre celle de Yaone et la baiser délicatement. Stupéfaite, la princesse se laissa faire, n'osant pas dire un mot. Voilà des jours que Gojyo la fuyait et le voilà qui arrivait dans ses appartements privés sans même prévenir. Son cœur se gonfla d'espoir : venait-il lui dire qu'il acceptait la proposition de mariage ?

- Asseyez-vous ma chère, j'ai à vous parler.

Docile, la jeune femme ne se fit pas prier : elle avait l'impression que ses jambes allaient la lâcher. Elle n'était pas sûre d'aimer Gojyo mais elle savait qu'avec le temps, des sentiments naîtraient en elle. Elle l'appréciait déjà beaucoup, malgré son comportement des plus étranges.

Le roi prit place sur un fauteuil en face d'elle et baissa la tête en soupirant. Pour sa part, il n'était nullement habité par les espoirs de Yaone et la situation n'avait que trop duré. Il était temps d'y mettre un terme, sans quoi il risquait de devenir fou.

- Ma chère Yaone, ce que j'ai à vous dire n'est pas facile mais j'aimerai que vous m'écoutiez jusqu'au bout.

Il entendit son acquiescement avant de continuer, incroyablement tendu.

- Je ne peux pas accepter la proposition de mariage de votre père. J'en suis vraiment désolé.

Yaone accusa le coup et elle baissa les yeux en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure, atrocement déçue. Pourtant, quelque chose au fond d'elle le savait depuis le début. Ce mariage était impossible, depuis qu'elle était arrivée dans cette cour elle l'avait su.

- J'imagine combien cela doit être dur pour vous, mais… J'aime une autre personne et je ne peux pas concevoir de vous épouser dans de telles conditions. Pour cette personne et pour vous surtout. Je sais combien il peut être douloureux d'aimer quelqu'un qui ne vous aime pas…

- Cette personne ne vous aime-t-elle pas en retour ? chuchota la princesse, troublée.

- Elle a mis du temps à le reconnaître et j'en ai beaucoup souffert. Je ne désire pas vous imposer la même chose Yaone. Et… Je ne peux pas mentir à mon cœur, malgré mes obligations.

La jeune femme soupira : elle comprenait. Tous ces mots sonnaient justes de vérité, tout était trop clair, trop limpide maintenant que Gojyo s'expliquait. Pourquoi ne s'en était-elle pas rendu compte avant ?

- Alors cette personne a beaucoup de chance…

Elle releva son regard et osa affronter celui de Gojyo : dans ses yeux, elle pu lire toute la sincérité du monde, ainsi qu'une profonde désolation. Cela lui coûtait de l'avouer mais il ne pouvait faire autrement et elle en fut étrangement émue.

Un petit sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres et elle ajouta :

- Je préfère que vous veniez me le dire en face. C'est plus facile à accepter ainsi. Mais… Comment comptez-vous faire avec mon père ?

Ce fut au roi de soupirer : le problème était plutôt épineux.

- Je trouverai une solution… Peut-être en envoyant un membre de la noblesse à la cour de votre père…

- Un otage ? s'étonna Yaone.

- Je dirais plutôt un invité spécial. Mais je n'y ai pas encore véritablement réfléchi.

- Bien… Je ferai mes bagages le plus vite possible, vous comprenez que je ne peux rester dans ces conditions.

Gojyo acquiesça avant de se relever. Un énorme poids venait de s'enlever de ses épaules et même s'il était désolé pour la jeune femme, son cœur lui était follement heureux. Il n'y aurait jamais de mariage.

Il la salua poliment avant de quitter ses appartements. Il en parlerait à Sanzo dés que possible et il ne restait plus qu'à trouver un noble qui accepterait de se rendre en pays étranger. Un noble si possible assez proche de sa famille, afin qu'il constitue un invité particulier aux yeux du roi voisin. Cela ne s'annonçait pas facile mais Gojyo se battrait jusqu'au bout !

…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

…

De son côté, Kougaiji avait traversé le palais pour rejoindre ses propres appartements, un peu trop éloignés de ceux de Yaone à son goût. Il rencontra quelques nobles qui le saluèrent poliment sans insister. Les gens ignoraient la suite de la princesse Yaone dans l'ensemble : ils restaient des étrangers de passage seulement et n'avaient donc guère d'intérêt à leurs yeux.

Mais cela convenait parfaitement à Kougaiji qui préférait la solitude à une compagnie hypocrite et feinte.

En passant devant la salle d'escrime, il soupira amèrement. Il aurait aimé ne jamais commencer ce combat avec Dokugakuji. Il ne l'aurait jamais embrassé et il n'en serait jamais tombé amoureux. Tout cela aurait été tellement plus simple…

Une silhouette était assise sur un des banc de la salle, légèrement voûtée comme si elle portait un poids terrible sur ses épaules. Elle était seule dans la grande salle et Kougaiji serait peut-être passer sans même la remarquer si l'homme assis n'avait pas relever son visage à son passage.

Dokugakuji !!

Les yeux de Kougaiji se voilèrent de colère et il releva la tête, essayant de l'ignorer et de passer outre. Tout son visage n'exprimait que mépris et il tenta de dissimuler son trouble, espérant arriver rapidement au bout de la salle pour s'éloigner le plus rapidement possible du frère du roi.

- Alors même toi, tu vas me mépriser…

La voix était amère et grave. Malgré lui les pas de Kougaiji ralentirent et il serra les poings. Incapable d'y résister, il finit par se retourner et foudroya Dokugakuji du regard :

- Il me semble que tu as tout fait pour ça !!!

- Peut-être oui… Tu as raison. Je dois aimer souffrir en fin de compte…

Les épaules du jeune homme se baissèrent et il soupira de rage : comment Dokugakuji pouvait-il lui dire ça maintenant ? Pourquoi à cet instant, alors qu'il essayait de l'oublier ??

- Je ne comprends pas Dokugakuji, je ne te comprends pas !! Ces hommes dans ta chambre, je les ai bien vu, je n'ai pas rêvé ?!! Alors pourquoi viens-tu te plaindre aujourd'hui ? C'est trop tard, tout est trop tard !

Il fulminait sur place, incapable de retenir cette colère qu'il avait en lui depuis ce fameux jour. Lui qui n'osait jamais réellement exprimer ses sentiments, voilà qu'il perdait toute raison face au seul homme qui avait réussi à éveiller quelque chose en lui et qui l'avait détruit de façon si horrible. Il l'aimait et il lui en voulait à mort ! Ces deux sentiments étaient inconcevables ensemble. Kougaiji aurait dû choisir entre l'amour et la haine, mais il n'y arrivait pas.

Pas quand il voyait ce regard désolé de Dokugakuji et sa silhouette misérablement voûtée.

- J'ai tout détruit n'est-ce pas ? demanda soudain Dokugakuji, un petit sourire ironique sur ses lèvres.

- Avais-tu seulement envie de construire quelque chose ? soupira son interlocuteur.

Les mots contenaient malheureusement trop de vérité : Dokugakuji n'avait jamais été un maçon exceptionnel et il n'avait jamais rien fait de sa vie. Pourtant… Avec Kougaiji, il avait espéré… Les mots de Gojyo l'avaient totalement anéanti et il avait fait la connerie de sa vie. Dans les yeux de son compagnon, il pouvait lire que la chose serait dure à rattraper. Mais c'était également la première fois de sa vie qu'il avait envie de se battre pour quelque chose.

Il voulait désormais voir autre chose que de la colère dans ces magnifiques prunelles améthystes.

- Je sais que cela va paraître un peu pathétique, mais avec toi… Oui. C'était la première fois que j'avais envie de faire quelque chose avec quelqu'un.

Les yeux de Kougaiji se fermèrent sous ces mots.

- Ne me dis pas ça maintenant… murmura-t-il douloureusement.

Le ricanement de Dokugakuji acheva de lui briser le cœur et il lui en voulut pour les mots qui suivirent :

- Non, moi je n'ai pas le droit de dire ça, je ne l'ai jamais eu. Je ne construirai jamais rien, je me perdrais dans une luxure qui me détruira et tout le monde en sera heureux…

Furieux, Kougaiji se précipita soudain vers lui et il le gifla de toutes ses forces en hurlant :

- Je t'interdis de dire ça !!!!

Dokugakuji se releva soudain, ignorant la gifle et ses mains se posèrent sur les bras du jeune homme pour l'empêcher de fuir et il l'attira violemment vers lui avant de capturer ses lèvres. Un baiser passionné, vibrant d'émotions et qui reflétait comme une urgence, un besoin de s'accrocher à son compagnon pour ne pas être définitivement perdu.

D'abord surpris, Kougaiji finit par fondre devant tant de passion et il répondit au baiser avec force, s'agrippant à son tour à son partenaire, exprimant toute sa colère et son amour à travers ce contact sulfureux qui dura de longues minutes.

Ils se séparèrent haletants mais les yeux brillants d'une flamme nouvelle.

- Laisse-moi une deuxième chance. Je sais que j'ai été la dernière des pourritures mais rien que l'idée de savoir que tu me détestes me met hors de moi. Je t'en supplie Kougaiji… Aide-moi à sortir de cet engrenage infernal, prouve-moi que je mérite moi aussi d'aimer quelqu'un…

Kougaiji déglutit, mal à l'aise, alors que les mots de son compagnon lui transperçaient le cœur. Il voulait tellement lui dire oui, accepter cette nouvelle chance pour eux deux et en même temps… L'image de cette nuit de débauche le hantait et le blessait encore plus.

Il baissa la tête et son front vint s'appuyer sur l'épaule de Dokugakuji avec lassitude.

Une dernière fois… Et après il fermerait définitivement son cœur.

- Je t'aime… A toi de me prouver tes sentiments maintenant.

Fou de joie, le frère du roi serra avec force l'homme qu'il aimait contre lui. Un pardon. Il n'avait besoin que d'un pardon et il serait sauvé. Il n'avait pas obtenu celui de sa mère ni celui de son frère, mais il se battrait pour celui de cet homme !

…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

…

Le carrosse roulait tranquillement sur la route qui les ramenait au manoir. Kanan s'était endormie contre son épaule et Hakkai soupira, sa propre angoisse l'empêchant de dormir.

Ce Nîî Lorois était redoutable. Comment avait-il pu découvrir sa véritable identité ? Hakkai était persuadé de ne jamais l'avoir vu à la cour ! Mais en même temps, il y avait tellement de monde qu'il était bien possible que cet homme y soit venu sans qu'Hakkai n'ait jamais pu apercevoir sa silhouette…

Ses yeux se tournèrent vers le paysage : comment en était-il arrivé là ?

Il n'était plus qu'un homme en fuite qui essayait de se cacher de ses propres démons. Cet amour qui n'avait plus aucun avenir, mais un amant qui le pourchassait quand même au-delà de la raison. Une nouvelle vie à construire mais un passé difficile à éliminer.

C'était trop pour un seul homme et Hakkai était fatigué. Nîî avait été suffisamment clair : s'il ne lui ramenait pas le fameux sceau des Saint-Prieux, il le dénoncerait. Gojyo ne mettrait pas longtemps à le ramener à la cour, de n'importe quelle manière… Même si Hakkai ne le voulait pas, il connaissait ses façons d'agir maintenant. Le royaume entier se pliait aux caprices de son roi, qu'est-ce qu'un homme seul pouvait faire ?

Il n'avait d'autre choix que de se cacher et il avait cru trouver la planque parfaite. Sauf qu'il n'avait pas compté y trouver un Nîî aussi manipulateur.

Kanan bougea un peu dans son sommeil contre lui et Hakkai baissa ses yeux vers elle. S'il ne voulait pas retourner là-bas, il serait obligé de voler ce maudit sceau… Et quand il imaginait tout le mal qu'il risquait de faire à sa nouvelle amie, cela lui brisait le cœur.

Il maudissait sa faiblesse, il maudissait l'acharnement de Gojyo et il maudissait Nîî !

Le carrosse s'arrêta bientôt et Kanan se réveilla aussitôt. Elle eut un petit sourire amusé et légèrement embarrassé de s'être ainsi endormie sur l'épaule d'Hakkai et elle descendit rapidement, les joues rouges. Elle était vraiment adorable et sa propre candeur renvoya Hakkai à sa faiblesse.

Ce soir il devrait voler ce sceau. Et il irait le porter à Nîî…

…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

…

Ils burent un dernier verre et Kanan monta aussitôt dans sa chambre, fatiguée. Elle dit bonsoir à Hakkai et monta les escaliers sans se retourner. Le jeune homme savait parfaitement ce qu'elle allait faire : elle passerait d'abord dans son boudoir pour retirer ses bijoux avant d'aller se déshabiller dans sa chambre. Il n'aurait ainsi tout le temps quand elle y serait de pouvoir aller prendre le sceau. Il n'aurait pas d'autre occasion.

Il monta l'esprit lourd et pris de remords insidieux. Mais les menaces de Nîî étaient trop fortes et comme dans un rêve, il pénétra dans le petit boudoir une fois qu'il fut sûr que la jeune femme l'avait quitté.

Il ne se rendait même pas compte de ce qu'il faisait et il ouvrit la petite boîte à bijoux de la jeune femme avant de poser ses doigts sur le délicat anneau.

La porte s'ouvrit brusquement et Kanan poussa un petit cri surpris avant d'écarquiller les yeux quand elle vit son sceau dans la main d'Hakkai.

- Yvan ???!! Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ??

Elle n'osait pas y croire, tout cela était impossible. L'homme qui lui avait sauvé la vie n'était qu'un voleur ??

Elle se précipita sur le cordon pour appeler ses domestiques mais Hakkai fut plus rapide et il l'arrêta à temps, prenant ses mains dans les siennes.

- Kanan Kanan écoutez-moi je vous en supplie !!!

Les yeux de la jeune femme semblaient perdus et il comprit qu'il était allé trop loin. Il n'avait aucune excuse pour son geste et il lâcha un grand soupir. Le temps des mensonges était révolu :

- Excusez-moi Kanan… Je ne m'appelle pas Yvan mais Hakkai. Hakkai de Lhuine et je suis l'homme que recherche le roi…

…

…

A suivre…


	21. Révélation et crise

Disclamer : ces personnages appartiennent à Kazuya Minekura, et je ne cesserai de l'applaudir pour son talent.

Genre : yaoi, historique, aventure

Note : merci pour toutes vox reviews ! Vous êtes adorables de me suivre comme ça, et je suis heureuse que ma fic vous plaise, même si j'ai pas mal de retard… J'espère encore une fois ne pas vous déplaire, surtout que je me suis enfin décidée à mettre un peu de mouvement dans la relation Sanzo x Goku, je savais que plusieurs d'entre vous l'attendait.

Bonne lecture !

….

…

**La Putain du Roi**

…

Chapitre 20 : Révélation et crise 

…

….

Hakkai reposa son verre sur le petit guéridon dans la chambre de Kanan et observa en soupirant l'étrange reflet doré que la lumière provoquait en se posant sur l'alcool. Cela lui rappelait vaguement les yeux de Goku…

C'était la première fois qu'il entrait dans la chambre de la demoiselle et il devait que même s'il n'avait guère la tête à observer la décoration, Kanan avait un excellent goût, simple et agréable, et l'endroit était très accueillant et chaleureux. Il s'était même surpris à imaginer la jeune femme dormir dans le grand lit à baldaquin qui ornait la pièce en son centre et il avait eu l'impression de voler une partie de l'intimité de son amie.

Cette dernière jetait sur lui un regard étrange, mélange de compréhension et de peine, d'amitié et de pitié, qui ne plaisait pas vraiment au jeune homme. Il aurait préféré peut-être qu'elle le jette dehors sans chercher à en savoir plus, sans comprendre son geste… Mais il avait insisté et par égard pour son nouvel ami, Kanan l'avait amené ici où il lui avait tout révélé. Sa vie à la cour, son rôle exact, son amour pour le roi, un amour interdit puisqu'il allait bientôt se marier… Les yeux de Kanan s'étaient recouverts d'une lueur surprise, avant que celle-ci ne fasse place à une certaine chaleur. Son récit avait sans doute ému la jeune femme… Il fallait dire que lui-même avait eu beaucoup de mal à le lui avouer sans que sa voix ne tremble un peu. Le souvenir de Gojyo surtout avait été pénible…

- Vous l'aimez toujours, n'est-ce pas ?

La voix de la jeune femme était si calme, si douce après tous ces aveux. Comment Hakkai aurait-il pu lui refuser quoi que ce soit… ? Il avait besoin de se confier, besoin de tout dévoiler, d'être compris pour être pardonné peut-être…

- Oui. Je n'arrive pas à l'oublier.

Elle sourit. Ce sourire était peut-être l'un des plus beaux qu'Hakkai ait jamais vu. Il aurait aimé qu'il ne s'éteigne jamais.

- Alors notre roi a beaucoup de chance…

Ce fut au tour du jeune homme de sourire. Aurait-on pu rêver meilleure amie ?

- Merci Kanan, merci de me comprendre. Vous êtes la première… à savoir. Depuis que j'ai fuit, je n'ai pas pu me confier à quelqu'un.

- Votre secret aussi n'est pas commun, avouez-le…, ajouta-t-il malicieusement. Mais je saurai le garder pour moi, n'ayez pas peur.

- J'ai confiance en vous. Cependant, je crois que désormais, vous devrez garder un œil sur Nîî Lorois et votre tante…

- J'avais déjà quelques doutes, et ceux-ci se trouvent confirmés grâce à vous.

Effectivement, sa tante avait un comportement bien étrange et la demande de Nîî n'avait fait que confirmer ce que la jeune femme pensait depuis un certain temps. Gyokumen visait le duché dont Kanan était l'héritière légitime. Et même si elles n'étaient unies que par des alliances entre familles, cela faisait mal à Kanan de savoir qu'on pouvait le détester à ce point.

Hakkai se racla la gorge et se releva doucement, son récit maintenant terminé.

- Je… Je crois que pour ma part, je vais devoir m'éloigner.

Son cœur s'affolant, la jeune femme se redressa brusquement en écarquillant les yeux.

- Non ! Ne partez pas Hakkai ! Je vous promet de garder votre secret intact mais ne partez pas ! Ne me laissez pas seule, s'il vous plaît !

La détresse de son amie surprit la jeune homme : il était vrai qu'elle faisait face aux évènements de la vie avec une telle force qu'on oubliait parfois qu'elle avait aussi certains côtés fragiles. Un doux sourire orna ses lèvres et il secoua doucement la tête, adoptant le ton qu'on utilise avec les enfants effrayés.

- Mais Kanan… Nîî sait qui je suis ! Dés qu'il verra que je ne suis pas capable de lui remettre votre sceau, il me dénoncera et le roi ne sera pas long à venir me chercher. Croyez-moi, je le connais suffisamment… Et je ne veux pas courir ce risque… Je ne peux pas…

La jeune femme soupira en baissant les yeux. Maintenant, elle comprenait mieux le malaise de son ami lorsque les jeunes nobles avaient parlé du roi et des recherches qu'il avait lancé pour retrouver son amant. Elle-même n'aurait pas aimé être à sa place et elle avait du mal à comprendre la réaction de leur roi. S'il se disait aussi amoureux d'Hakkai, pourquoi lui imposait-il de revenir à la cour alors qu'il allait se marier ? Etait-il égoïste à ce point ?

Evidemment, dans les régions, les nouvelles parvenaient avec un peu de retard et personne n'était au courant des ruptures de fiançailles entre la princesse Yaonne et leur roi. Les rumeurs sur le mariage prochain circulaient au contraire avec entrain et personne ne se doutait de ce qui était en train de se produire. La nouvelle du célibat de leur roi ne leur parviendrait peut-être que dans une semaine, peut-être deux…

Kanan n'avait pas le choix, elle en avait bien conscience. Retenir Hakkai ici, c'était comme l'obliger à accepter un destin qu'il refusait à tout prix.

- Je suis désolée, je… Je réagis égoïstement. Je sais très bien que vous ne pouvez pas rester ici plus longtemps, excusez-moi Hakkai. Mais… peut-être pourriez-vous retarder votre départ jusqu'à demain matin… ?

Hakkai sourit et s'inclina poliment, son cœur débordant de gratitude pour cette jeune femme qui l'avait si bien écouté.

- Avec plaisir Kanan.

…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

…

La petite église était vide et ses cloches s'étaient tues depuis longtemps. Une silhouette hantait le lieu en ruine depuis l'aube, patiemment assisse sur ce qui restait de l'autel, comme un ultime sacrilège envers le bâtiment.

Elle se redressa seulement lorsque le bruit du galop d'un cheval s'approcha et un large sourire orna son visage assombri par une barbe vieille de quelques jours.

Hakkai ne descendit même pas : il avait emballé ses maigres affaires dans un baluchon qu'il avait accroché à l'arrière de la selle de son cheval, gentiment prêté par Kanan. Nîî regarda l'ensemble avec un visage désappointé mais eut néanmoins la ressource de demander :

- Vous partez ? Déjà, sans même avoir visité la région ?

Hakkai n'eut qu'un regard de mépris pour cet homme qui le forçait à quitter Kanan et à reprendre sa course, et il répliqua :

- Je pense en avoir vu suffisamment pour comprendre que ma place n'était pas ici.

Un petit rire accueillit sa déclaration, avant qu'un regard plus sérieux ne se pose sur lui.

- Oserai-je espérer que vous avez accompli ce que je vous avais demandé ?

- Vous n'aurez rien de moi Monsieur Lorois. Rien. Je ne peux pas trahir une amie, et surtout pas mademoiselle de Saint-Prieux.

Nîî eut un petit soupir déçu et il se permit de railler son interlocuteur :

- Et moi qui croyait que votre amitié se portait surtout aux hommes…

- Gardez vos sarcasmes pour vous Monsieur de Lorois ! Je préfère encore fuir que de me prêter à votre jeu stupide !

Là-dessus, Hakkai fit effectuer un demi-tour à sa monture, prêt à déguerpir au plus vite. Mais une parole de Nîî le coupa dans son élan et il tourna son regard vers lui, ébranlé :

- Bien mais j'ai peur que votre décision ne fasse plus de mal que de bien à Mademoiselle de Saint-Prieux…

Les yeux de Nîî reflétaient en cet instant une résolution terrible, une sorte de fatalité mauvaise qui fit froid dans le dos d'Hakkai. Mais avant même qu'il eut pu arrêter l'homme, ce dernier disparu derrière un des piliers de l'église, laissant Hakkai avec de sombres pressentiments.

Qu'avait voulu dire Nîî ? Ces menaces n'étaient-elles que des paroles en l'air ou bien l'homme était-il sérieux ? Gyokumen serait prête à aller jusqu'où pour avoir ce maudit sceau qui lui assurerait le duché et ses terres ?

Sonné, Hakkai resta plusieurs minutes sans bouger, laissant son cheval piaffer et s'impatienter alors que ses pensées se bousculaient.

Devait-il partir et fuir Gojyo qui ne manquerait pas d'accourir lorsque Nîî lui révélerait ce qu'il savait ? Ou bien rester et aider Kanan ?

…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

…

Sanzo ne décolérait pas, et ce depuis plusieurs jours. Ses cris et ses colères impressionnantes avaient repoussé hors de son bureau ses conseillers, et même Goku qui n'avait plus assez de patience pour les supporter. Le jeune homme comprenait pourtant son ami : le roi avait refusé de reprendre ses fonctions et il laissait l'état de côté, sous prétexte qu'Hakkai n'était toujours pas revenu auprés de lui. Pourtant ses messagers et espions avaient parcouru tout le royaume, mais personne ne semblait avoir entendu parler d'un certain Hakkai de Lhuine.

Le roi se morfondait d'amour, et les affaires d'état retombaient toutes sur le dos du pauvre Sanzo, qui était au bord de la dépression nerveuse. Il travaillait jour et nuit, essayait de convaincre Gojyo de signer les documents les plus importants, mais tous ses efforts étaient réduits à néant. La seule chose que demandait le roi dés que son premier conseiller entrait dans son bureau était : « où est Hakkai ? ». Il en perdait son latin !

Cependant, ce matin encore, Goku prit sur lui pour aller aider Sanzo. Depuis peu, il avait pris l'habitude de trier la courrier pour l'aider dans ses affaires. C'était peu mais c'était un moindre effort. Sans compter que Goku était peut-être l'un des rares que Sanzo acceptait dans son bureau. Sa compagnie ne semblait pas lui déplaire et le jeune homme en abusait parfois un peu.

Il ouvrit doucement la porte et offrit un grand sourire à son ami blond en entrant. Ce dernier ne prit même pas la peine de relever les yeux de son document et il gratifia l'entrée de Goku d'un grognement un peu rébarbatif qui assombrit l'humeur du jeune homme. Depuis quelques jours, il n'avait même plus droit à une phrase entière. Même les formules de politesse les plus basiques étaient parties en fumée.

Frustré une nouvelle fois, Goku entra pourtant et se faufila jusqu'au courrier qu'un serviteur courageux avait apporté jusque sur le petit meuble d'entrée. La pile était grande et au vu de cela, il comprit un peu mieux l'humeur ombrageuse de Sanzo. Ce surplus de travail l'usait et lui minait le moral… Il n'était plus cet homme rayonnant qui était venu le chercher dans cette fermette non loin du palais, décrétant que désormais, Goku n'aurait plus à vivre dans la boue et la saleté. C'était peut-être ce seul souvenir qui aidait le jeune homme dans ces moments difficiles pour tout le monde. Il se souvenait encore du soleil jouant dans les mèches blondes de Sanzo et cela le faisait toujours autant sourire. Ce jour-là, Sanzo était devenu son soleil. Celui sans qui sa vie n'avait aucun sens…

En cet instant même, le soleil s'était fait tempête et quand la lettre étrange tomba dans les mains de Goku, ce dernier hésita à en informer Sanzo. Etait-ce encore une fausse information, comme toutes celles qui l'avaient précédé, ou bien l'information était-elle vraie cette fois-ci ?

Hésitant, le jeune homme finit pourtant par s'approcher du bureau de son soleil et il glissa la lettre sur le rebord, espérant qu'elle attirerait tôt ou tard l'attention de Sanzo.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? gronda le conseiller.

Déglutissant, Goku se lança, espérant ne pas se faire disputer. La mauvaise humeur de Sanzo commençait vraiment à l'excéder.

- Je crois que cela concerne… Hakkai…

- Hein ? Donne !!

Sanzo s'empara de la lettre dans un mouvement brusque et en déchira le dessus pour l'ouvrir. Pourvu que quelqu'un ait enfin repérer ce crétin, que cette course-poursuite stupide s'arrête enfin !! Le départ de la princesse Yaonne dans les jours à venir était suffisamment dur à gérer

pour lui en ce moment, sans qu'il doive en plus assumer le caractère capricieux du roi.

Il parcourut rapidement les premières lignes et l'espoir s'infiltra aussitôt en lui. Sans attendre, il bondit de sa chaise et se dirigea vers la porte de son bureau, sans même s'apercevoir que Goku était à ses côtés, attendant patiemment une quelconque réponse. Sanzo le percuta au moment même où le jeune homme tentait de s'éloigner, et il maugréa méchamment :

- Tu gênes Goku ! Pousse-toi donc de là !!

Le jeune homme en fut profondément blessé et il regarda son soleil blond sortir du bureau sans même un regard pour lui. Ainsi donc, il n'était qu'un 'gêneur' ici ? C'était cela qu'il était devenu ? Un poids supplémentaire pour Sanzo ? Il n'avait même pas eu droit à un merci ou une quelconque reconnaissance pour l'aide qu'il lui apportait…

Déçu et le cœur déchiré, Goku quitta à son tour le bureau et se dirigea vers leur chambre, le pas lourd….

…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

…

Gojyo relut une nouvelle fois la lettre, son visage s'illuminant un peu plus à chaque mot. Hakkai était là… !! Il était là, au bout de ses doigts, là où se trouvait l'auteur de cette lettre, qui avait préféré rester anonyme. Enfin ils semblaient avoir une piste sérieuse et le roi releva un regard rempli d'espoir sur son conseiller :

- Sanzo, il est là-bas ! J'en suis sûr !! Cette lettre n'est pas un faux !

Sanzo soupira, exténué. Lui ne souhaitait qu'une seule chose : que cette histoire finisse enfin, qu'ils retrouvent Hakkai et qu'ils l'attachent solidement ou l'enferment au palais pour qu'il ne reparte plus jamais, et que le royaume retrouve enfin son roi. Cette histoire n'avait que trop duré. Il était temps d'y mettre un terme une bonne fois pour toute.

- Parfait, fais préparer mon escorte, j'y vais de ce pas ! Et assure-toi de trouver quelqu'un qui puisse partir à la cour du père de la princesse Yaone !

En quelques mouvements fluides, Gojyo quitta son bureau, cette pièce maudite qu'il n'avait que très peu quitté depuis la disparition d'Hakkai. Sanzo le regarda partir, sans même chercher à le retenir. Tout cela le dépassait… Un tel amour relevait de l'inconcevable, ou de l'hérésie. Il savait pertinemment qu'il n'empêcherait pas Gojyo d'aller au bout de sa folie, alors avec un petit soupir fatigué, il quitta à son tour le bureau.

Il donna ses ordres à un domestique, organisant le départ du roi qu'il espérait provisoire tout de même, avant de retourner à son propre bureau. Mais en plein milieu du couloir, un vertige le prit et il dû s'appuyer contre le mur pour ne pas s'écrouler. Un serviteur s'empressa de venir l'aider, inquiet, mais le conseiller le rabroua vertement avant de repartir vers son bureau comme s'il ne s'était rien passé. Le domestique secoua la tête : le seigneur Sanzo avait l'air épuisé, il ne tiendrait pas longtemps à ce rythme-là…

…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

…

Le soir même, Gojyo quittait le palais et la capitale avec une petite escorte, en direction du sud du pays, là où la lettre affirmait qu'Hakkai se trouvait. Sanzo n'eut même pas le temps de le voir partir ou de lui dire au revoir : il était débordé, surtout depuis que la princesse Yaone lui avait fait comprendre qu'elle désirait partir le plus vite possible et qu'il devait trouver un otage qu'elle emmènerait avec elle. Un otage qui aurait la belle vie évidemment, mais qui n'aurait aucun avenir là-bas. Il lui fallait donc trouver quelqu'un dénué d'ambition, qui n'aspirait qu'à une vie tranquille, mais cela n'était pas évident à la cour malheureusement.

La nuit venue, épuisé, il ne retourna même pas dans sa chambre, continuant de travailler.

Goku resta blotti dans son lit, attendant le « bonne nuit » de son tuteur toute la nuit, pour s'endormir au petit matin, le visage baigné de larmes…

…

….

A suivre


	22. Un si beau rêve

Disclamer : ces persos ne sont pas à moi mais à Kazuya Minekura.

Genre : yaoi, historique

Note : merci pour toutes vos reviews, c'est un véritable plaisir de les recevoir et cela me pousse à me perfectionner pour vous !

Voilà, à peu d'intervalle, le dernier chapitre en ligne. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. C'est un chapitre que j'ai particulièrement aimé écrire et j'espère que vous aimerez le lire. Lol

La Putain du roi est loin d'être terminée, elle a encore de beaux jours devant elle. Pour l'instant, j'avoue hésiter entre m'arrêter après cet épisode, une fois que Hakkai et Gojyo sont réunis, ou continuer sur de nouvelles aventures. Je me demande si cela ne chargerait pas trop la fic et en même temps… Je n'aurai jamais le cœur à les abandonner alors que cela fait pratiquement deux ans que je suis sur cette fic, vous vous rendez compte ? Et deux ans que vous êtes au rendez-vous, merci à vous !

Bref, je crois que cela dépendra surtout de vous. Si jamais vous avez vraiment envie que je continue, je crois que je le ferai….

En attendant, assez de blabla et bonne lecture !!

…

…

_**La Putain du roi**_

…

….

Cela faisait deux jours qu'il était dans cette auberge, incapable de se décider. Lorsqu'il se levait le matin, l'envie de retourner protéger Kanan le torturait. Le midi, il commençait à se résigner et préparait ses bagages pour repartir aussitôt un peu plus au sud, loin de Gojyo qui allait venir dans la région. Et le soir, il était encore là, incapable de se décider entre partir ou revenir vers Kanan, entre la liberté et son envie de la protéger de sa tante exécrable.

Il s'en voulait d'hésiter autant, de ne pas être capable de choisir, mais c'était plus fort que lui. Et plus il repoussait le moment où il devrait choisir une bonne fois pour toute, plus il hésitait.

L'idée saugrenue même de revenir auprés de Gojyo l'avait traversé. Avec lui, il pourrait protéger efficacement Kanan, et il est vrai qu'il mourrait d'envie de le revoir, de le toucher, de se laisser enivrer par ses bras…

Mais dés que l'image de Yaone revenait dans son esprit, il se maudissait pour cette faiblesse passagère ! Il ne supporterait jamais de voir Gojyo marcher vers l'autel pour en épouser une autre. Rester le mignon caché du roi n'était pas un rôle pour lui, il savait pertinemment qu'il finirait par en devenir fou. Et puis il ne voulait pas jouer ce mauvais rôle pour Yaone aussi… La jeune femme ne méritait pas cela.

Non il ne pouvait décemment pas retourner auprés de Gojyo, mais il ne pouvait pas non plus laisser Kanan sans protection. Lui seul savait que Nîî et Gyokumen étaient prêts à tout… Elle-même devait sans doute penser qu'une fois leur seul moyen d'obtenir son anneau parti, ils abandonneraient. C'était là où elle avait tort. Kanan était trop bonne pour imaginer la noirceur du cœur de sa tante et de Nîî…

Alors finalement, le troisième jour, alors que la lumière commençait déjà à descendre sur les arbres, Hakkai fit son baluchon et récupéra sa monture pour se diriger vers le manoir de la jeune femme…

…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

…

Il voyagea deux bonnes heures, poussant son cheval à son maximum avant d'apercevoir à nouveau les paysages qui lui étaient devenus familiers.

Mais dés qu'il approcha un peu du manoir de Saint-Prieux, la clarté étrange qui l'environnait le poussa à s'arrêter et il offrit à sa monture un peu de repos alors qu'il tentait de comprendre ce qui se passait. La nuit était déjà tombée et en temps normal, Kanan permettait juste qu'on allume quelques lampes au-dehors, mais sans plus. Pourtant, là, la lumière qui entourait le manoir était telle que cela lui mit la puce à l'oreille.

Pour qu'on ait allumé toutes les lampes et torches, cela ne pouvait signifier qu'une seule chose : Kanan avait de la visite.

Un peu inquiet, Hakkai amena son cheval en retrait dans les bois, l'attachant à un tronc pour qu'il ne s'enfuit pas, et il continua à pied, bien décidé à élucider le mystère de cette visite nocturne. Son instinct le poussait à se méfier, et il eut raison.

Car dés qu'il approcha suffisamment à travers le bois pour apercevoir le manoir de Kanan, la petite foule qui s'entassait à l'entrée lui donna des sueurs froides. Il y avait quelques serviteurs, beaucoup de malles et quelques nobles qu'Hakkai reconnut aussitôt. Il les avait déjà vu très souvent à la cour royale, et cela ne pouvait signifier qu'une seule chose : Gojyo était ici ! Il était venu !

Nîî n'avait pas été long et Hakkai serra les poings en imaginant la joie perverse qu'il avait dû avoir en voyant le roi se précipiter au château de Kanan. Ce salaud ne perdait rien pour attendre !

Il n'y avait là qu'une petite troupe armée, étrangement réduite pour accompagner le roi… Gojyo avait dû partir en trombe du palais. Son cœur se serra à cette idée : pourquoi se raccrochait-il autant à lui ? Pourquoi ne le laissait-il pas partir, maintenant qu'il devait se marier ? Voulait-il à tout prix lui imposer cette honte ?

Une silhouette haute passa devant l'un des chevaux et Hakkai sentit son cœur rater un battement.

Gojyo ! C'était bien lui, en chair et en os !

Il se sentit trembler et dû s'appuyer contre un tronc pour ne pas s'effondrer sur le sol. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas vu… Trop longtemps…

- Gojyo… Pourquoi es-tu venu… ? dit-il doucement, des sanglots dans la voix.

En tout cas, l'accès au manoir de Kanan lui était désormais interdit… A moins qu'il n'utilise un moyen détourné…

…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

…

Kanan avait été surprise par l'arrivée impromptue de tous ces chevaliers : elle qui ne recevait personne dans cette région reculée voyait soudain l'escorte toute entière du roi débarquer devant ses portes, réclamant qu'on les accueille comme il se devait.

Elle avait couru dans tous les sens, secoué ses serviteurs et demander à ce qu'on prépare le nécessaire. Elle n'avait pas eu un instant à elle et tout en courant dans tous les sens, son esprit affolé imaginait les pires catastrophes… Pourquoi le roi était-il ici ?

La réponse n'avait pas tarder à venir : le roi était bientôt arrivé, peu après les premiers chevaliers, et aussitôt descendu de cheval il était venu la saluer, s'inclinant poliment devant elle-même si son regard avait cet éclat dur et sévère qui la fit frissonner.

- Mademoiselle de Saint-Prieux… Je suis enchanté de vous rencontrer.

Kanan s'inclina à son tour, terriblement mal à l'aise mais respectant tout de même les convenances.

- Que me vaut l'honneur de votre visite Majesté ?

- Il semblerait, d'après mes informateurs, que nous ayons un ami en commun, et il me tarde de le revoir.

Il ne fallut guère plus de quelques secondes à Kanan pour que son esprit intelligent saisisse toutes les données du problème et avec une grande inspiration, elle osa relever son visage et feindre l'étonnement tout en demandant :

- Un ami commun Majesté ?

Gojyo fronça les sourcils, un peu énervé par le jeu de la jeune fille :

- Oui Mademoiselle, je parle d'Hakkai de Lhuine, que je recherche depuis maintenant deux mois. On m'a informé qu'on l'avait vu chez vous.

- Ici ? Mais… C'est totalement impossible Majesté ! Je n'ai accueilli personne de ce nom-là chez moi, et surtout pas cet Hakkai de Lhuine.

Kanan jouait la comédie à la perfection car elle réussit à troubler Gojyo, laissant le doute s'insinuer dans son esprit. Et si la lettre lui avait menti ?

- Mais mes informateurs…

- Vos informateurs vous ont mal renseigné Majesté. Je sais parfaitement qui est cet homme que vous recherchez, et je peux vous assurer qu'il n'est jamais venu ici. Je peux vous en donner ma parole !

L'assurance de la jeune femme prit de court le roi qui ne sut pas quoi penser pendant quelques longues minutes intolérables pour Kanan. Elle savait qu'elle risquait gros en mentant à son roi, mais pour Hakkai, elle était prête à tout. Le jeune homme l'avait aidé alors maintenant c'était à son tour d'agir pour lui.

- Pourtant, il y avait bien quelqu'un chez vous ces derniers jours… ajouta Gojyo, un peu mal à l'aise.

Evidemment cette fois-ci la jeune femme ne pouvait plus mentir et elle hocha la tête beaucoup plus timidement :

- Effectivement votre Majesté. Un ami à moi m'a rendu visite, Yvan de Laforêt.

Le nom rappela vaguement quelque chose à Gojyo qui fronça les sourcils… Laforêt était l'un des nobles de la cour, un vieil homme assez âgé, mais le roi avait toujours cru qu'il n'avait plus aucune famille. Peut-être s'était-il trompé…

Cependant, comprenant qu'une fois de plus il avait suivi une fausse piste, Gojyo sentit un désespoir sans nom l'envahir et il soupira, las.

- Excusez-moi mademoiselle. Je croyais… Enfin cela n'a pas d'importance, de toute façon je m'étais de nouveau trompé.

La tristesse soudaine du roi émut plus que de raison Kanan, qui s'en voulut un court instant de devoir lui mentir de cette façon. Elle n'avait jamais rencontré le roi, c'était la première fois de sa vie qu'elle le voyait en chair et en os, et il était très loin de l'image autoritaire qu'elle s'en était faite. Lorsque Hakkai lui avait avoué qu'il ne voulait plus le revoir, elle avait pensé qu'il s'agissait d'un homme dur et sans scrupule, prêt à faire souffrir les autres par pure pensée égoïste.

Mais en voyant le visage décomposé du roi, son opinion s'effrita progressivement. Non Gojyo n'était pas ce genre d'homme… Il semblait autant souffrir qu'Hakkai.

- Cependant…

- Oui Majesté ?

- Pouvez-vous m'accueillir chez vous ce soir ? Le voyage m'a épuisé et même si mes gens vont dormir à l'auberge, vous imaginez bien que je ne peux pas en faire de même.

- Bien sûr votre Majesté, ma porte vous est ouverte ! Vous êtes ici chez vous ! Je vais demander à ce qu'on prépare la meilleure chambre. Vos gens ne dormiront vraiment pas ici ?

- Non, quelques hommes d'armes resteront aux alentours, mais je veux pas vous imposer la présence de toute mon escorte.

- Merci Majesté.

Un petit sourire sur les lèvres, Kanan invita Gojyo à entrer à sa suite…

L'escorte qui avait accompagné le roi repartit bientôt, laissant juste quelques hommes en place afin de protéger sa Majesté, mais la plupart des nobles ne comptaient pas rester debout toute la nuit. Le coin était tranquille, le roi ne risquait rien, alors ils préféraient aller dormir dans une auberge située un peu plus loin, pour revenir frais et dispos aux premières lueurs de l'aube, prêts à servir sa Majesté.

…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

…

Hakkai soupira de soulagement en les voyant s'éloigner : leur départ lui faciliterait la tâche.

Il attendit cependant plusieurs heures, que la nuit s'installe définitivement et que les gens du manoir partent dormir au chaud sous leur couette.

Il imaginait parfaitement Kanan soupant avec le roi… Il ne savait pas si elle avait avoué sa présence au roi, mais cela ne lui importait pas vraiment. De toute façon, elle devait sûrement imaginer qu'il était déjà loin d'ici, et Gojyo allait en penser de même. Sa retraite était assurée.

Frissonnant, car l'air nocturne se refroidissait, Hakkai finit par sortir enfin de sa cachette, restant tout de même à couvert des arbres afin de ne pas être remarqué par les sentinelles qui patrouillaient autour du manoir. Gojyo avait vraiment confiance dans la jeune femme pour venir avec aussi peu d'homme armés. A moins qu'il ne soit parti précipitamment du palais, ce qui était plus probable connaissant son caractère entier.

Il était sûr qu'à cette heure-ci, tout le monde était couché : la lune était haut dans le ciel, témoignant que l'heure devait approcher de minuit, ou d'une heure du matin. Il ne risquait pas de croiser un serviteur encore éveillé à cette heure-ci.

Profitant d'un moment d'attention d'un des gardes, Hakkai se faufila jusqu'à la fenêtre de Kanan, qu'il escalada sans aucun problème. Les pierres de taille qui constituaient la façade du manoir étaient un jeu d'enfant à escalader.

Affirmant sa prise, Hakkai escalada la petite terrasse juste à temps, évitant ainsi qu'un des gardes ne le remarque, et il se tapit au sol jusqu'à ce qu'il soit passé.

Puis, avec douceur et sans faire le moindre bruit, il se faufila par la fenêtre entrouverte que Kanan laissait toujours ainsi la nuit, afin d'avoir un peu d'air frais.

A pas de velours, il s'approcha de la jeune femme et plaqua vivement sa main sur sa bouche, de manière à ce que ses cris n'alertent pas quelqu'un. La jeune femme se réveilla en sursaut et ses yeux affolés cherchèrent vivement son agresseur. Mais dés qu'elle reconnu Hakkai, qui lui faisait signe de se taire et de se calmer, elle se détendit aussitôt et attendit patiemment qu'il retire sa main, ce qu'il fit sans plus tarder.

- Hakkai ? chuchota-t-elle, terriblement surprise de le voir ici alors qu'elle l'imaginait être à des lieues de son manoir.

- Excusez-moi cette irruption chez vous Kanan, mais c'était le seul moyen que j'avais pour vous parler.

- Le roi est ici Hakkai ! Il est venu pour vous ! dit-elle précipitamment, ne sachant pas si le jeune homme était au courant.

- Oui j'ai vu son escorte dans l'allée. Il est venu rapidement… Nîî n'a pas du tenir sa langue…

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne lui ai rien dit. Il doit penser qu'on l'a trompé…

La jeune femme se redressa sur son lit et fit face à son ami, qui se permit de s'asseoir à ses côtés en soupirant. Toute cette histoire lui pesait mais il n'avait pas le choix malheureusement.

- Merci beaucoup Kanan, votre amitié me touche beaucoup…

- Je serais bien ingrate de dénoncer ainsi l'homme à qui je dois la vie.

L'évocation de son exploit fit rougir Hakkai qui baissa un court instant les yeux, rassuré par le fait que l'obscurité devait dissimuler aux yeux de son amie cette gêne passagère.

- Kanan, je ne suis pas venu vous parler du roi. C'est à propos de Nîî et de votre tante.

- Que s'est-il passé ?

En quelques mots, Hakkai raconta sa rencontre avec Nîî et les menaces qu'il avait proféré contre elle, tout en prenant soin de rappeler à son amie qu'il resterait à ses côtés et ferait tout pour la protéger. Visiblement Kanan ne s'était pas attendu à autant d'assiduité de la part de ses ennemis car elle en resta bouche bée, étourdie par autant de haine à son encontre, alors que sa seule faute avait été de naître duchesse.

Tout en finissant son récit, Hakkai lui prit délicatement la main, histoire de lui apporter son soutien, et Kanan lui en fut reconnaissante.

- Merci Hakkai de m'avoir prévenu. Et moi qui pensais qu'ils s'arrêteraient en vous voyant partir… Je m'étais lourdement trompé.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, je serais là. Je vais les surveiller discrètement pendant quelques temps. Peut-être que si toutes leurs entreprises se voient échouer, ils finiront par abandonner…

- Merci infiniment Hakkai… Je ne sais pas ce que j'aurai pu faire sans vous.

- Je vais devoir repartir Kanan, mais je resterai dans les environs.

- Mais pourquoi ? Je peux très bien vous loger ici, personne ne vous verra !

- L'indiscrétion des domestiques n'est pas une légende Kanan, je préfère ne pas rester ici. Comprenez-moi s'il vous plaît…

- Très bien. Une nouvelle fois vous me quittez.

Hakkai lui adressa un petit sourire mélancolique et se releva pour se diriger vers la fenêtre, souhaitant une bonne nuit à la jeune femme qui se rallongea en soupirant, guettant les dernières ombres que la silhouette de son ami laissa derrière elle….

…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

…

Mais contrairement à ce que Kanan pensa, Hakkai ne quitta pas tout de suite sa terrasse. Il se mit de côté, prêt à descendre dés que les gardes s'éclipseraient, et laissa son regard dériver du côté du côté du balcon du roi, situé quelques mètres plus loin.

Dire qu'il n'avait qu'à les enjamber pour revoir Gojyo… Quelques mètres à peine le séparaient de lui. Ce serait tellement facile. Trop facile peut-être car Hakkai ne pu résister à la tentation.

Dés que le garde fut passé, il passa par-dessus les rambardes et avec agilité, il se glissa sans un bruit sur la terrasse de la chambre du roi. Là aussi la porte était ouverte, laissant l'air frais de la nuit s'engouffrer à l'intérieur.

Sans un bruit, Hakkai pénétra dans la chambre, et le sol couvert de tapis lui permis même de se glisser jusqu'au lit sans se faire remarquer.

Gojyo était là, endormi. Les draps défaits témoignaient qu'il avait eu du mal à s'endormir, mais maintenant, son visage semblait presque serein, reposé…

Il était tellement beau qu'Hakkai en eut un pincement au cœur. Si seulement il n'avait pas été roi… Si seulement ils avaient pu s'aimer en toute liberté.

Mais Gojyo se devait se respecter son devoir envers son peuple, et Hakkai ne pourrait jamais supporter de le savoir dans d'autres bras que les siens. Leur histoire était vouée à l'échec… Même si leurs cœurs s'aimaient, la vie les séparait.

Terriblement ému, Hakkai se pencha au-dessus de Gojyo et le cœur lourd, il déposa délicatement ses lèvres sur les siennes, dans un effleurement presque imperceptible.

Il n'avait pas envie de se dire que c'était un baiser d'adieu… Tout cela était tellement triste quelque part. Tellement pathétique également.

Mais, comme dans un conte, ce simple contatc suffit à réveiller Gojyo, qui ouvrit des yeux ensommeillés, lourd des songes qui l'avaient traversé.

- Ha… Hakkai… ?

Le jeune homme ne répondit rien, trop troublé pour esquisser la moindre geste de recul, hypnotisé par les deux prunelles rouge vif qui le regardaient sans trop y croire, elles-mêmùe complètement perdu.

Ces retrouvailles, il les avait imaginé depuis tellement longtemps qu'il avait fini par ne plus y croire. Comme un beau rêve auquel on renonce.

Mais là, il avait la possibilité de réaliser ce rêve… Et il ne savait plus quoi faire.

- Je… Je rêve, c'est ça ? demanda naïvement Gojyo.

On aurait dit un enfant et Hakkai en fut encore plus touché. Sautant sur l'occasion, il murmura, alors que sa main partait relever une mèche de cheveux qui tombait sur le visage de son amour :

- Oui… Je suis dans ton rêve Gojyo…

Le sourire du roi était tellement triste qu'Hakkai en eut le cœur déchiré et il en eut envie de pleurer. Il ne pu retenir quelques larmes venir couler au coin de ses yeux et il répéta, la voix chargée d'émotion :

- Oui Gojyo… Nous sommes dans ton rêve. Je suis là.

Son amant sembla le croire, car il garda son petit sourire mélancolique et il enlaça tendrement Hakkai. Prisonnier de ses bras solides, ce dernier fut attiré sur les draps et il ne résista pas.

Sa bouche se posa sur celle du roi et ils s'embrassèrent passionnément. Leur baiser devint en plus en plus violent alors qu'une fièvre sans pareille s'emparait d'eux… Cela faisait deux mois que leurs corps avaient été séparé, deux mois qu'ils n'avaient plus connu cette passion qui faisait d'eux des amants et non plus des hommes…

- Mon Hakkai…, murmura le roi alors que ses mains commençaient déjà à déshabiller son corps pour glisser sur la peau douce du jeune homme.

Hakkai se laissa faire, enivré et ne contrôlant absolument rien. Mais il s'en moquait. Tout ce qui comptait en cet instant, c'était de redécouvrir Gojyo, de le faire sien juste pour cette nuit.

Il n'avait pas envie de penser que c'était leur dernière nuit, qu'il l'aimait à la folie et qu'en l'abandonnant, il laisserait son cœur derrière lui. Tout cela était beaucoup trop éprouvant alors Hakkai préféra ne pas y penser et il se concentra sur les caresses expertes de son amant, sur ses lèvres qui semblaient vouloir dévorer sa peau, sur ses mots doux murmurés avec tellement de passion…

Gojyo rêvait et il faisait le plus beau rêve qu'il lui ait été donné de faire.

Hakkai se perdit dans cette illusion et quand enfin son amant le pénétra, il ne cessa de murmurer son nom, comme pour être certain à son tour qu'il ne rêvait pas…

La passion les emmena jusqu'au petit jour, où Gojyo finit par s'endormir, à bout de force. Un doux sourire flottait sur ses lèvres et son bras était posé de manière possessive sur le corps d'Hakkai. Ce dernier eut un petit soupir fatigué et il s'écarta à regret, embrassant une dernière fois son amour.

- Adieu Gojyo…

Ses propres mots lui donnèrent envie de pleurer et il se releva rapidement, essuyant ses yeux d'un geste rapide avant de se rhabiller et de s'enfuir par la fenêtre.

…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

…

Gojyo n'avait jamais aussi bien dormi. Cela faisait des mois que ses nuits étaient agitées, perturbées, et qu'il n'arrivait pas à fermer l'œil de la nuit.

Mais quand il se réveilla ce matin-là, il se sentait bien. Heureux. Apaisé même.

Il ouvrit un œil endormi et brutalement, son rêve de cette nuit lui revint en mémoire.

Il se redressa brusquement dans son lit, fouillant sa chambre du regard, cherchant la présence de son amant…

Rien… Il n'y avait personne.

Il… Il avait… rêvé… Il avait simplement rêvé.

La constatation lui fut amère et douloureuse. Il aurait préféré s'ouvrir le cœur avec sa lame plutôt que de souffrir cela. Ramenant ses genoux contre lui, assis dans le lit, il enfouit son visage dans ses mains et pleura.

…

…

A suivre…


	23. Une nouvelle amie ?

Disclamer : ces personnages sont à Kazuya Minekura

(Et merci beaucoup à Raziel pour son très gentil commentaire. Je lui conseille donc vivement d'aller voir le film et de ne pas s'attarder sur cette fic dont l'auteur a un état d'esprit aussi minable et un alter ego à défrayer les chroniques. Je lui souhaite également plein de bonnes choses…)

Note : on oublie un peu Hakkai et Gojyo pour retourner voir ce qui se passe du côté du palais. Et l'un des derniers personnages fait enfin son apparition !

Bonne lecture !

…

…

**La Putain du Roi**

…

…

Goku déprimait… Gojyo était à peine parti que Sanzo s'était enfermé dans son bureau et n'avait depuis pas cessé une minute de travailler, oubliant tout ce qui ne concernait pas les affaires du royaume. Et donc l'oubliant lui aussi.

Il n'était pas rentré dans ses appartements durant deux soirs de suite, abandonnant Goku à son sort. Ce dernier n'avait même pas osé reparaître dans son bureau de peur de devoir encore subir une de ses remarques acerbes et méchantes, et il savait pertinemment que cette fois-ci il ne le supporterait plus.

Alors il était resté dans sa chambre, laissant le temps s'écouler à son rythme habituel, qui lui paru pour la première fois terriblement long.

Tout le monde l'avait abandonné de toute façon : Hakkai avait fui sans même lui dire au revoir, Gojyo n'avait été obnibulé que par cette affaire et lui avait fermé les portes de ses appartements, et il n'existait plus aux yeux de Sanzo. Certes Goku savait qu'il n'avait pas quelqu'un d'indispensable dans leur petit groupe, mais c'était surtout le dédain de Sanzo qui lui faisait mal.

Pourquoi l'avait-il sorti de sa ferme perdu en pleine campagne si c'était pour l'oublier une fois au palais ?

Goku soupira et ramena ses genoux contre lui sur le grand lit aux draps défaits. Depuis ce matin, il n'avait pas bougé de là, et la nuit tombait déjà. Une douce obscurité enveloppait la pièce et consolait doucement son cœur.

Il aurait pu passer toute la nuit comme cela si un bruit n'avait pas attiré son attention. Provenant de la pièce d'à côté, il devait sans aucun doute s'agir de Sanzo et le gamin sauta aussitôt du lit pour courir ouvrir la porte qui séparait leurs deux chambres.

Mais la silhouette qu'il aperçut dans la chambre de son ami, plongée dans le noir, ne ressemblait absolument pas à celle de Sanzo. Bien trop petite, et ses formes n'étaient pas celles d'un homme…

Goku pâlit avant de se reprendre et de s'écrier, furieux :

- Qui êtes-vous ?? Que faites-vous ici ?

La silhouette sursauta et pris sur le fait, elle préféra choisir la fuite. Elle s'élança aussitôt vers la fenêtre grande ouverte que Goku remarquait à peine et tenta de s'enfuir par là. Le jeune homme fut plus rapide et en quelques pas rapides, il la plaqua au sol, l'empêchant de lui échapper.

Elle tenta de résister, se débattit de toutes ses forces, donnant des coups bien placés à Goku qui les évita pour la plupart mais se prit tout de même un violent crochet du droit dans l'œil. Il tint bon cependant et pour finir, il réussit à plaquer ses deux mains sur le sol, maintenant ses poignets prisonniers alors que son regard tombait sur le visage de l'intruse.

Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de découvrir une jeune fille de son âge, au visage belliqueux et au regard envoûtant, qui se mit à grogner :

- Lâche-moi abruti !! Enlève tes sales pattes de là !!!

Goku profita qu'elle était sa prisonnière pour demander rapidement, le souffle court à cause de leur petit combat :

- Que faisais-tu là ? Qui es-tu?

- Fous-moi la paix !!!

- Réponds !!!

Les yeux froids de Goku figèrent la jeune fille qui se calma aussitôt et baissa son propre regard, reprenant doucement son souffle.

- La fenêtre était ouverte…

- Et alors ? Ce n'était pas une invitation pour venir nous voler !

Démasquée, elle riposta aussitôt, acerbe :

- Evidemment, pour toi qui vit dans ce luxe, c'est facile de me faire la morale !

- Oh arrête, j'ai vécu la même chose que toi autrefois. Moi aussi j'ai connu la faim et la misère figure-toi ! riposta Goku, un peu trop acerbe.

- Alors tu devrais me comprendre ! cracha la jeune fille, décidément très résolue.

En soupirant, Goku finit par la relâcher et elle roula sur le côté, se mettant dos au mur dans une posture défensive. Son regard luisait d'une certaine peur et d'une haine palpable, une lueur qui n'aurait jamais dû habiter les yeux d'une fille aussi jeune. Elle regardait Goku comme si ce dernier avait été capable de lui resauter dessus, et il préféra la rassurer :

- Je ne te ferais pas de mal tu sais… Je ne suis pas comme ça.

- Bah, tu es un noble, tu es comme les autres !

- Non justement ! Je viens de te le dire, je n'ai pas toujours vécu ici… Je sais ce que tu vis.

Durant quelques longues minutes, la jeune fille parut analyser les paroles de Goku et elle finit par hocher la tête, un peu sceptique mais d'accord pour garder cette version de l'histoire.

- Tu t'appelles comment ?

- Goku. Et toi ?

- Ririn.

- Tu voles souvent ici ?

- Non c'était la première fois en fait… Et c'est raté.

Elle eut un petit rire communicatif qui arracha un sourire à Goku, dont les yeux s'allumèrent d'une nouvelle flamme. Voilà longtemps que personne n'avait ainsi ri avec lui et cela lui faisait du bien.

La jeune fille se détendit doucement et quand son estomac émit un borborygme lourd de signification, Goku se releva en disant :

- Allez viens, je vais demander à ce qu'on t'amène un repas.

- Hé, pourquoi tu ferais ça ?

- Je sais pas… Je te propose un marché : tu restes ici avec moi et en échange, tu auras toute la nourriture que tu veux. Et je te donnerai même de nouveaux vêtements, ça te va ?

Elle pesa le pour et le contre durant quelques minutes angoissantes pour Goku, avant de finalement bondir sur ses jambes et de tendre sa main vers le jeune garçon :

- Ok, marché conclu !

Le sourire de Goku n'avait jamais été aussi beau qu'en cet instant.

…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

…

Durant la journée qu'ils passèrent ensemble, Goku trouva en Ririn une amie très agréable et la jeune fille, pour la première fois de sa vie, n'eut pas à se battre pour manger ou pour survivre. Ici la vie était presque trop belle, elle avait l'impression d'avoir plongé dans un autre monde.

Elle qui n'avait connu que la boue et la mendicité, elle découvrait un univers où il suffisait que son nouvel ami claque des doigts pour qu'il ait tout ce qu'il voulait et tout ce qu'elle demandait. Le paradis !

Et Goku n'était pas du tout à l'image des nobles qu'elle s'était toujours imaginé, au contraire. Il était joyeux, gentil, pas le moins du monde hautain, et surtout il avait un rire qu'elle adorait. Quelque part, il était l'ami dont elle avait toujours rêvé, et le jeune homme était à deux doigts de penser la même chose d'elle.

Leurs deux solitudes s'étaient rejointes et leurs sorts s'en trouvaient améliorés.

Le soir où ils s'étaient rencontré, Goku n'avait pas eu à insisté longtemps pour que la jeune fille reste auprés de lui, au contraire. Dés qu'elle avait vu son lit, elle avait sauté dedans et n'avait plus voulu en sortir. C'est donc avec le sourire qu'il s'était couché à ses côtés, ravi de voir que sa nouvelle amie ne partait pas tout de suite, et ils avaient discuté quelques minutes avant de sombrer rapidement dans le sommeil. Le lendemain, Goku avait trouvé des vêtements à sa nouvelle amie et ils avaient parcouru le palais à la recherche de nouveaux jeux toute la journée tous les deux.

Ririn ne semblait pas pressée de rentrer chez elle et Goku n'était pas non plus ravi de voir son séjour se terminer trop tôt, aussi tout était pour le mieux. Cela permit au jeune garçon d'oublier Sanzo et sa mauvaise humeur, et de se changer un peu les idées…

Ririn lui faisait tellement de bien qu'il la gâta toute la journée, cherchant sans cesse ce qui pourrait lui faire plaisir et par là, l'inciter à rester avec lui.

Alors qu'ils s'amusaient justement dans un des salons du palais avec le petit chien d'une comtesse qui avait apparemment fui loin des jupes de sa maîtresse, Sanzo passa devant la porte du salon et en entendant les rires des gamins, il eut la puce à l'oreille et s'arrêta quelques instants, juste par pure curiosité.

Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise d'apercevoir Goku en train de jouer avec une jeune fille de son âge, tous les deux riant allègrement des pitreries du petit chien.

Bizarrement, le premier conseiller de sa Majesté réalisa subitement que cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas entendu Goku rire ainsi. Et qu'il ne l'avait pas vu aussi joyeux…

Mais à vrai dire, ces derniers temps, il passait toutes ses journées dans son bureau à travailler comme un forcené pour faire avancer l'économie du pays, sans vraiment se soucier de ceux qui l'entouraient. Et il n'avait pas vraiment fait attention à Goku… Il l'avait délibérément mis de côté, sans vraiment s'en rendre compte…

Et jusqu'à présent, trop préoccupé par son travail, Sanzo ne s'était pas vraiment rendu compte combien le jeune garçon avait pu lui manquer. Son rire surtout, ses sourires un peu magiques, qui savaient comme personne le détendre, même si Sanzo ne l'aurait jamais avoué…

Cela ne faisait pourtant qu'une semaine ou deux qu'il travaillait comme un forcené, sans voir le temps qui passait… Mais durant ces quelques jours, Goku lui avait manqué plus que quiconque.

Soupirant, Sanzo sursauta soudain quand les paroles des deux gamins lui parvinrent, très claires par rapport à ce qu'ils disaient avant :

- Dis Ririn, t'as pas envie qu'on aille jouer dehors ?

- Pourquoi, on n'est pas bien ici ? Au moins, on est tous seuls, on a besoin de personne !

- Ouais, tu as raison. On a besoin de personne…

La voix de Goku rendit Sanzo tout chose. Il… n'avait pas besoin de lui, c'était bien ça ? C'était ce qu'il avait compris ?

Normalement Sanzo aurait haussé les épaules et aurait continué son chemin comme si de rien n'était, nullement touché par les paroles d'un simple môme mais là… Il sentit un inexplicable sentiment de jalousie lui broyer le cœur et il fronça les sourcils.

Comment ça, il n'avait pas besoin de lui ?? Cette gamine était donc plus importante que lui ?

Poussant brusquement la porte, Sanzo fit irruption dans la pièce, effrayant le chien qui s'enfuit des bras des gamins et Ririn releva un regard étrange sur le nouvel arrivant, alors que celui de Sanzo se posait directement sur Goku, ignorant ouvertement la gamine.

- Sanzo ? s'exclama Goku, intrigué.

Il ne s'attendait pas du tout à ce que son ami vienne ici, surtout qu'il l'imaginait en train de travailler à l'heure qu'il était. Mais ravi de le voir là, Goku lui accorda un petit sourire gentil.

Ce simple geste réconforta quelque part Sanzo qui se sentit soudain stupide d'être entré ici sans raison valable. Simplement parce qu'il… était jaloux.

- Sanzo, qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

- Euh… Je me demandais… Je vais essayer de prendre un peu de repos ce soir, je rentrerai dans nos appartements manger un peu plus tôt, est-ce que… Est-ce que tu seras là ?

Goku eut soudain une petite moue ennuyée et au lieu de sauter sur l'occasion, comme le blond s'y attendait, le garçon répondit, un peu gêné :

- Désolé ce soir j'ai promis de manger avec Ririn… Mais je suis content que tu te reposes un peu Sanzo ! Tu en as besoin !

Les yeux du blond se tournèrent vers la gamine qui lui offrit un petit sourire sarcastique. Bon sang, Goku préférait manger avec elle au lieu de profiter de sa présence ?

Le sentiment de jalousie de Sanzo revint au triple galop et il tourna aussitôt les talons, furieux sous son masque impassible.

- Très bien !

- Hé mais attends Sanzo !! s'exclama Goku.

Cependant le blond était déjà sorti de la pièce, abandonnant un Goku perplexe quant à son attitude et une Ririn ravie de voir qu'elle l'avait emportée sur lui. Elle qui n'avait jamais rien eu dans sa vie, elle ne comptait pas partager le premier ami qu'elle se faisait !

- Il est drôlement bizarre ton ami tout de même… On dirait… qu'il ne t'aime pas vraiment, insista-t-elle.

Goku déglutit, se sentant soudain mal et il baissa la tête.

- Il est bizarre en ce moment… Je ne sais pas ce qu'il a. Enfin je sais qu'il travaille beaucoup mais… Il ne passe plus beaucoup de temps avec moi.

- Ne t'inquiéte pas, moi je suis là !

- Oui. Merci beaucoup.

- Bon, on va voir où s'est sauvé le chien ? Ou on va ailleurs ?

- On va ailleurs…

…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

…

Ce soir-là, Goku ne se sentait pas vraiment bien. La visite de Sanzo dans la journée n'y était pas pour rien et quand vint l'heure du repas, il jeta des coups d'œil distraits vers la grande horloge de la pièce où ils se trouvaient, se demandant si Sanzo était là ou non, à l'attendre… Peut-être commençait-il même sans lui…

Ririn se rendit vite compte de son attitude et elle soupira, un peu déçue :

- Tu penses à ton ami blond, c'est ça ?

- Excuse-moi Ririn, mais cela faisait tellement longtemps que je ne l'avais pas vu…

- Justement, s'il s'occupe aussi peu de toi, tu ne devrais pas t'en soucier ! cracha-t-elle, un peu directe.

Goku baissa la tête, démoralisé, et elle comprit qu'elle avait gaffé.

- Désolée Goku. Tu devrais peut-être… aller le voir.

- Non, je suis avec toi Ririn ! Je ne vais pas te laisser toute seule !

- Hé, je suis une grande fille ! J'ai pas besoin d'être protégée par un mec ! s'exclama-t-elle, exagérant son air choqué.

Goku eut un petit sourire et il se releva, tout de même inquiet pour sa nouvelle amie.

- Tu es sûre ? J'en aurais pas pour longtemps, je te jure…

- Mais oui, fonce le retrouver, moi je vais aller me promener un peu en t'attendant.

- Merci Ririn, à tout de suite !

Fou de joie, Goku sauta de sa chaise et se précipita dans les couloirs en direction de leurs appartements. Sanzo lui avait dit qu'il serait là, il allait enfin pouvoir discuter un peu avec lui, autre part que dans son bureau, derrière sa pile de dossiers.

Il ouvrit en grand la porte, un sourire de joie plaqué sur son visage. Son geste resta en suspens. La table où ils mangeaient d'habitude quand ils n'étaient pas à la table du roi avait été dressée, mais une servante la débarrassait déjà. Le visage de Goku s'obscurcit et il demanda :

- Sanzo a déjà fini de manger ?

- Non Monsieur Goku. Le premier conseiller n'est pas venu manger ce soir. Il est resté travailler à son bureau. Il nous a demandé de lui servir un encas là-bas.

Goku en resta sidéré. Pourquoi Sanzo lui avait-il menti ? Pourquoi se moquait-il de lui comme cela ?

Il sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux mais il secoua la tête brusquement, refusant de céder aussi facilement et il s'échappa de la pièce en courant, se dirigeant tout droit vers le bureau de Sanzo…

…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

…

Ririn de son côté était parti se promener dans les couloirs du château… Elle résistait tant bien que mal à ses instincts de voleuse qui avaient tendance à ressurgir dés qu'elle apercevait un objet digne de convoitise. Mais elle savait que Goku ne lui pardonnerait pas si elle recommençait et elle n'avait pas envie que son rêve s'arrête tout de suite. Elle savait pertinemment que sa présence ici ne dépendait que du jeune homme, sans quoi elle serait rapidement renvoyée dans la rue à mendier et à voler… Et elle n'avait pas envie de revivre cela tout de suite.

De toute façon, personne ne l'attendait derrière les grands murs de ce palais… Voilà longtemps qu'elle n'avait plus aucune famille, et elle détestait trop les orphelinats pour y remettre un jour les pieds !

Errant dans les couloirs, elle entendit soudain un bruit de conversation derrière elle… A n'en pas douter, quelques serviteurs qui se dirigeaient vers elle, pressés, et elle obéit à l'un de ses instincts les plus primaires : elle s'enfuit en courant pour leur échapper, même si les hommes n'étaient sans doute pas à sa recherche. Mais elle n'avait aucune envie de les rencontrer et de devoir subir leurs questions, aussi préféra-t-elle s'éloigner à toute vitesse plutôt que d'être ennuyée.

Une porte était ouverte et elle sauta sur l'occasion pour entrer précipitamment dans la pièce… qui malheureusement était déjà occupée. Elle buta soudain contre un grand corps et prise dans son élan, son propre corps bascula et tomba lourdement à terre, déséquilibré.

- Aïïïe…

Elle se massa son coude, qui avait amortit plutôt difficilement sa chute, fronçant les sourcils sous la douleur.

Et quand elle releva la tête en direction de celui qu'elle avait dû bousculer, elle croisa deux regards étonnés posés sur elle, qui devait sans aucun doute se demander d'où elle pouvait bien débarquer. Evidemment, vu leur taille, elle ne leur avait pas fait le moindre mal à eux… Ce que Ririn regrettait un peu alors que son propre coude l'élançait.

Mais leur surprise passée, l'un des deux hommes s'abaissa vers elle et passa doucement ses mains sous ses aisselles pour l'aider à se remettre debout. Il avait un regard si doux et tellement protecteur qu'elle n'osa pas le repousser et elle se laissa faire docilement pour une fois, captivée par l'étrange regard améthyste du jeune homme.

- Ca va petite ?

Ririn hocha doucement la tête, soudain toute intimidée. On aurait dit un prince charmant et même si elle ne croyait plus aux contes de fées depuis longtemps, elle avait cette fois-ci bien envie de se laisser séduire, même pour un instant.

Voyant qu'apparemment ça allait, le jeune homme lui offrit un sourire radieux et attendrissant qui la fit doucement rougir.

Le deuxième homme se pencha par-dessus eux, intrigué, et demanda un peu brusquement :

- D'où tu sors toi ?

La question lui ramena les pieds sur terre et elle se remit sur la défensive, son petit se tendant dans un réflexe stressé. Son Prince charmant s'en rendit tout de suite compte et avec un petit sourire, il tenta de la détendre :

- Allons allons, ne t'inquiéte pas. On ne te veut aucun mal… Doku, arrête, tu lui fais peur !

- Hein ? Moi ? Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ?

- Tu es trop brutal, c'est tout ! C'est encore une enfant, sois plus tendre…

Soupirant en haussant les épaules, Dokugakuji leva les yeux au ciel. Allons bon, ça allait être de sa faute alors qu'il n'avait rien fait !

Mais bon, trop amoureux de ce Prince charmant qui n'était autre que le sien, il n'osa rien dire, acceptant les remarques sans broncher. Si Kougaiji voulait que ce soit de sa faute, alors ce serait de sa faute…

De son côté, Kougaiji remarqua très vite que la petite se tenait son coude en tremblotant, signe qu'il devait lui faire mal et il décida d'agir. Il se sentait coupable, même s'il n'y était pour rien.

Dans un geste très souple, il prit la petite dans ses bras et la souleva du sol, avant de lui adresser un grand sourire charmeur.

- On va aller soigner ce coude qui doit te faire souffrir, d'accord ?

Ririn n'osa même pas protester et les joues rouges, elle acquiesça, dans le fond bien contente d'être le centre d'attention du beau prince. Elle se laissa emporter jusqu'à la chambre du jeune homme sans broncher, Dokugakuji suivant doucement.

- Tu veux bien aller me chercher quelques bandes et de la pommade s'il te plaît Doku ? demanda Kougaiji.

- D'accord mais en échange, je veux un baiser !

Au regard du jeune homme, le frère du roi n'insista pas et un large sourire remplit son visage :

- Bon d'accord, mais je saurai bien obtenir ce baiser de toi !

Kougaiji eut un petit rire amusé alors que son amant lui tournait déjà le dos et filait vers la chambre du médecin du palais. De son côté il entra dans sa chambre, Ririn dans ses bras et il la déposa doucement dans un grand fauteuil de sa chambre.

- Alors demoiselle, quel est ton prénom ?

- Ririn… Monsieur…

- Non, appelle-moi Kougaiji. Je ne suis pas assez vieux pour être appelé monsieur tu sais. Allez, montre-moi ton coude.

Toujours aussi intimidée, la jeune fille releva sa manche et lui présenta son bras. Un gros bleu se formait déjà, assez impressionnant et Kougaiji grimaça en voyant l'ampleur des dégâts.

- Hum, tu n'échapperas pas à la bande… Dis-moi Ririn, qui sont tes parents ? Il faudra sans doute que je les prévienne et que je m'excuse auprés d'eux…

Ririn eut un petit soupir et elle répondit, désabusée :

- Je n'ai pas de parents et ce n'est pas de votre faute Monsi… Kougaiji.

- Pas de parents ? Mais… Que fais-tu ici ? Tu travailles dans le palais ?

- Oh non, je suis avec un ami. Goku.

- Goku ? Le jeune protégé du conseiller Sanzo ?

- Je sais pas. Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'il s'appelle Goku.

- D'accord. Mais… Tu n'as aucune famille ? Même pas d'oncle, ou de frère ?

- Non. Mais… Je veux bien que tu sois mon frère, toi.

Surpris par la réponse de la gamine, le jeune homme eut un petit sourire perplexe, et finalement, devant les yeux brillants de Ririn, son sourire s'attendrit et il leva sa main pour caresser doucement la joue de la fillette.

- C'est gentil mais je ne suis pas sûr que je serai un grand frère idéal tu sais…

- C'est pas grave. Je n'ai pas besoin d'un grand frère idéal. Juste d'un frère.

Stupéfait, Kougaiji ne sut pas quoi répondre et ce fut l'arrivée de Dokugaiji qui lui sauva la mise :

- Et voilà les bandages de mademoiselle sont avancés !

…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

…

Goku ne suivit même pas le conseil du serviteur qui s'avançait déjà vers lui en disant que le conseiller Sanzo ne voulait surtout pas être dérangé. Il l'éloigna d'un geste de la main en répliquant :

- Laissez-moi tranquille, compris ?!

Et sans attendre, il ouvrit en grand la porte du bureau de Sanzo, un air furieux posé sur son visage et une lueur énervée dans les yeux.

Mais bizarrement, Sanzo n'était pas assis à son bureau… Déstabilisé, Goku se rapprocha et aperçut soudain un bras qui dépassait de derrière le bureau.

Pâlissant brusquement, il se précipita et découvrit Sanzo allongé à terre, sans connaissance…

- Mon dieu, Sanzo !!!!

…

…

A suivre


	24. Tu as désormais besoin de repos

Disclamer : ces personnages ne sont pas à moi mais à Kazuya Minekura

Genre : yaoi, historique

Note : merci pour toutes vos reviews, c'est vraiment gentil à vous de me suivre depuis tout ce temps ! Bonne lecture !

**La Putain du Roi**

Lorsque Kanan croisa le regard rouge du roi ce matin-là, elle prit soudain conscience des sentiments que l'homme ressentait pour Hakkai. Il semblait avoir pleuré longtemps et bizarrement, même si elle ne le connaissait pas, elle en eut le cœur brisé de le voir dans un état aussi pitoyable.

Elle s'inclina poliment alors qu'il s'asseyait à table pour prendre le petit-déjeuner avec elle, et Gojyo l'invita à s'asseoir à son tour d'un geste las qui trahit sa fatigue.

Un serviteur leur amena une lettre que Kanan décacheta rapidement alors que son regard se portait sur Gojyo :

- Votre Majesté a-t-elle bien dormi cette nuit ?

- Oui, merci.

Tout son être mentait mais Kanan n'insista pas : elle n'était pas la confidente du roi et n'avait pas le droit de le forcer à parler. D'autant plus qu'elle cachait Hakkai et sa propre position n'était guère enviable.

En soupirant, elle posa les yeux sur sa lettre et eut un petit sursaut : les nouvelles allaient très vite dans la région et elle ne fut presque pas surprise de recevoir des attentions de la part de la noblesse avoisinante, qui rêvait sûrement de voir le roi… Mais cette lettre-là était différente car elle venait de sa tante en personne, qui lui proposait une promenade à cheval.

Et si Kanan aurait pu refuser l'invitation de n'importe quel noble, elle ne pouvait décemment pas refuser celle d'un membre de sa famille… Surtout quand elle était la seule personne qu'il lui restait.

- Majesté je…

- Oui ?

Un peu ennuyée, Kanan poursuivit quand même :

- Ma tante m'invite cet après-midi à participer à une promenade à cheval et elle me demandait si… vous aimeriez venir.

- Une promenade… ?

- Oui, cela vous changerait peut-être les idées Majesté.

Kanan se mordit soudainement les lèvres, consciente qu'elle n'aurait jamais dû dire cela. Aprés tout, qui était-elle pour juger ainsi le roi ? Terriblement troublée, elle baissa la tête et s'excusa, mais Gojyo l'interrompit aussitôt :

- Non ne vous excusez pas, je comprends tout à fait ce que vous dites. Je ne connais pas vraiment la région, l'occasion est la bienvenue. Je viendrais cette après-midi, et je repartirai demain dés que possible.

- Merci Majesté.

En fait de promenade, l'occasion était excellente pour renforcer sa position et peut-être pour rencontrer quelques personnes influentes de la région, qui ne manqueraient pas de participer à cette promenade.

Et puis Kanan avait raison… Il avait besoin de se changer les idées. Surtout après cette nuit.

…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

…

De son côté, une autre personne se réjouissait de cette promenade et elle ne cachait pas sa joie, son rire retentissant dans tout le manoir.

- Cette promenade sera une excellente occasion mon cher Nîî ! Non seulement il y aura une foule importante puisque le roi est là, et donc nous ne pourrons pas être accusés, mais en plus Sa Majesté légitimera mon nouveau rang aux yeux de tous. L'occasion est trop belle !

- Vous avez raison dame Gyokumen. Finalement ce jeune de Lhuine nous aura quand même servi à quelque chose.

- Oui… Et je suis fière de vous. Croyez-moi, je saurai vous récompenser une fois que je serais duchesse !

Nîî s'inclina courtoisement, un sourire ironique qui voulait en dire long dessiné sur les lèvres…

…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

…

Enfin une troisième personne fut rapidement mise au courant de cette sortie par Kanan en personne qui lui fit remettre une lettre par un de ses fidèles domestiques dans l'auberge où il avait dormi.

La lettre était claire et Hakkai eut rapidement la puce à l'oreille : cette promenade n'augurait rien de bon et il se jura d'être présent l'après-midi même afin de veiller sur la jeune femme…

…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

…

Au palais, l'ambiance était toute aussi tendue : après que Goku ait trouvé Sanzo inconscient dans son bureau, il l'avait aussitôt fait transporter dans sa chambre et avait appelé un médecin, terriblement inquiet pour son ami.

Le blond était affreusement pâle et sa respiration était saccadée, signe qu'il n'allait vraiment pas bien. Il avait fait fermer l'accès à leurs appartements à tout le monde et n'avait accepté que le médecin du roi qui avait accouru dés qu'il avait su ce qui se passait.

Il resta de longues minutes au chevet du premier conseiller et finalement il se tourna vers un Goku anxieux et nerveux qui n'avait qu'une question sur les lèvres : « Comment va Sanzo ? ».

Le médecin l'entraîna un peu plus loin et dit calmement, sur un ton doux pour ne pas réveiller le blond :

- Il est très fatigué. Il a dû se surmener ces derniers jours et cela a complètement affaibli son organisme. Pour l'instant, je préconise surtout beaucoup de repos. Il faut que le premier conseiller dorme et mange à sa faim, et qu'il évolue dans le plus grand calme. Pas de travail ni de tension… Au moindre problème, son organisme ne le supporterait pas et il pourrait contracter plusieurs problèmes importants…

- Des problèmes ? s'inquiéta Goku.

- Je crains surtout pour son cœur dans son état, et pour son esprit. Du repos et du calme, c'est le plus important.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas docteur, je vais m'en occuper.

- Bien, je vous laisse alors.

Là-dessus le médecin sortit et Goku courut demander à ce qu'on lui apporte un grand plateau repas très garni, qui ne serait pas pour lui pour une fois, et qu'après cela, personne ne vienne les déranger. Alors qu'il expliquait cela à un domestique, il aperçut Ririn un peu plus loin qui s'avançait vers lui, accompagnée de Kougaiji et de Dokugakuji.

La demoiselle était elle aussi inquiéte de tout ce remue-ménage et Goku délaissa le domestique pour s'approcher d'elle.

- Je suis désolé mais Sanzo ne va pas bien du tout, je dois m'occupe de lui. Je… Je ne voulais pas te laisser toute seule mais…

Devant le minois déçu de la jeune fille, Kougaiji intervint aussitôt :

- Le premier conseiller va si mal que cela ?

- Oui. Il a besoin de repos et de calme. En ce moment il travaillait trop, il se tuait à la tâche. Depuis que le roi est parti, rien ne va plus, sans parler du problème de l'otage qu'il doit remettre au père de la princesse Yaone.

- L'otage ? s'exclama Kou, étonné que son amie ne lui en ait pas parlé.

Dokugakuji s'intéressa à son tour à la conversation, alors que Goku leur résumait brièvement ce que Sanzo et le roi avaient décidé de faire pour éviter ce mariage, et dans son esprit naquit une idée qui s'insinua de plus en plus et grossit tellement qu'il ne pu la retenir très longtemps. Il faudrait absolument qu'il en parle à Kou dés qu'ils seraient seuls !

De son côté, le jeune homme s'empressa de rassurer Goku, lui promettant qu'il s'occuperait de Ririn, à la plus grande joie de cette dernière. Elle semblait vraiment heureuse de rester aux côtés de Kougaiji, qui pour sa part lui adressa un petit sourire complice…

Soulagé de voir que son amie ne serait pas seule, Goku retourna auprés de Sanzo le veiller, pendant que nos trois acolytes s'éloignaient, bien décidés à les laisser tous les deux en paix pour un certain temps.

Dokugakuji attrapa aussitôt le bras de son amant et l'entraîna un peu plus loin, vers un coin plus tranquille, Ririn sur leurs pieds.

- Kou j'ai eu une idée de génie !

- Ah oui ?

- Cet otage dont ils ont besoin, j'ai pensé que cela pourrait être moi !

- Hein ? Toi, en otage ? Mais… Non, pourquoi tu penses ça ? s'offusqua Kougaiji.

- Réfléchis deux minutes : je suis le frère aîné du roi, un membre de sa famille, qui a un certain poids dans la balance politique de ce pays… Qui mieux que moi pourrait être un otage valable ?

- Oui tu as raison mais…

- Kougaiji, pourquoi tu t'inquiète ? Si je pars, je pourrai ainsi rester avec toi ! Je n'ai plus aucune place ici et je sais que je veux rester avec toi. C'est mon vœu le plus cher. Je pourrais l'exaucer en me proposant comme otage.

- Tu… Tu n'as pas peur de quitter ton pays, de… tout quitter pour moi ?

Dokugakuji prit ses mains avec tendresse et les embrassa avec ferveur, avant de plonger un regard décidé dans les yeux de son amour :

- Non, avec toi je n'ai pas peur.

Kougaiji sourit tendrement et murmura :

- Merci.

D'un discret toussotement, Ririn leur rappela son existence et Kougaiji se tourna aussitôt vers elle avec un petit sourire désolé.

- Pardonne-nous Ririn.

- Non je comprends, ça a l'air important pour vous. Mais… et moi ?

- Quoi ?

- Ben oui, moi vous m'oubliez !

- Tu ne veux pas rester ici avec Goku ?

- Oh vous savez, il a son Sanzo pour veiller sur lui. Moi… Je ne lui suis pas très utile.

- Tu voudrais venir avec nous ?

- Ouiii !! s'exclama la gamine, folle de joie.

Surpris, Kougaiji regarda son amant qui lui répondit d'un haussement d'épaule, visiblement aussi perdu que lui.

- Et bien, je vais en parler à Yaonne… Je verrais avec elle.

Mais connaissant la princesse et son amour pour les enfants, il ne doutait pas un instant qu'elle accepterait la demoiselle dans son entourage. Décidément, lui qui était venu pour accompagner seulement la princesse dans son voyage, il repartirait avec une véritable petite famille… ! Mais il y gagnait également un bonheur que son cœur ne pouvait refuser !

…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

…

Sanzo ouvrit difficilement les yeux : pourquoi avait-il cette chape de plomb sur la tête et surtout, pourquoi avait-il autant de mal à se réveiller ? Sans parler du fait qu'il ne se rappelait pas s'être couché, ce qui était un tantinet inquiétant tout de même…

Une main fraîche se posa soudain sur son front et la première chose qu'il aperçut, malgré sa vision encore floue, fut le sourire soulagé de Goku, assis à ses côtés.

- Sanzo… Tu m'as fait peur tu sais.

Quoi ? Mais de quoi parlait ce gamin ?

Enervé de ne rien comprendre, Sanzo tenta de se redresser mais un vertige abominable le prit aussitôt et il retomba lourdement sur les draps en gémissant.

- Non Sanzo, ne bouge pas encore… Le médecin a dit que tu devais te reposer.

- Qu'est-… Qu'est-ce qui m'est… arrivé… ?

Même sa voix était rauque et le premier conseiller était d'une pâleur qui effrayait son jeune ami. Constatant que sa température était montée, il prit une serviette qu'il avait laissé à côté du lit en prévision et il la trempa dans l'eau froide d'une bassine pour aussitôt venir la passer sur le front de Sanzo qui en soupira de soulagement. Mais ses yeux eux continuaient d'interroger muettement Goku, si bien que le jeune garçon répondit :

- Tu t'es évanoui Sanzo… Tu étais à bout de force en ce moment, tu tenais à peine et tu ne mangeais pratiquement pas. Je t'ai trouvé à terre dans son bureau et j'ai paniqué. Le médecin dit que tu t'es trop surmené et que tu as besoin de te reposer maintenant.

- Je ne peux pas.

La voix du blond était tranchante et autoritaire, comme toujours, même si elle avait perdu une grande partie de son mordant en raison de sa faiblesse. Goku secoua la tête : il s'était douté que cela ne serait pas facile.

- Si Sanzo, il est hors de question que tu reprennes le travail. Tu vas rester sagement allongé à reprendre des forces.

- Arrête Goku ! L'état a besoin de moi et sans Gojyo je ne peux pas prendre de vacances je te signale !

Les yeux du blond étaient déterminés, mais son assurance n'était rien en comparaison de celle de Goku, dont le ton monta assez rapidement.

De quel droit Sanzo jouait-il avec sa santé ? De quel droit se croyait-il indispensable ? Et surtout, de quel droit se permettait-il de jouer ainsi avec son inquiétude et sa peur ?

Furieux mais essayant de contenir sa colère pour ne pas trop brusquer Sanzo, Goku secoua négativement la tête :

- Tu as des secrétaires pour ça Sanzo, ils pourront assurer le temps que Gojyo revienne et que tu récupères.

- Non Goku !

- SANZO !!!!

Le blond sursauta, stupéfait. C'était la première fois que son compagnon hurlait ainsi et malgré lui, il se tut et préféra écouter plutôt que de combattre ce nouvel adversaire.

- Maintenant c'est fini ! Pendant des semaines j'ai supporté ta mauvaise humeur et tes coups de gueule, je n'ai rien dit quand tu me lançais tes remarques acerbes et méchantes, et rien non plus quand tu m'abandonnais ici pour rester cloué à ton bureau ! Mais maintenant c'est fini tu entends ? Tu as besoin de repos et tu vas prendre ce repos, que tu le veuilles ou non ! Peu m'importe si je dois t'attacher à ce lit et supporter une nouvelle fois ta mauvaise humeur, tu resteras ici jusqu'à ce que tu sois en pleine forme !

Complètement déstabilisé par cet éclat de voix, Sanzo ne sut pas quoi répondre et finalement, son esprit et sa fierté cédèrent. Il est vrai qu'il se sentait fatigué, épuisé, et qu'il savait pertinemment que dans son état, il ne serait bon à rien dans le travail. Et il savait que même si le gouvernement avait besoin de lui, lui avait besoin de repos, et cela le plus rapidement possible. Ses derniers vertiges et malaises avaient été un avertissement, qu'il n'avait pas pris au sérieux. Mais maintenant il ne pouvait plus fuir la réalité.

Sanzo soupira et il finit par acquiescer, sous le regard plus que ravi de Goku qui dissimula cependant sa satisfaction derrière un petit sourire discret.

- Bien. J'ai fait apporté un plateau repas, tu veux manger quelque chose ?

- Oui… S'il te plaît.

Goku s'empressa de s'emparer du repas préparé spécialement pour le blond et alors qu'il le déposait juste devant Sanzo, ce dernier attrapa sa main et il la serra doucement en murmurant :

- Merci d'être là Goku… Merci de prendre soin de moi comme tu le fais.

Attendri, le jeune garçon s'autorisa alors un geste qu'il n'avait jamais eu auparavant : il vint délicatement déposer un baiser sur le front de son compagnon en répondant gentiment :

- C'est normal Sanzo. Pour toi je ferais n'importe quoi.

Etonné et tout chose à cause du baiser, le blond resta quelques instants figé, avant qu'un doux sourire n'illumine ses lèvres.

Ca c'était bien son Goku, le Goku qu'il connaissait et qu'il aimait.

Il mangea avec appétit ce jour-là, sous le regard bienveillant d'un jeune garçon de plus en plus amoureux de son soleil…

…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

…

Gyokumen sourit triomphalement en voyant arriver Kanan et le roi accompagné de sa suite à travers les allées de son manoir. Son plan marchait à la perfection !

Elle s'empressa de jeter un coup d'œil à Nîî qui comprit et s'éclipsa, avant de rejoindre l'entrée de son domaine pour accueillir comme il se devait le roi.

Elle s'inclina poliment, ses longues robes bouffant autour d'elle et Gojyo l'invita à se redresser :

- Je vous remercie de m'avoir invité à cette promenade Dame Gyokumen. Je suis ravi de pouvoir découvrir les paysages de votre belle région.

- Tout l'honneur est pour moi Votre Majesté et croyez bien que je suis sincèrement enchanté de vous compter parmi nous aujourd'hui.

La vieille femme respirait l'hypocrisie mais Gojyo en avait l'habitude, aussi n'y fit-il pas attention, pas plus qu'il ne regarda les nobles des alentours assemblés ce jour-là un peu plus loin sur leurs montures, prêtes à suivre Sa Majesté et la petite troupe. Pourtant, s'il y avait prêté un peu plus attention, il aurait pu apercevoir une silhouette familière parmi le petit groupe, un visage qui l'aurait alerté… Hakkai avait cependant bien fait attention de dissimuler son visage sous une grande capuche et derrière un mouchoir qu'il gardait plaqué sur son nez, comme un noble mesquin et maniéré qui ne supportait pas l'air extérieur.

Cela joua parfaitement le jeu et personne d'ailleurs ne l'avait remarqué. De toute façon, tout le monde était tellement troublé par cette visite du roi que personne ne prêtait attention à la foule rassemblée.

Gyokumen ramena le roi et Kanan jusqu'au départ de la promenade, et elle offrit son meilleur étalon à Gojyo, ainsi que l'une de ses meilleures pouliches à sa nièce.

Dés son premier coup d'œil, Hakkai remarqua que quelque chose n'allait pas… La pouliche était étrangement nerveuse, et si tout le monde mit cela sur le compte de la foule et du nombre de chevaux rassemblés pour l'occasion, lui seul ne fut pas dupe. Quelque chose n'allait pas avec l'animal mais il préféra se taire, restant prudemment en retrait.

La petite troupe se mit en route, lançant leurs chevaux et la pouliche fit un écart sérieux, déstabilisant légèrement Kanan qui était pourtant fort bonne cavalière.

- Elle semble nerveuse non. ?

- Ne vous inquiétez pas ma chère… Elle n'aime pas la foule mais dés que nous serons dans la nature, tout se passera très bien.

Gyokumen eut un sourire étrange, qu'Hakkai vit même de loin alors qu'il suivait la troupe, caché au milieu des nobles, mais il ne pu pas voir cependant Nîî se rapprocher de Gyokumen pour lui murmurer à l'oreille, de manière à ce que personne n'entende :

- La pouliche a été suffisamment drogué selon vos ordres… Cette promenade restera dans l'histoire comme un évènement tragique, rassurez-vous…

…

A suivre…

…

Le chapitre suivant devrait voir la réunion de notre cher couple rassurez-vous.


	25. Je n'aime que toi

Disclamer : ces personnages appartiennent à Kazuya Minekura.

Genre : yaoi, historique.

…

…

…

Note : Et voilà ! Deux ans que je travaille sur cette fic… Deux longues années (plus quelques mois…) que je suis les aventures trépidantes d'Hakkai et de Gojyo, de la Putain et du Roi.

Deux années c'est long, et je ne vous cacherai pas que j'ai vraiment envie de pleurer en cet instant même… Comme jamais cela ne m'ait arrivé pour une fic. Je n'ai pas envie de les quitter, mais alors vraiment pas envie !

C'est pourquoi je n'ai rien mis à la fin de ce chapitre… Parce que je n'y arriverai pas.

Choisir entre 'A suivre..' ou 'Owari', c'est impossible pour moi. J'ai des milliers d'idées dans la tête, des milliers de scénarios dans l'esprit, et aucune envie de les quitter…. TT

Mais en même temps… J'ai reçu très peu de reviews pour les derniers chapitres, comme si la fic commençait à vous lasser, et je n'ai aucune envie de vous imposer une suite qui finira par vous ennuyer, j'en ai bien conscience.

Alors je ne dis ni à bientôt, ni au revoir.

Parce que je ne sais toujours pas ce que je fais. Peut-être serez-vous mes seuls juges, et je déciderai sûrement d'après ce que vous me direz. Je n'en sais rien encore.

J'ai commencé une autre fic, La Geisha, dans la même lignée que La Putain du roi. Elle sera du même type que celle-ci, c'est-à-dire une longue fic, avec de grands chapitres, dans un cadre historique et nouée autour d'une relation amoureuse. Il y a l'habituel Gojyo x Hakkai, et un autre couple différent, qui me change un peu et que j'aime beaucoup travailler.

En attendant, j'attends vos reviews avec grande impatience, parce qu'elles décideront sans aucun doute du sort de La Putain du roi.

J'ai été heureuse de suivre avec vous leurs aventures et je vous fais à tous et toutes un énorme bisous pour vous remercier de m'avoir soutenu de cette manière !

…

Bonne lecture !

…

…

**La Putain du roi **

…

….

La pouliche fit une nouvelle embardée et cette fois-ci, plusieurs nobles éclatèrent de rire, amusés par les essais désastreux de la jeune fille pour essayer de maintenir sa monture sur le droit chemin.

Evidemment, Gyokumen rit encore plus fort que les autres, les entraînant dans leurs moqueries, tout en se réjouissant d'un regard complice avec Nîî. La pouliche était parfaite et elle ne tiendrait plus longtemps.

Elle rapprocha sa propre monture de celle de la jeune fille et s'exclama d'un ton amusé :

- Voyons Kanan, faites un peu attention. Vous ne savez pas maîtriser votre monture ?

- Excusez-moi… Mais ma pouliche est étrange j'ai l'impression que…

- Non Kanan, vous la conduisez très mal, c'est tout. J'ai moi-même monté cette pouliche il y a deux jours et elle était parfaite. Essayez de ne pas trop perturber le cours de la promenade dorénavant.

Gojyo, qui n'était pas loin, soupira devant l'attitude légèrement agaçante de Gyokumen et il jugea bon d'intervenir cette fois-ci, d'une manière discrète tout de même.

- Voyons Dame Gyokumen, ne soyez pas aussi sévère. Pour ma part, je ne trouve pas que mademoiselle de Saint-Prieux perturbe quoi que ce soit. Cette ballade est parfaite.

- Merci Majesté, je suis heureuse que notre belle région vous plaise.

Gyokumen s'autorisa une petite courbette polie avant de rentrer dans le rang, et Gojyo adressa un petit sourire complice à Kanan, espérant ainsi lui remonter le moral. Il n'avait pas vraiment fait attention à al pouliche de la jeune fille, beaucoup trop absorbé par les souvenirs de sa nuit passée.

Plus le temps passait et plus il se posait des questions. Jamais encore il n'avait fait de rêves aussi réalistes… Même quand il avait attendu que Hakkai se donne enfin à lui dans son château de Blacksad, jamais il n'avait rêvé de choses pareilles, et pourtant à l'époque, son désir de retrouver le jeune homme était pratiquement aussi grand que maintenant.

Tout cela lui avait semblé tellement… réaliste. Comme si Hakkai avait bien été là dans sa chambre cette nuit.

Et si en temps normal Gojyo n'aurait pas prêté attention à ce genre d'illusions, il ne pouvait nier le fait qu'il avait reçu une lettre lui indiquant que son amant était dans le coin.

Se pouvait-il que… Qu'il soit réellement venu cette nuit-là ?

Perturbé, Gojyo secoua la tête, ne sachant absolument plus quoi penser. Cette histoire commençait à le rendre fou.

Ils continuèrent à avancer doucement, la pouliche de Kanan de plus en plus agitée, et bientôt, agacée d'ennuyer tout le monde avec les écarts brusques de sa monture, la jeune fille se retira un peu, restant en arrière de la petite troupe tout en essayant de maintenir le contrôle sur l'animal qui s'affolait de plus en plus au fur et à mesure que le temps passait.

Nîî repéra vite sa position et reculant un peu, il vint tenir conversation à la demoiselle, détournant son attention de sa monture.

Hakkai, qui était resté mélangé au groupe de nobles sans dire un mot, restant très discret, les observa de loin, de plus en plus perplexe. Qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient en tête ? Quel était exactement leur projet ? Et puis, cet animal était tellement suspect… Aucun cheval ne pouvait être aussi nerveux sans raison valable.

Inquiet, il garda un œil sur Kanan, la surveillant de loin.

De son côté, Nîî aperçut le petit pont qui se trouvait sur leur chemin avec joie. Il enjambait une grande rivière qui était en crue depuis quelques jours, suite à d'importantes précipitations un peu plus haut en amont. Le courant était fort et certains chevaux piaffèrent, énervés par le bruit de l'eau et un peu déstabilisés.

Un petit mouvement se créa dans le groupe des nobles et Nîî sourit : au moment même où ce fut à son tour de franchir le pont avec Kanan, il sortit une épingle qu'il avait discrètement gardé dans sa manche et il frappa violemment la pouliche.

Celle-ci, déjà largement excitée par la drogue, cessa totalement d'obéir à sa cavalière : elle se mit à ruer violemment, complètement affolée et les sens confondus, les yeux fous, elle se mit à galoper ventre à terre sur le pont. Kanan ne pu même pas la retenir un seul instant et comprenant qu'elle n'arriverait pas à la calmer, elle se mit à hurler, paniquée et terrifiée.

Ce furent ses hurlements qui alertèrent Hakkai qui d'un brusque mouvement, fit faire demi-tour à sa propre monture pour tenter d'arrêter celle de la demoiselle.

Kanan courait un sérieux danger et il savait combien les chutes de cheval pouvaient être fatales, aussi tenta-t-il de l'atteindre avant qu'un accident ne se produise.

Mais en voyant le cheval d'Hakkai foncer sur elle, la pouliche paniqua totalement et devenue folle, elle sauta par-dessus la rambarde du pont et se jeta dans les flots gonflés par les crues.

Tous les nobles poussèrent un cri d'effroi et Gojyo se retourna juste à temps pour voir l'animal et la jeune fille plonger dans l'eau.

L'inquiétude et l'affolement gagnèrent le groupe et le désordre fut total, alimenté par les cris de mégère de Gyokumen qui en rajoutait une couche afin de paraître crédible et surtout pour semer la zizanie parmi les nobles rassemblés.

Seul Hakkai était totalement lucide et il n'hésita pas une seconde : il rapprocha son cheval de la rambarde et sauta hors de selle, directement dans l'eau afin d'aller secourir Kanan.

La jeune fille de son côté avait réussi à se séparer de la jument mais emportée par les flots, et ne sachant pas nager, elle sentit la peur la gagner et elle se mit à hurler, s'agitant dans l'eau de toutes ses forces sans réussir à se maintenir à la surface.

Les nobles regardèrent le spectacle, tétanisés, et certains désignaient Hakkai qui tentait de nager jusqu'à Kanan pour arriver à temps afin de la sauver.

Mais la crue était telle que la rivière les emporta bien loin du pont et dans un bras, ils disparurent de leur vue.

- Mon dieu, il faut aller les aider ! s'exclama Gojyo, mortellement inquiet.

Il se précipita avec sa monture sur la rive, abandonnant les nobles sur le pont alors que Gyokumen criait de toutes ses forces pour qu'il revienne, de peur qu'il ne coure un danger.

Mais le roi ne l'écouta même pas et accompagné de quelques hommes qui avaient repris leurs esprits, il élança sa monture le long du cours d'eau, bien décidé à repérer les deux malheureuses personnes dans l'eau.

De son côté, Hakkai ne réussit que plusieurs mètres plus loin à attraper la main de Kanan et il sortit sa tête de l'eau, la gardant contre lui afin qu'elle puisse respirer, pendant que lui-même essayait de regagner la rive.

La jeune fille, d'abord traumatisée par ce qu'elle vivait, écarquilla les yeux quand elle reconnut son sauveur, stupéfaite de voir qu'il avait tenu sa promesse et qu'il veillait sur elle.

- Ha… Hakkai…

- Je… Je suis là… On va s'en sortir… Agrippez-vous à moi !

Kanan obéit, passant ses bras autour de son cou et se tenant à lui de toutes ses forces. Le jeune homme se débattit contre le torrent, essayant de regagner la rive mais avec le poids de Kanan, il était entraîné et il cru qu'il n'y parviendrait jamais lorsqu'il avisa un tronc d'arbre abattu qui surplombait l'eau, lui offrant une chance incroyable.

Hakkai se laissa donc porter par l'eau jusqu'à l'arbre et il tendit les bras au bon moment, s'élançant hors de l'eau pour attraper une branche. Cela le stoppa net et il s'y accrocha de toutes ses forces, essayant de grimper sur le tronc d'arbre. Mais avec Kanan accrochée à lui, c'était impossible et il fut soulagé de voir bientôt plusieurs cavaliers s'arrêter prés de la rive.

Il ne remarqua même pas que Gojyo était parmi eux… Plusieurs hommes du roi étaient descendus précipitamment de monture et certains grimpaient déjà sur le tronc d'arbre courbé au-dessus de l'eau pour venir en aide aux deux personnes.

Gojyo descendit de cheval à son tour mais ses gardes du corps l'empêchèrent d'aller porter secours à la jeune fille, prétextant que c'était trop dangereux et rassuré en partie par le fait que d'autres y allaient, Gojyo accepta de rester en arrière, surveillant néanmoins d'un œil vigilant les opérations.

Un homme avait pratiquement rejoint Kanan et son sauveur, et il se mit à genoux sur le tronc pour tendre la main à la jeune fille.

- Donnez-moi votre main mademoiselle !

Tremblante et à bout de force, Kanan réussit néanmoins à tendre le bras vers lui et l'homme la tira hors de l'eau, aidé par Hakkai qui la poussait afin qu'elle puisse enfin sortir de l'eau.

Mais ce simple geste eut un effet inattendu : appuyant involontairement sur la branche, cette dernière se cassa net au moment même où Kanan sortait enfin de l'eau.

Hakkai écarquilla les yeux mais l'eau reprit aussitôt ses droits et l'écarta violemment de l'arbre, lui enlevant tout soutien et l'entraînant plus loin avec elle.

Terrifiée, Kanan vit le visage de son sauveur disparaître sous les flots et elle hurla :

- HAKKAI !!!!

Ce simple mot fit sursauter le roi et malgré les conseils de ses gardes du corps, il se précipita vers la rive. Quand il aperçut la situation, et la tête aux cheveux noirs qui disparaissait sous l'eau, il comprit ce qui se passait. Ce prénom crié lui éclaircit l'esprit et sans attendre, n'écoutant que son instinct, il plongea tête la première dans l'eau et tenta de nager jusqu'au jeune homme qui avait bien des difficultés à sortir la tête de l'eau…

Son esprit était totalement vide et une seule pensée l'obsédait : sauver Hakkai. Parce qu'il était persuadé maintenant qu'il s'agissait de lui.

Comment il était arrivé là et pourquoi il avait continué à se cacher de lui, Gojyo s'en moquait totalement ! Tout ce qui comptait, c'était de le tenir à nouveau dans ses bras…

Il nagea avec force vers lui, se laissant emporté par le courant qui les éloignait de plus en plus de sa garde et de Kanan, jusqu'à ce que ceux-ci aient totalement disparu de leur vue.

Hakkai avait surestimé ses forces et aider Kanan l'avait en partie vidé de son énergie, si bien que revenir à la rive lui demandait trop d'efforts, qu'il n'arrivait plus à fournir. De plus, il avait l'impression que le courant enflait de plus en plus, et il avait vraiment beaucoup de mal à lui résister.

Jusqu'à ce que deux bras puissants l'attirent et il se laissa guider, épuisé et frigorifié. Lentement, utilisant toutes ses forces pour lutter contre l'eau vociférante, Gojyo réussit à ramener son précieux fardeau jusqu'à la rive et dés qu'il eut pied, il prit Hakkai dans ses bras et le souleva hors de l'eau pour venir le déposer sur la terre ferme.

Puis, à son tour épuisé, il s'effondra à côté de lui, se laissant tomber sur l'herbe fraîche. Mais ses mains gardèrent le précieux corps prisonnier et quand il ouvrit les yeux, Gojyo sentit son cœur accélérer quand il reconnut les deux prunelles vertes qui se posaient sur lui.

- Gojyo ? s'étonna Hakkai, sidéré de voir que son sauveur n'était autre que le roi.

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de dire un mot de plus que son compagnon se jeta sauvagement sur ses lèvres, l'embrassant à perdre haleine, comme si sa vie en dépendait.

Ces lèvres, ce goût si particulier… C'était Hakkai. Son Hakkai.

Il cru que son cœur allait exploser de joie et il le serra de toutes ses forces dans ses bras, avant de s'écarter légèrement pour le laisser respirer. Sa main vint relever quelques mèches noires qui, mouillées, collaient au front, et il prit le temps d'admirer ce visage aimé, qu'il avait tellement recherché.

Hakkai garda le silence, tout aussi bouleversé que Gojyo, jusqu'à ce que les prunelles du roi se refroidissent et qu'il déclare sèchement :

- Je devrais te haïr pour le mal que tu m'as fait.

Il s'arrêta quelques instants, le moment que sa main caresse avec douceur la joue froide du jeune homme, et il ajouta :

- Mais je n'y arrive pas.

Incapable de rajouter quoi que ce soit, il serra Hakkai dans ses bras et ce dernier, vaincu par l'émotion, se mit à rire, entremêlant les larmes et le rire alors qu'il se pelotonnait contre le seul homme à qui il avait songé pendant ces mois horribles.

- Oh mon dieu, tu m'as tellement manqué Hakkai… Ne recommences plus jamais… Je t'enfermerai mais tu ne me quitteras plus, je te le jure. Je t'aime trop pour ça…

Hakkai se contenta de continuer de rire et de pleurer en même temps, ne cachant pas sa joie d'avoir retrouver l'homme qu'il aimait, profitant de cet instant rien qu'à eux et refusant de penser à quoi que ce soit d'autre.

- Gojyo… Toi aussi tu m'as manqué… Si tu savais…

Ils restèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre pendant de longs instants sereins, où rien ne comptait plus que l'autre…

Puis, incapable de garder cela pour lui, le roi demanda, la voix grave, tout en gardant son amant contre lui :

- Pourquoi es-tu parti ? Pourquoi m'as-tu abandonné ?

- Le mariage…

- Il n'y a plus de mariage Hakkai. Je l'ai annulé. J'ai trouvé une solution.

Sidéré, Hakkai s'écarta du roi et le regarda, n'osant pas y croire. Mais dans les yeux sérieux de Gojyo, il lut la vérité et il s'exclama, follement heureux :

- C'est vrai ? C'est bien vrai Gojyo ?

- Tu sais bien qu'il n'y a que toi que je puisse aimer.

- Oh Gojyo, je suis tellement heureux !

Fou de joie, il se jeta dans les bras de son amant, et les soldats les retrouvèrent enlacés quelques minutes plus tard.

Frigorifiés, épuisés, mais heureux… Heureux et amoureux.

…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

…

Toute la petite troupe rentra rapidement vers le château de Gyokumen. Kanan avait trouvé refuge sur l'une des monture d'un des nobles qui était venu la secourir, et le jeune homme la serrait avec délicatesse contre lui, comme s'il avait espéré la protéger de tout ce qui venait d'arriver. Tremblante de froid, elle se pelotonnait contre lui et à en juger par les joues rouges du jeune noble, rien ne semblait plus lui faire plaisir que cela.

De là où il était, perché sur la monture de Gojyo et perdu dans ses bras, Hakkai sourit, heureux pour son amie. Si cet accident pouvait réveiller certains sentiments à l'encontre de la jeune fille, il ne pouvait que lui souhaiter cela.

Pour sa part, un poids énorme avait quitté ses épaules et il se lova à son tour contre Gojyo en soupirant, épuisé mais heureux d'être enfin en accord avec lui-même. Il n'en pouvait plus de courir et Gojyo lui ayant clairement expliqué les termes du contrat qu'il allait passer avec le père de Yaonne, il lui paraissait maintenant évident que le mariage n'aurait jamais lieu.

Il regrettait maintenant de ne pas l'avoir su plus tôt, même si quelque part, il était heureux d'avoir sauvé son amie.

Ils ne s'attardèrent pas longtemps chez Gyokumen et ils allaient repartir vers le manoir de Kanan, malgré l'insistance de Gyokumen à garder le roi chez elle, quand Hakkai prit à part Gojyo et lui avoua que la femme était à l'origine de l'accident et qu'elle convoitait depuis longtemps la place de Kanan à la tête du duché.

Gojyo comprit et devant tous, il déclara que désormais, Kanan serait sa pupille : il fit tout un petit discours rapide sur la façon dont elle l'avait accueilli et sur sa peur quand il l'avait vu tombé à l'eau, monopolisant l'attention des nobles, et il finit ses paroles en déclarant désormais qu'elle serait sous sa tutelle et qu'il prendrait grand soin d'elle.

Evidemment, Gyokumen ne cacha pas sa rage et elle fit brusquement demi-tour pour s'enfermer dans ses appartements : l'héritage du duché lui était enlevé. Si jamais il arrivait la moindre chose à Kanan, le sceau reviendrait au roi, et donc les terres et le titres également. A moins qu'elle n'épouse un gentilhomme entre temps.

Et au vu des regards qu'elle adressait au jeune homme qui l'avait ramené, Hakkai ne doutait pas que cela ne saurait tarder… A son plus grand plaisir !

Ils n'avaient aucune preuve contre Gyokumen mais il lui arrachait ainsi toute envie de voler sa nièce, et protégeaient à leur manière Kanan contre elle. Mais bientôt, Hakkai était sûr qu'elle aurait son propre prince charmant à ses côtés.

Soulagé, il se laissa enfin conduire par Gojyo jusque chez Kanan, sous le regard étonné des nobles qui devinaient enfin la véritable identité du jeune homme, et dont les commérages allèrent bon train dés qu'ils eurent disparu derrière les grilles de l'allée…

…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

…

Ce soir-là, Gojyo se coucha enfin aux côtés d'Hakkai, de cet amant pour qui il avait retourné toute le royaume et qui reposait enfin dans ses bras. Il posa un regard amoureux sur lui, lui vola un doux baiser avant de le serrer contre lui et de s'endormir, infiniment heureux.

Un peu plus loin, à plusieurs centaines de kilomètres à vol d'oiseau, le conseiller du roi, ne pouvant plus cacher ses sentiments pour le jeune homme qui avait pris soin de lui depuis toujours, pour ce jeune homme qui était lui aussi devenu son soleil, lui tendit les bras et l'entraîna à ses côtés dés qu'il le vit bailler, le couchant dans son propre lit. Goku écarquilla les yeux mais se laissa faire, trop heureux de cette initiative, et quand Sanzo déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres, il rougit brusquement avant qu'un sourire béat n'illumine son visage.

- Sanzo…

- Bonne nuit gamin…

- Je t'aime…

Le conseiller sourit avant de murmurer un petit « moi aussi »…

Et dans une autre aile du palais, un couple retombait essoufflé dans les draps soyeux de leur lit. Un bras possessif se glissa autour de la taille de Kougaiji et l'attira contre l'homme qu'il aimait. L'homme qui allait tout quitter pour lui. L'homme en question sourit et déposa un baiser sur son front, avant que son amant ne se blottisse contre lui, heureux comme jamais.

…

…

…

- Hakkai ?

- Hum ?

- Tu ne me quitteras plus jamais… ?

- Je vous aime trop pour cela mon roi.

- Je ne suis pas ton roi.

- Non, tu as raison, tout comme je ne suis plus ta putain. Je suis l'homme qui t'aime, et tu es l'homme qui m'aime.

- Alors ne pars plus…

- Plus jamais Gojyo….

…

…

…

…


End file.
